


Why Do I Love You?

by Taylor_EL (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Smut, G!P, Multi, Romance, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 113,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Taylor_EL
Summary: Santana is pregnant from a one night stand at a party and Brittany is the other mother but there Is one problem. Brittany can't remember that night and she bullies Santana. Will Santana tell Brittany about the child? G!P Brittany (Set In England)





	1. One

Okay I'm not known to be the most popular girl in school. Not even a regular person. I am a nerd. In school, I only have one friend and his name is Sam Evans. We have been friends since we met in Freshman and we became friends as we have so much in common. We both love playing video games and we both read comic books and love super hero movies. Plus, Sam was the only person I can trust. The pair of us only have each other in school so we support each other through everything. Especially when it comes to getting slushied. We are the main targets when it came to the Cheerios and football team. We get slushied at least three times a day which sucked as it meant bringing three pairs of clothes to school to change into. But there was one problem with the whole situation. The one person who slushies me the most is Brittany Pierce and I have a massive crush on her. Yeah you wouldn't think so, right? Well it's true. I have loved Brittany for such a long time that just seeing her face every day keeps me going. There was also one other thing...I'm pregnant. Luckily no one could tell even though I was starting to show a bit but I covered it up with baggie hoodies but yes, I'm pregnant, and here's the other crazy thing. Brittany is the father so to say. It's been hard but it happened at a party three months ago - she doesn't remember what happened though but I do. Every day.

I'm currently sat in Math class. I am probably the smartest student in the class and quite possibly in the year and I am proud of it. At least I can say I was going to be able to get out of this place unlike some of the losers in here. Take Noah Puckerman for example. All he cared about was getting into girls pants and having sex and unless he wanted to be a prostitute, that wasn't going to get him very far. From what I've heard, he's been trying to get into Brittany's for a long time but there was obviously a reason to why he isn't going to. She has male genitals instead of female. Then there was Finn Hudson. He was literally the most gullible person I've ever met. He was stupid and all he did well in was football. I was asked to tutor him at one point and I did but he was literally so stupid. When I asked him what the number for pi was he said he thought we were learning about Math not pie. I didn't even like talking to him as I swear he couldn't keep up with an intellectual conversation. And I am actually happy as Brittany is in this class! Okay so I shouldn't really be happy about that as it meant that I had to get made fun of more but since it was her, I didn't care. I was looking at the board doing my work when my phone went off. I got it out and read the text. I smiled seeing it was from Sam.

**From Sam: I'm bored dude. Anything interesting happening?**

**To Sam: Nope. Brittany keeps looking at me though. But she always does that as though I'm going to do something :/ What about you?**

**From Sam: Must like you if she's going to do that ;) And no nothing here either.**

I smiled down at the messages. He was definitely better to talk to than the people in this class. The teacher looked like he was going to fall asleep too. I hated every class that wasn't with Sam as it was so boring. I mean it was only Math and Biology that he wasn't in with me but still. He had Dyslexia so he struggled a bit but with my help he always got good grades. I didn't want him falling behind so I tutored him a lot and since I had learnt how to teach people with Dyslexia, we did alright. I knew Sam wasn't going to be a loser like most people in our year and I wasn't going to let it happen either. It was our last year here and I didn't want him stuck here. He deserved better than that. We have been talking about collages and Sam has such a passion for Art. He does so well in it and he is amazing at it. He has said he's applying for a college in New York that has an art course and I'm glad he is. As for me, I'm going to be applying for NYADA. I have always had a passion for singing and when I'm not at school I sing in the evenings at a local restaurant. Sam is always there to support me and I know it's something I want to do with my life. Only problem I have is that I'll have a child with me as well. I'm three months pregnant and by the time I graduate I'll be ready to have my baby. I know I won't have Brittany to support me so I'll just have to deal with it. She won't ever remember that night so I'm going to be alone. Speaking of the baby. Here comes the sickness. I raised my hand asking to go to the bathroom. When he agreed, I ran out and went to the bathroom and threw up. Yes, this was the worst thing about being pregnant and I hated it. Sam was helpful during times like this as he was always there to hold my hair and everything and he came to the appointments with me. He even told me that I should tell Brittany but I just couldn't. For one there was no way on this Earth she would believe me. She was so out of it at the time that I doubt she would remember. The second reason was she was terrified that if she told her she'd tell her she regrets it. Yes, she didn't say she liked it either but she was happy with that. She decided to text Sam to tell her what had happened.

**To Sam: Hey dude I was just sick. Come to the girls’ bathroom?**

**From Sam: I'll be right there**

If there was one thing I liked about Sam it was how fast he was at getting places. I love it as it meant I don't have to wait around forever and that was fine with me as it meant no sitting around pretending to be on my phone. I heard the doors open and Sam came running through the door.

"San! Hey, are you alright?" Sam asked me looking like he just ran here which was probably true.

"Yeah I'm good. I just needed you here with me as I have no one else." I groaned as I pulled up from the toilet. I hated this and it was all because I wanted to keep the baby. I am a firm believer in the fact that abortion is wrong and I am not going against that. No one knew I was pregnant apart from Sam. I couldn't tell my parents as they would be so disappointed in me and I couldn't stand seeing the look of disappointment in their faces. They knew what I wanted to do and even though papi told me he would prefer me to be a doctor like him, he would support me no matter what. They were the best parents I could ever ask for. They never talked to me about sex and what would happen if I got pregnant but that didn't matter. I am old enough to make my own decisions and this was the decision I am making. Actually, that night went so fast and I had been so happy that it was happening so fast that I completely forgot to ask Brittany to put protection on. My fault completely and this is the consequence. I stood up after the feeling of nausea was gone and went to the sink splashing water in my face.

"Hey. Things will get better," Sam reassured me stroking my back, "I know they will."

I smiled and nodded. He was right. Things will get better, but I just need to wait for the good things to arrive. I always wonder if good things ever happen to me since I have definitely not had good luck so far. I really wish things would get better as I'm so tired of everything going wrong. Is it because I'm smart? Shouldn't smart people be getting respect from everyone else? That only happened after you were successful though, so when you are smart in a place like this, it is seen as a bad thing because you are picked on more. I hate it and I hate this place.

"I know but I am so tired of all the bullshit we get Sam. It is bullying and I hate it."

He sighed and nodded. "I know it's hard San but we'll get through it like we always do."

"And what if that isn't enough?" I asked curiously looking at him feeling tired. "I want this stopping now."

Before Sam could reply the bell rang. I sighed and walked back to class to collect my bag. Sam luckily already had his with him. Why didn't I think of that? I walked into the classroom whilst everyone was leaving and put my things in my bag. Damn this pregnancy sickness as I call it. What's the point in calling it morning sickness when it doesn't happen in the morning anyway? Ugh, stupid pregnancy. I saw Brittany still lingering around for some reason. Why didn't she just go? Her friends were gone and she was just stood there. Well it's her problem not mine. I walked towards the door when I heard the teacher call my name. Damn it! This is never good. I looked back at the teacher.

"Yes sir?" I asked even though I didn't actually care. I want to go and see Sam who is waiting outside for me.

"Can you just wait a minute? I would like to talk to you and Brittany if that's okay."

No, it wasn't okay. Why would I want to spend another second in the same room with her? She knocked me up and never speaks to me apart from when she is bullying me. But god she is gorgeous. I nodded and walked back into the classroom. Mr Davis was putting all the marked work away whilst Brittany and I waited. It couldn't be because I am in trouble. I'm never in trouble. I just get on with things unlike some people in the class.

"Can you hurry up? I have places to be sir," Brittany asked rather rudely in my opinion but what did it matter? She's always like that.

"Well you will have to wait Brittany." Mr Davis replied calmly. He sat down looking at us. Why did I have the feeling this was going to be bad?

"Firstly, let me ask. How are you Santana?" he asked me concerned. Great. Another teacher concerned about me. "Your grades aren't as good as the start of the year."

"Sir, seriously, I am fine," I reassured him not wanting him to know what was actually wrong. "It's my senior year so of course I am going to be stressed and what not."

He nodded looking at me. Thank god. He is dropping it. It took the other teacher around 5 minutes before he would drop the subject. I really need to be better at looking well.

"You just seem...distant. Your dress sense has changed and you don't talk to anybody." Mr Davis said looking at me. Oh my god, seriously? When did I ever talk to anybody before? Sam is my only friend and we go through everything together. It's how we do things. And why is Brittany here then?

"Okay so since this is all about Lopez I can go, yes?" Brittany asked standing up. Yes. Please go. I don't want you in here even if you are hot. Damn, I need to get over her.

"No, sit down. I'm going to get to you."

"Look sir as teenagers we change our dress sense all the time. Like last week this girl I saw in the corridor went from wearing jeans and t-shirts to suddenly going Goth. Big change or what? Fact is we change our style all the time. It's our way of expressing ourselves, that's all."

I saw Mr Davis nod. Thank god. I hope he was pleased with that answer. I saw Brittany sit down annoyed next to me. God, would he hurry up and get to the point so I can leave? I don't even want to be here. I have lunch to eat and I usually eat it in the Auditorium and we usually have to get there before Rachel Berry does or she sits in there and sings. Fuck, she is loud, but she is actually really good. That is the only time I am saying that so don't expect to hear it again. Saying that since I want to sing you'd think I would be in the club with her, but I know for a fact Brittany is in there with Quinn and then on top of that Rachel is in there which would make it the Rachel Berry show, and that is not something I am getting into. I am not going to be in a singing club to be put to the back and sway. No. That is not something I am going to do. Plus, I have a job where I sing so I don't need the stupid club.

"Look Brittany your grades are not good at all," Mr David began, "you aren't even passing this class."

"Sir I have better stuff to do than study," Brittany confessed looking at Mr Davis annoyed, "such as going to parties and having sex for example." Okay that was a little too much information than I wanted to hear but okay.

"I don't care if you have stuff to do. You won't graduate if you don't pass." He told her. I actually felt a little sorry for her but that was only because I loved her. Why did I love her? Well, have you seen her? I saw Brittany nod and the look on her face was heart-breaking. So why am I here then?

"So why am I here then?" I asked curiously.

"I want you to tutor Brittany."

I looked at him shocked. What? No way! I am not tutoring her! She doesn't give a damn about her grades as it is and I'm expected to just sit down and tutor someone who doesn't give a shit about me? Ha in his dreams. Not happening. No matter how much I love the girl I know she wouldn't take it seriously.

"That is not happening," I stated firmly, "she doesn't give a damn about her grades so why should I sit down with her and tutor her when she doesn't care?!"

"Oh, like you wouldn't love it Lopez. You'd be privileged to be able to be with me every day." Brittany smirked looking at me. Ugh, she is irritating.

"I don't care. No, I'm not doing it and that's final." I told him and I picked my bag up walking out before he could say another word. The nerve of him to ask me that. I saw Sam waiting so I walked towards the Auditorium knowing he would follow me. I heard footsteps then a body walk beside me. He knew I was annoyed but he also knew to wait until we were away from the corridor to talk about it. We walked into the Auditorium and thankfully it was Rachel Berry free. We walked up to the stage sitting on it and got my lunch out whilst Sam got his. We found that this was the only place the Cheerios didn't come into at lunch so they sat in here instead off in the cafeteria.

"What happened?" Sam asked eventually as he bit into his sandwich.

"Mr Davis asked me to tutor Brittany as she is failing the class," I told him getting my sandwiches out putting them on my lap, "but I told him no and walked out."

"What the hell?" Sam asked, clearly annoyed. Well he knew how I felt. We both understood each other and how the other one was feeling so he obviously understood why I said no. That's what I liked about him. "Why should you when she tortures you every day?!"

"Which is why I said no. I'm not dealing with her! She might be the one I love but I can't deal with her treating me like I'm nothing! She is a bitch and frankly that won't ever change."

Sam nodded in agreement with me. One thing I hoped as that she would ask someone else if she wants to graduate because, to be honest, I just can't get myself to do it. Why should I? She has never done one nice thing for me apart from give me my child, but then she still goes about not caring anyway. In her world, everything is about her and I swear she thinks the world revolves around her too. She couldn't change even if she tried. Just last week she took some money off some freshman as she was short on cash. I mean seriously who does that? They were so scared they ran off, and to be honest, I'm not surprised.

"I know. But let's stop talking about her," Sam suggested, "I have the new Call of Duty at home so how about we go and play it after school?"

Santana grinned. "Now that sounds like fun. Oh crap, I totally forgot about my appointment with the doctor. I know it's tomorrow but still. How am I gonna get out of school?"

Sam shrugged. "Call in sick. Say you're ill then you can go."

I sighed. I have never missed a day of school and I didn't really want to start now, but I guess I didn't have a choice. "Yeah I guess you're right. Would you come with me? I know you're not the father of the child but I could really use some support."

Sam smiled at me. "Of course, San. I want to be there to support you. Since the father, so to say won't be there you need someone, so you can count on me."

I smiled at him and leaned into him. He was such a good friend and, honestly, I don't know what I would do without him. He's my best friend and I couldn't imagine being here without him. When I found out I was pregnant I went straight to him and just cried in his arms. I didn't know what else to do but he sat there and just held me until I stopped. He was just someone I could count on when no one else was there. Well who else did I have? I couldn't talk to my parents and I had no siblings so I was on my own when family was concerned. Plus, out of everyone in the school the only friend I had was Sam and he did more than all my family put together. Well I'd do the same for him so.

"Thanks Sam. Means a lot. I just hope that Brittany doesn't try and find me."

Sam scoffs beside me. "As if she will. She doesn't give a shit."

I laugh and nod. Even though it pains me to hear him talk about her that way, he was right. She never showed any interest in education before so why would she now? I think I would have trouble saying no if it was just me and her together as I think she knows I have a crush on her, but she never comes up to me alone so I think I'm good.

"Yeah you're right. Come on I want to go collect my stuff from my locker before the rush."

Sam nods and walk out of the Auditorium with me. We walk to my locker so I can switch my books over for this afternoons lessons then do the same with Sam's. As I waited I saw Brittany with her group of friends. Of course she would be with them. The strange thing about it was that as I looked she was looking back. That never happened. But it's probably just a coincidence so I shook my head and looked away as Sam closed his locker.

"Ready?" Sam asked smiling putting his backpack on his shoulder.

"Yeah let’s go before they start bothering us." I replied and walked down the corridor with Sam. One thing I had to remember every day was that Brittany and I would never happen. We are from two completely different worlds and with my crush on her, there was no way I could tutor her. As long as I kept that in my head, I should be okay.


	2. Two

Surprisingly, I was able to get through the rest of the school day without a single word from Brittany or Mr. Davis. I saw him looking at me at lunch, however, he didn't say anything. I knew he wanted me to tutor Brittany, but there were many reasons to why I shouldn't. 1. She bullies me on a daily basis. 2. She doesn't deserve to be tutored as it since she doesn't even listen in class. 3. I'm in love with her and if I tutored her I am pretty sure she would find out. Plus, it isn't as though she wants a tutor otherwise she would go and find one herself which she actually liked and respected. Does she respect me? No. She never would respect me and I couldn't work with someone like that. I would happily tutor someone who was willing to learn, but just seeing how Brittany acts it isn't as though she cares about her education. I had better stuff to be doing with my time than tutor Neanderthal's like her.

It was coming to the end of the day and all I had to get through was my free period then I could leave. Unfortunately, I don't have the advantage of being able to go home early since I was still in high school. I was writing a paper in English which I had half completed, however, I was only given it earlier today so you can't blame me for not having it done already. I saw the chair in front of me get pulled out from under the table from the corner of my eye. Great. Brittany was most likely sat in front of me. Perfect.

"Can I help you?" I asked, looking up to see Brittany sat there with her arms leant on the back of the chair. Yeah, she doesn't sit on chairs properly since apparently, it's cooler to have the back of the chair in front of you instead of behind you.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "I need to graduate, and since you are my only ticket out of here, I'm going to allow you to tutor me. You're welcome."

Looking up, I gave the blonde a look of disgust. "You're going to allow me to tutor you? Oh, aren't you just a kind one. Last time I checked you're the one who needs me, so if I were you I would act less like an asshole."

I watched Brittany raise her eyebrow. "I'm being the asshole? Aren't you nerds always wanting to help other people with their homework?"

"Yes, unless the person in question is like you, then we tend to avoid them like the plague." I said before going back to my work. If I timed it right I could get this done in the next hour and have the evening to myself. Just thinking of that prospect made me even more excited to finish my paper, well, until a hand covered it up to prevent me from writing. "What do you want now?" I added looking up again to see she was still there. Urgh, why did she have to come into my life and make everything more complicated?

"You are going to tutor me, Lopez." Brittany said in the same harsh tone she always uses. "I'm not playing around. I need to get out of this place and since you are the only person who can help me, you are going to."

I pushed Brittany's hand from my paper. "Okay to start with you really need to learn how to ask someone for a favour, because that is not how you do it. Ordering me to help you is definitely not going to make me want to be around you and last of all if you want help you'll have to pay me."

"Are you fucking serious?" Brittany asked in annoyance. "Why the hell should I pay you to help me?"

I shrugged leaning back in my chair. "It's either that or you'll be here for another year after everyone you know has gone off to college. You don't seriously want that, do you?"

Brittany chuckled. "Not bad, Lopez. Not as good as me but not bad. Just meet me here after school."

I rolled my eyes standing up gathering my stuff. Sam's lesson finished shortly so maybe I could just go and wait for him until he finished. I really did not need this right now. I loved Brittany yes, but I was not going to waste my time no matter how much I wanted to be around her. "It's not happening Brittany, alright? And stop trying to bully me into agreeing with you too. It's getting old."

I was about to walk past her when she took hold of my jacket glaring at me. It was scary but it was kind of hot at the same time. How the hell does someone who is threaten you look so good? I closed my eyes expecting her to hit me or something but when it didn't happen for a few seconds I opened my eyes and saw a teacher standing behind her. Thank the lord.

"Brittany let go of her." Mr Davis ordered which Brittany listened to. "If you want to be tutored that badly I'm sure one of the other students can help."

"I don't want to be god damn tutored!" Brittany snapped at him with a glare. "Whatever, I have somewhere to be."

With that, Brittany stormed out of the library. It was sad thinking that she needed to go to threatening behaviour to get what she wanted, but I'm pretty sure it isn't her fault. She must act this way for a reason and I understood that to some extent. Even though she was failing in one of her classes, or multiple, she at least had dancing going for her. She was actually really good; I had seen her perform at one of the glee assemblies. Of course she was in the background behind Rachel and Finn, but I only noticed her. She was the only one I wanted to notice. Shaking my head, I turned my attention to Mr Davis.

"Sorry you had to see her like that, sir." I apologised on Brittany's behalf. "I'm sure she doesn't mean it."

"You are a good person, Miss Lopez. It was why I wanted you to tutor her in the first place in hopes of you influencing her but, of course, I don't think that will be happening." He praised with a smile before walking away away from me.

I was not going to let that thought get to me, in any way as a matter of fact. I walked out of the library towards the hallway to wait for Sam since his class finished in five minutes. Making my way there I stood at the side, leaning against the wall waiting. Brittany must have gotten the message since I couldn't see her anywhere. I shook my head trying to forget about the situation when the door opened and his class came out. Finally.

"Hey Santana." Sam greeted with his goofy smile. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go."

We made our way towards the exit walking towards my car. Sam has failed his test a few times now so I think he is giving himself a break before he tries again. I don't blame him to be honest. I'm lucky to have passed first time but not everyone gets that lucky. Sam and I usually played video games after school so that is what I planned to do. I just wanted to forget about the whole Brittany situation going on through my head right now a focus on something less stressful. It was what I needed to keep my stress levels down with the whole baby situation on top of everything else.

"You know for someone who is 3 months pregnant you can hardly tell." Sam said once we drove away from the school. "Do your parents know?"

I raised my eyebrow glancing at him before looking at the road once again. "Are you serious? You have met my parents so do you really think I would still be living at him if they knew? No, I'm trying to avoid the situation as much as possible."

"I understand. Well whenever they find out I'll be there the whole way."

I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Sam. I'm lucky to have you as my best friend."

We didn't go to my house a lot since it was Sam's house where all the video games were. I did have my Xbox at my house but I bought that with the money I earned from my job. Since my parents worked as surgeons they had really good paying jobs and wanted me to do the same thing. I told them once that I wanted to be a singer =, this was back when I was around six or seven years old, however, my dad had told me that to succeed in life you needed to have a good paying job which was why they were so big on education. It was also most likely one of the reasons why I liked to study now. I grew up within that atmosphere so I became that kind of student in school. Of course my parents loved it because they hope that I'll become a surgeon or doctor one day, but I don't want to do that with my life. I want more than that. What I want is to have happiness as well as success. It wasn't that much to ask for really.

"Has Brittany or Mr David talked to you anymore about tutoring?" Sam asked whilst I parked my car in his driveway.

"Yeah they did. I had both of them ask me about it actually. Well, it was more Brittany trying to threaten me to tutor her but still." I responded shrugging my shoulders before getting out the car. "She needs me, but I can't get myself to help her."

"You shouldn't even feel the need to help her, San." Sam argued getting out the car himself walking inside with me. "She only cares about herself and that's it. What would she have done for you in return exactly? I can assure you, she would have done nothing."

"Why do you think I said no?" I asked him throwing my bag down on the floor of his room sitting down in one of his bean bag chairs. "The fact of the matter is I wouldn't have been able to work with her because I love her and it would be hard for me."

"You don't even need a reason for not talking to her. She's a bitch and that's that."

Sam did have a point. Even though she was part of the Cheerios, she still made time to be a bully towards others. She was actually worse than Quinn and, coming from me, that is saying something because Quinn is a horrible person. The both of them were a team actually, the only difference being that Quinn had a limit and it seemed like Brittany didn't. Sighing, I picked up the spare remote waiting for Sam to turn on the Xbox leaning back into the beanbag I was sitting on.

"What's up, San?" Sam asked sitting beside me picking up the other remote looking towards the TV. "Don't you want to play?"

"What? No, of course I do!" I exclaimed sitting up. "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind."

"I get it. With the whole pregnancy, you have a lot to think about."

I sighed nodding my head. "Exactly, and I'm raising the child alone too. I'm going to have a young child to look after with no parents to support me."

"I'm always going to be there to support you even if I need to get a job too just so I can help you." Sam said nudging his shoulder against mine. "You're like my sister."

That's what is so great about Sam. He's always been here for me so even if I have to raise this child alone I'll at least have Sam, which gives me a little hope. I have been so scared doing this whole thing alone. I have no clue how to raise a baby and to be a single parent is even worse. I couldn't even get help from my parents because this happened to another person in my family and they were kicked out and never spoken about. My family was against everything to do with children being born before marriage. Especially if the child is born to a young parent which makes me a disappointment. You have no idea how hard it has been to please them throughout my life.

"Okay let's make you less depressed before you start crying." Sam said with a chuckle which I couldn't help but do too. "I bet I can beat you at this once again."

I smirked looking at him. "I don't think so. I'm going to win."

"Winner gets bragging rights?"

I laughed nodding. "Plus, they have to buy a chocolate bar for the other."

"Oh you are so on, Lopez." Sam said before we both got straight into the game.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that night I found myself standing in front of my favourite places in Brighton. The Bailgate Lounge. I had been working here for the past year and a half and it's been so amazing. I have customers that come in just to hear me sing every Friday and Saturday. I chose to apply here specifically since it was in a quiet location where it was highly doubtful that people from school would just walk in and take a seat. It might be quiet but I liked it that way. Plus, I got along with all the staff here and that was a bonus since Sam was genuinely my only friend outside work. It was okay though because at least I knew who my real friends were.

"Santana!" Dave, my manager, cheered when he saw me giving he a hug. "How are you, my dear?"

"I'm good, Dave." I responded hugging him back before pulling away. "Same old; you know me."

"I do." He said chuckling. "I'm sure you're glad to be back though."

Nodding my head, I couldn't help but agree. I always missed this place when I was gone for most of the week. If only I could work here full time and go to school but I would be exhausted and Dave was the one who wouldn't allow it. He said I should be focusing on my education instead of jumping right into work which was fair enough in my opinion. I wish I could work more since it really did make me happy, and I do when it comes to summer since that's what I did last year. I may possibly do the same thing this summer, however, if I have a child that might counteract my mothering responsibilities.

"I am. It's the best part of my week." I said truthfully. "How is the crowd tonight?"

"Actually, not bad. You have the usual people that come and see you and there are some new ones who have shown up too."

Nodding my head, I made my way to the back room where I usually put my stuff down and freshened up before I performed. I have had my song picked out all week which does show how excited I get. I just love the way performing feels. It makes me feel calm. Content. The way it feels is indescribable, but if I was to describe it I would say that it is basically the feeling you get when you are in your favourite place in the world. Another way to describe it is when you are thinking of your happy place. Your body warms up, everything going on in your life or around you doesn't matter anymore and all you can feel is pure happiness. That is how I feel when I come here. I feel at ease, calm and everything just feels better which is how I need to feel throughout this pregnancy. I need that. If this baby is going to stay in there for the full 40 weeks I need to stay grounded and make sure I don't get too stressed. It was one of the reasons I kept coming back here every week. After a rough week at school it made everything better.

I looked at myself in the mirror smiling to myself. I don't know if this is going to sound silly to any of you, but I give myself a pep talk before going on stage just to make sure I don't back out or get nervous. I know that sounds weird with how much I love singing but it's not as though I'm alone out there. There are other people watching me. Judging me in a way. It would be crazy if I didn't get nervous beforehand.

"Okay, you can do this." I spoke to myself in the mirror whilst sorting my hair out a little bit too. "You love to sing, you love the people who watch you sing but, most of all, you need to remember that this is for you."

I took a deep breath before walking out onto stage. I saw a few familiar faces who turned their heads towards me when I walked in where as everyone else just kept to their own conversations. It didn't bother me though; I had to set up and everything first. I took a quick glance at the audience with a smile before sitting down at the stool where the piano was. I put the sheet music I was holding in front of me spreading it out for me to read as well as adjusting the microphone, so I would be able to be heard through all the noise of everyone talking amongst themselves.

I looked over the song I was going to sing making sure I was familiar with the lyrics as well as the chords on the piano. I had always had a love for acoustic music which is why I learnt the piano. I had to beg my parents, of course, but they agreed and now I am very good at it if I do say so myself. I nodded my head. I knew I was ready.

"Good evening, everyone." I began with a smile to the audience who seemed to have quietened down. "I hope you are having a good night tonight. If there is any place in Ohio that I would say sells good food, then it would be this place. So basically, all of you here today have made a very good decision." I added chuckling a little along with the audience. "So, I've seen a few of you before so I will thank you all for coming back. I hope I don't disappoint. As for the rest of you who I haven't seen before, I hope you enjoy my performance. This song is called Neptune."

I looked over at the sheet music and before I knew it I had closed my eyes and began to sing.

_Pitch black, pale blue_

_It was a stained glass_

_Variation of the truth_

_And I felt empty handed_

_You let me set sail_

_With cheap wood_

_So I patched up_

_Every leak that I could_

_'Til the blame grew too heavy_

I looked at the audience and noticed how invested they were into my performance. I kept a list of songs in my notebook that I wrote whenever I had an idea for a song. I generally just wrote ideas down throughout the day, before I go to bed or when I wake up and when I have inspiration I turn it into a song. Well, that was what happened to most of my songs. Sam even helped me sometimes but it was mostly me. I liked to write my own stuff and perform it which was why I believe a lot of people come back because they want to hear more. It was very flattering actually even if it was only a couple of people. It still meant the world to me.

_Stitch by stitch I tear apart_

_If brokenness is a form of art_

_I must be a poster child prodigy_

_Thread by thread I come apart_

_If brokenness is a work of art_

_Surely this must be my masterpiece_

_I'm only honest when it rains_

_If I time it right, the thunder breaks_

_When I open my mouth_

_I want to tell you but I don't know how_

_I'm only honest when it rains_

_An open book with a torn out page_

_And my ink's run out_

_I want to love you but I don't know how_

_I don't know how_

_No I don't know how_

_I don't know how._

_I want to love you but I don't know how_

_I want to love you..._

That feeling I was telling you about? This was it. This was my happy place. I never felt as happy than when I was up here. I could just close my eyes and be here forever, but unfortunately life gets in the way of that. I try and connect with every member of the audience in some way when I perform so they know I know they are there and I appreciate it. Not all the time otherwise I would seem weird, but I do try to in different performances. It's just my way of showing my appreciation since I don't usually get appreciated much in my daily life. I like giving back I suppose, even if I don't receive it from anyone.

_Pitch black, pale blue_

_These wild oceans_

_Shake what's left of me loose_

_Just to hear me cry mercy_

_A strong wind at my back_

_So I lift up the only sail that I have_

_This tired white flag_

_I'm only honest when it rains_

_If I time it right, the thunder breaks_

_When I open my mouth_

_I want to tell you but I don't know how_

_I'm only honest when it rains_

_An open book with a torn out page_

_And my ink's run out_

_I want to love you but I don't know how_

_I don't know how, know how, know how_

_I want to love you but I don't know how_

_I want to love you_

I finished the song and smiled when everyone clapped in appreciation. See? This is why I like performing too. I feel like I am good at something and it makes me feel good. People actually acknowledge me here and if I only get this once or twice a week then I'll take it. I saw Dave give me a smile whilst he clapped along with everyone else in the audience. I turned the sheets over to show the next song. I was so glad that everything I wrote everyone enjoyed and even if my parents or family would never hear it, I didn't care. This was for me. If this was the only thing that could keep me sane and happy then so be it. My parents were a nightmare with their views on things so, as you can imagine, they didn't know I worked here. I usually just told them I was going to Sam's house and they believed it. Well, either that or they were working so they didn't know. Tonight, they were working so it didn't matter as much. If they ever found out they would most likely make me quit and I needed this job. Not just for the money, even though that was a bonus, I needed it to keep me from breaking down from the stuff that happens to me throughout the week. Also, it was nice to know my songs are appreciated and actually decent.

"Thank you everyone. Now this next song is called Light. I hope you like it." I said before starting to play the piano looking over the sheet music in front of me. I always sang two songs unless there was a reason behind why I couldn't such as not having enough time or personal reasons. I looked at the audience once before starting to sing.

_May these words be the first_

_To find your ears._

_The world is brighter than the sun_

_Now that you're here._

_Though your eyes will need some time to adjust_

_To the overwhelming light surrounding us,_

_I'll give you everything I have._

_I'll teach you everything I know._

_I promise I'll do better._

_I will always hold you close,_

_But I will learn to let you go._

_I promise I'll do better._

_I will soften every edge,_

_I'll hold the world to its best,_

_And I'll do better._

_With every heartbeat I have left_

_I will defend your every breath,_

_And I'll do better._

There was one person who came to mind when singing this song and that was Brittany. I know that you probably think that this crush I have on her seems odd, but what I will tell you is I know she is a decent person. She is, just most of the time she isn't. I've seen the good side of her and I really want to see that side of her again, even though I know I never will. Plus, I would never admit it to her of course, but this song is about her Yes, I have written a song for someone who could never love me back. When you love someone, no matter how much they hurt you, you still love them anyway. Every single day you just want what's best for them, whether that is you or someone else. The amount of times I've seen her flirting with other girls and being hurt by it is unbelievably high. She likes all those pretty girls and, well, I'm not like that. I'm a nerd and I'm not pretty like them. I never will be.

_'Сause you are loved._

_You are loved more than you know._

_I hereby pledge all of my days_

_To prove it so._

_Though your heart is far too young to realize_

_The unimaginable light you hold inside,_

_I'll give you everything I have._

_I'll teach you everything I know._

_I promise I'll do better._

_I will always hold you close,_

_But I will learn to let you go._

_I promise I'll do better._

_I will rearrange the stars,_

_Pull 'em down to where you are._

_I promise, I'll do better._

_With every heartbeat I have left,_

_I'll defend your every breath._

_I promise I'll do better._

_I will soften every edge,_

_Hold the world to its best._

_I promise I'll do better._

_With every heartbeat I have left,_

_I'll defend your every breath,_

_(I'll do better.)_

I ended the song and smiled when everyone began clapping once again. I looked around and to see everyone clapping with a smile on their face was enough to end the night on a good note. I saw Dave give me a thumbs up from the corner where he was standing giving me the signal that I did well. knew I did but it was always nice to have confirmation from elsewhere. I gathered the sheet music up and walked to the back room to get my stuff together. Looking at my phone, it was honestly quite shit I needed a new one, I saw Sam had sent me a text wishing me luck but that was it. I put it away before putting my jacket on walking out of the room towards the door. I didn't get very far before Dave stopped me.

"Santana! Amazing as always!"

I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Dave. Same time tomorrow then?"

"I wouldn't want anyone else." Dave responded with a chuckle. "You're getting quite popular here, you know. A lot of people tonight said they would come back and watch you again."

"Well I'm glad to hear that but I do it all for me as selfish as that may sound. It makes me feel good. Having people who like my music is just a bonus." I state with a smile gripping the bag strap. "I have to go but thank you for the opportunity again."

With that said, I walk out of the restaurant getting my keys out walking to my car. Seeing as the restaurant is in Brighton, I have to drive for forty-five minutes but it was worth it. The fact that I get that reaction from people I don't know makes me think I am actually good. Would the people I care about think I'm good though? I know what you're thinking and the answer is no. Sam has never heard me sing. Not once. It is a personal thing and I know that may sound weird since I have a job where I sing to other people but I don't know them. It makes singing in front of them easier, but I have no idea how I would be able to sing in front of people I actually care about. One example I can think of is Sam. He knows that I like to sing, but whenever he has asked me to I have told him no. I just can't get myself to do it. I'll happily play the guitar or piano in front of him, but I won't sing. My music is personal to me and I guess since he's my best friend I like having something he doesn't know about. He knows I write songs, yes, but he doesn't know I actually perform them.

With the time, it took to drive back to Eastbourne I needed to set off now, so I quickly text Sam before throwing my phone on the seat driving away from the restaurant that I had grown to love. Sighing, I decided to put the radio on to pass time. Plus, with it being pitch black it helped calm me down. I hated driving in this kind of darkness because you have no idea who could be on the road without light around them. I pushed that out of my mind just enjoying the quiet drive home. Thankfully both my parents were on nightshifts tonight. It was hard having parents who worked all the time because you end up spending most of your time alone and it was not fun, like, in any way. Sam doesn't see why it's so bad being alone the majority of the time, but that's only because he has a brother and sister around the house constantly but, honestly, I wish I had a brother or sister around. It would definitely make the house nosier.

It didn't take long before I drove past the sign stating I was back in Eastbourne. I drove past residents walking their dogs, hanging out with their friends as well as other cars on the road. When I made it to my street I noticed not one person was to be seen. It didn't surprise me though since no one ever came down here with it being the more expensive area of Eastbourne. Obviously, my parents could afford it but many people couldn't. With that being said I parked my car in the driveway, of course both my parents' cars were missing since they had taken them to work with them, which allowed me to park in the garage we had. Yes, we have a garage too.

I got out of the car locking it up before walking out of the garage locking it too before making my way to the front door when I see a person sat on my doorstep. For one why would anyone be sat on my doorstep past eleven at night and two who could it possibly be aside from Sam? I got closer to the door when the person looked up. Brittany. She seriously doesn't give up, does she?

"Do you need a dictionary to look up the word no?" I asked her in annoyance. "I appreciate that you want someone smart, but I'm not the only smart person in the school. Just find someone else."

Brittany stood up putting her hands in her pockets. "I can't find anyone else. You are the only one who can help me." She said pressing her lips together. She seemed different tonight. Less...aggressive might be the word I'm thinking of.

"Okay, you have my attention. Don't waste it." I stated turning to look at her. "Why am I the only one who can help you?"

"I spoke to Mr Davis. You know...the teacher we have."

I raised my eyebrow folding my arms. "Yes, I'm aware of the teacher we have. What did he say?"

"That's not important. I think you are the only one who could put things in a way I understand." Brittany stated biting her lip. "I'm a dancer, not a mathsmagician."

"You mean a mathematician?" I asked smiling a little.

She nodded her head blushing resting her hand on the back of her neck. "Right. Sorry I'm not that great with words. Look, I know that I treat you like shit on a daily basis, but just do me this solid. I'm not saying I'm going to be best pals with you in school, but I can lay off you a bit."

"Don't give in. Don't give in." I said to myself in my head but I knew no matter how much I said that to myself I was going to agree. She did come all this way to ask for help. How can I say no?

I sighed nodding my head. "Alright. Alright, I'll help you out. I can't do Friday or Saturday, but I'm free any other day."

I saw Brittany smile at me for the first time in…oh who am I kidding? I haven't seen her smile at me like that since we slept together and it felt...nice. I couldn't get my hopes up though and I wouldn't allow myself to. It wouldn't be fair.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." She said genuinely before giving me a piece of paper. "Those are the days I'm free and my number is at the bottom, so just text me when you are available and I'll meet you in the library after school."

I nodded. "Alright, I'll message you. See you later."

"See you later, Lopez."

I walked into my house once I saw she had walked away leaning against the door closing my eyes. What have I gotten myself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Neptune By Sleeping At Last  
> Light By Sleeping At Last


	3. Three

Whoever tells you that pregnancy is the most beautiful thing a woman can ever experience was lying. Do you know how many times I have been to the bathroom today to throw up? Five; and it's only 9am. I might be grateful to be growing a life inside me, however, the pregnancy sickness was a fucking joke. Oh, and to make matters worse, I was tutoring Brittany after school today. Yes, I agreed to tutor her and even though she said she would lay off me, she hadn't. I had been slushied as soon as I arrived at the door meaning I had to change clothes yet again. I was getting sick to death with having to bring extra clothes to school. Why should I have to when no one else does? I knew Sam did but he was different. He was a guy so he could literally just take his top off and wash it under a tap before throwing it in the dryer which was in the locker room anyway. I didn't have that luck. If I were to take my top off everyone would see my pregnancy bump which was showing since I was skinny beforehand. I hated looking in the mirror now since I just saw myself as unattractive. Fat. Ugly. That was genuinely how I saw myself now. I kept getting ridiculous cravings too which, since I had no partner to help me, I had to get myself. Do you know how tiring it is driving to the other side of the city just to go to a supermarket for some specific thing to then have to drive all the way back once you have it? No, I didn't think so. Well, it was tiring. I usually didn't even want it by the time I got back. Sometimes being pregnant is a joy, other days I hated it so much. I missed my body.

I was looking at myself in the mirror after washing the slush from my face and eyes leaning against the sink letting my head fall. Why was it fair that I had to go through this every single day? What did I do to deserve this? Was it my fault I didn't have any friends? Was it my fault that everyone picked on me? Was it my fault that Brittany hated me? No. None of it was my fault, but I was taking the beating for it. Why did I have to love someone like her? Why couldn't I have a crush on someone like Tina Cohen-Chang? She was at least on the same level as me since she was part of Glee. Maybe that was what I needed to do. Join Glee. The only thing that stopped me was the fact that Brittany and Quinn were there too. I didn't want to encounter even more torture from them than usual. Quinn was different though. She didn't seem to wear the Cheerios uniform all the time. She only wore it for practice and that was it. Brittany was the same now I think about it. I guess Coach Sue let them off since they were her best cheerleaders. I tried out for the Cheerios when I first started high school, got in as well, but just before I was going to accept I saw Sam getting slushied, so I decided to reject the post and help Sam out. I would never regret my decision as long as I lived. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have a best friend. I would just have a bunch of girls pretending to be my friend. I would rather have one real friend than a team of fake ones.

I ran my fingers through my hair before leaning against the sink getting my notebook out starting to write. Everyone else had gone to class but I couldn't. I was supposed to be in Physics currently, but I was too upset. Angry. I tried to keep calm for the baby but I had realised recently that it was getting harder and harder every day. Even finding the time to relax was a struggle in itself since I had so much to do. Luckily, missing a lesson wasn't too much of a big deal since I was already a couple of classes ahead by doing extra work, however, I couldn't always keep missing classes. It just wasn't practical whether I was pregnant or not. Since I made the decision to come into the disabled toilets earlier on I locked the door leaning my head against it, letting out a sigh. No one was even disabled in this school, well aside from that Artie Abrams kid, so it didn't matter. Sliding down the wall I looked over what I had written before closing the book and putting it away.

I sat in the same spot for around five minutes before I felt the sickness start once again. I threw my bag against the wall holding my hair back before throwing up in the basin. Urgh, why was my pregnancy sickness so bad? I had read somewhere that when you have your first child, the morning sickness is pretty bad. Right now, Brittany could go fuck herself. At least she didn't have to deal with all of this! Yes, as you can tell, I'm incredibly hormonal today. I had been the same way since I woke up this morning, and since I had a baby inside me, I cannot be blamed. I'll blame Brittany instead for today. I'll take all my anger out on her. I think it's safe to say her study session is definitely not going to go well. I groaned when I heard a knock at the door.

"What is it?!" I snapped leaning my head in my hands. "This toilet is kind of occupied."

"Sorry I'm just required to come and check on anyone who has been in the disabled loo for longer than half an hour." A woman, who I recognised as Emma Pilsbury, spoke through the door. "Are you okay in there? Do you need a hand?"

"No I do not need a hand, but thank you for coming to check up on me." I said in the most gracious voice I could possibly muster. "I'll come and find you if I need your help."

"Santana?" Ms Pilsbury questioned. "Is that you?"

I sighed running my fingers through my hair. Today was just not my day. "Yes, it's me. I'm just not feeling well today, that's all. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I can help you if you need it," Ms Pilsbury insisted.

"No, I'm okay, I've got class soon so I'm leaving in a few minutes." I lied moving my hair from my face. "I'll be okay."

"Well my door is always open, Santana."

I heard her footsteps slowly go into the distance making me sigh in relief. I just wanted to stay here all day but, since I knew that wasn't possible, I had to get up. Slowly, I stood up before picking my bag up and leaving. The halls were completely empty due to class still being in session which means I was able to get stuff from my locker before the bell rang so, naturally, that's what I did. I also couldn't forget that I had a scan this afternoon. It was actually getting me through the day because I got to see my baby for the first time. I got to see that he or she is healthy and growing in the correct way. I couldn't wait.

I had just about got everything in my bag that I required and closed my locker before the bell went off and everyone came from their classes in a big rush. I smiled when I saw Sam come out of his walking over to me.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sam asked, hugging me. "I heard you weren't in Physics."

I raised my eyebrow in question. "Who told you?"

"Rachel Berry, who heard it from Quinn." Sam answered shrugging his shoulders. "Apparently, there's something going on there."

"Yeah, right. Anyway, it's no one's business, so they should keep their noses out."

We made our way to English since we were both in the same class. It was one of the only ones we did have together actually, which sucked since we didn't get to see each other as much during school aside from lunch and breaks. We sat at the back of the class in this lesson for once.

"Look at who's just walked in." Sam whispered motioning to Brittany. The girl didn't seem to be able to keep her eyes off of me, which caused my stomach to do somersaults. Oh shit, she was walking over here. What the fuck do I do?!

"She's coming this way." I hissed to Sam turning to look at him before turning back around when I felt a figure stood next to me. I looked up. "Yes?"

"Making sure we're still meeting later." Brittany said casually. "I'm not waiting around when I could be at home if you weren't going to bother showing."

I rolled my eyes before looking towards the front of the classroom. "I wouldn't dream of not showing up, Pierce. I don't say stuff I don't mean, unlike you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She questioned, but luckily the teacher walked in before I had to answer.

Ms Clark looked at Brittany sighing. "Miss Pierce, please take your seat so we can start."

Brittany took one last glance at me before taking her regular seat beside Quinn. Are they ever apart? I shook my head getting my notebook and pen out ready to start the class. I began to take notes once Ms Clark began talking when I noticed Sam was just sat there. I had noticed this when it came to this lesson. It was as though he froze which I understood because his dyslexia holds him back a little. I do help him as much as I can, however, since we're friends and if he is struggling I want to be there for him.

I looked up when Ms Clark said my name. "Yes, miss?"

"Since I know you actually do the work, how about you tell me what this poem is about?" Ms Clark asks. Can you explain it to the rest of the class?"

I looked over the poem in front of me with the notes I have written all over it. Well, if I can just say one thing I will say this, I'm glad I'm not like everyone else. I'm lucky that I was smart and was able to take in so much information to be able to further my education. Not everyone had that luck. At the end of it all I never think to myself 'I should have done better', because I always try my hardest. I never do less than my absolute best. Isn't that the way school should be? Trying your hardest to be the best you can? I nodded my head for Ms Clark to see.

"The poem is about being different." I began. "At the beginning of the poem the boy wants what everyone else has. He wants to have friends and the life everyone around him seems to have, which he can't. However, as the poem goes on he starts to realise that having what everyone else has doesn't make you different. It makes you the same as other people, and being different is what makes you unique. Special."

"Well at least one person has looked at the poem and analysed it." The teacher stated. "Does anyone have a counter opinion to that? Does being different to everyone make you special?"

To everyone's surprise, especially mine, Brittany's hand went up in the air. I noticed Ms Clark's facial expression change to a surprised one.

"Miss Pierce? Do you need to use the bathroom because, as I've told you before, you don't have to ask."

Brittany shook her head. "I have an opinion on what you just asked."

"Okay then! Well, go ahead." Ms Clark encouraged with a smile. "Do you disagree with Santana?"

Brittany nodded making me roll her eyes. Of course, she would disagree. "I get what Santana is saying, but sometimes being the same as everyone else makes life a lot easier. When you are different everyone notices, which draws attention to yourself; when you are the same, no one asks questions. Maybe being different is a good thing, but you can be whilst acting the same as most other people."

"Well that was a lovely point, Miss Pierce." Ms Clark said with a smile. "Anything to add, Santana?"

I pressed my lips together shaking my head. "Oh no, but I will point out that she literally said that specifically to aim it at me. You think being the same is great? Yeah, I'm sure you out of everyone does."

"Yeah and I'm sure you out of everyone knows how it is to be different." Brittany fired back with a smirk.

"How about you get off your high horse and start to realise you're not as great as you think you are?" Sam snapped making me look at him surprisingly. Wow, where did that come from?

When I turned back to the front I noticed Brittany roll her eyes. "Oh shut up, big mouth. No one asked for your opinion."

"When you start aiming comments at my friend, you make it about me." Sam sneered before leaning back in his seat folding his arms. Well this is getting a little too personal.

Ms Clark looked from where Sam and I were sat to Brittany and back again before nodding. "Okay well that was an interesting discussion. It was more personal than I would have liked, however, it's better than nothing. Now, I've written a list of questions on the board so for the next half an hour I would like you to answer each one."

I looked up at the board and began to do the work straight away once the chatter in the room had started to rise. The teacher just stayed sat at her desk grading some papers whilst everyone discussed things amongst themselves. I took a glance at Sam and it seemed as though he was just going to sleep for the reminder of the lesson. Any form of written work he didn't like to do so I usually just helped him after school. It was a lot easier than having him try and keep up during school time. His head would just start to hurt then he would be no good to anyone since he would just sit there complaining.

It didn't take long before the half an hour was over and the bell was ringing. I gathered my stuff shoving Sam awake before walking out the class with him. Well, that was an interesting class. Was Brittany literally trying to get a rise out of me or something? She never usually spoke up in class, yet today she just couldn't wait, could she? She was so frustrating at times! I walked to my locker pulling it open shoving my books inside.

"Don't let her get to you, Santana." Sam said putting a hand on my shoulder. "She did it just to get a reaction out of you."

"I know but she is just so...ugh!" I snapped before taking a deep breath, closing my locker. "I'm just really hormonal today, which is why she's getting to me so much. Plus, I'm tutoring her later before I go to my scan."

"I still don't understand why you accepted to tutor her, San." Sam told me. "She's a bitch. You and I both know it; she doesn't even care for her education."

I sighed nodding. "She has her reasons for wanting to get out of here, like everyone does. She doesn't want to be a loser stuck here because she has to be. Frankly, I can't blame her for that."

"And now you've gone back to defending her actions. You have got to stop doing that."

"I know." I agreed with a sigh nodding, knowing he was right. "I know."

xxxxxxxxxx

I walked into the library once school was over sitting at one of the desks in there getting the work out that I was going to be going through with Brittany today. I wasn't staying long, however, since I had other things I needed to be doing. To be totally honest, she should feel lucky that I'm tutoring her at all after the way she spoke to me today. I was still pissed over it but I knew I was going to get over it. I always let her off because of the way I felt about her. I couldn't always do that though. I would have to stop letting her off eventually but, unfortunately, that wouldn't be for a while. Speaking of Brittany, here she comes now. Okay and to make things worse, she looked so hot. She was wearing skinny jeans, a top that showed off her boobs perfectly along with a leather jacket. Fuck.

"Hey. Thanks for meeting me." Brittany greeted shocking me again before she took a seat across from me. What, she's being nice now? "I really appreciate it."

I nodded my head. "Y-Yeah, sure. Um, what did you need help with?"

"Everything." Brittany responded, chuckling. "I'm shit at maths and to be able to graduate I need an A on this paper. I can't screw up this time. I need an A and the only way I'm going to is with your help. I've been told you're the best there is when it comes to Maths."

"Well, you know, I like the subject." I said before blushing feeling her eyes on me. "Let's just get started."

We spent the next hour going through the the stuff she would need to know for the test which was in a few weeks. If anyone was going to help her get an A, it would be me. I'm not surprised she really wanted me to help her because, the rate she is going, she wouldn't be graduating. I wrote up the things she needed to know to pass so she could take it home and know what she needed to be reading to revise. I had noticed a few times though that she just stopped and looked at me talking. I don't know if it was my mind thinking she was or if it was genuinely happening. I didn't let it bother me though or else I'd stop and look at her too. I couldn't let myself fall in even deeper than I was already. It would hurt too much.

Away from Brittany, however, I had to make sure I kept an eye on the time. I had to be at the hospital by five and even though I was able to walk there, it did take forty-five minutes which meant leaving the school at 4:15 at the very latest. Brittany seemed to be understanding what I wanted her to look at though.

"So, I just need to read into these to pass?" Brittany asked, looking at me.

I nodded my head. "Yes, and I'll dedicate each study session to a specific one of those to help you out."

She smiled nodding her head. "Thank you. This really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome." I responded looking at the blonde. "You're going to pass the test."

"I know." Brittany said nodding. "I have you. However, I do have a question."

"Sure, ask away."

Brittany bit her lip. "Are you and Sam - you know..."

I looked at Brittany once before laughing. How could anyone see Sam and I as a couple? For one we are just too close to start dating and two...I just wouldn't. Okay so this is going to sound weird due to the fact that I've slept with Brittany, however, he doesn't have the right parts for me. Yes, I know that seems weird but Brittany is the only person, and I mean the only person, who I will be attracted to with male genitals. Anyone else I just wouldn't go there. Anyway, I swear he has a crush on someone else. I just haven't figured out who as of yet.

"Definitely not, we are totally just friends." I assured her, even though I didn't see why I had to explain myself. "I'm pretty sure everyone knows I'm a lesbian."

Brittany pressed her lips together looking down at her paper. "Uh, yeah everyone knows."

"I know." I whispered to myself before looking at my watch. "Are you okay here? I have an appointment to get to."

Nodding, Brittany gathered all the papers up. "Yeah, that's fine. Thanks for coming."

"You're welcome."

I got up walking out of the library with my stuff with the odd feeling that I had eyes on me. I shook the feeling out of me since I didn't have the time to think about it. My appointment is in an hour and I have to walk to the hospital myself so I needed to set off now. I put my headphones in before walking out of the gates towards the street. I told Sam to meet me at the hospital since it isn't far from where he lives. I didn't want him walking to school just to walk back to the hospital. There was no logic in that.

By the time I finally arrived, it was almost five, but at least Sam was where he said he would be. I walked up to him giving him a hug in greeting before we both walked inside. The section of the hospital I needed to be in is right the other side of the hospital. The left wing if I remember reading correctly. I hated asking for help from other people in public. Sam looked confused to be in the hospital as it was, but I was determined to find where I needed to be on my own. Stubborn? Maybe, however I believed that everyone was a little stubborn in their own way. Anyway, by the looks of it we were on the right track so we didn't even need to ask for help in the first place! Sam just worries too much, clearly.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Sam mumbled looking around. "All I see are a lot of sick people."

I rolled my eyes. He could be so blonde sometimes. “Sam, we are in the hospital. There are bound to be sick people in here."

"I know that but I mean...there aren't any pregnant people." Sam stated looking around and even though I didn't want to admit it, he had a point. Had we made a wrong turning or something? I was pretty sure we were going the correct way. "Let's just ask someone." Sam added.

I sighed before nodding walking to one of the desks nearby. "Excuse me I've got an ultrasound appointment. Could you tell me where I need to wait, please?"

The nurse smiled. "Just go a little bit further on and you'll need to wait there. Make sure to check in though."

I nodded before walking down the corridor with Sam when we found where I needed to be instantly. There were many pregnant women here for a start so I assume we made it to the right place. Sam just stopped too soon, clearly. I walked up to the nurse checking in before being told to take a seat and wait. We sat across from a couple who looked quite new to the whole pregnancy thing too. The man was checking on his partner every few minutes to make sure she was okay which, in insight, is pretty adorable. I would love to have someone like that with me. It would be the best thing in the world just knowing they care about you enough to keep checking up on you. Who wouldn't want to have that with someone? I mean, it would probably get annoying if they did it every day, but at least you would know they cared for you.

After waiting around half an hour, with a sleepy Sam sat next to me, my name was called up. Sam jolted awake after I shoved him before we walked with the nurse into one of the rooms. It was a large room with a padded table, spare chairs along with the ultrasound equipment. It was weird being here since I hadn't imagined coming into this room for a good few years, however, things change I suppose. Whilst the doctor was getting ready, Sam and I sat on the spare chairs beside the padded table not knowing where else to go.

"So," the doctor began turning around looking at me with a warm smile, "you must be Santana Lopez."

I nodded my head. "I am. This is my friend, Sam Evans. He's just there to support me."

"Fantastic. Having friends through a time like this is important. “The doctor stated sitting in the chair beside the ultrasound equipment. "My name is Dr. Paige Winslow and I will be your obstetrician throughout your pregnancy. I don't agree with being switched from doctor to doctor and prefer upcoming mothers to have only one doctor. Anyway, if you could lay on this table for me and lift up your top slightly we'll start the scan."

I nodded my head getting upon the table lifting my top to reveal my small baby bump. Well, it seemed small but it felt quite big when I looked at myself in the mirror every morning. It was weird being on here because I never imagined myself as a young mother. I was only eighteen and even though there were mothers out there younger than myself, I felt young. I didn't judge other people for being young parents, of course I didn't, however I knew I was going to struggle. Bringing up a child when you are barely an adult yourself is bound to be hard. But at the same time anything worth having in your life you need to work hard for, and that includes working hard to bring up a child.

"Okay, so I'm going to put some gel onto your stomach, it will be cold just to warn you, and then we can have a look at your baby." Dr. Winslow explain. "Sound good?"

I nodded my head smiling. I was getting excited just at the thought of seeing my baby growing inside me. I gasped when the gel was put onto my stomach but relaxed once more when she moved the gel around with the piece of equipment she was holding. I had looked up a bunch of stuff before this appointment, however, I couldn't for the life of me remember what equipment she was using at this current moment. Keeping my eyes on the screen I got excited when I saw a small human there. That was my baby growing inside me. My little boy or girl.

"There is your baby." Dr Winslow announced with a smile. "The heartbeat is strong which is a good sign. We won't be able to tell you the gender until the genital area has fully formed which will be around the time of your next scan. How does that feel?"

I shook my head in astonishment. "I - I don't know. I feel so happy. I haven't felt this happy in a long time and now I know what's it's like." I tried to explain before turning to Sam. "Sam. That's my baby."

He smiled nodding his head stroking my hand. "That's your baby, Santana."

I nodded my head. I know I probably sound super nerdy right now but I couldn't care less. I was looking at my son or daughter inside me and it was the best feeling in the world. I may not have a great life at school but at least I knew I was carrying my life around with me. This baby was going to be my life and I would do my absolute best to give him or her the life they deserved. I was going to raise this baby right and once I got to New York I would be able to finally raise them properly. Safely away from everyone here.

Smiling the doctor continued moving the device over my stomach. "Okay so I'm going to show you where everything is so you know since it can be quite hard to tell. Okay so here is the head and this part here is the spine. If we go further down here, you can see their feet."

I couldn't look away from the screen. I could look at it forever just watching. It just made me so happy that I was pregnant whether I was young or not. All I wanted to do was protect that baby forever. I could for a certain amount of time but after that it was harder with them being out of my womb. I was so excited to experience everything as a parent! I still had a while to go as well but I didn't care. I was scared but I couldn't help getting excited.

Dr. Winslow continued pointing to the screen. "Here are their hands. They are actually sucking their thumb from what I can see."

I smiled nodding. "That is adorable."

"From the measurements of your baby I can now tell you that your due date for the baby is 23rd July." Dr Winslow stated with a smile before putting the device away. "Would you like a scan?"

I nodded my head with a smile. "Yes please. May I have two? I'll pay the extra."

"Of course. "

I nodded with a smile. I watched Dr Winslow leave the room before I took the towel from the side wiping off the gel before sitting up. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face and especially after a day like today it was what I needed. It might have been hectic, it was more than that actually, but I would remember this moment for a long time. I never wanted to forget.

"Why did you ask for two?" Sam asked looking at me confused. "You're the only one who needs one."

"I'm going to slip the other one into Brittany's locker." I said. "I know it seems weird to you, trust me I feel weird saying this, but I want her to know she has a baby on the way, even if she doesn't know it's from me. I was reading something yesterday."

"What the hell were you reading that would give you such an insane idea?" Sam asked in shock. "You might as well just go up to her and tell her you're pregnant if you're going to be this crazy!"

"Look, I know what I'm doing." I stated with a nod. Well, I think I do. I know she deserves to know and for the past three months since the party she has been nice to me when we're alone. She's confusing the hell out of me, but I know she deserves to know that she's having a baby. She doesn't need to know I'm the person who is carrying her child though. I'm keeping that part out. "It will all work out for the best."

"Or it's going to come back up and bite you in the ass." Sam grumbled. "I really hope you have thought this through."

I nodded my head when the doctor came back with the scans handing them to me. "Okay so your next scan is around 20 weeks which, like I said earlier, is when you can find out the gender. Do you have any questions for me today?"

I shook my head before standing up picking my bag up looking at the scan in my hands. "So, I will see you in a few weeks."

"You will indeed. If you need anything let me know, okay?" Dr Winslow said. "I'm here to help."

I smiled in appreciation. "Thank you."

Sam and I walked out of the hospital and my mood had changed completely. I was so happy to have seen what was inside me that I knew nothing could change it. I was content.

"Wanna go see a movie?" I asked, turning to Sam. "Deadpool is out. It's meant to be quite good."

"Oh my god, yes! Let's go."

Laughing, we both walked away making our way to the cinema. Definitely a good way to end the day.


	4. Four

Even though my scan was a few days ago, now, I have never felt so good about myself. With the scan for proof, I now know I have a healthy baby growing inside me which I need to look after and protect. I've started using the gym just around the corner from my house so I can do exercise to keep healthy. Also, I've started to eat healthier too! Since I'm eating for two I definitely need to make sure what I eat isn't all junk food. Don't get me wrong I treat myself every now and again, however, overall, I eat foods such as grilled chicken salads, pasta, natural yoghurts, fruit, vegetables and so on. You get the idea. Sam is pretty disappointed that I'll only have junk food once a week so I always make sure that when I do treat myself, he's there. He's actually been really sweet the past few days. He's gone out and bought me food when I've had a craving, makes me drinks when we're sat at home playing video games and he even did me the curtsey of slipping the scan into Brittany's locker subtly. I watched him do it and even though I wanted it done, it made me nervous just in case she found out. When I got home after my scan I wrote on the back the number of weeks the baby was at the time of the scan and the due date. We were careful though and did it once the halls were clear with Brittany nowhere to be seen. We know what the people in this school are like so we even did it after school since hardly any people, aside from teachers, are there after three. Still, I was happy I did it.

Over the last few days I kept an eye on Brittany. The day after we put the scan in her locker, I saw her open it and see it. I could tell because I was at my own locker at the time and when I glanced over she was looking at something that made her face warm up a little. She had been smiling but had a shocked expression on her face. Well she kind of went from showed to smiling and back again, but she still looked cute. I wanted her to know it was mine so bad, but I couldn't do it. She wasn't ready and even if she never was, I wasn't about to give her the shock of my life telling her now. Maybe in a few years I can message her about having a son or daughter. But right now, it just isn't the right time. She wanted to graduate and go to a cheerleading college I was sure of it. She just had to pass her maths to do it and I was going to help her. It was weird though, she kept being nice to me during our study sessions. It was creeping me out a little. I don't know if she secretly knew and felt as though she had to be nice to me or what. I know that I'm skinny so I'm probably showing more than I would like, however, I do wear bigger hoodies to cover it up. Well, I hope that was what was going on. Otherwise she has another motive and that scares me. It makes me nervous.

I was currently sat outside the Headmaster’s office currently. I had been asked to see him for an unknown reason. My tutor, Mr. Dickinson, had been approached by a number of teachers expressing their concern so, of course, he had to report it to the Headmaster and now here we are. I didn't like being here one bit since everyone could see me waiting here. Luckily it was registration right now, so no one was around the corridors lingering. I got more and more nervous the longer I waited. I hadn't been sent here before and even though I knew I wasn't in trouble, it didn't make the wait any less agonising. I decided to focus on something else when I felt someone sit next to me. I turned my head and sighed when I saw Brittany.

"Lopez? What the fuck are you doing here?" Brittany asked laughing. "You are the school's goody-two-shoes."

"Apparently, a number of different teachers have expressed their concern for me." I responded rolling my eyes. "Not that it's any of your business."

Brittany smirked. "I know everything."

I felt the colour drain from my face. "You…You d-do?"

"Duh. You're dressing differently for a reason."

I bit my lip nervously. "I am?"

Brittany moved her arm around the back of me leaning it on the seat. "Oh yeah. You're trying to impress me. I have to say…it's doing something for me."

I hit her hard on her arm whilst she burst out laughing. She is such an idiot sometimes and she annoys the fuck out of me. I got worried for no reason because of her! Even if she is cute I hate her attitude. It really pisses me off. I roll my eyes going back to focus on the wall ahead.

"Have you not got a freshman to go pick on or something?" I asked irritated. "I really am not in the mood for your games today."

"Wow…what crawled up your ass and died?"

I hit her again even harder before folding my arms not wanting to look at her. Why did she have to be sat here right now? I didn't need this and I certainly didn't need her making fun of me. She was making me insecure with the way she was looking at me. I was extremely uncomfortable. I sighed in relief when Figgins walked out of his office.

"Miss Lopez? Thank you for waiting so patiently." He said before motioning to the door allowing me to get away from Brittany by walking into the office. "Miss Pierce, get to class."

"Fine I don't have anything better to do." Brittany grumbled before standing up, rolling her eyes and walking away. I don't know why but it made me smile.

Mr Figgins walked into the office closing the door behind him. His office was pretty standard with a desk and boring stuff on the walls, however, it also had a sofa and a table with magazines on it. They weren't anything exciting really, but it was a nice gesture at the end of the day. I sat down on the chair which was situated the other side of the desk. He had a professional black leather chair which looked as though it would look perfect for gaming. I put my bag on the floor resting my hands in my lap. Mr Figgins put his hands on the desk locking his fingers together.

"Do you know why you are here, Santana?" Figgins asked in which I shook my head in response. "Well, your teachers have expressed concern for your wellbeing."

"I'm fine." I mumbled looking at my lap. "They didn't have to be concerned."

"Are you sure? If there is anything you want to tell me, it's okay." He stated with a look of concern on his face.

I stayed quiet for a few minutes before raising my head. "You won't tell anyone but my teachers?"

"I swear." Figgins promised with a smile. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." I admitted before letting out a breath. "I suppose it was going to come out eventually, but I don't want everyone knowing."

Figgins nodded in understanding. "Of course - I'll have to email your teachers about this, but apart from that, no one will know. You will have to take it easier in Physical Education too. How far along are you?"

"13 weeks, sir."

"Well in future when you have an appointment just write a note and hand it in to my receptionist." Figgins said with a smile. "Does that sound good?"'

I nodded smiling too. "Thank you, sir. I really appreciate your help."

"Are your parents aware of the situation?" He asked. "Because I can ring them and-"

"No!" I cried out before realising that was the worst thing I could have done. "My mother is a lawyer and my father is a surgeon; they work long hours so contacting them wouldn't be necessary. Anyway, I've already told them and they are willing to help me."

"That's great." Figgins said before standing up. "Now would like you to make an appointment with our guidance counsellor to support you once you've left here before going to class. It's just for extra support, okay?"

I nodded before standing up myself. "Thank you, Mr Figgins, I'll do that before lesson. Also, thank you for supporting me too. I appreciate it a lot."

"Of course, that's what I'm here for." He smiled walking me to the door. "My door is always open if you need anything. Just let me know, okay?"

"I will do. Thanks again." I walked out of the office sighing in relief.

Thank the Lord I could relax now. I felt a lot better knowing someone else aside from Sam knows about the pregnancy. Looking around, I made my way to the guidance counsellors office. Emma Pilsbury might be a bit weird at times but she cared about her students. She loves her job and that was the main thing and she was actually pretty decent too. I had seen her around and, also, there was that time last week she came and checked on me saying her door was always open for me if I wanted it. I knew Ms Pilsbury meant it too which was more than what I could say for some of the other teachers in the school.

I knocked on her door before walking in. "Ma Pilsbury? Can I talk to you?"

Emma smiled. "Of course, you can. Take a seat."

Nodding, I took a seat in the one which was motioned to me. "The Headmaster suggested I come talk to you."

"I'm glad you listened and came to me." Emma said. "What can I do for you?"

I looked down at my lap before looking at Ma Pilsbury. "I'm pregnant."

Her eyes looked at me in shock before changing to a warm look in a matter of seconds. "Well I'm happy that you could come and talk to me about this."

"I'm just glad I'm not keeping to myself anymore." I admitted because it was true. It was hard keeping a secret this big away from everyone. "Do I need counselling?"

Ms Pilsbury chuckled. "Of course not, but if you ever have days where you can't handle the pressure you can always come and see me, okay? How about I give you some information on the subject?"

"Thank you, that would be great."

Ms Pilsbury turned to gather different kinds of leaflets before handing them to me. I was given three. 'Congratulations, You're Pregnant!', 'So You've Ruined Your Life' and 'You Had Sex and This Is the Result of Your Mistake'. Well aren't these just joyous?

"Take a read of them to properly understand what you are going through right now, then if you have questions you are welcome back anytime. I would also like to see you once a week, if that's okay? Just to see how you're getting on."

I put the leaflets away in my bag. I can easily read them when I get home tonight or when I have a free period. "That sounds great. Thank you, Ms Pilsbury."

"Of course. Anytime."

I smiled walking out of the room when the bell went off. Registration was over already? Or was it first period which was over? Most likely first period. I made my way towards my next class when I saw Brittany at her locker looking at the scan again. It made me smile knowing she was looking at it at least, however, what was surprising me was the fact that it wasn't a onetime thing. She kept going back to it as though she was trying to figure out who gave her it. Not that she would. She was most likely the last possibility in her list of people to ask.

"Hey San." Sam whispered making her jump in surprise. "What you looking at?

"Yeah just frighten me half to death then casually ask what I'm looking at." I hissed before shaking my head. "Brittany. She keeps going back to it."

"Probably wants to know who put it there to get revenge on." Sam shrugged in response. "Come on Matthews will kill us if we're late to class."

I took one last glance at Brittany before leaving with Sam. I had so much on my mind right now. I had school, work, the baby, worrying whether her parents were going to kick her out when they find out and, last of all, Brittany. I thought she would go around school snapping at everyone who got in her way but she was being surprising quiet today. Well there was that few minutes when she was sat outside the office but, in general, she had been quiet. Sam even mentioned how she had been quiet all the way through Science. Maybe she actually cared about this baby. Maybe she wanted to be part of the baby's life.

Just when she was about to consider telling Brittany, the girl bumped into her hard walking past her.

"Move, Lopez." Brittany snapped before walking ahead to join Quinn.

I rolled my eyes in response. Right, that was why she was concerned. She didn't have a caring bone in her body. That's why Brittany could never be part of the baby's life unless she changes. What kind of influence would that be on the baby? They'd see that as a toddler or something and think that's okay. I'm not saying she would be a bad mother, because I'm sure she wouldn't, I just didn't trust her. She seemed to have times where she was her usual self then when we were together she just changed. It was as though she felt that she needed to be kind to me, but that may be the fact that I'm tutoring her in Maths. To be honest I had kept how I feel about how she treated me to myself, however, if she continues I will be letting her know exactly how I feel about it. Why should she be allowed to just go around the way she does because she happens to be a Cheerio? If I can't get her to pass this class, which would be her own fault, then she won't even be graduating. The thing is, I know it scares her because she practically pleaded me to tutor her, yet, if she actually listened in class she would learn something. Funny that, isn't it?

I sat myself down in my seat when we got to History but instead of being keen to learn, my mind was elsewhere. It was weird for me since I was usually all for learning, but this lesson I wasn't. I just wanted to stay inside my head. My thoughts were going all around the place in there but I didn't mind. I had so much to think about such as buying clothes for the baby, figuring out where I would live in New York, how my parents haven't found out my secret and if Figgins would keep to his promise. I had applied to NYU in New York and I was just waiting for a response now. I couldn't wait to get away from Eastbourne. It was lovely, don't get me wrong, I just wanted to go somewhere that was bigger. City life really intrigued me and I had always wanted to live in New York, so it's why I decided to go there for University. Just waiting got me more and more excited every day. Plus, if I got to move there with my best friend it was even better. We could just have fun and find our soul mates there. I just couldn't wait to leave here with my baby and best friend. It was going to be an exciting experience.

xxxxxxxxxx

I was walking past the Glee Club rehearsal room and, for the first time in a long time, Brittany was smiling and it looked as though she was enjoying herself. Fucking hell, when does that happen? She must really like it in there that was for sure. I didn't actually mean to walk past the room; I was literally just trying to find somewhere quiet to sit and write. I loved writing in my notebook and finding a quiet place to do it was impossible. Outside the footballers were practicing, most of the classrooms were locked and the library was full which was weird for a weekday. I thought the choir room might be empty but apparently today is not my day. I made sure I wasn't seen. come on I'm not an idiot, but I continued to watch. The way her body moved to the music was amazing. Brittany and Mike could blow up a storm with their dancing and it was spectacular just watching them. They seemed to be doing some kind of dance. Who knew? I didn't keep track of show choirs. Frankly, I had no idea if they were even a thing. Maybe they just all got together to hang out. Not that I care or anything...

I shook my head before walking away down the corridor towards the front of the school. I couldn't go home since my Abuela was there. I know it sounds weird that I wouldn't want to see her but, the thing is, she is very observant. And I mean extremely observant. Basically, if I went over there she would know I was pregnant and it just wouldn't go down well. I got to outside the school where the car park was deciding the sit on the wall. It was pretty quiet which helped when it came to writing stuff down so I took my pen and notepad out writing down about stuff that had happened that day. About how I was feeling. For example, recently I had felt fat. I just looked in the mirror and my stomach just made me feel unattractive. No wonder I didn't have a girlfriend because they would in no way want me looking like this. I sighed shaking my head. Some days I had good days where I felt pretty but not now. The good feeling I had when I saw the scan had gone, so now I just had all these horrible thoughts in my head. Fat. Ugly. Gross. Unattractive. I just allowed myself to write anything down that came to mind.

I sighed before laying down on my back looking up at the sky with the notebook on my stomach. At least the sky looked pretty I didn't know why I was feeling so unattractive right now since there was a reason I was gaining weight and getting bigger. There was a reason behind it and here I was being irrational about the entire situation. I had no reason to be feeling so bad about myself yet, here I was. It was after three and instead of being at home I was laying on a stone wall looking up at the sky instead. Maybe it was time I went and visited my favourite thinking spot. Maybe it would give me some insight on everything, however, I wanted to just stay here. Just lay here until I was ready to move. I laid my head on my bag so it didn't hurt that much before closing my eyes. It was hard being pregnant let me tell you. I felt tired. Exhausted. On a daily basis, I slept twice as much as I used to do. I didn't know why though since I was only 3 weeks pregnant. Maybe it was because I hadn't gone through this before. That had to be it.

"Lopez?"

I knew that voice instantly. Brittany. What was she doing out here though? I swear she was in rehearsal like five minutes ago - maybe it was that boring she got bored and left. Why am I even questioning it? She had her own life. If she wanted to leave, she could.

"Mhm, it's me." I conformed not moving. "Just walk by and go home. Nothing to see here."

I heard her chuckle before slowly making her way over. I only knew that because I could hear it. There was gravel on the ground so it was pretty easy to hear where she was walking. Basically, she was making it very easy for me to know where she was. If she was a thief she wouldn't get very far since I'd hear every step. Not that she would or anything. She was an ass but, deep down, she was a decent person. You know...deep down. Like in the depth of her heart.

"You know there is an invention called a bed." Brittany stated from, I could only assume was, above me. "You don't need to sleep out here."

I peeked one eye open and oh my god. With the sun shining down on her she looked like an actual goddess. Literally she looked like one of the goddesses from the Greek time. Well, probably not, but she still appreciated the fantastic view. "I don't sleep outside, don't worry."

"Well...you had your eyes closed...you're outside...I'd say what I saw was pretty accurate."

I laughed nodding my head. "Maybe so, but I do have a home. I'm just unable to go there right now."

Brittany raised her eyebrow smirking at me before sitting beside my head. "And why is that?"

"My grandmother is there and I can't be dealing with her noticing things I don't want her to."

"Such as?"

I looked up at her before laughing. "You are so nosey."

"I can't help myself." Brittany said quietly as though she didn't want me to hear. I saw her look towards the entrance as though someone was going to come out and see them. Yup. Still the same Brittany. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I get it." I sighed. "I'm too unpopular for you to talk to."

Brittany flashed me a sad smile telling me I was right. "Yeah...kind of. But not completely."

"What's the other reason?" I asked but before she could answer I saw Quinn walk out of the building making Brittany stand up. Moment ruined. "I'll see you tomorrow in the library then for our next tutoring session."

She nodded her head. "Right. I'll see you later."

Before she went she traced her fingers down my arm, as though she wanted her fingers to linger there for a few seconds, before she walked away. My arm felt as though it was on fire from her touch. I wish what I felt for her would go away, but it was pretty hard when she gave you a baby. She made a life with me. I sighed moving my hands to rest on my stomach. Maybe going to my thinking spot wouldn't be such a bad idea.

I stood up picking my bag up before making my way to Beechy Head Cliff. I first went there when I had a bad day first day of High School and I had always gone back since. It helped me think with the waves crashing against the cliff, the sound of the seagulls as well as the breeze. It was just a calming environment and I needed that right now. With how I was feeling right now and the entire pregnancy thing having time to myself was just...it made sense to me. No Sam. No Brittany. No parents. No teachers. No one. It was just me and calming sounds of the ocean and breeze. What more could a person ask for?

When I got to where I wanted I just sat and looked ahead. I noticed rippling in the water due to the breeze and even though I came to think of myself, I couldn't help let my mind drift back to Brittany. I looked down at my stomach and smiled thinking of how I got here. How we both made this baby. It was the most perfect night of my life...

October 2015

_Tonight, I was currently stood in the kitchen talking to Sam at a party that everyone had been invited to. It was some Footballer's party but all the seniors were invited. Yup, that means everyone in the year was under one roof. Saying that when Sam and I turned up we didn't expect the house to be pretty much a mansion. It was weird seeing nerds here though even if they did just keep to themselves Thing about me and Sam is that we are nerds but we are higher up in the social ladder than the ones who are really nerdy. You know, like the ones who sit inside and play video games and read comic books all day. I mean that Sam is into sports and stuff that guys generally like and I do like dancing which a lot of girls I know do, so we're different. Higher up than some nerds but below the regular people in the school._

_"What do you think of the party?" Sam asked, taking a sip of his drink_

_"Not bad. Can't believe all of the seniors were invited."_

_"I know, right? Even JBI and his set of AV nerds showed up."_

_I laughed and turned my head to look outside when there stood Brittany. God, she is gorgeous. Her hair flowed perfectly down her back and her eyes shined bright when she was talking with her friends. Don't even get me started on her smile. It is beautiful. Okay so, as you can tell, I have a huge crush on Brittany Pierce. It all started when she started middle school. Apparently, her parents moved from California and you could tell since she had the beauty of a girl from there. At any rate, I saw her when she walked in and I couldn't help but feel my heart beat faster. It only got worse whilst time went on and here I am now; sneaking looks at her when she isn't looking. Sam knows about the crush I have on her, but he can't talk because he has a crush on a girl called Mercedes who he is too chicken to go and speak to._

_"San, she'll notice." Sam smirked, leaning against the wall. "You're being so obvious."_

_"She's not even looking so shut it." I hissed at him and he laughed getting another drink. I rolled my eyes before looking back at her but this time she was looking in my direction. Shit, what do I do now? I looked away and watched Sam who had just spilt his drink all over the floor. I rolled my eyes at him again and walked to help him. He was seriously clumsy I tell you. He once knocked my vase in my room over which had flowers and water in them and it was so close to pouring all over my laptop. I could have killed him._

_"San, don't panic but Brittany is coming over here." Sam whispered looking up then looked back down. He wasn't being serious, was he? He couldn't be. I turned around and there she was; standing right there looking sexy as ever. I've never really been this close to her before. It felt awesome._

_"Hey." She smiled putting her hand on the counter looking at me. "I couldn't help but notice you staring at me."_

_I blushed looking down. I can't believe she noticed me looking at her. I can safely say I won't be looking at her for the rest of the night, just to be sure she doesn't notice again._

_"Sorry. I'll try not to look at you, so you don't feel uncomfortable. I just can't help looking at beautiful women."_

_I saw Brittany shake her head with a smile on her face. "No, I liked it. Makes me feel hot knowing someone other than a cheerleader is looking at me." Brittany assured me. It did make me feel a little better. "By the way, you're gorgeous too."_

_"Oh, well, you're welcome, I guess?" I responded shyly not knowing what to say. I don't usually get called gorgeous so that kind of made me speechless. Plus, she never usually notices me so I am a little confused right now. I heard Brittany laugh and I have to say...Sexiest laugh ever._

_"You're cute." Brittany giggled reaching behind me. She got a drink from the side opening the bottle up. "You drinking tonight?"_

_"A little, but I'm not much of a drinker."_

_"Shame. You've got to get a little tipsy though." Brittany looked at the bottles on the side, started opening a few of them up before mixing them into a cup. I have no idea what she is doing, but it looked intriguing. She turned around eventually and thrust a drink into my hand. "Drink that. You won't regret it."_

_I did what she asked me to do and I had to admit, it was so nice. Whatever she did made drinking a lot more fun. Usually when I think of drinking its only really bottles and cans of lager or beer, which is technically true in this moment, but it was different. It actually tasted good._

_"Okay, this is super nice. What is it?" I asked, drinking some more. She smirked and tapped her nose._

_"My little secret. Glad you like it though."_

_I smiled and nodded turning around to see Sam had gone. Where the hell did he go to? Brittany put her finger on my jaw and turned my head to put my focus back on her. Well, that was unexpected to say the least. She smiled looking at me, drinking her own drink whilst I drank mine. There was something I liked about the blonde-haired girl in this state. I could tell she was drunk, but she was being super nice to me. I loved it._

_"Your friend went in the living room." Brittany said smiling. Wow, can she read my mind or something? "So, it's just us here."_

_I nodded nervously. I hadn't been alone with the blonde before and it did make me nervous. I didn't know what to think or do. The urge to kiss her was stronger than ever when we were alone and I didn't have Sam to distract me._

_"You look beautiful in that dress. It shows off your curves perfectly." Brittany said complimenting me before taking a step towards me. God, is it hot in here or is it just me? She started to look at my body, checking me out if I wasn't mistaken, before resting her hand on my waist whispering into my ear. “And I would really, really love it if you would come and dance with me."_

_I bit my lip turning my head slightly feeling my nose brush against her cheek due to being so close. "M-Me? Dance with you? Out there with everyone watching?"_

_She let out a small laugh moving a piece of hair out of my face. "Yes. Will you come and dance with me?"_

_Before I could stop myself, I nodded and allowed myself to get pulled out to the dance floor, which was technically the living room, with my hand in Brittany's. Not many people were dancing actually so we had plenty of space to dance. She twirled me on the spot pulling me against her then let go of my hands. I watched as she moved her body perfectly to the music. I definitely couldn't dance like her and I didn't go to many parties so it wasn't like I could get any practice either. The music was loud so I just moved the best I could, but it was nowhere near Brittany's level of dancing._

**_I've never been afraid of the highest heights_ **

**_Or afraid of flying now_ **

**_I've never been afraid of the wildest fights_ **

**_Not afraid of dying_ **

**_But now I want off this ride 'cause you're scaring me and I don't like where we're going_ **

**_I need a new fun fair 'cause you're scaring me and I don't like where we're going_ **

_More people were coming onto the dance floor and I could tell they danced a lot. I never realised this was what most people did on a regular basis. Sam and I were usually happy with just sitting at home watching movies and reading comics. I drank some more of the drink that was in my hand looking up at Brittany. She smiled moving closer to me._

**_And now you're gonna miss me_ **

**_I know you're gonna miss me_ **

**_I guarantee you'll miss me 'cause you changed the way you kiss me_ **

_I looked up at Brittany who was stood dancing in front of me. She moved closer putting one arm around my waist. We were both drunk, Brittany more than myself. I could tell since she had moved closer to me and had one arm around my waist then the next one had made its way to cup my neck. I looked up at her and before I knew it her lips were on mine. Fuck, her lips were soft. I closed my eyes and wrapped one arm around her neck with my drink in my hand with the other hand gripping onto her top. I was still in a state of shock here. She was kissing me. Brittany was kissing me! Her lips tasted awesome too. Could I taste strawberry? Probably since she was more than likely wearing lip gloss. Our lips began moving together with our hips moving together still slightly dancing. Fuck, this was amazing. I loved it. Kissing her felt right and it definitely confirmed that I was a lesbian. Before tonight, I hadn't kissed a girl. I just knew, you know? It's like if someone asks you how you know you're gay if you haven't kissed a girl or boy, but that's like asking someone how they know their straight. The kiss started to get deeper but before it got passionate we pulled away. She smiled down at me and leaned in to say something. She had to with this loud music._

_"Your kissing is on point - so hot." She yelled into my ear so I could hear her. I smiled leaning in putting my hand on her shoulder, shouting back in her ear._

_"Your kissing is spectacular too. Your lips taste like strawberry."_

_She chuckled and leaned back in. "Strawberry lip gloss."_

_I nodded and we went back to dancing together. She had her hands on my waist dancing with me whilst my hands went over her shoulders with the drink still in my hand, dancing with her. She pulled me closer and turned me around so my back was against her front. Her hands went to my hips helping with the move of my hips whilst she moved her hips with mine. Her lips moved to my neck grazing them against it whilst kissing parts of it softly. I can tell you, it felt really good. I took another swing of my drink dancing with the gorgeous blonde behind me who began grinding against my ass slightly. I was surprised when I felt something poke me, however, I didn't pay much attention to it. She decided to move her hand down my arm taking the drink from my grip taking a swing of it before handing it back to me. I smiled and started moving my hips with hers._

_After a while Brittany and I had gotten into a rhythm and were going off each other's movements. I was dancing in front of her, grinding softly back into her crotch whilst she grinded into my ass. It was so natural and even though we were drunk, I was enjoying it the best I could since tomorrow she won't remember a thing. I turned around to look at her. I put my arms around her shoulders and danced with her. I didn't want to miss any moment of this. She smiled and pulled me close to her. I couldn't help but feel turned on by all of this. She was hot. I felt warm now and this whole atmosphere really helped. I leaned up to her ear._

_"I've got to go and pee. I'll be right back." I yelled in her ear and went to go when I felt her take my hand walking with me. Wow, this was amazing. This is what it feels like to have fun? I wasn't going to complain. I walked upstairs with Brittany looking for the bathroom. When I finally found it, it was so far away from the music I could actually hear myself think. Well kind of. I pecked her lips letting my hand fall walking inside. It was nice to feel someone, enjoying spending the time with me instead of ignoring me. I went to the toilet then finished washing my hands before walking out. I smiled at her and went to take her hand but instead she pushed me into the wall gently._

_"I can finally hear you over the music." She said putting her hands on my waist moving her hands up my body. I enjoyed her touch a hell lot more than I should. Brittany reached down taking the cup from my hands putting it on the side. She leaned in and pressed her lips to mine once again. I smiled and cupped her neck kissing her back. She still had the hint of strawberry, but I think I kissed that off her lips earlier on. I felt fingers move to the back of my dress stroking the skin that was there. I couldn't believe how good that felt just by her fingertips stroking the skin there. I shivered. Smiling I felt the kiss deepen; our lips were moving in sync together. They moved perfectly and I just wanted more of her. I knew this would probably the only night I would be able to do this with her so I should enjoy it. Even if I was nervous. Brittany pulled away from the kiss looking at me._

_"You want to go somewhere more private?" She asked, huskily._

_I whimpered and felt myself nod allowing her to take my hand and lead me to a room. It just looked like a general spare room, but it was still big. She closed the door behind us locking it. I was looking around the room when I felt her arms come up behind me; lips on my neck. Her lips feel amazing and so soft. She kisses down my neck nipping on my pulse point. I gasped allowing my head to tilt back against her shoulder enjoying the feeling of her lips on my neck before she sucked and bit my pulse point. I gasped louder reaching back running my fingers through her hair. I felt my body react to her sucking my neck and it felt good. I had never felt this turned on before and I didn't want it to end. Her hands slowly trailed down my sides before moving to my stomach pressing me back against her. I felt her lips leave my neck, well not before she kissed the back of my neck once, her hands moving yet again but to the back of my dress this time and towards the zipper. I felt my heart race. I'd never been naked in front of another person before. I felt her unzip my dress slowly and step back up behind me pushing the straps down my arms. I let her push the straps down my arm before I felt my dress fall off my body to the floor at my feet. Her hands went back to my body feeling every bit of skin but, I did notice, she specifically kept going back to feel my toned stomach. Yes, I exercised a lot._

_"You are so beautiful." She whispered in my ear before I felt something poke my ass again. "I'm going to make you feel really good. Would you like that?"_

_I nodded feeling my heart pound in my chest. I turned around and looked up at her. I was stood in my underwear which, luckily, was just a bra and some briefs. I moved my hands up and down her sides and I looked at her when my hands reached the hem of her top. She smiled and nodded so I held it and pulled the top up her body and over her head throwing it on the floor. Wow. She actually had abs. I gasped moving my hands over her stomach like she had done to me previously. She was as sexy as I imagined. I could have touched her stomach all day but Brittany had other plans since I felt her hand move on top of mine moving it down to her jeans. I bit my lip unbuttoning them before they got pushed down her legs. Damn. Her legs though. She stepped out of them and helped me up kissing me once again, but it was definitely more passionate. I moaned into the kiss without meaning to and before I knew it, I was on my back._

_"I have to tell you something." She said looking at me moving her hand over my stomach._

_"What is it?"_

_"I have a penis. Does that bother you?" She asked. I have to say it is a shock, but when I think about it, it actually made sense with reason to why I felt something poking me earlier on. It would have been her cock. She was still Brittany though and she wasn't any different to me. I shook my head in response which she smiled pushing me into the middle of the bed._

_"I'm glad. I'm going to take care of you."_

_She moved her lips back to my neck and went back to kissing and nipping it. God, this felt so fucking good. I kept gripping and ungripping the sheets of the bed as she did. Her kisses were magic and I couldn't help but gasp when she moved her kisses further down until she was at my chest. Since I still had my bra on, I felt her hands on my breasts through my bra cupping and squeezing them. I hadn't ever had someone touch my breasts before and it felt amazing, even if it was only through the bra right now. I never thought I'd be turned on just by someone cupping and squeezing my breasts but I was. She pulled her lips away from my chest and looked at me telling me to sit up. I nodded and sat up like she asked and I watched as her hand went around to my back moving to my bra strap. I knew what she was doing it and it excited me. I felt her undo the clip and push me back onto my back whilst she pulled my bra off throwing it onto the floor. I looked up at her feeling her eyes on me. I hadn't ever felt so exposed which made me very nervous, nonetheless, her smile made me feel better. I knew she wasn't going to just fuck me. She was going to take her time. She smiled and straddled my waist moving her hands back to my breasts. I bit my lip. Her hands felt amazing on my bare breasts. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling then let out a small whimper when I felt her rolling my nipples between her fingers. Fuck it felt good. I arched my back whilst she took her time with my breasts._

_"Don't hold the noises in. I want to hear every sound that comes out of your mouth." Brittany stated winking at me. "Every moan, whimper and gasp I want to hear. I love knowing the other person feels good."_

_I nodded looking at her enjoying the sensation of her playing with my nipples. I closed my eyes wanting this moment to last forever. I gasped aloud when I felt her pull on my nipples slightly pinching them. She was trying everything tonight and I appreciated it. I opened my eyes to see her smiling at me with a look I had never seen before._

_"Baby, you look gorgeous." She whispered. "So beautiful."_

_She leant down and took a nipple into her mouth. I moaned moving a hand to her head running my fingers through her hair. I was so turned on right now it was unreal. She was definitely making sure it wouldn't hurt too much when we got to her entering me. She played with my other nipple rolling it between her fingers then switched. I moaned at the feeling of her paying close attention to my breasts. Fuck, I was wet. When I say wet, I meant my panties were soaked right now. I felt her start to kiss down my body to where she wanted to be. She got to where my panties were and I felt her tap my hip silently telling me to lift my hips. I lifted them so she could pull my panties down my legs. I put my hips back down to the bed whilst she took my panties in her hands. I watched as she smelt them. Fuck that was hot._

_"God babe, you are soaked." She whimpered a little before throwing them on the floor. "Spread your legs for me, gorgeous. I want to see your gorgeous pussy."_

_I whimpered from what she said and spread my legs. I watched as she came closer to kneel between my legs. From what I could see, she was already hard and ready for me. I watched her to see what she would be doing next. She moved her fingers and moved them through my folds feeling how wet I am. I moaned as she did. Her fingers felt amazing. I couldn't wait to more of her; to feel her inside me. I was definitely showing how much I wanted her. Before I knew it, she had removed her fingers and stood up removing her boxers and bra. I watched and felt myself get even wetter. She was gorgeous._

_"Stand up baby."_

_I nodded and stood up looking at her. She cupped my cheek and smiled kissing me softly. She pulled away and pushes my hair out of my face._

_"Do you want to give me a blow job?" She asked stroking my cheek. "I know you've probably not done anything before, so I want you to choose."_

_She was so sweet. How could I say no to that? I mean I always wondered what it'd be like even if I was a lesbian. I mean, I was attracted to Brittany, not her dick. I nodded and knelt down in front of her not knowing what I should be doing so I just guessed. I opened my mouth and moved my mouth over her dick. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but it was only because I knew it was Brittany. I heard her moan above me and I felt her hand on my head guiding me._

_"That's it baby. Your mouth feels so good." Brittany groaned holding my head._

_I smiled to myself and took her dick in deeper moving my tongue up the underside of it. I was glad that she shaved so I didn't have hair near my mouth whilst I was servicing her. I moved my mouth faster up and down over it bobbing my head with my tongue moving up the sides. Her moans sounded so hot and I looked up to look into her eyes. Her eyes were hypnotising I tell you. Such a nice blue. Keeping eye contact I pulled away moving my tongue slowly over her tip. She had a look of arousal in her eyes which meant that I was doing a good job. I felt her hand push me away after a few minutes. I looked up at her._

_"That was amazing babe, but I don't want to come in your mouth. I want to come inside you."_

_I felt my heart beat faster and I nodded standing up laying back on the bed. She moved towards me and knelt between my legs when I spread them. I watched whilst she moved her fingers between my folds finding my clit. I gasped when she found it. Pleasure went straight through me and I know she knew that it felt good. She had probably done this before. She began to make small circles on my clit and it felt so good. Brittany smiled at me and leant down kissing me. I kissed back cupping her cheeks whilst she kept up the stimulation of my clit. Her circles started to get faster and I felt her fingers starting to slip with how wet I was so I knew she had decided to move towards my entrance. My heart was beating against my chest but I didn't care. Her finger circled my entrance then slowly move inside me and I moaned into the kiss not being able to stop myself. I knew the discomfort would come in a bit, but right now, it felt good. Her finger kept moving slowly inside me until she got her finger inside me up to the knuckle. I gasped feeling her inside me. I am surprised at how gentle she is being for someone who is drunk. She deepened the kiss and started to move her finger in and out of me slowly, gradually getting faster. If this is how it felt to have one finger inside me, how is even more going to feel?_

_Brittany added a finger and another once I was used to it and I couldn't keep my moans in now. I gripped onto the bed bucking my hips up to meet her thrusts and it felt so good. It hurt a bit when she first added more fingers, but now I was used to it, I couldn't believe how good it felt. I had my eyes closed and I felt Brittany kissing my neck softly whispering sweet things in my ear such as, "you look so beautiful" and "I can't wait to be inside you" and when I heard her whispering in my ear, it made me fall for her even more. I felt the feeling in my stomach build up and up as she thrusts into me. I couldn't help it. She was good and I just wanted more of her. I whimpered when I felt her remove her fingers from my pussy. I looked up at her and she smiled pecking her lips moving between my legs positioning her dick there. I looked down and I watched her push in slightly. I gasped when she slowly slid inside me._

_"I want you to look at me, baby." Brittany requested looking at me. "Keep your eyes on me and tell me when to stop because I'm bigger than my fingers."_

_I nodded and I held onto her whilst she pushed inside me. I knew it would hurt and I have heard some really bad stories in the past about girls losing their virginity, but I felt safe with Brittany. I knew she wouldn't hurt me intentionally. Well, not tonight anyway. I winced in pain slightly when she started to get deeper, but Brittany stopped and looked at me kissing my face._

_"Tell me when to move again." She whispered and I nodded in understanding moving my hands over her arms. She continued to place kisses on my skin wherever she could reach making me feel better, knowing she was going to take her time. I looked at her and nodded silently telling her she can move. She nodded and kept eye contact with me whilst she pushed in. Luckily, I was wet enough that she could slide in easily, but it was still a tight fit since nothing this big had been up there before. I kept eye contact with her until she was fully inside me. God, I felt so full now with her dick fully inside me. She wasn't kidding when she said it was bigger than her fingers. It is definitely bigger than average._

_"H-How big are you?" I asked panting waiting for my pussy to adjust to the size._

_"7.5 inches babe" She whispered panting herself. I nodded knowing it would have been about that size._

_"Britt...you can move now."_

_She nodded and started to thrust slowly. I whimpered whilst she built up a rhythm of her thrusts. Saying I am a lesbian, I never thought I'd ever have a dick inside me, but seeing as it was Brittany with it, I enjoyed it. It was Brittany who was thrusting into me and it was Brittany who was making my first time special. I held onto her as she started to build her rhythm up and thrust faster. Shit, it felt so good. I could feel her in places I knew her fingers would never reach and it felt so amazing. I felt amazing right now and my pleasure was only building up faster whilst she thrusts into me faster. She was also thrusting into me harder and staying deep inside me. I moaned louder not being able to hold it in. Brittany had her hands beside my head thrusting into me. I wrapped my legs around her waist keeping her where she is so she can't move. Where had this girl been all my life? I had never felt so much pleasure before._

_"Oh god, Britt!" I moaned holding onto her. "You feel...fuck!"_

_"Oh baby, you're pussy feels amazing. It's so tight around my dick." Brittany panted, kissing my shoulder burying her face into my neck. "I'm not going to last long. I just want to fill you with my come."_

_I moaned hearing her talk. God, she sounds so sexy when she is aroused. Fuck, it makes me want her more. I felt my arousal building further. I knew it wouldn't be long until I was coming too._

_"Faster, babe. Shit!" I groaned meeting her thrusts._

_She nodded moaning and started thrusting even faster. I moaned loud as her pace quickened. I wanted all of her. Deeper. Harder. I wanted it all as long as she kept thrusting inside of me. Fuck, I wasn't going to last much longer. I really hope she is close._

_"Babe." She whimpered above me as I tightened around her dick. "I'm gonna...come."_

_I nodded letting out a "me too" then we both came together. I moaned loud and my hips were out of control as I came with her. It felt so good feeling her come fill my pussy up. She was groaning and moaning just like I was. I opened my eyes and watched her come. It was so hot I can tell you. She was gorgeous when she was coming down from an orgasm. I held onto her as I came down from my own orgasm then she fell on top of me. I panted moving my hands over her back whilst we came down from our orgasms._

_"H-How was that?" She asked me resting her head on my shoulder._

_"It was perfect. Thank you." I told her honestly. I felt her smile into my shoulder so I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was asleep dreaming about what had just happened that night._

January 2016

Now thinking back, I now knew how I had gotten pregnant on the first time. I know I had sex, which was clearly the main thing, but she hadn't pulled out. We were that exhausted we fell straight to sleep. Yes, I woke up to her being gone, however she still kept her penis inside me all night. Shit. Bad move on our part. Well, as they say, you learn from your mistakes. I faced up to my consequences and now look where I am. Eighteen about to raise a child on my own. If that didn't say responsible, then I didn't know what else would.

After a few hours of being around the cliff I knew it was time to go home. Abuela would be gone by now anyway so I was safe. I stood up, putting my bag on my shoulder, walking back towards the main part of Eastbourne. I really did hope things got better now I was past my first trimester. My sickness had been so bad that I didn't think I could be sick anymore. I felt my phone vibrate to see a message from Brittany. Now this is a surprise.

**From Brittany: Hey Santana. Can you meet me in the park tonight? There is something I need to discuss with you.**

My eyes widened. Shit, she didn't know, did she?

**To Brittany: Hey Brittany. Yeah, I can meet you tonight. Text me the time and I'll be there.**

I put my phone away walking home with my heartbeat racing like crazy. Please tell me she didn't know. I couldn't handle her questioning me right now. With that said, I decided to just get my iPod out and listen to music on the way home. I really hope things would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Changed The Way You Kiss Me By Example


	5. Five

Getting home past six was unusual for me, so when I walked in with my parents nowhere in sight I knew I stayed out later than anticipated. Walking through the living room I looked around to see if I could notice anything about what they had spoken about today whilst I was gone. Don't get me wrong I'm glad I wasn't here but I still wished I knew what they were speaking about. I wanted to know if I came up even though I knew I probably did. I was just waiting for the day my parents turned around to ask me when I got pregnant. It was my fear right now that I could t seem to get rid of. I knew I would be kicked out the day it happens which is why I'm waiting for it. I had nowhere but Sam's house to go to if that happened too. Also, because I'm not stupid, I made another account and transferred the money from my savings account to there since I knew my parents would take the money if I got kicked out. It was a lot of money too and my parents only just gave me access which was pretty amazing. I'm pretty set for when it happens.

I sat down in the living room snacking on a banana whilst I waited. Brittany had responded that she wanted to meet at 8pm so I had an hour to kill before meeting up. I kept trying to think about what she wanted and the only thing I could come up with was she had discovered the secret about the baby. I was hoping she had since I didn't want to have to tell her myself. It would save me a hell lot of effort but what if it wasn't? It could be something to do with me or a setup. Not that it would be or anything, nevertheless, I didn't know that. All I knew was Brittany wanted to talk so I was meeting her in an hour to do just that. Might as well watch some TV whilst I wait.

Turning it on I lounged on the sofa flicking through the channels. As per usual, there was nothing on. Typical. I usually didn't watch TV due to having other stuff to do, but I had nothing else to do so why not? Thinking back, the last time I actually took the time to watch TV was a couple of months ago. In usually with Sam so I'm usually using the TV to play video games and stuff like that. Smiling, I stopped when I saw a movie come on the screen. Harry Potter. God, I loved the series so much, even though the books are clearly better. The movies miss so much of the information out that it was sometimes just sad watching them. As nerdy as it was, I knew basically every movie word for word. As you can tell I don't watch them with Sam. I basically would never watch a Harry Potter movie with a future girlfriend either. I had to keep some of my nerdiness away. Yes, it is hard but if I ever wanted a girlfriend I had to keep some things to myself. Hence why I don't go all nerdy in front of Brittany. I didn't want her knowing everything about me.

I heard footsteps descend down the staircase. I turned around and saw Papi. He smiled then walked towards me kissing me on the forehead before sitting down in the armchair.

"Hija. How are you?" He asked. "We missed you when your Abuela came over."

I nodded. "Sorry, I had a school thing and then I walked to Beachy Head. You know how much I love it there."

"I do." He chuckled. "I used to take you there myself. We sat for hours since you didn't want to leave. It was lovely, though."

I smiled. "I still love it. We should go sometime."

"We will." He promised. "Have you heard about Gabrielle?"

I shook my head. It was true, I hadn't heard or seen her in so long. Her family kicked her out when she told them she was pregnant but no one else took her in. We would have but we would have taken her away from everything she knows. It was mainly my mother's family that were against the whole young pregnancy thing. Papi didn't actually have a problem with it, nevertheless, I doubt he would approve of me being pregnant.

"No, I haven't heard from her. What's going on?"

"She's married now. Married her boyfriend who she's been with since high school." Papi announced putting his hand on her shoulder. "She's done well for herself."

"She would have done better if Aunt Carol and Uncle Pete hadn't kicked her out," I mumbled but I knew Papi heard me since he squeezed my shoulder before letting go. He agreed with me, he just doesn't want to admit it. "You know I'm right."

"I know," Papi admitted with a smile. "You are rarely wrong."

I shrugged not knowing what to say to that. I was wrong sometimes. I managed to fall pregnant, for example; that's not right. I love a girl who would never love me back; that's not right either. He seemed to notice something was bothering me since he had a look of concern upon it. Perfect. Just what I needed. He would ask and then because I can't lie I'd tell him and get kicked out and that would be the end of it.

"Not all the time, though."

He chuckled. "Oh, I'm fully aware you're not right all the time."

"Gee, thanks, Papi," I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. "Much appreciated."

He laughed before shaking his head. He looked at me with a vacant look on his face letting me know what he was going to say next was serious. It scared me a little, to be honest, but I had prepared myself for this. I sat up looking at my father waiting.

"I know you have something you need to tell me, Santana." He told me before moving to sit beside me taking my hand. "I've seen you struggling but you’ve never asked for help. Are you worried about mine and your mother's reaction?"

I nodded my head admitting that he was right. I was. I was, frankly, terrified they would take it badly and I would be kicked out with that being the end of it. My parents mean the world to be but if in going to be treated like shit for a decision I chose to make then I didn't want to know.

"What do you mean. Papi? I'm totally fine."

He took a glance at me before sighing. "Santana, I know you're lying."

I looked at the time before jumping up. "I have somewhere to be right now. I'll talk to you when I get back."

Before he could say anything else, I walked out the door with my jacket. I didn't have to meet Brittany for another half an hour but as long as I was out the house and away from that conversation I didn't care. I wasn't ready to tell my dad I was pregnant and I certainly wasn't about to do something like that now. He would have kicked me out and I had no plan. I needed a plan before I even thought about mentioning it to them. But now wasn't the time to think about that. I had other things to think about.

I walked through the streets before, surprisingly, ending up in the park. I must have been invested in my thoughts that much I didn't take note of my surroundings. I had half an hour to kill though so I may as well find a bench to sit on. Well, I thought I had half an hour. I was surprised when I saw Brittany sat on one of the benches in front of the pond. She seemed to be in her own thoughts and, as much as I didn't want to interrupt her, she asked me to meet me here. I made my way over sitting beside her. She turned her head surprised to see me. Well, she could have done that with anyone. Nevertheless, I flashed her a smile which she gave me in return.

"Hey."

"Hi."

We both laughed when we both spoke simultaneously. We both seemed as nervous as each other which was weird. Brittany was never nervous at school so to see her act the way she was, was unusual for me. I looked at my hands before lifting my head to look at the pond.

"You're here early," Brittany stated.

"Had nothing else to do," I admitted with a shrug. "You're here early too."

"Had nothing else to do." She said back with a shy smile. "Thanks for meeting me."

"It's okay. What did you want to talk about?" I asked curiously. "It must be important."

Brittany nodded reaching into her pocket getting out the scan that I asked Sam to put in her locker. She handed it to me and I smiled. I always did around this scan. It was gorgeous and I just couldn't wait to meet my baby. I turned my head to see Brittany looking at me.

"That was put in my locker. I found it the other day." Brittany began. "I've slept with different women, I'm not going to deny that. However, I was always careful. I make sure I wear protection so I don't get them pregnant so I don't see how that is possible. Be that as it may, it got me thinking harder."

I raised my eyebrow. "Did you come up with anything?"

"I did," Brittany admitted nodding. "I thought back to when I had last slept with a girl; It was this girl at a party. Everything hit me at once when Quinn sat down with me and stated what happened that night. I danced with a girl before sleeping with her. What hit me hard though was I actually remember not putting protection on."

"So…you got this girl pregnant?"

"I did. I also know who it was." Brittany said before looking at me.

I bit my lip. "Who?"

"It was you. You've been dressing differently since December for a reason. You never cared about changing your clothing until then. Whenever I see you, you're wearing baggy clothing instead of wearing the superhero tops you used to."

Shit. Now Brittany knew I was pregnant that would be it. Everyone will know now that I'm pregnant and I would most likely end up having to move schools because everyone will soon enough be teasing me for being part of the teen pregnancy group of people. What was I going to do? I could lie and say I'm not but even now it was possible to tell that I'm pregnant. I didn't think I would be showing this early, however, since I am I would have to deal with it. I have to every day as a matter of fact. No one understands and it's really hard to find people that do that I can talk to. No one else has been through it, which annoys me because I could really do with the support. I looked at Brittany biting my lip before feeling my eyes water.

"I didn't expect this to happen," I whispered shaking my head. "I'm not even asking you to help me. I just wanted you to know that you have a child."

"So, it is true," Brittany said turning her body slightly to look at me. "You are pregnant."

I nodded despaired. "I am. Sam is the only person, aside from you, that knows. I'm begging you, though. Please don't tell anyone."

Brittany surprised me when she pulled me into a hug rubbing my back. I had a bad thing with hugging when emotional since it made me even worse. I hugged her back crying into her shoulder. I felt every emotional going through my body come out at once. I hadn't properly cried since I found out I was pregnant and it kind of felt nice. Brittany was great since she just held me whilst I cried not dying a word. Her hand rubbing my back felt nice too. I kind of had a thing with people rubbing my back. The number of times I made Sam do it since I fell pregnant was unreal.

"I'm not going to tell anyone." She whispered into my ear surprising me when she kissed my temple which, I assumed, was just to comfort me. "This stays between us."

"Thank you." I acknowledged feeling myself calm down a little before melting into her hug. "Sorry, I've not really cried like that since I found out a couple of months ago."

"It's okay," Brittany assured me moving her hands over my back. "I'm guessing it's hard to do that when you have a male best friend."

I nodded pulling back. "It is hard. I wanted to tell you so many times but you're an ass at school and like this when it's only us two so I got confused."

"I understand. It's actually what I wanted to talk about but now all I want to know is about our baby." Brittany said with a small smile. "This sounds weird, and probably creepy, but can I…"

I took Brittany's hand sliding it under my top so she could feel my baby bump. It felt kind of nice actually having her hand there. I watched her reaction and her face was, essentially, glowing. She had a wide grin on her face, which I expected, but what did surprise me was when she leant down, lifting my top up, to kiss my stomach. I bit my lip trying to keep control over my emotions. Her lips felt magical and even though it was her way of kissing the baby, it felt lovely. I put my hands on the back of the bench not knowing where else to put them giving Brittany a moment. I'm glad I was able to finally admit to her that I was having a baby. I knew we wouldn't be on perfect terms right now but at least I had someone else to confide in.

"You don't have to be part of all this, you know," I told the blonde who sat up looking at me with a dazed look on her face. "I mean…you have plans after graduation I'm sure."

"Santana…why would you assume such a thing?" Brittany questioned. "I want to be part of this."

"Why, though?" I asked before shaking my head, standing up not wanting to know the answer. "It's fine. Honestly, I just thought you deserved to know."

I was about to walk away and go home when I felt her take my hand. I was about to pull my hand back when she pulled me into her. I looked up not expecting to be this close to her. I knew it was because she wanted my attention, but I still wasn't comfortable being this close. To be really honest with you, it was not helping my heart. It was beating like mad right now as if it were going to beat right out of my chest. Her lips were right there too. Why did she have this control over me? How was it that I was stood in the park, with the most popular girl in the school, with her hands holding onto my arms looking down at me? How was I so lucky to have the opportunity many only dreamed of?

"I'm helping with the pregnancy." She informed me not looking away. "I am going to be at every scan to make sure the baby is okay. I want to know if you feel unwell at school even if I'm with my friends. I am going to help you whether you want me there or not."

I nodded my head not daring to say anything different. "Okay. I'll keep you updated on everything."

Brittany smiled. "You better do. If I'm going to be a mother I want to be able to tell my child everything about the pregnancy."

"There's not much to tell really," I responded honestly. "I've just been sick for the most part. Well, I've been fine the past few days actually. I'm in my second trimester now."

"That means the babies should be okay for the rest of it," Brittany said with an excited look in her eye. "That's amazing. I can't believe we made a baby."

It was weird being in this situation. Brittany had let go of my arms and was now feeling my baby bump once more. It was kind of soothing actually. Even though I wasn't sure what was going to happen from here, I liked that she was with me. I actually felt kind of protected sine I knew she wouldn't let anything happen to me at school. Brittany was able to make that happen too since, well I hoped, she would make me off limits to all Cheerios. I already had trouble surviving school without all the cheerleaders coming after me. It would make my life a lot easier if Brittany made them lay off me but, I suppose, we would have to see what happens next.

"Me either. I never believed you could get pregnant from your first time but, apparently, it can happen." I chuckled shaking my head looking at the time. "I should go. It's almost nine. I can't believe we've been sat here this long but since we have, I have to go."

Brittany nodded. "That's fair but can I walk you home? I'd just feel better knowing you got home safe."

"Uh, sure." I uttered before making my way through the park with Brittany at my side. "I could just text you when I get home."

She shook her head. "Nope, I'm walking you the whole way. It's the least I can do since you walked all this way to come meet me."

Smiling I nodded walking with Brittany towards my house. It was weird, however, since I was expecting her to look around looking for someone to spot them but, surprisingly, she didn't. She kept her hands in her pockets walking with me. Not looking around and not backing away to walk a bit behind me either. She stayed beside me the whole way. So, when we got to my doorway, you can tell how surprised I was when she was still there. She didn't run. She stood there in front of me waiting.

"So - I'll see you later?"

Brittany smiled. "Yeah. I'll see you later."

I smiled back before nodding walking inside feeling relieved. Well, that was an unexpected conversation, to say the least. Now someone else knew about the pregnancy, my shoulders felt incredibly lighter. I saw my father in the armchair sleeping. Sighing, I made my way towards the stairs. I could definitely wait to tell my parents. I would wait as long as possible before telling them the truth. I knew they would be disappointed and that was the one thing that upset me more than anything else. I didn't want to to see their disappointed faces, which is why, for now, they wouldn't know a thing. After the day I've had, however, sleep was definitely needed.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You actually told her?" Sam asked surprised. "Why?"

Sam and I were currently sat in the stands watching the cheerleading squad practice their routine. I know it seems like we're creeping, it was Sam's idea. I have no idea why but he asked if we could eat outside in the stands on the field. Yeah, like it was a normal thing to do. Now it just looked like we were perving on the cheerleaders.

"She asked me to meet her at the park at eight last night and told me she knew I was pregnant," I explained taking a bite of my sandwich. "Naturally, I couldn't disagree since I do have a baby bump now."

"How the hell did she figure it out?" Sam asked. "I mean, you haven't exactly made it obvious."

He did have a point but even I didn't realise she was as observant as she is until last night. It was kind of sweet knowing she had paid attention to the way I dress and look. Apparently, she even took notice before I talked to her. I'm still not sure what to think of that actually.

"She's just observant I guess."

Sam looked at me for a second before straddling the bench we were sat on. "Okay so we're honest with each other, right?"

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "Yes?"

"Good because I have a secret," Sam whispered as though someone was secretly listening. He even looked all around us even though he knew no one was there. "I have a crush on someone and I need your help."

Oh, my god. I fucking knew he had a crush on someone. I just had never figured out who since he was never looking at just one person. I had seen him look at Rachel Berry (eww), Mercedes Jones (eh, she's alright) as well as Quinn Fabray (he better not). I had no clue who it could be, nevertheless, I was just happy he had been looking. He deserved to be happy and be with someone who loves him. We couldn't just sit around playing video games forever, even though that would be pretty awesome. Plus, I know he has been helping me with the pregnancy but since Brittany was there now, not out of choice mind you, he could finally start looking for someone. I'm glad he had found someone, though.

"Well, who do you have a crush on?" I asked intrigued.

He bit his lip before taking a breath. I knew this would be really good or really bad. Which one it was I couldn't tell. This had to be the first time I couldn't read him and even though it was scary, I didn't mind. It was important for him.

"Mercedes."

I smiled before hugging him. Thank god it wasn't the other two. I would have probably cried but at least Mercedes is decent. I knew he had a crush on her back in October, even though he never told me, but I'm glad it is still going. Gosh, I am so happy for him right now.

"That's great, Sam!" I exclaimed with a grin on my face pulling away. "What do you need help with?"

"Impressing her. I want to sing for her but I wouldn't know what to say in a song to express how I feel." He mumbled. "What if I try and sing and it goes wrong?"

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Okay first of all not everyone needs to sing to let someone know how they feel. Why can't you just tell her?"

He ran his fingers through his hair. "What if I'm not black enough for her or something?"

"That is ridiculous for one," I stated, rolling my eyes. "I'm sure Mercedes would like you even if you were the whitest person in this school. It's not abnormal now, Sam. Mixed race couples are around nowadays."

"I know that, Santana. I just want to be good enough for her, that's all."

I smiled putting my hand on his knee. "You are good enough, Sam. Just tell her how you feel."

Sam beamed in response which meant he was going to listen to me. I was happy though because he deserved a girlfriend. He did so much for me and if I could repay him in any way it would be to help him be happy. I wanted him to be with someone more than anything. Mercedes was a decent person, from what I heard, so why shouldn't he go for it?

"I think I'm going to." Sam finally admitted with a grin. "However, I might need your help in what to say."

"I'm fine with helping you as long as I'm not the one telling her." I laughed.

We turned back to the field continuing to watch the practice. It had been a long practice that's for sure. How was Brittany still going? She looked shattered; they all did. Sue was spoken about as being quite bad at times with the way she treated her team. Still, any person in the school would do anything to be on the squad. Well, as long as they were a girl of course. It was very competitive so you had to be really fit, as in physically. I don't think, now I look at what they're doing, I could have kept up with them. I suppose if you were on the team for four years you would.

"It's weird thinking you could have been there," Sam said breaking the silence. "It looks brutal."

He did have a point. They were doing all sorts of flips and turns in the routine. How were they all keeping up? One thing I would love to know too was how Sue still had her job. She was a horrible person who bullied students on a regular basis but still managed to keep her job. How did she do that?

"I know. I don't know how I would have either. Who knows? Maybe I would have gotten with Brittany if I was a cheerleader."

Sam smirked. "You did get with her."

I smacked him on the arm hard after that. He just came out with these comments sometimes and, god, they were awful. How he did that was unreal. Pervert. "Shut up, Sam! I slept with her, that's it."

"Exactly!" He cried out. "You slept with Brittany Pierce! How is that not an accomplishment to you?"

"Because it was special for me," I responded with a small smile looking down at my food. "It was the best night of my life."

I looked up after a few minutes and was surprised when I saw Brittany's face after she had walked up the ladder. She was looking from me to Sam and back again. I shrugged off what I was thinking about trying to get rid of what I had been feeling.

"Hey, I was just about to go shower when I saw you guys up here so I thought I'd come and say hi," Brittany said with a small smile on her face. Isn't she just adorable? Shit, I'm not meant to be thinking that right now. "You been watching the practice?"

I pressed my lips together nodding my head. "Yeah we've been talking whilst watching you practice...I mean...watching all of you practice...I mean...yeah." I stuttered blushing looking away. "Grape?"

She took one out of the tub nodding. "Thanks. Well, I only wanted to come and say hi. I need to shower before my next class so I'll see you later, okay?"

I nodded before she went back down the ladder jogging to catch up with everyone else who was walking to the showers. I felt Sam's eyes on me which I knew was due to him smirking at me.

"Don't even try, Samuel."

He burst out laughing at my response. "I'm sorry, but that was hilarious. You stuttered so much and she only came to say hi."

"Well, I'd love to see you round Mercedes then." I shot back which shut him up right away. "Yeah...that's what I thought."

We sat in silence for a few minutes just enjoying the sun whilst it's out. According to the weather, it was supposed to rain tomorrow so I need to enjoy it as much as possible. Sam cleared his throat sitting up disrupting the silence we had going. I was glad though since sometimes sitting in silence can be so uncomfortable.

"Have you thought of a name?" Sam asked. "I know you don't know the gender yet, but still."

I shook my head. "Nope, I haven't thought that far ahead. I like the name Isaac for a boy, though."

"That's a pretty cool name," Sam responded putting his rubbish into the bin beside him. "It means 'he will laugh', which is pretty decent in my opinion."

"Exactly. For a girl, I thought Grace would be a nice name. But, then again, I've not had a proper think about it."

Since I've not been pregnant that long I didn't really sit and have a think about names. Since Brittany was participating in the pregnancy too, it would definitely be something we would need to discuss. She had a say as much as me. I didn't know if she had a name in mind because I honestly didn't. I just liked the two names so if I were to have twins or something I'd be totally screwed. I would be anyway since I wouldn't just have one baby to take care of, I'd have two. Even harder. How would I even manage with two kids? Well, at least I don't have to worry about that. I looked at the time before stretching as I stood up.

"We should go. The bell is going to go off and we have to get to our next lesson." I stated, picking my bag up.

"Sure, let's go."

Sam and I got off of the stands walking back inside when we were hit of a sudden coldness to our faces. We both looked at one another noticing the slush on each other's faces. I looked around noticing the Cheerios there with smirks on their faces along with the footballers with the same smirk. I could easily take them if I wanted to, just not now. Shit. We had to get to the toilets before it started to sting. Thinking on my feet, I pulled Sam down the hall towards the toilets before going into our separate doors. Fuck, it was really starting to sting now. I got some paper towels soaking them before starting to wipe it off of my face. I stood up straight when I thought I heard yelling come from outside the door but, thinking nothing of it, I went back to cleaning myself up.

"Do you need a hand?" I heard a voice from behind me say. Turning around I saw Rachel stood there. Well, this was unusual. "I mean, I know we're not friends but I can tell you don't have long until you can't see. It's up to you, though."

I nodded my head handing her the paper towel. Well, it was a lot easier when someone else was doing the cleaning that's for sure.

"Why are you in here by yourself?" I asked, trying to make the silence less awkward.

"I just happened to be in here when barged in here." She responded moving to clean the drink from around my eye. "I'm sorry this happened to you."

To be honest, I didn't actually care anymore. I would make something of myself once I left but I highly doubt they would. "I'm used to it. It's happened since I started."

I heard Rachel chuckle at my statement. I knew she got the same treatment so it was weird thinking that I didn't like her. She was dating that guy Finn though, so maybe that's why. She was around him so much, and the Glee Club of course, that I just thought she was arrogant. Maybe everyone is like that in their own way, though. "Yeah, me too. It's like second nature, isn't it?"

"Definitely." I agreed, feeling grateful to be able to open my eyes again. "Thank you, Rachel. You didn't have to help me."

"I know. I wanted to, though." She said. "But, if you'd like a safe place to be for the last few months of high school, I can offer you one."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "What is it?"

Rachel smiled before taking my hand and pulling me out of the bathroom. God, what kind of things do I get myself into? I shook my head trying not to over think what was going on when the next thing I know I was walking into the Glee Club choir room. I had only ever seen this from the outside so it was very weird being in here right now. I looked around when I saw Sam follow me inside being dragged by none other than Kurt Hummel. Of course, it would be him to help Sam.

"Okay, so we're here. Now, what?" Sam asked shrugging his shoulders. "We've seen this place before."

Rachel and Kurt looked at each other grinning like Cheshire cats before turning to us clapping their hands together. "We want you both to join Glee."

"Glee Club?" I asked not quite believing it. Sam and I had made a decision a long time ago that we wouldn't join. "Why would we want to do that?"

Kurt had a gleaming look in his eye which basically showed us that he was up to something. I did not like it. Rachel had her arms folded giving us a knowing look that kind of made Sam and me uncomfortable. Well, I don't know about Sam specifically but it definitely made me uncomfortable.

"You need protection from the Cheerios and as it happens we have two Cheerios in here. They haven't touched us all year." Rachel stated with a smile. "You need us as much as we need you."

"But why do we need you?" Sam asked. "We're doing fine on our own We also don't want to be part of your background crew."

Rachel and Kurt looked a bit confused. Like we didn't know they just want us to join so they have people to just sway, whilst they take centre stage. How unfair would that be? I mean I know I can sing, I've been told by the customers from work and my manager, however, I've never heard Sam sing. Not that he wouldn't be good! As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure he is. He has the whole model body going for him so he probably has strong lungs too. Well, that's my thought anyhow.

"Like Rachel said, you need protection and we need strong singers," Kurt explained. "We are down on numbers so we could really do with having extra people. Can you guys sing?"

"Yes." Sam and I said simultaneously.

Kurt clapped excitedly. "Perfect! So, are you free around three o'clock today?"

"Maybe." Sam shrugged before I elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow! Okay, okay, yes we're free."

"Then come to the choir room and you can audition for the Glee Club," Rachel said before linking her arm with Kurt's. "Will you come?"

"Yeah, we'll be there," I said with a smile. "Thanks for helping us out."

The both of them grinned before walking off together. I turned to Sam who was rubbing his ribs frowning which made me laugh a little. I didn't expect to want to be part of the Glee Club, however, I think it would be a good experience. I knew everyone in the club was different, nevertheless, when they were all together they were unstoppable. I had seen it in the hallways. They were always giggling and laughing together making each other smile, even when the world was against them, they still made it. It impressed me a lot actually and it had always intrigued me to be part of something like that. Something special that I would remember when I left. I wanted that support, no, I needed that support and, for some reason, I felt like this could be something to help me get through the next few months.

"What happened to our talk on not joining?" Sam asked folding his arms. "Why would we want to be here?"

"Mercedes is in here," I stated with a smirk which made him blush. "No, I'm joking. Honestly? I think it will be good for us to have some friends. People we can rely on instead of only each other. Brittany is in here too and, I don't know why, but I want to see her out of her shell. I feel as though she is in this room."

Sam pressed his lips together before nodding. "We're here for you."

I rolled my eyes. "No, we're here for you too. We are joining for us. I think we could have fun here."

"Fine. I'll see how it goes." Sam conceded.

I smiled hugging him before the bell rang meaning we had lessons to get to. Now all we had to do was think of songs to sing. Well, I definitely wasn't going to be paying attention in class.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sam and I made our way to the choir room when the bell went off signalling the end of the day. Collecting our bags, we first made a stop at our lockers to put our bags in there. I kind of had an idea of what I was going to sing but it wasn't a sure thing. I had a load of songs I could sing since I wrote them myself but, at the same time, they were personal so maybe just singing a cover would be best. I didn't want everyone knowing about my personal stuff. That was exactly what my songs included too. I saw Sam close his locker before turning to me.

"What are you singing?" He asked before leaning against the lockers. "I have a song in mind."

"I have a few songs in mind," I responded before we made our way towards the choir room. Do you want to go first, or shall I?"

Sam smiled. "I want to go first."

Chuckling I nodded patting his shoulder before we walked into the room. We saw all the Glee Club in there which did make me feel a little uneasy. I looked at Sam who looked back at me.

"Scared?"

He pressed his lips before nodding. "Yeah. You?"

"Terrified," I admitted before walking to the middle of the room where Mr. Schue, the director of the club, stood up with a smile. Clearly, Kurt and Rachel had explained that we would be showing up. Of course, they had. They were sitting there looking at us all excited.

"Santana and Sam! What a pleasure." He stated with a smile. "Obviously, you'll need to audition to be part of the glee club but, as long as it all goes well, you'll be straight in afterwards. Now, who's going first?"

"Sam," I responded instantly. He nodded before nudging me a little before I sat down in the corner.

I saw Sam nod his head before he picked up a guitar from the corner He took a glance at everyone before looking down at the guitar clearing his throat nervously. God, that's going to be me after. He started to strum the strings on the guitar before starting to sing. I could tell he was trying to avoid looking at Mercedes as much as he could. I chuckled when I heard shuffling before the chair next to me became occupied. I turned my head to see Brittany. I completely forgot she was in this club actually. Nerves I'll put it to.

_(1,2,3,4!)_

_Well, she was just 17_

_You know what I mean_

_And the way she looked was way beyond compare_

_So how could I dance with another (Ooh)_

_When I saw her standing there_

_Well she looked at me, and I, I could see_

_That before too long I'd fall in love with her_

_She wouldn't dance with another (Whooh)_

_When I saw her standing there_

_Well, my heart went "boom"_

_When I crossed that room_

_And I held her hand in mine..._

Sam was actually doing a pretty good song and to choose The Beatles was pretty decent. I was impressed actually. I couldn't concentrate though since Brittany, who was sitting incredibly close now, had her hand next to mine with our chairs being so close together. I looked down at our hands when she reached her pinkie out touching mine with it. I bit my lip trying to ignore the warmth her touch gave me. I tried my hardest to ignore her finger stroking the side of mine. What was she trying to do to me? All I wanted was to tell her to stop but, at the same time, that was the last thing I wanted.

_Whoah, we danced through the night_

_And we held each other tight_

_And before too long I fell in love with her_

_Now I'll never dance with another (Whooh)_

_Since I saw her standing there_

_Well, my heart went "boom"_

_When I crossed that room_

_And I held her hand in mine..._

_Whoah, we danced through the night_

_And we held each other tight_

_And before too long I fell in love with her_

_Now I'll never dance with another (Whooh)_

_Since I saw her standing there_

I turned my head to say something when everyone began clapping. I smiled turning back to the front clapping too. He did a really good job and from what I could see, Mercedes liked it too. I flashed Sam a smile showing him that he did well which he appreciated moving towards me hugging me before taking a seat in front of where I was sat. I took a deep breath before nodding. I took the guitar from Sam walking to the front moving the stool on the side to the middle of the room sitting down tuning the guitar. I knew what I was going to sing now. I decided on keeping my original songs to myself since they were very personal to me. Plus, I was pretty sure Brittany would pick up on the fact that some were about her and, right now, that wasn't something I wanted either. A band member got up moving the microphone to where I was sat adjusting it for me. I thanked him before starting to play the song. It was lucky I could actually play the guitar, but saying that Sam taught me himself. He's not a bad teacher.

_Mayday! Mayday!_

_The ship is slowly sinking_

_They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling_

_They're all around me,_

_Circling like vultures_

_They wanna break me and wash away my colors_

_Wash away my colors_

_Take me high and I'll sing_

_Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_

_'Kay, Okay, Okay_

_We are one in the same_

_Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away_

_'Way, away, away_

_Save me if I become_

_My demons_

I took a glance at Sam who gave a thumbs up to me letting me know I sounded good. It was definitely a relief for me since I didn't usually play the guitar when singing but sometimes you have to get out of your comfort zone. It's the only way to expand and I knew that. If I was going to be serious about singing, then playing different instruments would definitely be a positive thing. I raised my eyes a little to see Brittany. She looked as though she was invested in my performance which had to be a good thing right? Shit, I had to stay focused. I looked around the room and they looked to be in the same state as Brittany. I couldn't help but smile at that.

_I cannot stop this sickness taking over_

_It takes control and drags me into nowhere_

_I need your help, I can't fight this forever_

_I know you're watching,_

_I can feel you out there_

_Take me high and I'll sing_

_Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_

_'Kay, Okay, Okay_

_We are one in the same_

_Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away_

_'Way, away, away_

_Save me if I become_

_My demons_

_Take me over the walls below_

_Fly forever_

_Don't let me go_

_I need a savior to heal my pain_

_When I become my worst enemy_

_The enemy_

I closed my eyes enjoying this moment. Whenever I sang I always felt like this. So free. All I wanted was to stay like this forever. Just stay in this bubble of happiness. It was all I wanted. Plus, I knew I was impressing most people in this room, if not everyone. I wasn't going to tell them about my job, though. That was another personal thing that I wasn't about to tell some people I had just met. Yes, they may be good people, but I didn't know that yet. I wanted to get to know them though so I knew who I could count on and who I couldn't. Plus, as much as I wanted to get to know them, it was still scary. For one; Brittany, Quinn and the guy with the Mohawk had bullied me in the past so it would definitely be hard to trust them. Brittany was an exception I suppose, but it didn't mean I had to trust her just because I'm carrying her baby. No. She would have to work for my trust.

_Take me high and I'll sing_

_Oh you make everything okay_

_We are one in the same_

_Oh you take all of the pain away_

_Take me high and I'll sing_

_Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_

_'Kay, Okay, Okay_

_We are one in the same_

_Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away_

_'Way, away, away_

_Save me if I become_

_My demons_

_Take me high and I'll sing_

_Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_

_'Kay, Okay, Okay_

_We are one in the same_

_Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away_

_'Way, away, away_

_Save me if I become_

_My demons_

I ended my performance, smiling when the room clapped as they did for Sam. I gave the guitar back to the band member before putting the microphone stand with the microphone itself back to where it came from. I made my way back to where I sat before leaning back in my chair folding my arms. I held my hand out to Sam who hit it giving me a high five, even though it was more of a low five this time. Yes, we looked nerdy but I don't think either of us cared that much. I watched whilst Mr. Schue went to the front of the room clapping his hands.

"Wow, guys. I will definitely say you are more than welcome to join the glee club."

We smiled with a nod. "Thank you, Mr. Schue."

"Now let's start from when I left off yesterday..."

I wasn't paying that much attention to Mr. Schue since I had more pressing matters on my hands, such as Brittany's gaze on me. I looked at her with a smile who gave me one in return. I had no idea why she was looking at me so intensely, however, I knew I was going to find out.

"Come over and tutor me once we're done here," Brittany whispered into my ear. "I could do with some extra help."

Nodding my head, I flashed her a smile in return, not really understanding why she had to whisper in my ear like that. "Sure, I'm there."

She leant back in her own seat putting her focus back on Mr. Schue. I had no idea what her plans were, but I think I'm excited to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> I Saw Her Standing There By The Beatles  
> My Demons (Acoustic) By Starset


	6. Six

It was weird thinking I was on my way to Brittany Pierce's house. I had imagined this before but, for some reason, I was a lot more nervous when it was happening in real life. I knew we were studying and everything, however, I just had a feeling that wasn't why she invited me over. She invited me over for a different reason but knew studying would be something I would agree to. I'm not saying she was going to do something to hurt me, I knew she wouldn't, but I just had this feeling. I couldn't explain it but she made me nervous in a way. She always had and now we were walking back to her house it just made me even more so. She didn't live in the best area, but I guess I did live in an expensive part of the town. I wasn't used to being around these parts as it were. I didn't judge anyone who was, I just - well, I should probably stop talking now.

Turning down her street we made our way to Brittany's house. It was strange being in a part of Eastbourne I hadn't been in. I had obviously been into the town, but never around the different estates since I didn't have a reason to. I guess growing up I didn't have many friends and, frankly, it's the same now. When I met him we just clicked so his house remained the furthest I go away from my estate. It was nothing personal to anyone, I just felt safe where I lived. Plus, without a girlfriend to go visit, I didn't have anywhere but Sam's to go. The furthest I went actually was to the hospital which is on the other side of town. I tried to clear my thoughts when I saw Brittany turn to walk up a driveway. This must be where she lives. It wasn't bad looking, to be honest.

"This is your house?" I asked following her up the drive stopping outside the door. "It's nice."

Brittany chuckled. "What? Expected it to be a dump, did you?"

"What? No!" I denied shaking my head. "I just expected something different I guess."

"Well my mum and I do fine here," Brittany said unlocking the door. "Just fine."

I followed her inside and from what I saw, I imagined everything so wrong. Her house was beautiful. It was as though it was one of those showroom houses. I noticed Brittany take her shoes off putting them on the shoe rack by the door so I did the same. I didn't want to track dirt through the house in one as lovely as this one. Walking inside I noticed pictures around the house of Brittany and her mum. I smiled picking up one of them noticing there was another person in the pictures. Did Brittany have siblings?

"Hey, who's this boy with you and your mum?" I asked motioning to the picture in my hand. Turning around, the blonde walked over to me taking it from my hands smiling.

"My younger brother, Joseph. He lives with my dad, though, so I only see him on weekends." Brittany explained putting the picture down. "He enjoys travelling so, as you can probably imagine, the journey from dad's to here is spectacular for him."

I didn't want to ask more questions, but it made me curious. "Why aren't your parents together?"

" Come on, we'll go up to my room," Brittany responded, ignoring my question.

Brittany took my hand leading me to her room. There were a lot of pictures on the wall from Brittany and her sister to the whole family together. My parents did put up a lot of pictures of our family since we didn't have many. Mami hates pictures being taken of her so getting even one picture a year was a struggle. Dad would prefer to have more pictures around the house so it showed a family did live there, however, we made do. We took one family picture a year since it was all Papi could get Mami to agree on. I didn't mind but I understand the reasoning behind Papi wanting more pictures since I would want the same for my family.

"You don't mind pictures, do you?" I asked when we got up to Brittany's room. Oh, my god, her room was adorable. Extremely colourful. "

Brittany chuckled. "No I don't mind pictures since, as you can see, I've had pictures taken all my life."

"Just checking."

I walked around the room noticing everything I didn't expect to see in the room. Stuffed animals, bright colours and posters on the wall of celebrities. Well, she had Jennifer Lawrence on there so I'll let her off. But, oh my god. I was speechless not knowing what else to say. Her room must be how she feels inside since at school she definitely doesn't come off as someone who would have a room such as this one. To be honest, I imagined her having a plain coloured room of some sort. Just not...this. Okay, I would never let this go for sure.

"Your room - it's colourful," I observed looking around. "Not what I expected."

Brittany laughs. "I know, everyone says the same thing. I'm not dead inside, you know."

"I didn't think -" I was about to say but when I saw Brittany raise her eyebrow I let out a sigh. "Alright fine. I thought I was going to walk into something different."

"Uh huh. Go on." Brittany requested folding her arms.

I shook my head. "Never mind. So, you need help studying?"

Brittany bit her lip. "I was kind of selfish. I just wanted to spend more time with you. However, we can totally study."

"Studying sounds good." I agreed, moving to my bag to get my books trying to ignore the fluttering in my stomach.

Brittany may be hot, you only need to look at her to notice, but I didn't want that side of her. Well, it was a bonus, however, I wanted a side of her no one had seen. That's the kind of relationship I wanted. One where they could be themselves around me and I could around them. Maybe I would see her being herself in Glee Club so I could actually see who she is because, right now, I don't feel like I do.

"You think a lot, don't you?" Brittany asked when I moved to sit beside her at her desk. "You seem to be in your head a lot."

Blushing, I nodded in agreement. "Yeah I tend to keep a lot of stuff up there."

Getting the books out of my bag I began to help Brittany. I knew she didn't study opposed to most people otherwise she'd be passing this class which meant explaining things in a completely different way. She was extraordinary. It was what made her, Brittany and I would never want that to change. I got her to write a lot of stuff down but, impressively, she kept up and did what I asked. She was actually a quick writer, she just struggled with numbers, which was fine. Everyone had something they were bad at. I was bad in social situations, for example, but we got through the bad times. We asked for help and got through it alongside the people who cared. I even wrote her out a few questions which she answered perfectly. She got all the calculations correct so, it was clear, she understood the material. She was just behind in class which was why she needed a hand. That was fine and, at the end of the day, she was going to graduate and leave this place. She deserved to graduate as much as anyone.

Whilst Brittany was doing some questions I had given her I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out looking to see Sam was texting me. Damn, had he decided to talk to Mercedes and become speechless? He had the tendency to go speechless around women just like me. Another common factor. I opened the text trying not to laugh at what he sent me.

**From: Sam: Having fun with Brittany, are we? ;) I saw you both walk out together! xx**

I shook my head. He could be so idiotic sometimes. I mean, it's not like I kept it from him or anything. I was going back with Brittany so he was practically just trying to get information from me. I mean, he could literally just ask me but no. He had to go down the awkward instead.

**To Sam: You're not getting anything from me. xx**

I turned to look at Brittany and even when she was concentrating, she looked like the most beautiful girl in the world. I had always believed she was gorgeous, but now I was actually spending time with her, even the small things made the difference. Growing up I had only been attracted to the physical side, well until we slept together. I knew how sweet the blonde could be which just made me fall for her more every single day. The way her fair just flowed perfectly down her back, how she bit her lip when she was concentrating, how she never failed to tap her pen on the counter three times when she was thinking of the answer to something and, most of all, how her eyes shined bright whenever she got excited about something. I just liked all these things about her which made it almost impossible to look away. I put my phone down on the desk with my arms waiting for Brittany to finish. She was doing pretty well actually, I'm impressed with her.

"Who was that?" Brittany asked, raising her head to look at me. "Anyone important?"

"Sam. He just texted me to - well, he was being an ass." I chuckled. "Almost done?"

Brittany handed me the paper she had been working on. "Yup, I finished."

Reading through it, I could tell she had picked it up well. I took a pen ticking all the answers before handing it back to her. I saw her face light up instantly which made mine light up too. She had this effect on me that I couldn't explain. Something I didn't want explaining to me. She pulled me into a hug in gratitude.

"Thank you, Santana." She mumbled into my neck. "I couldn't be more grateful even if I tried. You're helping me so much."

"Well, clearly you're reading the material I told you to," I responded pulling back. "You're smart, Brittany. You just have to try."

I patted her shoulder letting her look over her work again before standing up to put my phone in my bag. I couldn't believe how fast Brittany was picking up the material. I knew she was going to pass the next test. She was doing well so far and I knew if she continued she could get better. I turned back around; Brittany was leant against the desk with her paper on the side. I folded my arms looking at the blonde in curiosity tilting my head a little.

"What?" I asked, grinning. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

Laughing, Brittany stood up straight. "What way?"

"Like – you know – that," I said, motioning my hands up and down. "Looking at me as though you find me attractive."

She pressed her lips together before nodding. "But I do."

"Don't joke around. I mean it."

She raised her eyebrows before shrugging her shoulders. "Well I'm not joking, so what do you say to that?"

"I say you're lying." I shot back leaning against the wall. "You think you do because I'm helping you."

"Well, how would you know? You're not inside my head." Brittany said a matter of factly. "If you were, you'd know not to say that."

I inhaled running my fingers through my hair before standing straight. "You're not attracted to me the way you think. One; I'm helping you pass so you can graduate and two; I'm carrying your child. That's the only way you see me."

"Santana…" She sighed moving closer to me but that was the last thing I needed right now. If she came any closer I don't think I could control myself.

I shook my head backing into the wall. "Just stay there."

Brittany walked closer and closer to me which caused my heart to pound against my chest. I wasn't scared f her, it wasn't that. I just knew that the minute she did anything, such as kissing me, I would be done for. I wouldn't be able to resist and I felt as though I had to resist. I needed to otherwise I would feel like I was caving in and I didn't want to be that person

Brittany stood in front of me biting her lip but she didn't lean in. She just stood there, it confused me, but she pulled me into her. I had my hands on her arms looking up at her with her looking down at me. I bit my lip feeling my heart race. I wanted her now and all I wanted was to feel her kiss me. I was gone already so might as well keep going. She was giving me a loving look before she leant down kissing me grazing her lips against mine. I allowed my eyes to flutter closed knowing I had no ground to fight back on now. It was gone. Gone from the minute her lips touched mine. My body melted into hers not being able to stop it. She was gorgeous and I know I wasn't the person she deserved, but I was the one he wanted. Well, I think I am. I just can't stop worrying that this happened only because I'm pregnant. I mean, she never came up to me beforehand. She never wanted to know, until the drunken night. Her hands were on my waist holding me lightly. Her lips were softer than I remembered and without the lip-gloss, nevertheless, the kiss was magical. It was better than I remembered actually and I wouldn't oppose to doing this again. Definitely not.

We both pulled back but kept our bodies close. I looked up at her when she looked down at me. The way she was looking at me though wasn't what I expected. It was a look showing she cared about me. How she wanted to be there in this moment with me and even though the thought scared me a little, I was fine with the concept. It was a nice feeling and it made my stomach jump.

"That was nice," I whispered before looking back down moving my hands over her arms. I felt Brittany lean her head against mine so our foreheads were touching. My eyes were closed whilst enjoying the moment. I didn't know when it would happen again and even though I knew I should be defending my emotions, I couldn't. I wanted her and I couldn't deny it. I moved my head so my lips were hovering in front of hers before I whispered against them. "Don't make me fall for you even more. I'm already skin deep."

" I think it's about time I did the falling and hurting." She whispered back, before brushing her lips against mine. "I don't want to hurt you, San. I'm not going to hurt you."

I shook my head moving my hands up to grip her biceps ignoring the fact they felt toned. "You can't promise that. You're the head cheerleader."

"We're going to be a family soon." Brittany reminded me pulling us closer. "You're more important than them."

"Brittany…"

She shook her head cupping my cheeks raising my head to look at her directly. "You're more important."

I nodded my head before wrapping my arms around her letting my body melt into hers feeling relaxed. I had no idea where this was going but I suppose I could see. Brittany wrapped her arms around me with a hand on the back of my head holding me. It felt nice actually and I didn't want to move. I took delight in being held by her I had decided. I felt her lips press against my temple, lingering there for a few seconds, before pulling away taking a deep breath resting her chin on my head.

"From today, I've got your back at school," Brittany stated. "I got the Cheerios back for the way they treated you and Sam today, however, any other day I will be there. I'll make sure you're taken off the hit list we have."

"You have a hit list?" I asked pulling back looking at the blonde.

She chuckled "We do. We also have a hot list, which you're on believe it or not."

"How the hell did I on there?" I asked shaking my head. "I'm not sure I even want to know."

"It's nothing bad." She assured me. "Chelsea just saw you getting changed for P.E once and commented on how you had a smoking hot body."

I blushed nodding. "Okay - that's not bad, I guess."

"She's right, you know," Brittany said making me look up. "About your body, I mean, talk about smoking hot."

I shook my head. As if I was smoking hot, as Brittany so bluntly put it. I didn't believe it for one second.

"I'm not smoking hot. I mean - look at me." I told her, motioning to my body before raising my top. "Look at my belly. I'm fat."

Brittany grinned. "I think that the most beautiful part of you is your bump. "

I sighed. "I just don't feel attractive right now, so with you telling me you like me, I don't feel as though I can believe you.

Brittany glanced at me for a second before looking around the room. Great, she couldn't even look at me. I watched the girl standing in front of me before I felt her take my hand leading me into the corner of the room where a mirror was stood. Was she actually serious right now? The last thing I wanted to do was see myself in the mirror.

"Brittany, I don't want to look at myself in a mirror."

She shook her before standing in front of it taking her top off. My eyes widened looking at the girl in front of me topless. Okay, I had no clue what she was trying to accomplish but, my god. How attractive was she? I was looking at her stomach and how toned she looked when she took my hand pulling me towards her.

"If I can do anything to help you it's going to be to make you see how beautiful you are," Brittany said with a smile, lifting my top over my head throwing it on the bed where hers was. Okay, I was totally lost now.

"Uh, Brittany, I'm not exactly ready to -"

Brittany laughed before shaking her head moving me to stand in front of the mirror in front of where she was stood. I was still totally lost at what she was trying to get at, however, I was going to try at least. I stood in front of the mirror seeing myself when she moved her hands over my bump. Okay, I might be seeing what she was getting at now.

"You aren't fat, Santana." She began. "Look in the mirror. How big is your bump, genuinely?"

I looked in the mirror at myself. "Still there, but small."

"Exactly and even though it will get bigger, you aren't at those stages yet," Brittany reassured me kissing my temple. "Anyway, you look absolutely stunning with a baby bump."

I blushed looking in the mirror. Just seeing her hands resting on it made my heart flutter with excitement. Nothing else looked sexier right now. Even though it would take a while for me to accept that I wasn't fat, it felt nice having someone who would always be there to tell me different throughout the pregnancy. I still had my doubts, like anyone would, but this gesture was just so lovely.

"Brittany!" I heard a woman call from downstairs. "Are you up there? You left your bag down here!"

"I'll get it in a second, mum!" Brittany shouted back

"No, come and get it now!" The woman ordered. "You know how I feel about the living room being filled with your clutter!"

Brittany groaned pulling away from me picking up her top. "It's one bag!

"Which turns into two bags, a top and your shoes. I am not risking the scenario happening!" I heard the woman snap at Brittany.

I noticed the blonde roll her eyes at her complaining. She turned to me with a smile. "I'll be right back, okay?"

I nodded putting my top back on when she walked out the room. Walking to the bed I sat down on top of it looking around. Well, today had been an experience in itself. I laid down on the bed with my hands on my stomach looking down at my bump letting a small smile form on my face.

"I can't wait to meet you, you know?" I whispered. "I don't even know if you can hear me, but I'm your mummy. I'm so excited to meet you in six months."

I laid my head back on the pillow looking up at the ceiling when I felt the bed dip. I looked up to see Brittany. She smiles kissing my stomach before moving to lay next to me leaning on her side. I smiled moving my hand to stroke my fingers down her cheek as though checking to see if she was real.

"I should get home," I said rubbing my eyes. "I'm getting tired."

"Well - you could stay here and sleep. If you wanted to, I mean. "Brittany suggested. "I don't mind."

Yawning, I looked at the blonde. "Are you sure?"

Without another word being said, Brittany pulled me against her front holding me when I got sleepier and sleepier. I moved my hand slowly down her arm which was wrapped around me when my eyes closed.

"You're not going to let go, are you?" I mumbled before feeling her kiss my shoulder.

"Never." She whispered into my ear softly.

I nodded allowing myself to finally drift off to sleep completely with the feeling of her protective arms around me, making me feel safer than usual.

xxxxxxxxxx

I felt myself start to stir starting to wake up feeling the sun upon my face. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the sunlight before opening them completely looking around the room. Well, it was definitely not my own bedroom. I stretched my body out before sitting up looking at what I was wearing. Well, they definitely weren't my clothing. I saw my clothes folded in a pile on Brittany's desk. Brittany. I slept at Brittany's last night. Shit. Looking around I tried to see where the blonde was but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. How can she not be in her room? I was about to get up and look for her when the door opened and in walked the blonde-haired girl. I sighed in relief. Thank god. I took in what Brittany was wearing and fuck did she look good. I think it was due to the fact she had been running since I noticed she was sweating a little. I bit my lip not being able to help how attractive she looked right now. Shit, okay, I should stop having those thoughts about her.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Brittany said with a bright smile on her face. "Someone was tired."

I went back to looking at my clothes on the chair. "I slept here? I thought I would wake up."

"Me too, but it got to around 11pm last night and I knew you weren't going to wake up so I slipped your clothes off and put some of mine on. It was only some joggers and a t-shirt but I'm sure they were more comfortable than the clothes you had on." Brittany explained drinking from the bottle she had in her hand. "It's 7am now though so we can just go to school together if you want?"

I wasn't sure what to say since I was still trying to get my head around stopping here overnight so I just nodded my head in response. I stood up getting my clothes walking towards the bathroom when Brittany stopped me. She looked at me before going into her drawers, handing me some other clothes.

"You probably don't want to go to school in the same clothes you wore yesterday," Brittany advised. "These don't fit me anymore so you try them on. They might fit you."

"Do you have a drawer full of clothes that don't fit or something?" I asked, remembering she had given me the clothes I was wearing now too. They fit pretty well actually

"I actually do, as sad as it sounds," Brittany responded blushing. "I don't like throwing clothes away my mum went out of the way to get me."

Okay, if that isn't the most thoughtful thing I have ever heard I didn't know what was. I took the clothes from her walking into the bathroom to get changed. Yet again, they fit me perfectly. She had given me a pair of jeans and a baggy top to wear. I actually didn't look bad. Walking out, she handed me a leather jacket to complete the outfit.

"You look good." Brittany breathed out, standing with a towel in her hand. "Beyond compare."

I blushed. "Thanks, Brittany."

"I'm just going in the shower but I'll be back in ten."

Brittany walked into the bathroom to go shower so I decided to gather my stuff together for when we were ready to leave. I saw she had different pictures on the wall of family, friends and other people in her life, causing me to stop and walk over to it. Aww, there was even a picture of herself with Santa. Young Brittany was just so adorable I couldn't get enough. Folding my arms together I looked at all the pictures there just wanting to see what Brittany's life was like and who was in it. I saw a couple of pictures of her and Quinn together, which didn't surprise me actually. What did was there were a few pictures of the Glee Club. It must mean something to her for them to be up on her wall. Of course, there were pictures of her and her brother, Joseph. He was pretty cute actually. I was about to look away when something caught my eye. I saw the baby scan in the collection of pictures on the wall. I couldn't believe she had put up the scan. Looking closer at the scan I chuckled realising what a fool I had been. I saw my surname was actually on the scan which was probably how she figured it out, as well as piecing everything together. I shook my head snickering to myself. I should have seen this myself if only I actually paid attention. I was only interested in the baby part of it instead of noticing the smaller details like I was now.

I pulled my eyes away from the wall going back to putting everything in my bag, I remembered I had different clothes so I walked over to the chair picking them up.

"Leave them here if you want," Brittany said making me jump. I turned my head just to see Brittany when I was met with her standing in her underwear. "You'll have a spare set if you stay again."

I was speechless. Was she just that comfortable with her own body she enjoyed paraded around her room? What if she did this around her friends too? I don't know why, but that kind of made me feel a little jealous. Why should her friends get to see her in her underwear whether they were friends or not? That wasn't fair. I didn't go around in my underwear around Sam. I bit my lip.

"Do you go around that way around your friends?" I asked in a disapproving manner. "I mean, you seem comfortable with yourself."

"Do you honestly think I walk around like this around my friends?" She asked. "Because if you do, you should know I don't do that. Well, Quinn has seen me in my underwear but I was eight, so I don't think it counts."

I ducked my head, feeling kind of embarrassed. "I just don't want people seeing you like that."

"Why?"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Why don't you want other girls to see me like this?" She asked, motioning to her body. "We're not together."

"I know," I murmured. "You're just - I don't -"

"Yes?"

I walked over to Brittany putting my hand flat on her stomach feeling her muscles tense. "It makes me jealous. Jealousy takes over when I even think about some other girl touching you, feeling your body against theirs and sleeping with you the way I have."

Brittany moved her hand to my cheek causing my eyes to flutter closed involuntarily. I was about to open them when Brittany's lips were on mine kissing me so softly I hardly felt it. I moved a hand up her arm to thread through her wet locks whilst my other rested on her left bicep kissing back just wanting, no, needing to feel her lips against mine. I didn't care for passion; I wanted gentle. Caring. I wanted to feel what she felt since I had never heard her explain how she feels. Her nose was pressed against my cheek and every so often I felt her breath against my lips. I didn't want to pull away even though I know I should, but Brittany actually did. She moved her nose against mine with a smile on her face

"This body? Only for you." She admitted pecking my lips before pulling back completely. "Only you can have it."

I pulled my hand away from her wet pair resting it on her cheek, which caused Brittany to wrinkle her nose and grin at me. I giggled not being able to hold it back before pulling away. "You should probably get ready."

"Probably," Brittany said not moving from where she was. causing me to look at her in confusion.

"Well, go on."

Laughing, Brittany got her cheerleader outfit out putting it on before starting to blow dry her hair. I went to pick up my bag so I was ready to go when I felt my phone vibrate. Sam.

**From Sam: Hey, I haven't heard from you! Are you even alive right now?**

I shook my head in amusement over the text he sent. Did he think Brittany could have done something to me? Out of everyone, she was the last person I would even consider thinking would do something bad to me. He should know too since I told him Brittany knows I'm pregnant.

**To Sam: I'm alive don't worry. Slept at Brittany's last night unintentionally. I'll explain when I see you at school.**

Just as I put my phone away Brittany finished blow drying her hair. She put her hair in a tight ponytail, I assume that's what Sue asks of them, before picking up her bag. We had half an hour to get to school now. I just hoped we would get there on time. But, at the same time, I would be with Brittany so no matter how long the journey to school was, we would be together. Why did I have to feel this way about her? I hated the way I felt sometimes.

"Ready to go?"

Looking up seeing Brittany motion towards the door, nodded following the blonde. We made our way out the door and outside. It was a bit of a way to get to school but neither of us cared. It was a nice day so it wasn't as though either of us was going to get wet. Shit, I just cursed the weather. That'll be it now. The joys of living in England.

"You okay?" Brittany asked. "You're quiet."

"Sorry. I was thinking, that's all." I told the blonde. "Just enjoying the nice weather."

"I know it's weird thinking we actually have nice weather for once." Brittany chuckled moving her hand to rest on my back.

The feeling of her hand made the butterflies in my stomach come alive. I didn't understand why Brittany's touch affected me so much, but I didn't care. I was just glad she was here with me. It definitely beats being by myself and walking to school. That was boring, however, I usually had my headphones in so I didn't have anyone try and talk to me. There was nothing worse than having someone try and talk to you when you clearly have your headphones in. It was weird walking this way since I wasn't familiar with the route, but different was good occasionally. I liked different.

It didn't take long before we were walking through the school gates. I saw Sam waiting for me by the door but I also saw the Cheerios waiting for Brittany. I expected her to do something to me to show that she didn't care, however, she did something completely unexpected. She took my hand in hers, lacing our fingers together, walking in the direction of the cheerleaders. I mean, I was as shocked as the Cheerios looked. What was Brittany's plan here? What was she trying to accomplish with this? I looked at Sam who made his way over to where we were going.

"Brittany, what the hell are you doing?" One of the Cheerio's asked, snapping at the blonde. "We don't associate ourselves with them!"

Brittany glared at the cheerleader. "I am making a point. This girl is off-limits to every single one of you!"

"Excuse me, what?" Quinn asked. "Brittany..."

"No. I'm the Captain of this squad, which means I authorise everyone who goes on the hit list and gets taken off. Santana Lopez is not to be targeted by any of you, otherwise, you can find yourselves off the squad before you even have the chance to say sorry." Brittany snapped looking at everyone in the group. "That means you, Felicity."

I heard the girl mumble to herself, before nodding. "Fine. Whatever you say, Captain."

I was in shock. Why did she do that? Plus, why did she drag me over here just to hear it up close? She could have easily just told me later on. Maybe she wanted me there so she could tell them without backing down? I had no idea what was going on, but I felt honoured how she did all of it for me. Brittany walked away from the Cheerleaders, just a few feet, pulling her hand away from mine.

"There. Now you know that they are supposed to leave you alone."

I was still in shock right now. "I can't believe you did that."

"Yeah, that was well cool, Pierce." Sam agreed, punching her shoulder lightly before pressing his lips together noticing the reaction. "Not at that level yet? Okay, that's not a problem. Cool. It's fine."

Brittany and I looked at him trying to hint that we wanted to be alone but apparently, he just wasn't getting the message. "Sam. Could you -"

He saw me motioning my head towards the door before it finally kicked in. He's a bit slow sometimes, but he's still cool.

"Oh! You want to be alone right now. That's completely fine. I'll just be over here." Sam said, motioning to the wall at the front of the school before walking away.

Rolling my eyes, I turned my attention to the blonde. "Thank you for doing that. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Brittany replied moving her hand to my neck. "I'll see you later, okay?"

My stomach began doing somersaults once her fingertips touched my neck in a loving manner. "I'll see you later," I whisper. Leaning up, I kiss the corner of her lips before pulling away allowing my touch to linger, trailing my fingers down her arm before walking away in the direction of Sam. He's sat there waiting on the wall with a smirk on his face.

"Well, you were very close-knitted back there." Sam teased, standing up. "Have fun last night, did we?

He would tease me straight away, wouldn't he? We both walked inside with Sam smirking at me the entire way. "Nothing happened."

"Oh, it seems that way," Sam responded, speaking in a sarcastic tone. "You totally kissed last night."

"You don't know that." I retorted opening my locker. "I just fell asleep at her house, that's it. I was tired and I was just going to nap but, before I knew it, the sun was shining indicating it was morning."

Sam's smirk disappeared completely. He definitely looks disappointed, which was odd seeing as he didn't even like her that much. Anyway, Brittany and I aren't even together, so I don't understand why he seemed so excited about the prospect of us kissing. Nothing will happen between us. We're just two people who want to raise a baby together. That's the only reason we were hanging out, well, aside from me tutoring Brittany.

"Don't seem too disappointed." I teased with a smirk on my face.

"I just want you to be happy. You know that, right?"

I looked at him surprised. "What? Of course, I know that."

"You don't have to lie to me, Santana," Sam stated. "If something happened with Brittany, that's okay. You've had a crush on her forever."

Running my fingers through my hair, I acknowledged what he was trying to tell me. I knew my feelings for the blonde, of course I did, but Brittany didn't have a clue how she felt about me. I know that she's just looking out for me because I'm pregnant. She wouldn't have even glanced in my direction if I wasn't. I care for Brittany deeply in spite of everything that has happened between us, which must mean something. I didn't want Brittany and I getting together just to be shut down when the baby is born. She may be helping me with this pregnancy, yet I knew she wouldn't look at me the same afterwards. I'm her baby mama as it were. Nothing more.

"We're not going to happen."

"You don't know that." Alleged Sam, rubbing my arm trying to comfort me. "She looks at you differently to everyone else."

"How on earth would you know that?" I asked. "Do you watch her or something?

Sam chuckled. "How have you not noticed? That's the question you need to be answering."

Sam gave me something to think about. Was Sam, right? Had Brittany been looking at me differently to everyone else? Did she like me, maybe? What if she was just going through different emotions? The blonde made me feel so much all at once and those feelings scared me. The fact that we had kissed made it even worse. She said she had feelings for me, but what feelings were they? As a friend? Girlfriend? Mother to her child? What was it? I decided that just going to class was how I was going to get through it. The bell rang so I said my goodbyes to Sam before making my way to Spanish. Such an easy A, it was unreal.

xxxxxxxxxx

The day naturally went alright but what did make it weird was when my father text me asking me to come home so we could talk. I wasn't sure how I felt about the message, nevertheless, I was on my way back now. Mami was working anyhow so it would only be us. I had gone over everything in my head trying to think of what he would need to speak to me about with Mami not in the house, at any rate, I decided on going home. It would give us time to just talk which is the reasoning behind the text. I even told Sam I couldn't hang out instead of seeing my Papi later. Walking towards the house I got more nervous. I didn't want something bad happening. I took a deep breath before entering the house. My thoughts were in overdrive currently without any chance of slowing down. The house felt as though it was closing in on me when I was inside with the door closed. I knew I was being ridiculous but it didn't stop my nerves.

"Papi?" I called out. "Are you here?"

Papi walked out of the kitchen giving me a warm smile before hugging me. "Thank you for coming straight home."

"It's okay, but what is this about?" I asked sitting on the sofa looking at my father. The man who raised me who I hoped, to the bottom of my heart, would love me no matter what happened. "The text was certainly...blunt."

"Yes, and I apologise for that," Papi said with a small smile before taking my hand. "I love you, you know that."

Nodding, I didn't know what else to say. My speech seemed to be impaired at this point. Shit, he knew.

"Good, then you will know that no matter what happens in your life I will be there to support you, yes?"

I nodded once again trying to ignore the pounding I was getting from my heart against my chest.

"I think you need to continue, pumpkin."

I smiled at the nickname he'd given me when I was a child. He had always called me it since I had an obsession with pumpkins when I was younger and it just stuck. I leant my head against his shoulder taking a deep breath knowing this was going to be hard for me. I didn't want to be kicked out for this, nevertheless, the way he was talking was as though he already knew. Was that even possible?

"I'm pregnant," I whispered closing my eyes. "13 weeks."

I felt Papi's lips against my head before he moved his arms around me, hugging me. "I know you are."

"You do?" I asked, looking up. "I thought I was hiding it well."

"Oh, you are, honey." He laughed. "However, I went in your room looking for you when I saw the pregnancy test on your desk. Luckily, it was me who found it and not your mother. I put it in your desk drawer."

I hugged Papi tighter. I had a feeling he knew just with the way he's looked at me lately. I didn't want to believe it in case I was wrong and he kicked me out, but I definitely didn't feel that way now. He was holding me in his arms, which was just what I needed. I needed to know he was going to be there in spite of the fact that I knew my mother wouldn't support this. She was going to hate me and want me out of the house. I really hoped Papi would defend me. I needed him and Mami in my life.

"Mami isn't going to like this, is she?"

Papi sighed. "No, she is against teen pregnancy, but it's only because her parents were. It would be nothing against you personally."

"She's the person who gave birth to me," I stated. "This is hard for me to go through without my parents."

"I'll be here whether she is or isn't," Papi promised, kissing my forehead. "Whatever you need, I'm there."

I cuddled into my dad just feelings safe. I knew I would be able to count on him being here for me even if my mother wasn't. It helped to have an adult there since I wouldn't feel so alone. Sam and Brittany were great, but if something major happened and no adult knew, they would be getting quite the surprise.

"Who is the father?" Papi asked, breaking the silence. "I assume you slept with a guy, hija."

I blushed. "Actually no. I slept with a girl but - well, she has male genitalia. Everything works, so I got pregnant." I explained looking at my hands. "I've told her everything and she's assured me she's going to be here for me."

"I would like to meet this girl."

I groaned. "Dad, I don't want you torturing her."

"I'm not going to torture her," He insisted before winking. "Just question her a little."

I shook my head in amusement. He always had this humorous personality about him which made him likeable to many people. He was pretty much liked by everyone at work since he cracked a few jokes at work whilst on shift. He took his job seriously but he made sure everyone at work had a smile on their face when they needed it. It's what I admired about him. He always knew how to cheer people up, which included me on a number of occasions. Mami was a little more serious when it came to her work so she was quite strict. I don't even want to think of what would happen if Brittany met her. She'd be dead when she walked through the door.

"Can we order pizza, Papi?" I asked.

He smiled. "Of course - we'll put a movie on and have one of our special nights whilst your mother is working."

I jumped up getting the phone. It was going to be a great night just spending time together. Now I just had to think of a way to stop him wanting to meet Brittany.


	7. Seven

The next few weeks were crazy. I was now 16 weeks pregnant and my bump had only been getting bigger. Brittany was there to reassure me, of course, and my dad - well, he was trying. School was a lot better now without getting thrown slushies in my face and I now only had to bring one pair of clothes in, which was great. Glee club had even turned into my best part of the day, well, aside from work on Friday and Saturday nights. There was a lot of talent in his room but one thing I didn't fail to notice was how good of a dancer Brittany was. Artie had been singing with Brittany and Mike dancing behind him. They were clearly the best dancers in here since I couldn't even imagine doing that. Well, actually, I used to dance a lot before I got pregnant but, unfortunately, I would have to wait to do the lessons. I called my instructor up and explained which he understood completely. He said I could drop by any time since he had a few pregnant customers and knew how to help them exercise. It definitely gave me something to think about.

The kiss Brittany and I shared? Well, that hadn't stopped. She had started being around me a lot when she wasn't at practice, making sure I was eating correctly and not doing too much. It was sweet actually. Well, it was but now it's kind of annoying. Literally, I hadn't eaten chocolate in over a month and she just wouldn't let me. Have any. Did she really hate me that much? The baby is allowed to taste chocolate once in a while. In the end, I ended up sneaking some in when she wasn't looking. Another thing? She was getting very jealous. Oh, you think I'm joking? No. Okay, so it was a hot day so I came in a pair of three-quarter trousers. Naturally, it cooled me down, however, one girl noticed how good my ass looked in them. I'm not going to lie to you, it felt nice. She even came up to me to say it but, naturally, Brittany turned up and heard. She was not best pleased. There is a positive to her jealousy, though. We have the hottest make-out sessions afterwards. She drags me into the nearest closet and that's it. World turn upside down. I've even made her start taking her top off so I can feel her abs. No, seriously, they are so hot. She's even started giving me hickeys so now everyone knew I was taken. Well, I wasn't exactly taken. I was just making out with Brittany, but she wanted everyone to think I was. It was super sexy.

Sam, on the other hand, was loving it. When I ended up at my locker with hickeys all over it, he teased me about it for hours. I had it worse if we were in the same morning class. He went on about it asking if we'd had sex yet which, obviously, hadn't happened. The most we did was make out. Actually, tonight she was coming back to mine to meet my dad. Of course, I was nervous but I think she'll like him. Shit, I didn't have time to get my superhero posters down off the wall. Shit. That definitely wasn't cool or attractive to someone you’re kind of seeing. Well, I think we are. We hadn't discussed it; however, she was going to a party on Friday. Apparently, all cheerleaders had to attend, but it made me nervous. What if she finds someone else to sleep with? I mean, she slept with me at the last party. What makes this one different? I tried to shake my thoughts away when I walked I to Glee Club. We were all performing our routines today whether it was singing or dancing. Mr Schuester gave us all an assignment to work on about expressing how you're feeling. It took me a while but I found the perfect song. Rachel sang to Finn (apparently, they're a thing, which counteracts what Sam told me). She sang 'Only Exception' which, by the way, is totally cliché. Sam went afterwards singing a cover of Sum41's With Me with Puckerman going next. It continued like that all afternoon. Brittany did a dance number, which was totally sexy. I wanted to kiss her right there but I decided against it due to the gesture being inappropriate. Well, inappropriate to do in front of the Glee Club.

Mercedes sat down after her amazing performance of Christina Aguilera's 'Beautiful' which left only me. Mr Schuester motioned for me to come up. I had practised this song so many times it was drilled into my head. I had felt so much recently that my head felt as though it was going to explode. I was confused, conflicted and I had no idea what I was going to do. I shook my head before standing up getting the guitar. I always preferred to do acoustic songs because it showed real emotion. I didn't mean that all these other songs around didn't but the perfect acoustic song could really make you cry at times. I sat on the stool noticing everyone was pretty much on the edge of their seats. Once the microphone was properly adjusted I started to play. It was going to be a little faster since the song I'm singing is quite a fast-paced song but, I knew, it was still going to sound amazing. What can I say? When it comes to my music I'm confident.

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah_

_lalalalalalalala_

_I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie_

_I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want_

_Don't stop_

_Give me give me give me what you got got_

_Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more_

_Don't even talk about the consequence_

_Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me_

_And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think_

_Cause you're the only one who's on my mind_

_I'll never ever let you leave me_

_I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye_

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched_

_And I need you so much_

My eyes were closed and all I felt was the music. It's all I wanted to feel because if I even took a glance at the audience I knew my eyes would get close to Brittany and she was definitely the last person I wanted to look at. She would know instantly I was singing about her and I definitely did want to see the way she was looking at me. Heck, I was still trying to figure everything out but, right now, I felt this song. I wanted everyone to see how I felt; what I was going through.

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you_

_Alalalala alalalala_

_You can take take take take take time time_

_To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life_

_Give me give me give me all of you you_

_Don't be scared_

_I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more_

_Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right_

_'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around_

_To answer all the questions left behind_

_And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today_

_You've still got me to hold you up up_

_And I will never let you down_

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched_

_Alalalala alalalala_

_Untouched_

_Alalalala alalalala_

Looking down at the guitar and at what I was playing I felt amazing. The microphone adjusted to my height currently made it so way to sing into it. I looked at the audience seeing everyone so invested in the acoustic version of the song I was playing. Sam was sat in the front row with Mercedes giving me a thumbs up. I smile back at him before closing my eyes singing the next part of the song.

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, untouched, untouched_

I stopped playing before everyone clapped. I smiled putting the guitar down before sitting back in my seat. I felt Brittany's eyes on me as though she wanted me to look at her but, obviously, that wasn't happening. If I did she'd have this glint in her eye showing she wanted to kiss me and we had to get back to mine so sad could meet her. He wasn't home for a few hours so we decided to go back and watch a movie instead. I hadn't quite decided what yet.

Making our way out the room, Sam walked with us both outside to the car park. We might not live close together, however, we always made sure to walk out of school together. It was kind of a tradition from when we started high school until, well, now. We got outside the gates before hugging and making our own ways home. I usually was alone, however, today Brittany was with me since my dad was being an ass and wanted to meet her. Of course, he made it happen quickly. I knew he was going to say or do something embarrassing. I just knew it.

"It's weird walking beside you to your house" Brittany admitted breaking the silence. "It's nice, of course, just weird."

"I understand that." I agreed. "I'm usually walking alone anyway."

I felt Brittany's hand touch my shoulder. "I'm sorry you have to do that."

It didn't bother me actually. I usually had my music on and earphones in so I can block the world out. I usually listen to songs by Amy Winehouse or anything acoustic. My favourite currently was Valerie by Amy Winehouse. She's just so…damn. That's how my thought process went.

"It's fine I usually just listen to music."

I felt Brittany glance in my direction before looking ahead whilst we walked. I put my hands in my pockets not really knowing what to say. She made my heart race and it was hard to think up a conversation that wasn't me asking her out. I was just lucky I had the ability to keep my thoughts to myself in these situations.

"Your dad will like me, won't he?"

I raise my eyebrow smirking. "That bothers you?"

Brittany lets out a nervous chuckle rubbing the back of her neck. "He's our baby's grandpa, so yeah."

"He will love you," Santana said with a comforting smile. "Who wouldn't?"

"Many people in the school?"

I move my hand to her neck stroking the skin with my thumb. "As long as you don't have sex with me in front of him, you're fine."

Brittany's mouth fell open in shock. Well, she definitely wasn't expecting that one then. Coming back to reality, Brittany hit my arm.

"Santana!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't hit the pregnant one." I faked, pretending to be angry at her, before grinning." I'm the one carrying the baby. I'm cooking up an arm here."

Brittany burst out laughing before moving towards me with her hand moving over my bump. "You are. I couldn't be more grateful to a person."

Leaning up I kissed her softly. "You're amazing."

"You're more amazing," Brittany said, resting her other hand on my hip.

It was weird how I had gotten close to this girl so quickly even after everything she did to me for years. It was as though I trusted her, or maybe I just needed her support. I really did because I did not want to be doing this by myself. Plus, dad was most likely going to be embarrassing and I needed someone to rant at afterwards. I really hoped Mami wasn't planning on showing because I wasn't ready to fall out with her just yet and the energy it took to argue - no. I did not want to be doing that tonight.

It didn't take long for us to end up at my house. See? I did say it wasn't far. Walking up the driveway I noticed my father's car was in meaning he was inside, however, I also noticed my mother's car was in the driveway. Shit. She couldn't be inside too, could she? I was not ready for this. No one could prepare me for the way I knew she was going to react. I was guessing it would be one of the two comments. 'I'm disappointed in you' or 'I don't want to see you in this house'. Well, I was hoping if she did that my father would step up and defend me because at least I knew he loved me. He said he would be here for me so, now, we could see if he meant it. I was about to walk in with Brittany when the door opened. Papi was stood there with an apologetic look on his face. Yup, she was in there.

"I couldn't get her to leave, hija," Papi confessed, with a look of distress on his face. "She just wouldn't listen when she found out you were bringing Brittany over. She needed to be here apparently."

I exhaled running my fingers through my hair. "Well, this is going to go terribly. You know she's not going to react well."

"I know," Papi said in a penitence manner. "I'm sorry, pumpkin."

Brittany smirked in my direction. "Pumpkin?"

"Don't make me hit you." I threatened, glaring in her direction. "You know I will."

Shaking her head, Brittany held her hand out towards my father. "Apparently, I need to introduce myself. I'm Brittany Pierce."

"Father?"

"Well, metaphorically, I guess I am," Brittany responded. "However, I am a female. I just have male genitalia which, I'm sure, your daughter has mentioned."

I raised my hand, with a look of guilt on my face. "Guilty."

Chuckling, Brittany kissed my cheek. "It's fine. I'm not ashamed of it. I know I'm different and I won't ever feel ashamed for it. My parents raised me to love myself no matter who I am so, because of that, I do love myself. I like who I am and I won't ever apologise for that."

Pressing his lips together, Papi looked from me to Brittany and back again. "She's strong. I like that."

"She is." I agree. "She's amazing."

Papi opened the door. "Let's get this dinner over with."

We all walked inside towards the kitchen. It was a little bit early to be having dinner, however, I knew my mother didn't care. If she wanted something, she'd get it. It was like Papi was afraid of saying no to her. At least I knew he had my back tonight. My father walked into the kitchen to greet my mother when I stayed in the living room putting my bag against the wall which Brittany copied. After our shoes and jackets were taken off we went to the sofa sitting down. I didn't want to relax though because I knew what was going to happen. I was so scared right now and I knew nothing could calm me down. Well, aside from Brittany's hand when I felt it on my back. I closed my eyes just enjoying the sensation of it.

"You okay?" Brittany questioned, putting her other hand on my knee scooting closer to me. "You looked quite scared for someone who is just having dinner with her parents."

I breathed out shaking my head. "You don't get it, Britt. My mother's side of the family doesn't accept teen pregnancy. The last girl who got pregnant as a teenager was my cousin, Gabrielle. She's happy now, however, when she told her parents they kicked her out and didn't speak to her for years. They are fine now, but that is not the point."

Brittany reached over entwining our fingers together. "You have me no matter what happens."

I leant my head on her shoulder before tracing my fingers over her skin with the hand which wasn't in Brittany's. I knew we both needed to talk about our relationship because I was really confused. One minute we were like this then the next we were just acting like friends. I know that most relationships are based on that concept, however, I like to know where I stand. I need to know what we are so I know what is and isn't acceptable to do. I mean, I know we make out, hold hands and sometimes we end up cuddling, however, that didn't mean we were together. What were we? Friends with benefits? Well we weren't sleeping together so I doubt that was it. Friends? Well, we were but since when do you make out with your friend? I was about to say something when mami walked into the living room.

"Girls! Come on, dinner is ready."

We stood up walking towards the kitchen following my mother. The kitchen wasn't that big, however, what we needed fit into there and that was the main thing. Taking my usual seat, Brittany took the spare seat beside me, whilst my parents took the other seats where they usually sat. Well, when we had dinner together that was, which, by the way, was only around once a week. I had no idea why my mother was making a huge deal out of this. She didn't even know the reason behind why we were having this dinner. She just had to get involved, as per usual. Once everyone was comfortable we started to put food onto our plates. Well, I had to encourage Brittany to start with, but she did in the end. I had no idea but I was starving and I had literally eaten a couple of hours ago. The amount of food that I was putting onto my plate was unusual, even for me. Brittany gave me a look of curiosity before she chuckled starting to eat her own food. My mother, however, she definitely noticed.

"Are you sure you are going to eat all of that, Santana?" She asked, motioning to the amount of food on my plate. As if I didn't know what I couldn't handle. "That's a lot of food."

"I'm hungry, mami." I retorted. "I think I know what I can handle."

After getting a stern look from Papi, I began eating along with everyone else. In case you're wondering, which I'm sure you are, I did finish everything. I was eating for two after all. I needed the extra calories and energy. I didn't care if I looked fat for doing it, I'm glad I had a big dinner. I knew it was only around four, but I would just get more food later if I wanted it. It was definitely a possibility; however, I would deal with all that later on.

"So," Mami spoke up after everyone was finished. "You go to school with my daughter?"

Brittany nodded in confirmation. "I do. Have done since middle school." She responded. Shit. She actually realised that?

"Do you like, Santana?" Mami went on, causing me to put my face in my hands. Why did this have to happen? "I mean – I really like her. I don't mean as a friend."

"Mami stop it!" I cried out looking up. "Brittany and I are only friends!

She gave a look that pretty much told me not to raise my voice, but I don't care. "Well that can't be true because you were going to bring her here to meet your father."

"I brought her here today because I'm pregnant with her child and Papi wanted to meet her!" I snapped before my eyes widened.

Shit, shit, shit. What have I done? I literally just admitted that I'm pregnant to the person who doesn't agree with teen pregnancy. Well, in technical terms, I'm not a teen. I'm eighteen years old which is classed as an adult in this country. Clearly, she wouldn't believe that, though. She just didn't want a disappointment in the family. I sat back in my seat slowly looking at her whilst she looked at me in shock. My heart began to race like a motorcycle about to shoot down the motorway at high speed. I had no idea how the next few minutes were going to go but I was kind of glad she knew. I definitely wasn't certain about that though because let's be honest, I was shit scared at this current moment in time. All I wanted to do was crawl into a hole and stay there. I didn't take my eyes from my mother, though. Brittany put her hand on my thigh letting me know she was there, whereas, my father just looked at us. The tense atmosphere in the room was so thick, it could be cut with a knife.

"Nothing to say?" I challenged, looking at her. "You normally have a lot to say."

I watched my mother look away for a second before turning her gaze back to me. "You just told me you're pregnant, Santana."

"I did." I certified, folding my arms putting them on the table.

"You're pregnant." My mother began to say slowly. "You're having a baby with this lovely girl beside you."

Papi put his hand on hers. "Honey, are you okay?"

The entire table grew tense. My mother wasn't saying a word, due to shock, whilst the rest of us were watching for some sort of reaction. Since she grew up with different views we were expecting her to turn around without wanting to know. That's what we expected so I didn't put my hopes high. What was the point? I wasn't about to raise my hopes for them to be shot to the ground. That wasn't fair on me at all. I couldn't put myself through that kind of heartache.

"How?" She asked, with a quiver in her voice. "How did you get pregnant? You're always inside and I've never seen you with anyone before."

Well, this wasn't going well in any way. She’s not yelling at me; however, she's not said much more. "We slept together at a party in October. It was my first time, we were both drunk and then this happened."

"Then you got pregnant."

I exhaled running my fingers through my hair. "I did. I didn't expect it, like, at all."

Brittany put her hand on my arm. "You asked me if I liked your daughter. I do. I care about her very deeply and I am definitely not going to let her go through this alone. I'll be there by her side the entire way."

"How did you get pregnant by a girl?" My mother questioned, ignoring Brittany completely. "I mean - she's a girl."

"I'm aware. She has male parts."

"You do?" She asked Brittany glancing in her direction. "I've never heard of that before."

The blonde beside me just squeezed my arm before answering. "I'm special, I suppose."

"You are special," I told Brittany, putting my hand on top of hers smiling. "You are gorgeous whether you have different parts to a girl or not."

Smiling, Brittany leant in kissing me softly. I knew she was going to be here throughout my pregnancy so I just wanted her knowing how special I thought she was because, at the end of the day, she is the most beautiful woman in the world to me. I think other women are attractive, however, if Brittany and I didn't work out and I dated other people, I would most likely only date women like her. I guess I have a type.

"Girls? How about you go upstairs?" My father suggested. "Your mother needs a moment to process what you said, Santana."

I nodded before taking Brittany's hand walking up the stairs. Even though I was glad Brittany was here, I just realised something. Brittany had never seen my room before. Shit. She is probably going to think it's really geeky or something. It's nothing like hers, however, we walked inside anyway. My room was a decent sized bedroom. It wasn't the largest in the house, however, I didn't pay the bills or anything so I didn't need it. Shutting the door, I allowed Brittany to take in what was my bedroom. She looked at the different superhero posters I had up such as Batman Vs Superman, Deadpool and The Avengers. She glanced in my direction.

"You really do love superheroes."

I blushed shuffling my feet. "I like being taken away to a world that is completely different to this. Even if it's just imagining the concept of super powers."

"Well, I think you'd be a hot superhero." Brittany responded winking in my direction.

I left Brittany to look around my room before I moved to sit on my bed. Well, at least I can say I'm a tidy person since there is nothing on the floor to make it messy. I was worried to an extent about what my mother was going to say but, aside from that, I was fine. Plus, I had a hot girl in my room currently which made it better. When was the next time I would get that privilege? I watched Brittany look around before she turned around giving me a look of adoration. It made my heart melt just getting that look from her. Smiling, she walks over to me sitting in the space beside me.

"Hey."

"Hi."

We both let out a nervous laugh before leaning in and kissing one another gently. I pulled away slightly looking into her eyes before she pushed me onto my back hovering over me kissing me once again. Her kiss made fireworks go off, her lips made my body shiver in need and her touch just made me melt. I wanted every part of this woman. I didn't care where we were or who was around; all I cared about was us. Maybe we don't have a label right now but since I told her I was pregnant she hadn't been paying attention to anyone else and, for that reason, I want her. God, I just want to tell her I love her and be over with it but where would that get me? It would probably scare the poor girl off and I didn't want that either. I smiled into the kiss before moving my hands to the bottom of her top starting to drag it up her body. She pulled back pulling it over her head before going back to kissing me. She knew me so well at times.

Brittany's fingers were near my top feeling the skin over my top before her fingers started dragging it up a little. I pulled back realising what she was doing. Since the night, I slept with her, I hadn't been topless in front of anyone else. Was that because of the baby bump or that I didn't find myself that attractive anymore?

"I don't have to if you feel uncomfortable," Brittany whispered fiddling with the hem of my top. "I'm fine with this."

I trusted her in a weird way so I put my hands-on top of hers dragging it up my body. My heart began to race so I allowed her to do the rest. She kept looking at me to make sure I was okay before she got me to sit up so she could take it off the rest of the way. I felt self-conscious when I was now topless in front of Brittany, however, the way she was looking at my body made me feel as though I was the most beautiful person in the world. She looked over my body before moving her fingers over it like I was made of glass. Her touch sent electricity through my body making me go crazy. Damn, what this girl does to me.

"You are stunning." Brittany breathed out before kissing me hard, pushing me back down onto the mattress.

We were in the middle of the bed wrapped around each other with the blonde hovered over me. Her hands were everywhere as though she didn't know which piece of skin to touch first. I parted my legs a little so she could lay between them, which she accepted instantly. Moving to lay between my legs just made it easier for her to touch me. Kneeling, Brittany's hands went from touching my outer thighs to my stomach before moving up to my shoulders and chest. She couldn't make a decision and just by her hands moving around my body, it was driving me crazy. I knew this was important for her since it was the first time I had been topless in front of her, so I allowed her to enjoy herself. She did the same for me so I was just returning the favour. As you can probably imagine, that was a bloody good day.

Between her hands moving all over my body indecisively, her lips began to touch my skin making it an even better experience. I wanted to watch her, however, at the same time I wanted to close my eyes and just feel her touch. Imagine the way she was looking at me, however, she made me feel everything by looking at her anyway. I just wanted her around me all the time and the way it made me feel just frightened me. The more she was around me, the more I knew I could get hurt. I didn't want her to hurt me, nevertheless, it was definitely possible.

"How do you feel?" She whispered into my ear nudging my ear with her nose. "Good?"

I took in some air nodding my head before exhaling. "Yeah you make me feel so good."

"Good." She breathed out kissing the side of my neck before moving down the kiss my baby bump and laying beside me pulling me into her. "I like knowing I make you feel good."

Turning in her arms I moved to cuddle into her side with my arm over her stomach trailing my fingers up and down her side. "You always do."

"Always?"

"Always."

Brittany kissed my head holding me tighter as though I was going to escape her grip. As if I would ever move out of a Brittany Pierce hug. They are very warm and make you feel safe. Everyone should be jealous of me right now.

"How are you feeling about what happened down there?" Brittany questioned running her fingers over my back. "Your mother went quiet."

"I'm okay. I didn't mean to blurt it out, it just happened."

Brittany laughed nodding. "You did kind of blurt it out, yes."

"I'm not worried. She either turns around and says she doesn't like it or doesn't want to know me and I've already prepared myself for both." I explained, not really caring. "If she doesn't want to know then that's her problem, not mine."

"It's definitely a good way to look at it."

"Anyway, that isn't what I want to talk about," I state sitting up. "What are we doing?"

"Laying in bed talking but I don't think you meant that."

Laughing in response I took her hand. "No, I didn't. What are we both doing? I'm pregnant with your child and we're acting as though we're in a relationship."

Brittany pressed her lips together, with a look of confusion on her face. "Is that bad?"

"Well, considering we're not in a relationship, yes," I tell her before pulling my hand away. "I like you, Brittany."

"I know," Brittany responded with a smile on her face. "I like you too."

"Really?" I asked, in surprise.

"Well, I definitely wouldn't be kissing you if I didn't," Brittany said with a smirk. "But I am being genuinely serious. You're beautiful."

I wanted to laugh at that statement, however, I know she believes it and whether I do or not is irrelevant to her. I can tell just by the way she looks at me sometimes. Well yes, that can sometimes be when she doesn't realise she's looking at me too, however, it still makes me feel good knowing she is only looking at me this way. Even when we are together her eyes are only for me. She could just be looking at other people other times in the day, though.

"You're better looking than me," I state moving my fingers down her arm. "I mean, have you seen yourself?"

"Having a toned body doesn't automatically make you attractive," Brittany stated. "I could have a body like this and be the most boring person on the planet, however, you like me because of me. Hell, you're a much better person than I am, Santana."

"How so?" I crawled up to sit beside her cross-legged. "You're amazing."

Brittany sat up turning to face me. "You agreed to tutor me even after everything I've done to you. Do you want to know the reason why I like you so much?"

I shook my head. “No. Why do you like me?"

"You always stood up for me no matter what I did to you," Brittany confessed reaching over entwining our fingers together. "You just took everything no matter what I said or did and - I'm not sure but it caused me to admire you."

Taking in what she said, I was about to lean in as a thank you, however, before I could someone knocked before walking in. I saw my father stood there wearing an unreadable expression. What could possibly have happened?

"What happened?"

Papi moved his hand over his head and hair before shaking his head. "It didn't go well."

"Meaning?" Brittany asked, trying to get out what my father was trying to say.

"She left."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:- Untouched (Acoustic) By The Veronicas


	8. Eight

I cannot believe my mother. I literally did not expect her to get up and leave and it wasn't even because I cared for my behalf. My father's face hadn't looked so glum in so long. I know he spoke to her about me being pregnant and now look at him. He's currently sat on the sofa with the most heart breaking look on his face. It broke my heart and what was worse…it's all because of me. I'm the one who blurted out about my pregnancy and now my father was just…I couldn't describe it. He looked lost and there wasn't anything I could do to help him. Brittany had gone home earlier on since she thought we should talk but I might as well be talking to a brick wall. He just looked into space and I knew he was hurt. Well…what did I expect? He loves the woman no matter what she does and since she left, he wasn't the same. Who knew if she was coming back? Did he regret standing up for me? I wouldn't blame him or anything. I was the one who didn't think of the consequences and now look what has happened. It hurt seeing him this way. I watched him for a while trying to talk to him multiple times before I walked up to my room laying down face first into my pillow. Letting out a breath I knew this wasn't going to be easy.

After staring for a few minutes at the ceiling, which got boring after around ten seconds, I decided to get up and go for a walk. I looked at the time noticing it was now 8pm but that wasn't going to stop me. Walking out of the house, I picked up a jacket on the way out. I didn't hear a word from my father so I continued. He would usually ask where I was going, regardless of whether I wanted him to or not. Tonight, was different. He stayed quiet not even looking up to see what I was doing. He was definitely hurt. Heartbroken is a better word. The worse thing about it? I couldn't do anything. Nothing. Mum had left and it wasn't as though I could take back what I said. I couldn't and wouldn't want to. She needed to know and now she did? She made up her mind after thinking and left the house. I did feel a tiny bit guilty over it, which I mentioned, nevertheless I knew I made the right decision. I wasn't going to over think over something which I knew was right. I took one last look at my father before leaving. I had my key on me so I locked it before setting off. I had no idea where yet, regardless of already making the decision.

Putting my jacket on I zipped it up putting my earphones in afterwards. If I was going to walk through the street at night I was going to listen to music. Since Amy Winehouse wasn't going to work, I put 'New York' by Snow Patrol on putting my iPod in my pocket. It was quite a nice night to be honest. Nice and clear instead of the rain we usually had. It made things so much easier since it meant I didn't have to find shelter. Actually, I knew where I could go. Beechy head was a Br far, however, I could think of somewhere else to go. I thought maybe texting Sam would be a good idea until I remembered he didn't know. I didn't fancy explaining the situation to him. Looks like I'm on my own for this walk.

I made my way through the streets turning down the road towards the park. I know what you're thinking but no. There are a number of different parks around here and I'm not going to the same one I did when I met with Brittany. Honestly, that park is a bit sketchy for my taste. I knew Brittany and her friends went there a lot, but I preferred parks which were quieter. Out of the way. It was the reason why I stopped and was currently stood underneath a tree overlooking a lake. You couldn't even imagine how beautiful it looked. Rippling water, ducks swimming around and I can't forget how clean the water was. It made the lake even better since the sewage wasn't there which I usually saw in other lakes. How it stayed clean I didn't know but it was the definition of a perfect lake. Blue. Clean. Not a person in sight. Okay that wasn't about the lake, but it's true. The peaceful atmosphere made everything better. I allowed myself to sit down in front of the tree overlooking the gorgeous lake. I couldn't get enough of it. Plus, with the sunset too, everything about it was beautiful.

I reached into my jacket getting the book out I use to write down my feelings. I had to write about this. My mother leaving. The pregnancy. Brittany. Letting my father down. All of it I had to write down. I needed to. I felt so much right now and trying to figure out what to do with all these feelings had me co fused. Firstly, I can't believe my mother would leave like that. I knew she would take it hard, however, I never expected her to get up and leave. It wasn't even about me being upset by it because I wasn't. I knew she would be dramatic over this but how can someone leave their partner that way? I couldn't believe everything that had happened and I would be the one picking up the pieces. I didn't mind but I shouldn't have to. She should be doing it, not me. I couldn't even be in the house right now because my dad was too depressed. I know it wasn't his fault. She left him and there was nothing I could do to change that. I was not about to go and find her to force her to come home. No. That would only make matters worse. We deserved better than that.

I heard the crunching of leaves which made me lift my head. Sam took me by surprise when he was walking towards me. How didn't even find me or know I wasn't at home? Not that I wasn't happy to see him or anything. I was just…surprised. I didn't expect to see anyone until I walked home. No one knew where this park was. I hadn't even told Sam about it before.

"I went to your house and your dad answered looking all depressed." Sam began stopping beside me. "You want to explain?"

"My mum left." I said, looking at the lake. "My dad is taking it hard."

"What about you?" Sam questioned, wrote taking a seat beside me. "You're out here all alone at 8:45 at night."

"I couldn't handle how depressed he looked." I confessed turning my head to look at him. "She's really hurt him."

"I'm your best friend, Santana. I know you better than anyone." Sam articulated, turning to face me. "This is affecting you and the only reason you won't let yourself see that is because the minute you do, you know you're going to get hurt."

I knew he was right, but how do I allowed myself to get crushed that way? How do I allow myself to accept that my mother left because of the pregnancy? I knew it was true and I made myself seem that I don't care because I wanted to protect myself. I felt like It's what I needed to do so I didn't cry. The last thing I wanted was to cry. It's all I felt that I did. I didn't want to open myself up to another person.

"I don't want to allow myself to cry." I confessed, leaning my head on his shoulder. "The minute I do, I'll never stop."

"Maybe that's a good thing. It will allow you to let your emotions out."

Taking a deep breath, I tried to think about the situation in a way where I wasn't going to think I didn't care. I didn't want to do this but I knew it would help. I had to let my feelings out some way and if it was by crying then so be it. Being angry would just make things worse and just ignoring the situation would definitely not be a good idea I wrapped my arms around Sam's biceps looking over the lake.

"I blurted out I was pregnant over dinner." I began. "I didn't mean to. She kept going on about Brittany and I so I just snapped. She went into a state of shock before my father sent Brittany and I upstairs. It was around half an hour later that dad came in telling us she left."

"Where is Brittany now?"

"She doesn't know I'm here."

Sam stroked my back before kissing my head. He always knew how to make me feel better and, to be quite frank, I feel better just sitting here with Sam whilst he holds me. He's the greatest friend I could ask for and I didn't ask for much. I was just glad we met when we did since I wouldn't be friends with him if I carried on to join the Cheerios. Some things in life just work out for the better.

"How about you stay at mine tonight?" Sam suggested. "You can relax a little and give your dad time to think."

As much as I wanted to, I don't think it would be a good idea for either of us since he'd already had one person leave. I technically had but I knew when I got in he'd know I was there. He always did even if he didn't notice me leave. Even though I wanted to stay at Sam's, I couldn't. Dad needed me.

"Thanks Sam but I'll be okay. Papi needs me."

"Okay, but the offer is always there." He assures me, even though I already knew it would be, but he knew I knew. "Just say the word."

"I will don't worry." I said with a smile. "I'm not quite ready to go back yet though. Will you stay with me?"

"You know I will." Sam responded, getting comfortable. "We'll stay all night if you need to."

I was getting myself comfy when I heard my phone go off. I took it out my pocket to see who it was surprised to see a text from Brittany. I shouldn't be surprised but she still does. I'm still getting used to the whole thing.

**From Brittany: Hey, are you okay? I didn't mean to leave you but it seemed like a family thing. Just let me know you're okay xx**

"Who's that?" Sam asks.

"Just Brittany. She's asking if I'm okay." I respond feeling my heart melt a little. She cares. "No big deal."

"What? Let me see!" Sam demands before taking my phone reading the message. Well that was rather rude. "Oh my god! She is asking if you're okay and to let her know! Santana, this is huge!"

"How is it?" I ask, taking my phone back. "She's just asking if I'm okay after earlier."

Sam let out a sigh in frustration. "It shows she cares, San! How can you not see that?"

"I'm pregnant, Sam! That's why she cares about me, that's it." I try to explain to him. I knew he wasn't going to listen, regardless, I may as well try to. "Look, she didn't see me before I got pregnant aside from that one night stand, which-"

"Exactly! It shows she wanted you before the party!" Sam cut in ignoring what I was about to say. Typical men. "Plus, you kiss frequently."

"That doesn't mean anything. People kiss all the time." I mumble knowing he had a point. But, me being me, I wasn't about to admit that he might be right. He would literally never let it go. "I don't want to think she likes me Sam because the minute I do…"

"You're opening yourself up to being hurt." Sam finished off. "I get that San; however, you can't keep being scared. She really likes you I can tell."

I was about to respond when I got another message but, this time, from my dad. Well, at least he's using his phone.

**From Papi: I'm sorry about before, honey. Let me know when you want to come home and I'll pick you up. It's getting dark and I'll feel safer knowing you're not walking home. I love you pumpkin xx**

My mouth formed a smile before I replied. Shit, I forgot to reply to Brittany.

**To Papi: I love you too, Papi. I'm coming home soon so I'll text you again shortly. Don't apologise for it, I understand xx**

**To Brittany: I'm fine, don't worry. I'm out with Sam right now so I'm safe and I'm going home soon. It's okay, I understand why you left. I would have done the same thing xx**

I was about to put my phone away but I was surprised with an instant message. She was totally holding her phone.

**From Brittany: Text me when you get home? Xx**

I couldn't help but smile at her concern. I might be sceptical on the whole situation between us, but she never fails to make me smile. Never.

**To Brittany: I will I promise xx**

Smiling I put my phone away broke sighing happily. I didn't want to go back yet so I was just going to enjoy this lovely view. It really was beautiful and I liked beautiful things. They made the world better and when my son or daughter is born, I want to show them the world. Show them it's nothing to be scared of. If I was going to do anything right in life, it would to do good by my child. If I can do that, then my life would be perfect. I would not turn into my mother. I was going to make sure of that.

xxxxxxxxxx

With being half way through senior year the workload wasn't exactly easy. It was very stressful and being pregnant that wasn't exactly the best thing to be. Dad was supportive though and he always made sure I wasn't going over the top with my studying when I was at home. I just wanted to do well since I was going to be a mother in around 22 weeks. Speaking of mothers; With mum having left a few days ago, things had been rather hard. Dad had to pick up extra shifts at work to pay for the bills which meant even less time at home. Brittany or Sam were always willing to come over though. As you can imagine it was always Brittany who wanted to come over. She had been staying over a lot lately but, apparently, her own mother didn't mind. I was going to believe it for the time being.

Aside from everything that was going on at home, things weren't going too badly. The cheerleaders weren't bothering us any longer and, aside from the teasing, it was as though we didn't exist. I'm not quite sure whether to take that as a good or bad thing. They did leave us along and that was all I was concerned about at the moment. Sam, I had noticed, had been quite close to Mercedes. They were hanging out together a lot and, since I'm his best friend, I had to intrude. I always wanted him to be happy and now I got the chance to help him make that happen. Okay, I'm not going to lie here. Due to Sam hanging around with Mercedes more, I spent a lot more time in the choir room. Yes, you thought I was going to say spend time with Brittany, didn't you? Well I'm sorry but no. That is not what is happening because she comes around basically everyday so we spend out school days apart. Sorry to disappoint. I got to spend more time working on songs. I had been working on one recently and, as it so happens, I'm in front of a piano.

I put the finishing touches to a song I had just completed. I usually just played whatever tune came to mind and wrote down the notes afterwards so I didn't forget. Not that I ever did, but you cannot be too careful nowadays. I actually don’t know where this song is from but after seeing the lake I just…the song came to me. I guess being pregnant helped my song writing too. I let out a quick breath before starting to play whatever tune I thought made sense for this song. This was it. I always loved the first time I played a song. It was the best moment to me. Pressing my lips together I read from the book in front of me starting to sing softly.

_If only you knew_

_The sunlight shines a little brighter,_

_The weight of the world's a little lighter,_

_The stars lean in a little closer_

_All because of you._

_I want to see_

_You lift your chin a little higher,_

_Open your eyes a little wider,_

_Speak your mind a little louder,_

_'cause you are royalty._

_This is your kingdom,_

_This is your crown,_

_This is your story._

_This is your moment,_

_Don't look down.._

_You're ready, born ready._

_And all you gotta do_

_Is put one foot in front of you._

_Our ceiling is your floor,_

_And all you gotta do_

_Is put one foot in front of you,_

_If only you knew._

Wow, this was really coming together nicely. The instant I began singing I knew it sounded perfect. The music I was playing went perfectly with the lyrics I was singing. It made a smile form on my face, but not too much since I still had to finish the song. It needed to come out perfect the first time or else I wouldn't know what to do with myself. This brought the magic to life and it was a moment that I needed to excel at or the song was ruined since the tune only comes to me once. Once that moment is gone that's it. Song can't be played out loud. It's why I needed quiet to do it and since everyone was in gym currently it gave me a gap where I wouldn't get interrupted.

_If only you knew_

_The forests grew a little greener,_

_The roots reach in little deeper,_

_The birds all sing a little sweeter,_

_All to welcome you._

_I want to see_

_Your happily ever after,_

_That you know in your heart that you matter,_

_That you are royalty._

_This is your kingdom,_

_This is your crown,_

_This is your story._

_This is your moment,_

_Don't look down._

_You're ready. born ready,_

_And all you gotta do_

_Is put one foot in front of you._

_Our ceiling is your floor,_

_And all you gotta do_

_Is put one foot in front of you._

_You're ready. born ready,_

_And all you gotta do_

_Is put one foot in front of you._

_Our ceiling is your floor,_

_And all you gotta do_

_Is put one foot in front of you._

_If only you knew_

_This is your kingdom,_

_This is your crown,_

_This is your story._

_This is your moment,_

_Don't look down._

Smiling I stopped playing when I felt arms go down my arms making my arms flutter closed recognising the touch instantly. I let out a content sigh leaning back into the touch. She heard the song? Shit. No one ever heard my first draft in case it wasn't perfect. This song was, but that was not the point right now. I turned around to say something when I saw Brittany in her sports bra and some tracksuit bottoms with sweat glistening on her stomach, neck and face. Fuck, how sexy does she look right now? Incredibly.

"That was so beautiful." Brittany complimented, before sitting beside me. "Is that an original?"

"Yeah, I write my own songs." I admitted with a small chuckle. "Impressed?"

"Very. Not many people can do that, you know? You should be proud of yourself." Brittany said. "What's it called?"

I blushed before running my fingers through my hair to get it out of my face. "Daughter."

Brittany smirked. "Have you got something to tell me?"

I laugh before shaking my head nudging her shoulder with mine. "Of course not - I was just sat by the lake and I noticed how beautiful it looked and, right then, it came to me. I wrote my thoughts down and wrote the song once I got home late last night. I guess the pregnancy helps me."

"Well it's beautiful." She says, moving a hand to my stomach. "How is the baby today?"

My stomach jumped a little when I felt her hands on my baby bump. "The baby is fine, Britt."

"Good because that's all I want." Brittany said kissing my temple pulling my hand back to make it less obvious for people to see, who were walking past. "Missing gym yet?"

Chuckling I nod in response. "Yes, but it's safer this way with how much I get hurt in gym."

"That's very true." Brittany agreed before moving her fingers over the keys. "Do you have any other songs?"

"I do but I keep them private. All the songs I song are only played on Friday and Saturday nights at work." I explain closing the song book. "Like unsaid they're private so."

"That's totally understandable."

"You think?" I asked raising my head.

"Naturally."

Delighted that someone understood, I leant my head on her shoulder. I felt content just being able to sit here. Everything could get too much sometimes so having one person who makes you calm helps considerably. I knew she had no idea how much of a help she was, but I always let her know how much it meant whether it was through physical actions of kissing or emotional talks with her. The way she looked after me just made me feel so much better. It wasn't exactly easy being the pregnant one. Before I knew it, I had leaned in, cupped her cheek and kissed the girl. I didn't care who saw me right now I just wanted to thank her. I knew this might only be temporary but even if it was, I wanted to enjoy this. I pulled back after giving her a short kiss before standing up to put my song book away in my bag since I had put my bag down on the other side of the room prior when I first arrived. I turned around and was pulled into a passionate kiss. I moaned into it wrapping my arms around Brittany whilst she pulled me against her. I was leant back a little, but I knew Brittany had me within her grip. There was no way she would let me fall. I straightened up moving our lips together passionately and I was enjoying the kiss when I felt Brittany slightly grinding into me. Okay, that was hot. Pulling away from the kiss I pushed her into a chair before straddling her lap starting to kiss her neck which, I might add, she had attacked so many times. I was totally turned on by this right now. I began nipping and sucking at her neck enjoying the feeling of her squirm underneath me. Her cock was slowly starting to harden which turned me on even more. Being pregnant makes me horny, okay? Don't judge me.

"San..." Brittany whimpered gripping onto my hips before moaning aloud when I made the decision to grind down onto her cock. "Oh fuck. Sweetie, we're at school right now and as sexy as this is - oh god - I don't want someone walking in on us."

I pulled away keeping my head close to hers, with my mouth near her ear panting into it. "Shit, I want you so bad right now. This pregnancy is making me horny as hell."

"How so?" Brittany asked breathlessly.

I closed my eyes biting my lip. "Well I feel your cock poking me and now I really just want to is suck you off until you come down my throat."

Brittany groaned grinding up against me. "Where did you learn that?"

"Oh, I didn't. I guess I get like this when I'm horny. I've never been like this before." I explain grinding down again before standing up instantly running my fingers through my hair facing away from her to compose myself. "Okay I have to go, um, right now."

I reached out for my bag to leave when I was turned around to face the blonde. Her hands were on my biceps holding me still. I wanted to leave because I was so full of emotions right now I didn't know how to deal with them. Brittany made me feel so much all at once and it scared me. I had never been so out of control of my body before. I didn't feel as though I knew what it was going to do next.

"Okay, you need to breathe, Santana," Brittany said raising my head with her finger before putting her hand back on my arm again. "You're pregnant so you have so much going on right now. You shouldn't be ashamed by the way your body reacts when you are around me. It's normal."

"I've never felt this way before." I whisper shaking my head. "Not being able to control myself around you, like I couldn't a few minutes ago, it scares me."

"It's okay." Brittany said to comfort me, before pulling my body against hers with her hand on the back of my head, which was against her shoulder. "I know this is all very new for you and, if I'm going to be completely honest, it's new to me too. I just didn't want you doing something that you would regret later on."

I nodded my head. "I know. I just feel so horny right now."

"And I would love more than anything to help you with that - problem." Brittany responded chuckling pulling back, putting her hands on my shoulders. "I mean it. God, I want more than anything to eat you out until you cum, however, it would not be appropriate."

"You totally should do that right now." I groaned.

"Someone needs to take a cold shower." Brittany teased before looking down and noticing the bulge in her own jeans. "Okay, I need to take one too. How about we go together? We're not going to shower together or anything because that just would not help. I'll be in the cubical beside you in case someone comes in since I don't want anyone finding you naked."

Nodding, I pulled back. "Fine. But only because I know you'll protect me if someone comes in."

Walking out we made our way to the school showers. Well, at least I would get some relief from this throbbing sensation I was feeling right now. Brittany was right. I don't think we were at the point where we were comfortable having sex. I mean, I'd totally do it just because I know she would take care of me, but at the same time she did bully me for a long time. Word of advice. Never fall in love with someone who picks on you. They just confuse the living daylights out of you.

xxxxxxxxxx

I was so glad when I got to come back to work today. It was a bit more crowded than regularly, however, I wasn't about to let that get to me. I always got excited and having new customers meant possibly new fans too. Everything at work was overwhelming and things got better every week. No one knew I was here though so I couldn't have friends or family come and see me. Would I want to though? Have them come to the one place I felt I could open up emotionally? I shook my head holding the book in my hands. I sat down in the chair that was in the room reading through the songs I had written already. I was going to do things differently tonight. Instead of the piano, I was going to use my guitar. It meant I would be memorising all the lyrics but I was okay with that. Plus, as an artist you don't have your song book with you all the time. Time to start remembering these songs instead. I was told the manager was off sick today so it looked like it was just me supporting myself. Well, me and the other colleagues but it's not like I'm the best of friends with them.

Looking at the time I took a deep breath before walking out onto the stage, smiling when I heard everyone start to clap. That would never get old I can tell you that. Instead of going towards the piano, I took a stool from the bar moving it onto the stage along with the microphone stand. I sat down adjusting the stand so I could talk straight into the microphone before tuning the guitar. Wow, it really was different from this angle. I was closer to the audience and I was in eyesight of most of them. I was fine with that though. Connecting with the audience was important when doing any performance. I looked around the room to see quite a good amount of people sat in the restaurant, more than when I came in that's for sure. I looked to the assistant manager who held her finger up telling me to wait a second. I saw the reason instantly when a family of three came in. I couldn't see who they were but they were blonde. A woman, a teenage girl plus a young boy. The manager gave me the thumbs up once they had taken a seat by the door. I nodded back before looking at everyone smiling.

"Hello everyone. I think I'm allowed to start now, but if I end up stopping it's because I apparently got the wrong message." "I began, chuckling with the rest of the audience. "My name is Santana and I'm the person who sings here every Friday and Saturday night. Some of you I have seen, however, it's great to see so many new faces. I hope I don't let you down."

I shake my head in amusement when a few people chuckle again. "So, I'll tell you all a little bit about me before I get started since I think a few people are still deciding on their food. As I mentioned, my name is Santana and I'm eighteen years old. I actually got this job accidently. I came in with my parents to eat since the food is spectacular when I saw they needed a singer since someone had quit. I went up to the manager and told him he could try me for the position and he agreed but wanted to hear my sound beforehand. So, I came in on a Friday night, played what I had, and got the job instantly. I'm doing pretty well for a student in their final year at school. Well, that's enough about me." I finished looking around the room. "I think we're ready to start. Alright, so it's going to be a bit different tonight. I'm going to be doing one cover as well as one of my own songs. I hope you like it."

I started playing my guitar. The difference with this song was it had quite a bit of instrumental to it. I liked it though because just hearing the way a person played made the song sound amazing. Sometimes having an acoustic version of a song made it sound so much better since you can see the emotion in the singer's face. Everything you want to hear from the original comes out in an acoustic set and you can hear how well the person can sing too. It was one of the reasons why I went to acoustic music in the first place. The emotion behind each song was phenomenal and I just loved it. It was the reason behind my song writing. I always made sure it meant something to me so I could sing the song to a better degree. I'm not saying I wouldn't perform any other way, but for now at least, I liked my music. It was nice to see when I looked around there wasn't anyone I noticed from school. Well, the restaurant was half an hour away from Eastbourne so I should be safe.

I looked around once more connecting with the audience before I knew I would be singing. The song was different and this one just came out when I was writing. I didn't even have to write the notes since I write the song in one setting. I was proud of how it turned out and it was definitely one of my favourites. It was strange how I hadn't played it yet even though the song had been written for months. I closed my eyes for a second before singing.

_You taught me the courage, of stars before you left._

_How light carries on endlessly, even after death._

_With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite._

_How rare and beautiful it is to even exist._

_I couldn't help but ask_

_For you to say it all again._

_I tried to write it down_

_But I could never find a pen._

_I'd give anything to hear_

_You say it one more time,_

_That the universe was made_

_Just to be seen by my eyes._

_I couldn't help but ask_

_For you to say it all again._

_I tried to write it down_

_But I could never find a pen._

_I'd give anything to hear_

_You say it one more time,_

_That the universe was made_

_Just to be seen by my eyes._

_With shortness of breath, I'll explain the infinite_

_How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist._

I finished the song which caused everyone clap with a few cheers. Wow, that never usually happened. I blushed before smiling at the audience, silently letting them all know I appreciated the applause. It was odd for me to actually be appreciated which was why I liked it at work. They didn't think about who I was when I was outside of work. All they wanted was to come and listen to good music which, I hoped, I was providing them all with. I might not be a famous musician; however, I did care about everyone who came to see me and was always thankful. Not everyone gets this opportunity and I understood that. It was why I loved being here so much because, if I didn't, tomorrow it could be taken away from me and my last experience would be one I didn't enjoy. I didn't want it to be like that. I enjoyed every performance I did and I always would. Performing made me happy so as long as I was still performing whilst pregnant, it would help keep my stress levels down. That was what I needed.

"Thank you all for coming." I began, resting my arm on top of my guitar. "This song is just a cover, but it's for someone who means the world to me. I don't think she knows, but there's a reason. She's so beautiful. Every day she makes me smile and, in general, makes my life better. I want to tell her how I feel so bad but, I don't feel as though I'm good enough. Anyway, here's a song I think you will all recognise."

I started to play the guitar once again taking a deep breath. I had no idea why I was so nervous since I don't usually. Maybe it was because of the song I was going to play for Brittany. At least she wasn't here which made it a little easier. I opened my eyes looking at the audience.

_You're the light, you're the night_

_You're the colour of my blood_

_You're the cure, you're the pain_

_You're the only thing I wanna touch_

_Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

_You're the fear, I don't care_

_'Cause I've never been so high_

_Follow me to the dark_

_Let me take you past our satellites_

_You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

_So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_

_Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

It was weird singing a cover to a song at work since I usually played my own work. I just had to get my emotions out which were floating around in my head all the time. I wanted to tell Brittany how I felt so bad and I knew she would tell me the same but, I was scared. Scared to be with her. Scared to get close. Just in general scared about everything that came with it. I might not be able to explain everything in a song but I could explain some of the things. Such as 'feeling so high', you're the only thing I want to touch' and let's not forget, 'never knew that it could mean so much'. She drove me crazy all the time, which I know I have mentioned before, but it was true. My heart pounded against my chest when we were together, I thought about her constantly and she made me want her every day just by the way she treated me. She could have ignored me when she started getting better grades but she didn't. After she found out I was pregnant she could have told me where to go, but she didn't. She was everything I needed. She was the light in my life.

_Fading in, fading out_

_On the edge of paradise_

_Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_

_Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

_Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_

_'Cause I'm not thinking straight_

_My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_

_Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_

_Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)_

_Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

My eyes had been closed for a few seconds, nevertheless, when I opened them I saw the audience watching intently causing my heart to erupt with happiness. It made me so happy when I saw the audience watching in the way they were. They didn't have to but the fact that every performance I got that look from them meant something. The first thing it meant was I wasn't a bad singer. I had to be decent enough to get that reaction. I turned my head to look near the door when my stomach began to do somersaults. Brittany. The blonde-haired beauty was sat watching me in the corner with her mother and brother, Joseph. My heart started to pound against my chest. I was lucky it didn't cause me to become speechless, on the other hand, with how long I had done this for it stopped me from going speechless. I had to continue for the audience and myself.

_I'll let you set the pace_

_'Cause I'm not thinking straight_

_My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_

_Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)_

_Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_

_Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (oh)_

_Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

I completed the performance getting cheers from the audience. I looked over to where Brittany was who looked as though she had been in tears. I didn't know whether they were actual sad tears or happy. I can't believe she was here right now. Why was she here? Why was she out of Eastbourne? What were the odds of her being in the same place I worked? I looked away to pay attention to members of the audience in front of me. I even introduced myself to a few of them before I walked off stage with them clapping behind me walking to my dressing room. Shit. Shit. Shit. She was not meant to be here right now. She couldn't be. That would mean I sang a love song in front of her and that was not supposed to happen. We were meant to talk about this at another time. Not now. Not right when things were going good. I could have screwed them up by doing what I did. I had no idea she was even coming. I was brought out of my thoughts by my phone vibrating on the table. I picked it up seeing it was Brittany. Shit.

**From Brittany: Can I come and see you? I really have to talk to you xx**

I shook my head groaning. Why now? Why couldn't she have chosen anther day to come here? Why didn't she visit on a Thursday? Sunday? Why choose the day I'm working? I couldn't avoid her though. Maybe I could explain myself? Yeah, that would work.

**To Brittany: You can but I don't know why you would need to talk to me xx**

I put my phone down for a second when it went off again. Well, she really wants to talk. I gulped a little when I read the message.

**From Brittany: I think you know why xx**

Sighing I looked over the message for a few minutes before deciding I needed to reply. Avoiding her wasn't going to work. Ignoring her wasn't going to work either. It was either talk to her or talk to her. Yeah, I know what I said.

**To Brittany: Okay, come into my dressing room. I felt your eyes on me so I know you were watching me xx**

**From Brittany: Guilty as charged ;) xx**

Chuckling I stand up stretching when the door opens. Shit, was she standing outside my door or something? That wouldn't surprise me in the slightest. I couldn't tell if she looked happy or angry so I decided to stay where I was so there was distance between us in case it was rage. Closing the door behind her she walked towards me slowly, stopping in front of me. I looked up at her not knowing what to expect. When she took both my hands in her own, I knew this wasn't a bad meeting. It was good.

"Santana Lopez, how could you possibly think you aren't good enough for me?" She whispers, before moving her nose against mine. "If anything, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

"I'm not a cheerleader and I'm not on any sports team. I'm just a girl who likes to watch superhero movies with her best friend."

Brittany bites her lip giving me a loving gaze. Wow, that actually felt pretty good. "I love that about you."

"What?" I asked, giving her a questioning look. "You like that I'm not popular?"

"I don't like dating popular people in school because they think highly of themselves. You, however, don't even believe in yourself. I think it's cute and it means I get to show you how amazing you are."

"No. I'm not amazing, Brittany." I deny, pulling back. "I kept this child a secret from you, I hated you before we slept together and, on top of all of that, I don't want to like you. I don't want that. You drive me crazy all the time! You are on my mind constantly to the point of not being able to concentrate on anything else and all I want to do is be with you. That's how I feel. All I want is you, Brittany, but at the same time, I don't. You just - fuck, you confuse me!"

"I understand that because I feel the same way." Brittany states, putting her hands in her pockets. "I didn't expect to come here, tonight. Mum wanted to take Joseph to dinner and we ended up here. Your voice is just - you sounded beautiful. Plus, you look it too. Gorgeous."

"Stop it. I don't want to feel this way!" I snap pulling back stepping away from the blonde. "The only reason you like me is because of this god damn baby inside me. That is the only reason you feel this way, Brittany!"

I could see Brittany's face changing from the calming manner it was when she walked in. I couldn't explain it though. She wasn't angry or else I would see it and she wasn't sad because you would see it. Conflicted maybe? It looked as though she was still trying to decide how to feel. That was how she looked. Conflicted.

"Stop telling me how I feel, Santana."

I sigh in frustration running my fingers through my hair. "I'm only telling you what you won't admit yourself."

Before I knew it, I was pinned against the wall with my arms above my head with Brittany giving me the most passionate kiss I had ever felt. Soft. Warm. Wet. It was everything you could want in a kiss. Just like we would make out at school sometimes only this time, Brittany was making a point. She wanted me to see her side and it looked like this was the only way she could think of. I tried pulling my hands back but she tightened her grip keeping them in place. My eyes were closed and all I felt was Brittany's lips on mine. She bit on my lip making me gasp which gave Brittany the opportunity to dive her tongue into my mouth. Her tongue began to explore my mouth as though taking in every single taste she could get. I pressed my legs together not being able to control the need. I needed her. Wanted her. I wanted it all. Brittany was what I needed and telling her how to feel apparently is not something she likes.

We had been kissing for the past five minutes and my pussy was literally throbbing. This was why I needed Brittany to stay away from me like this. I needed relief so when Brittany thrust her knee up against it, I couldn't stop myself grinding against it. Shit, that felt good. I still couldn't move my hands or most of my body but if I could move my hips that was an achievement. I didn't care about what Brittany thought about it, I needed to cum now. She had explored my mouth thoroughly that we were now in a flow, passionate kiss. Our bodies pressed up against one another, her hands entwined with my own above our heads whilst I grinded my centre against her leg. Some of the relief was easing making it less painful. Brittany knew that though, which was why she put her leg there. She knew.

"Feel better?" Brittany whispered, pulling away slightly. "Less painful?"

"Less painful. I can't help myself around you, Brittany. I know I've repeatedly said it, but it's true."

I leant against the wall panting, closing my eyes. I felt Brittany place random kisses on my neck and shoulders whilst she waited for me to calm myself down. My hips were still grinding against her leg slightly, just not as much.

"I want to tell you how I feel." Brittany said, stroking my cheek. "You sang a song about your feelings, so I think it' my turn now."

I look up with a smile. "Go ahead."

"You didn't let me finish." Brittany said, before pulling away from me taking my hands. "I want to tell you my feelings over dinner so, will you, Santana Lopez, go on a date with me?"

"You want to go on a date?" I asked, in shock over her question. "With me?"

"I do. I want to make you feel special and tell you everything you want to hear." Brittany explained, blushing. "That's if you want to."

I bit my lip to try and hid the grin that was threatening to show. I knew this was what I wanted. It would give the blonde chance to get to know me properly and prove herself. Anyway, I couldn't say no to that face. How could anyone?

"I would love to go on a date with you."

Brittany grinned hugging me instantly, however, it didn't last long since she pulled back almost straight away. Talk about teasing.

"Fantastic! So, my brother, Joseph, is here for the weekend and I would love for you to meet him. He's just outside."

"I couldn't think of anything better."

Brittany's face lit up. Yeah, I knew I would never get tired of seeing her face. She took my hand leading me to the table. Well, this was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Daughter By Sleeping At Last  
> Saturn By Sleeping At Last  
> Love Me Like You Do By Ellie Goulding (Alex Goot & Sam Tsui Cover)


	9. Nine

The way things have been going between Brittany and I have been tremendous. She's been perfect towards me and has even treated me to lunch a couple of times. We spent a lot of time together as it is and, from what she's told me, she's planning something special for our date. She refuses to tell me what it is, but she's keeping it so hush hush that I haven't even been able to use the pregnancy to find out. I said to her, 'well I'm 17 weeks pregnant with your child' but she just smirked and walked away. Ugh, it is getting to me how I can't find it what she's up to. I've even gone to the lengths of getting Sam to ask, however, he said she shot him down too. I think he knows but just won't tell me. Fuck I hate not knowing stuff. She's very good at distracting me when I try and get her to tell me. For example, kissing is a very good distraction and I for one love it. I can't get enough and it had only been a couple of weeks since we started kissing. Brittany, however, got off more over the fact she got to see my baby bump on a regular. Whenever we made out she always made sure I was topless. Now I mention it, I always made sure she was too.

Things had been weird at home, however. Dad was working all the time and my mother still hasn't contacted him. Was she seriously that disappointed she couldn't even look at me? I know it's my fault she left. Dad won't talk about her anymore and whenever I ask if she's contacted him, he just says no without an explanation. I want him to be happy and this isn't happy and the fact that I can't do anything about it is really affecting me. I hide it from Brittany, of course, because I don't want her to know. She's been amazing already and I think all she wants to focus on is the 20-week scan. She wants to know the gender so she can start buying the baby clothes and thinking of decorating the bedroom. I've told her she doesn't have to but, Brittany being the person she is, told me it's fine and it was going to happen. She's being amazing though so I wasn't going to argue. I did have a lot of money saved up for us and the baby from the job I do, however, dad said he was going to help out wherever he can. It was super nice of him to do considering the circumstances.

Right now, Brittany and I were sat on the sofa watching a movie. I was laid against her chest with my feet propped up on the sofa. It was literally the comfiest position I could get into considering my circumstances. We decided to put on Insidious on since I loved horror movies. Brittany, on the other hand, is not a fan. She wasn't really watching it that much which was the reason behind why she wasn't currently scared. Her hands were on my stomach whilst she lazily pressed kisses against my neck every so often. She had tried to distract me from the movie but it just wasn't working. I loved the Insidious series and since I had already watched them all, I didn't get scared. I generally just liked the story behind it. Since I had been here a few times now, Ms Pierce was used to seeing me around. She had stopped being surprised.

"Afternoon girls." Ms Pierce greeted, walking through the door with some groceries.

I peeked my head over the sofa. "Hi, Ms Pierce. Need a hand?"

"That would be lovely thank you, Santana."

Brittany sighed. "You know I'm not going to let you strain yourself which means you did it to make me help."

I smirked before turning my head kissing her. "You know me."

Brittany groaned before standing up to go and help her mother. I chuckled turning back to the film. I was going to help Ms Pierce; however, I knew she wouldn't let me. She's just that kind of person and I know it's her way of helping me, but I can still do stuff. I'm not an invalid.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ms Pierce asked before sitting in the armchair.

I smiled at the woman sitting up. "I'm okay. Just tired I guess."

"Brittany told me about the pregnancy, Santana. She also told me your mother left you."

"She did, but I'm okay," I responded. "It's her loss. I still have my dad and he's doing great at helping."

"I'm always here if you need someone to talk to, okay?" Ms Pierce offered. "I know your mother left, but I'm here for you too. You're my daughter's girlfriend and I'm going to be here for you also."

I bit my lip at her comment. "I don't know what Brittany has told you exactly, but we're not dating. She's taking me out on a date at some point, though."

"I know. Brittany is excited about it."

I couldn't help but smile at her comment. "She's not the only one."

Ms Pierce was about to say something when Joseph came running in all excited. I couldn't help but smile at the young boy and his enthusiasm. I knew Brittany cared deeply about him which made me care too.

"You're Brittany's friend. Sanny." Joseph said with a grin. "I'm Joseph! I'm this many." He added holding up seven fingers. "I live with daddy in London! It's big there."

"It is indeed." I chuckle. "You look like Brittany. Did you know that?"

"Daddy says it all the time." He giggles in response. "Can I show you my room?!"

"Honey, I'm sure Santana has other stuff to do." Ms Pierce tried to reason but I didn't mind. I was happy he was talking to me.

"It's okay, Ms Pierce. I'd love for Joseph to show me his room."

"Yay!"

I chuckled standing up and I was on my way to Joseph's room when Ms Pierce said something causing me to turn around.

"Whitney."

"I'm sorry?" I asked in confusion.

Whitney smiled in my direction. "Call me Whitney. You are family now, Santana."

I gave her a smile in return before being dragged to Joseph's room. It was a nice feeling that Joseph was comfortable enough to show me his room. He was quite tall, shaggy blonde hair as well as bright blue eyes like Brittany. He had quite a personality on him though seeing as he ran straight into his room when he opened it jumping onto his bed before grabbing some toys. I smiled sitting down on his bed when he brought over a superman toy. Okay, he was a cool kid. I knew it for sure.

"This is superman!" Joseph introduced, holding his toy up. "His real name is Clark Kent, but when he's not his normal self he's superman who goes around saving everyone!"

I grin. "Really? Superman is pretty cool, huh?"

"Super cool!" He said cheering. "He can fly, fight people and saves lives!"

I can't believe I have so much in common with a seven-year-old boy. That's weird, isn't it? He's like a mini Sam with how enthusiastic he was when he talks. Plus, he likes superheroes which gave us a topic of discussion. Can't go wrong really, can I? It gave me the chance to bond with him too. I wanted to get to know him so he knew he could trust me.

"Is he like your dad?" I asked with a wink, causing the child to frown a little. Well, this can't be good. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

He shook his head looking at the action figure in his hand. I was watching him with caution in case he was about to lash out, but he didn't. What he did was run too close his bedroom door before getting on the bed next to me. His legs were out in front of him, head down whilst fiddling with his action figure.

"I miss daddy and mummy together." He whispered. "But I can't tell them that because they get upset."

"It's hard I'm sure," I say trying to sympathise. "But I bet they are happier apart, right?"

To my surprise, Joseph shakes his head. "No. Mummy is sad and daddy is angry."

"Angry?" I ask, concerned. "How so? I won't say anything."

"Promise?"

I bit my lip before nodding holding my pinkie out. "Pinkie promise."

He looked at my hand before wrapping his little finger around mine. "Daddy hit me once. He didn't mean to. I just got in his way."

I was in shock. Never, not even once had hitting crossed my mind. He was only seven years old and he had his dad hitting him? He said it was only one time but what if it happens again? He is such a happy boy you wouldn't even guess something like that happened to him! How couldn't keep this quiet? Brittany was going to kill me for it but I did pinkie promise him too. He just trusted me with that information too and it wasn't something I could keep to myself naturally. What am I meant to do now?

"Are you sure it was just once?" I asked. "If you want me to keep this quiet I have to know the truth."

He nodded his head. "Only once. He was drinking and he got mad. He said I should go to my room but I was too scared to move so he hit me which then made me run. I cried for ages."

Instinctively I pulled him into a hug. I couldn't believe someone of his age would be going through something like this alone. It was so sad to hear and I couldn't believe it. He was only seven and he was going through something no one should have to go through. I rubbed his arm in comfort when I felt him clinging to my top. If he was going through this then so was I. I was not going to let him deal with this along. Especially if it happens again.

"Everything will be okay," I assure the young boy. "You've told me and that was so grave of you. Now I'm going to help you. Do you have a phone?"

He nods his head before reaching into his draw getting a flip phone out. "Mummy gave me one for emergencies."

I took the phone from his hands before opening it and typing my number in. "Here's my number. If this happens again, I want you to ring me so I can make you feel better. How does that sound?"

He smiled nodding. "Sounds amazing. Thank you, Sanny."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

The door opens startling us both. Turning our heads, we notice Brittany walking in with a confused look on her face. Must be due to us jumping in surprise at her entrance.

"You guys okay in here?" She asks moving to sit beside me. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You shouldn't come into a room without knocking," I say to cover up what we were talking about. "You're just rude."

"Well, I'm sorry for wanting to see what you guys were up to," Brittany responded with a smirk. "I see you've found a friend to talk superheroes with buddy."

"I do!" Joseph cheers with a grin. "Sanny likes superheroes too! Did you know that, Britty? She's amazing!"

"I did know that. She's pretty amazing."

I blush looking down before looking up when Joseph starts talking fast about all kinds of superheroes. It caused me to smile since he had such a light to him which made you love him without even trying. I wanted to help this young boy and I knew I was going to whether I wanted to or not. Someone needed to protect him.

"So…what were you guys talking about?" Brittany asked curiously. "Anything exciting?

"I invited him to one and see the new Captain America: Civil War movie with me and Sam," I said when I saw Joseph becoming a little nervous. "Isn't that, right?"

He looked at me smiling. "Yeah. Yeah, she did invite me."

"Well, that's awesome!" Brittany grinned messing his hair up a little. "You excited?"

"Super excited!"

"You should be! I've heard it's amazing." I said running my fingers through his hair before looking at the time. "I better go now."

Joseph jumped into my lap wrapping his arms around my neck. I hugged him back looking over at Brittany who had a glow about her. I wasn't sure what it was but I knew she was happy we bonded. Pulling back, he grinned sitting on the bed happily. He definitely looked better as a happy child than unhappy.

"Why are you going home?" Joseph asked. "You can stay here!"

"Well my daddy is going to be back soon and I don't like him being alone."

Joseph pouted. "Why, though? My daddy is always alone."

"Everyone likes company," I told him with a smile. "Why do you think your sister and I hang out a lot?"

I watched him furrow his brows together in confusion as though he was trying to figure something out. It was quite cute actually. "But my daddy is alone all the time. He prefers it."

"Joseph…" Brittany warned giving him a look telling him to back down a little. "If Santana needs to go she needs to go."

"Okay, if you hurt Brittany you'd say sorry, wouldn't you?" I asked the young boy who nodded in response. "Well I need to say sorry to my daddy and I do that by spending time with him."

"What did you do?"

"I made his wife leave and now he's sad," I explain with a sad smile. "I'm trying to make him happy again. That's why I need to go."

I didn't let the conversation go on any further before I left the room. I walked down the stairs towards the front door to grab my cost when I felt a hand on my arm. Of course, she would follow me. I turn around whilst putting my coat on.

"What was that about?" Brittany asked, folding her arms. "You know, it's not your fault your mother left so why did you lie to him like that? You could have just said you need to go."

"I'm not talking about this now, Brittany." I declare before putting my shoes on. "I have to get home."

"We're talking about this."

"No, we're not."

I was about to leave when she slides her fingers into mine pulling me back. Fuck. She is one smooth bitch. I sigh in frustration looking up at the blonde.

"Just text me, okay?"

Brittany shakes her head. "Now. Why would you say that if you didn't mean it?"

"Because I meant it, okay?" I give up. She's going to find out anyway. "Dad has been miserable since mum left all because I told her I was pregnant. This could have all gone another way if I kept my mouth shut. I get that you are trying to help, I appreciate that, but I need to sort this myself."

Brittany stared at me for a good few minutes. "So, you believe you're to blame for this? That's bullshit, Santana."

"Excuse me?" I asked in shock.

"I'm not going to sugar-coat this. That's idiotic to even think that way because it isn't your fault she left. She left because she can't see past her god damn family beliefs. The only reason she left was because she is too scared to tell you to your face that she doesn't agree with the pregnancy and took the cowards way out." Brittany snapped. "So, don't start going on about how it's your fault and your dad is miserable because of you since that certainly isn't the case. I'd be miserable too if my wife walked out on me without any consideration for how I felt."

We were quiet for a few minutes before any of us even said a word. It wasn't awkward or anything, there was just quite a bit of tension in the air.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"Have you stopped thinking you're to blame?"

I rolled my eyes before sighing. "Maybe."

"Well hurry up and start believing it," Brittany said before cupping my cheek. "I'll tell you every day if I have to until you believe it."

I knew she was telling the truth. If there was one positive thing I could tell you about Brittany pierce it would be she was truthful. Even if it hurt to say, she'd tell you straight. I appreciated it though because it meant I wasn't getting the bullshit I get from another friend elsewhere. She's pretty good at it really.

"I know you will. I still have to go, though." I say with a pout on my face. "I'll miss you tonight."

"I'll miss you too." She whispers before kissing me gently. "Text me."

"Always do."

I give her one last kiss before walking out the door. Dad would be home soon and I didn't want him home long enough to think about mum. It would make his night bad so I made my way home as quick as possible. Well, that was before I was pulled down an alley to be face to face with Quinn Fabray. Well, this couldn't be good.

Xxxxxxxxxx

School the past few days had gone well. Well, as good as possible anyway. I was mainly by myself now since Sam was with Mercedes. Apparently, they were going on a date soon which was amazing. I was so happy for him, however, I missed him. I needed him more than ever. Dad wasn't home, I wasn't around Brittany so I was basically by myself. I had people from glee club talking to me sometimes but it didn't help. Mainly it was Rachel and she was starting to annoy me with how much she talks. She was growing on me, nevertheless, it would take time. I should probably explain the Brittany situation. So, Quinn had spoken to me last night down the alley basically telling me that I had to stop talking to Brittany and to leave her alone or else she would expose my pregnancy to the entire school. I know it seems odd that I chose to ignore Brittany, but I was already a loser and that was bad enough. I didn't want to become a pregnant loser. I don't think I could cope with that. No one knew of the conversation though but that was out of my own choice. I felt weak listening to Quinn instead of speaking to my friends. I guess sometimes I was selfish.

Glee club had just started and I had decided to miss this one out. It was over lunch and since I was avoiding Brittany I decided to go to the auditorium to study. Glee club didn't use it over lunch usually, so I should be fine. I peeked my head in as a precaution before walking inside. Thank god; it was actually empty instead of someone surprising me being in there. Walking up to the stage I got my notes out. I was about to study, however, when I looked up and saw all the chairs in the auditorium it made my heart melt. It made me excited but I wasn't in the mood to sing which, for me, was weird. I loved to sing but the past few days have so hard. I missed Brittany but I had to be selfish and protect myself. I had gotten a tonne of texts from Brittany. I felt bad because I hadn't replied to either of them and there were a good ten messages, maybe more. I knew thinking about her wasn't going to help so I leant against the wall doing my homework. I put my iPod in just so I could block out any noise. I had a free period after lunch which gave me time to study and catch up on homework. Okay, do the homework I got today. I was so tired, though. I couldn't sleep and as much as I had wanted to call Brittany, I couldn't. I don't want to fall asleep at school though just in case someone sees me. Well, I could pretend to be sick then I would be in the medical room. Now that was an idea.

I spent the entire lunch break finishing off my homework before sleepiness took over. I yawned putting my books in my locker getting up. I heard everyone go to class meaning it was going to be safe. Walking out the auditorium, I walked towards the medical room. Not sleeping for 5 days gets to a person. I pushed the door open when an arm tugged me down the corridor and into a storage room. I was about to say something when I felt lips on mine. Shit. Shit. Shit. Brittany. I'd know those lips anywhere. I tried resisting, fuck I tried, but she's too irresistible. Her hands were everywhere touching as much skin as she could. I penned my mouth to say something when her tongue invaded my mouth. I groaned in response. Damn, she knows how to wake me up. I tried pulling my hands but she had them pinned against the wall with Brittany keeping them in place. She pulled back starting to work on my neck instantly which caused my arousal to start. She knew exactly what to do which pissed me off because when I was mad at her she knew how to turn me on. Fuck, I was so turned on right now. It didn't take long before my push was soaked. It made me press my legs together but Brittany wasn't having that. She likes the control, no, she needed it she pushed my legs apart putting her leg there to stop me easing the pressure. What is she doing to me?

"Britt!" I cried out when she pushed my jeans down. "What are you doing?!"

"I don't like being ignored, Santana." Brittany informed me. "So, I'm going to show you how good I can make you feel."

"You…You don't have to do that."

"Shut up." She snapped before letting go of my hands taking my top off so I was stood in my underwear. "I'm going make you feel so good that no one else will even compare to me."

I had never felt so exposed. I was practically naked in a storage room at school which made me feel embarrassed. Brittany looked me up and down once she locked the door before pulling me into her kissing me passionately. I felt her cock poking my stomach which just made me even hornier. I wrapped my arms around her neck kissing her back just as passionately. She made me feel so much and I wanted her. I wanted her so bad and if she was about to leave me hanging she had another thing coming. Brittany pulled back looking around the room before lifting me onto the table in the corner. She spread my legs apart before gasping. It didn't take much before she was diving in tasting me. I gripped onto her hair gasping loud. Fuck, I had imagined this for so long and she made me feel so good. It didn't help that I was sensitive either. She started with long strokes up and down my pussy before circling around my clit with her tongue tasting all the juices I had to offer. I moaned when I felt the vibrations from her own moan against my sex. Shit, she was making me feel so good! I leant back against the wall closing my eyes enjoying the feeling the blonde was giving me. She did a few kitten licks against my clit before going back to her long strokes. I could sit here all day with her beneath my legs, however, Brittany wasn't there to clean me up. She was there to make me cum and I was looking forward to it. To my surprise, Brittany thrust her tongue as deep as she could inside me causing me to moan loudly. Shit. Having her tongue inside me just did things to me.

"Brittany!" I moaned aloud gripping her hair, tilting my head back. "Fuck, baby. Don't stop."

She started to thrust her tongue faster causing me to want to close my legs, however, she had a tight hold on them to keep them spread for her. I looked down at her which caused me to whimper because she was looking right back. We kept eye contact which made the entire experience even hotter. I couldn't hold my whimpers and moans inside. My arousal was just heightening making my orgasm closer and closer. I couldn't keep my eyes from Brittany who kept her eyes on me too. She began to move her tongue up and down my pussy giving it long strokes. But what did it for me was when she thrust two fingers deep inside me making my body shake. My mouth was hanging open and I was getting closer and closer to orgasm. I was so close to cumming which made everything so surreal. This was happening. I was sweating. I moaned aloud when her fingers pressed against that sweet spot inside me along with her nibbling on my clit. I kept eye contact with her when-

"Santana?" I heard a soft voice speaking aloud. "Santana, sweetie, wake up."

I shot up as I woke up in sweats. I looked around to see I was in the auditorium with my homework all over the place. I must have fallen asleep. Shit, that was some dream and from the wetness of my underwear, my body definitely reacted to it. I looked up to see Brittany was the owner of the sweet voice. Shit, she cannot be here right now. I can't have Quinn see us together. She'll definitely tell everyone with her believing I was talking to her when, in reality, Brittany had spoken to me first. I sat up gathering everything together to put into my bag when Brittany stopped me.

"What do you want, Brittany?" I asked, snapping at the blonde. "I have work to do, which won't happen if you're disturbing me."

"Well, you're lucky I'm the one who found you and not a cheerio," Brittany spoke calmly as she could even though I knew she was getting irritated. "No need to snap at me, Santana."

"If I want to snap at you, I'll fucking snap at you! You have no idea, Brittany. No fucking idea what I'm going through right now!"

"Then speak to me." Brittany pleaded taking my hand. "Tell me what you're going through. Just don't push me away."

This was so hard to do, but I had to. "Just go. I don't want you here."

"Don't sit there and lie to me, Santana."

"I'm not-"

"Bullshit." Brittany cut in, glaring at me. "I may not be that smart but I know when you are lying. Your nose twitches every time you lie. Not many people would notice this, but I do. You know why?"

I shrugged looking up at her. "No."

"Because I actually give a damn about you." She responded. "I thought you gave a damn about me too, but apparently, we've not gotten past the fact that I bullied you. I've been there for you a lot since you told me you're pregnant."

She was right. I knew she had been there and I couldn't get the feeling of guilt away. I was caught between wanting to kiss her and wanting to run and never look back. I wanted Brittany so much that it hurt. Five days was a long time to be away from someone you truly care about. I did care about her which was why this was so hard. I ran my fingers through my hair before standing up, looking at the blonde. I was going to walk away but I couldn't. My feet were stuck and they wouldn't move, so I pulled Brittany into me kissing her. When our lips touched, I felt a spark of electricity go through me. She made me feel so good.

"I missed you," Brittany whispered. "The last five days have been torture for me."

Biting my lip, I nodded. "Me too."

"Then why haven't you been speaking to me?" She asked. "I text you at least ten times and you never responded to any of them."

"Quinn."

Brittany raised her eyebrow before furrowing them in confusion. "What about Quinn?"

"She threatened to expose my pregnancy if I didn't stop talking to you," I whispered biting my lip. "I'm not ready for that to happen, Brittany. The thought of that terrifies me, however, not talking to you affects me too. I haven't properly slept in five days and I keep having sex dreams about you when I do fall asleep."

Brittany's eyes widen at my comment. "What - What do we do in - in those dreams?"

"Have sex," I responded bluntly. "What don't you understand about sex dream?"

Brittany chuckled shaking her head. "I got it. We'll talk about them later."

"Brittany - Quinn is going to find out."

The blonde pulled me into a hug kissing the top of my head. I always felt safe in my arms and I loved that about her. I could always talk to her and I knew she would protect me but I've just been so tired lately that I didn't even think. All I wanted was to sleep, but without Brittany, I can't. I have done in the past but for some reason, the past few nights all I've wanted is to be in her arms.

"I'm going to protect you. She won't spread around that you're pregnant."

I buried my face into her chest nodding. "Can you stay over tonight?"

Brittany chuckled running her fingers through my hair. "I can't hear you when you're talking to my boobs."

"Oh." I pull away realising where my head was. "Boobs."

Brittany burst out laughing kissing my head. I blushed in response realising what I just said. I can't help that I like a good pair of boobs in my life. Brittany's were perfect from what I remember. I've not seen them in person since October. Damn, they felt so good, though.

"You make me laugh, Santana," Brittany said laughing. "Anyway, I don't want you to worry about Quinn."

"And why not?" I asked. "She's a bully and will do anything to tear me down."

"Because I'm going to protect you, that's why."

I ran my fingers through my hair sighing. I knew Brittany meant well and she could do whatever she could to prevent her from hurting me, however, Brittany isn't there twenty-four hours a day. She's there for the majority of the time, however, Quinn and I have a few classes together which Brittany isn't in. I wasn't worried for me, I was worried about the aftermath and how it would affect the baby if something happened to me. I leant up kissing Brittany on the cheek, stroking her other one before slowly pulling away grabbing my bag putting it on my shoulder.

"You can't always protect me. Just don't talk to me during school, Brittany. It's better for everyone."

With that being said, I walked out of the auditorium leaving Brittany standing there alone. I knew what I was doing. I did.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was 5pm and I still hadn't left the school building. I wasn't sure what the reason behind it was, however, I knew one thing for certain. I didn't want to go home. I don't know what it was. Dad wasn't coming home tonight due to working all night. I didn't sleep. If I was to go home I would just lay in my bed looking at my ceiling until it was morning. I had no other family I could stay with so it would be only me. To be honest? I didn't like being alone in the house. It was fine if I was alone with a friend, but I didn't enjoy being completely alone. It was a scary thing to think about. I sighed leaning my arms on the piano when I felt hands on my shoulders starting to massage them.

"Brittany..." I whispered closing my eyes. "I said-"

Brittany cut me off instantly whispering in my ear. "Shut up, Santana. You always find a way to keep us apart whether it is through your own choices or by something like this happening, however, you never once ask about me. What my thoughts on this matter are. I matter, Santana, just as much as you do."

"I know you do, Brittany." I tried to explain but Brittany wasn't having it.

I felt my head get tilted back so my brown eyes were looking into her ocean blue ones. Shit, she looked gorgeous. Perfect. I just wanted to pull her down and kiss her, however, I knew she was making a point. She always did.

"You don't get to make my decisions for me, Santana Lopez. Those decisions are mine to decide and what I have come to realise is how much I care about you and how much I want to protect you."

I pulled my head back to face the piano before spinning to face the blonde. My hands went to her sides. "I'm sorry for acting this way. I'm just -"

"Hormonal?"

Chuckling, I nodded. "I guess you could say that. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just don't feel good enough for you."

"Now that's ridiculous," Brittany responded kneeling on the ground taking Santana's hands in her own. "You always have and always will be good enough for me."

I chewed on my lip before looking into her blonde eyes once again. "I was going to ask you something earlier before I put my barriers up again."

"What was that?" Brittany asked stroking my hands with her thumbs.

"If you would stay over tonight. My dad isn't home and I'm not a fan of being completely home alone. I haven't slept in days and I just - I need you."

She took my hand kissing it softly "I would love to stay over."

"Thank you," I whispered before leaning my forehead against hers. "You're so important to me, Brittany."

Smiling she leant in kissing me leaning her hands on the seat before raising higher on her knees tilting her head to kiss me deeper. Our lips began to move together. She tasted of toffee. Damn, I couldn't get enough of her kisses. Sweet lady kisses. I had never kissed a guy before and I never would. I didn't need to kiss a guy to know if I was really gay or not, just like straight people didn't need to kiss a person of the same sex to make sure they were straight, I knew this wasn't just a kiss. This was about to become a make out session, but I definitely wasn't going to say no to that. Brittany was standing up pulling me up with her and we were about to get into it when the door burst open revealing Quinn. Fuck.

"Lopez. I thought we had an agreement?"

Brittany turned around to face the other blonde in the room blocking me from Quinn seeing me. My hands started to fiddle with the bottom of her top nervously. I had no idea anyone else was still in the school.

"She doesn't have to listen to you, Fabray. If you're not careful I'll kick you off the squad!" She threatened. "I'm not having any girls going around threatening my baby mama!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Brittany dared, pulling me from behind her to wrap her arm around me. "This girl is my world and no one is going to make it so she has to stay away from me. Nobody."

The tension in the room thickened. I didn't know what to say and I don't think the two blondes did either. Brittany had a glare upon her face which was stronger than the one Quinn was giving. Nobody said a word, however, Brittany's arm stayed around mine pulling me against her side. I noticed the way her body was tense and I wanted her to relax without saying a word. My hand moved to her lower back, moving my hand around in circles slowly. Her body started to relax a little whereas her gaze didn't change. I looked towards Quinn and I saw her facial features change. She was backing down. How did Brittany manage that?

"You're right," Quinn admitted with a sigh. "We all just miss you hanging around with us. Lopez is the only one who sees you nowadays."

"You know I need to look after her." Brittany reminded her making me smile. "I don't just need to, I want to."

Before Quinn could say anything, I decided to step in. "Can I say something before you answer?"

The blonde looked at me surprised before motioning me to continue nodding her head. I didn't want Brittany feeling as though she couldn't hang around with her friends. I wasn't that kind of person and I didn't want to be. We weren't together and I was not about to go around controlling her. If she wanted to see her friends I wasn't about to stop her. As a teenager and in life friends were the main aspect and it was important to keep the ones you cared about the most, close to you. didn't want Brittany pushing people away because she was around me all the time. She needed friends when I wasn't around. I had no idea if we were even going to be together in the future so her friends were important. I might not be in a few years but friends were forever. Well, the close ones anyway.

"My intention is not to take Brittany away. If I'm being completely honest, I've been trying my best to push her away which, as you can probably guess, isn't happening. I know you miss her otherwise you wouldn't have told me to stay away since you and me never really had any issues between us personally. You always did whatever the squad or Brittany wanted." I explained to Quinn who began to bite her lip confirming my suspicions. "Brittany's friends are important, however, I know you are one of her closest friends so I'll say this to you. Don't give up just because she's around me a lot. She cares about you, I can tell."

"Why are you saying all of this to me?" Quinn mumbled shuffling her feet. "I've been a bitch to you."

"There is no one you will find in this school who feels as insecure as I do right now. So, if I can make someone else feel better about something, I can say my day has been pretty good." I analyse folding my arms feeling Brittany's hands on my waist. "You're Brittany's best friend. You both need each other."

I felt a kiss on the back of my neck which let me know Brittany was there, even though I knew that with her hands on my waist. It was weird how I went out of my way to make someone feel better who I didn't care about. At least if I make her feel better I can't be aimed at by karma. Karma can be a bitch sometimes.

"Thank you," Quinn whispered folding her arms. "Just - you're a good person."

I shrugged before walking to the piano sitting on top of it getting my phone out. They obviously had some stuff to sort out so, since I didn't want to intrude, I would just distract myself. Maybe I could text Sam to see what he was up to. I took my headphones from my pocket putting it into my phone turning on my music on shuffle. Ooo, Justin Timberlake's 'Can't Stop The Feeling' just came on. Now this is a tune. Such a good song to dance to! Speaking of dance lessons, I might call my instructor Justin up to get in a lesson. I wasn't enjoying the no exercise I was doing. I unlocked my phone to look up Justin's number when I saw a message from papi reminding me that he wasn't going to be back tonight. He didn't need to remind me, but I guess it was better than getting home to not see anyone there. I just realised I had to wait for Brittany so maybe we could pop over to see Justin on the way back to mine.

Just as Drake's 'One Dance' came on, I felt hands on my thighs. I looked up to see Brittany. She pulled one of the headphones out putting one into her own ear. She pressed her lips together nodding her head in approval.

"I love this song." Brittany confessed. "It's an amazing song to dance to."

I agreed. I love dancing to this song in my room when no one was around. Not many people, if any, knew about how I could dance. I didn't know why but it wasn't something I shared. I got bullied a lot so it was the one thing I had, aside from singing, that could take me away from that. If I had a bad day and I had a dance class, it made me feel a lot better. Brittany was different. She was known around school for her dancing due to the fact she did cheerleading and the routines they did were extreme at times. She was the captain for a reason.

"You ready to go?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah but I need to go somewhere on the way home if that's alright?"

Brittany shrugs before helping me down. "Why not? There's not that much to do anyway."

We make our way towards the exit. At least I knew tonight I would be able to get some sleep. I had Brittany there to protect me. It's going to sound cheesy, however, Brittany makes me feel safe when she's holding me. It's the reason I need her there to help me fall asleep. Here's hoping it was actually going to work.


	10. Ten

Calling in sick isn't something I enjoy doing, but when you have been up all night coughing and being sick, it takes a toll on you when all you want to do is sleep. When I was ill, I was never in the mood to see anyone. Sam came over once when I was sick and I actually yelled at him. I hated anyone seeing me so ill and miserable. Right now, I was curled up in bed with water on my bedside table with a bucket beside my bed for when I needed to be sick. My forehead felt as though it was burning. My fever was above 39 degrees which was definitely not a good thing. I was pregnant which definitely made it more dangerous. I couldn't go to the doctor since I knew I wouldn't make it there without wanting to throw up. In the background, I had the film I usually watched when I was sick; Dear John. I just loved the story so when I was sick I had it on a rolling loop. It was how my parents always knew I wasn't feeling well. However, what made me feel better was I had been feeling my baby move, which I didn't think I would be feeling just yet. Something was different but I wasn't sure what it was. I didn't expect to feel the baby move at this stage, however, maybe I'm just being observant since I read up on pregnancy and how the mother should feel so I know when to expect everything. I was not good with surprises and since I didn't want any, I made sure to read up on what is to come.

My temperature was way too high right now so, being the person I am, I went to get a flannel drenching it with cold water. If this was going to help my temperature, then I would hopefully cool down a little. Laying back down on the bed I put the cloth on my forehead sighing in relief when I felt my head cool down a little bit. I was starting to feel a headache coming on which did not help me. I was never ill, so I didn't understand where this was coming from. I closed my eyes hoping to feel a little bit of relief. It wasn't helping that much if I was being honest, however, if I could get any relief it was better than nothing. Laying on my bed I was only in my bra with a pair of jogger bottoms on. I kept them around so I had some clothing I could wear when I just wanted to lounge around. My hands were moving over my stomach whilst I listened to the film. I jumped in shock when my phone vibrated on the side. Looking at my phone I saw messages from Sam.

**Sam: 8:40am - Morning San. Where are you? xx**

**Sam: 9:17am - You are okay, right? xx**

**Sam: 10:37am - Damn it, Santana. Just let me know you're okay! I take it you're ill? xx**

**Sam: 11:12am - Fine, I'll take it as you being ill. You better not be messing with me. xx**

I couldn't help but chuckle at his messages. He could worry about me so much at times when I was literally not even in a bad situation. I was surprised I didn't have any texts from Brittany but I knew I would find out why later. She probably has something up her sleeve I'm not aware of.

**To Sam: 11:47am - Sam I'm fine. I was just up late last night being sick. Stop worrying :) xx**

Putting my phone down I closed my eyes again but not before taking my phone off vibrate. I didn't want a shock close to the one I just had again. No one needs that in their life. Especially a pregnant person.

I heard my door open slightly causing me to look up but I just smiled when I saw my dad walk in. Wait, wasn't he supposed to be at work right now? I guess he was told about me not being in school or something. They usually do when the parent isn't the one who calls in just as a precaution in case the student is just skipping school. It wasn't the case here, however, it can be in a lot of instances.

"Hey sweetheart. The school rang me so I came to check on you." My dad said sitting on the edge of my bed. He removed the flannel from my forehead, before feeling my temperature with his hand himself. "You're boiling, pumpkin."

"I was up all night being sick. My temperature has only come on this morning, dad." I explain taking the flannel back, putting it back on my forehead. "I'm okay; I just need a lot of sleep I think."

He smiled with his hand resting on my hair. "Okay, just call me if you need me. I'll be downstairs."

"But what about work?"

"My daughter's health is definitely more important." Dad responded before standing up. "How about I make your favourite lunch?"

I grinned. Damn, the sound of my favourite meal being made already had my mouth watering. "That sounds amazing, even if I might not be able to keep it down."

"I'll keep it light." He said opening my door. "Just rest up, darling."

Dad walked out my room closing the door behind him. I never thought dad would take the day of work just to take care of me, however, the fact he did made me smile. I didn't get to see him a lot but at least I did when it counted. I got back to resting my eyes so this headache would perish. The last thing I wanted was for my head to be pounding the way it had been the past hour. I didn't even know if Paracetamol was an option since I hadn't read up on taking medication during pregnancy. Maybe I should just so I know for future reference.

I had my eyes closed so I was surprised when I felt the bed dip. I'm sure he just went downstairs. Maybe he forgot something.

"Dad, what's up?" I uttered, pressing the flannel against my forehead when I felt soft lips on mine. I smiled instantly, opening my eyes. "Brittany, what are you doing here?"

"Well I came to see why you wasn't at school when your dad answered. He thought you might need me after he told me you weren’t feeling well today." Brittany explained, taking the flannel off my head. “I’ll put this under cold water again."

She walked to the bathroom and I was shocked. She came over to see where I was, showing concern, and I wasn't kicking her out whilst I was ill. I had no idea why but enjoying it was my plan. I usually just tried to look after myself and - shit. I looked a mess and Brittany just saw me! Crap, I had to get changed right now. I started to sit up when a hand pushed me back down.

"Lemme up."

The blonde above me, chuckled. "No. You need to lie down. Your dad said you looked like you had a headache and sitting up will not help."

I pouted. "But I have no top on right now."

"You look sexy, baby." Brittany responded, making the butterflies in my stomach come alive. Baby? I didn't expect to hear that from her. Looking up I saw the determination and genuine care in her eyes so I nodded laying my head down on the pillow. Brittany brushed the hair back from my forehead, laying the flannel on it. I sighed in relief when the coldness hit. Brittany moved onto the bed sitting against the headboard before listing me up a little to lean against her front. Damn, she was strong and comfy all in one. She ran her fingers through my hair kissing my forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Brittany asked, putting her hand on my chest, noting how hot I actually was. "Damn, Santana. Your body temperature is definitely higher than it should be."

I let my eyes flutter closed once more. "It's been high all morning. I feel too hot and every time I eat I can't keep it down."

"I'm here to look after you." She whispered tracing her fingers up and down my sides softly. "I'll be around until you get better."

"What about school?" I asked, tilting my head so I was facing her neck. I'm sure Brittany could feel my breath when I spoke. "You need to learn."

Brittany kissed my temple. "You're my family and I always look after my family."

I felt guilty. The whole thing with Joseph I hadn't told her. Joseph rang me a couple of times in the past week but Brittany didn't know. Joseph called me last week because his dad was getting angry so I told him to hide in his room. Apparently, he hadn't gone to look for him so he stayed in his bedroom all evening before going to bed. The second time he called me, Joseph had almost been hit because of his drunk father. I had no idea what to do and I was only eighteen. If I could I would take him away from there, but without proof it was pointless. The court would never look at an abuse case with no evidence so, unless I could find a way to prove it, I couldn't protect him. He told me over the phone how scared he was and that was only a day after he went back to his dads. I was scared for him. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone which made things ten times harder. Technically I should be going to the police or something so they could check the place over, however, that might make things worse.

Being here with Brittany just made me completely relaxed. Well, until I began coughing. It was one of those deep manly coughs which was not attractive in the slightest. I was already naked on the top half and I only had jogger bottoms covering my ass and legs. Brittany began to rub my stomach, which I think was a substitute for my back. Clearly it didn't do a lot to help, but I appreciated the sentiment nonetheless. I looked over at the TV and began to actually watch the film. I usually just enjoyed listening to it in the background, however, this time it was nice to watch it.

"I felt the baby move today." I said, smiling happily. "I wasn't expecting it but it's as though the baby wants to make me feel better."

I saw Brittany beam at me from the corner of my eye. She carefully laid me on my back, straddling my legs moving her fingertips over my bump. It was soothing sensation on my stomach. I knew it must be frustrating not being able to feel everything I do, but at least she got to saw our baby growing from the outside. I was getting quite a bump on me after all. At least it was only a couple of weeks until our 20-week scan. We got to find out the gender and, even though she never told me, I could tell she was excited. The way she acted when I spoke about it made my heart flutter. I ran my fingers through her hair as she began to kiss my stomach. The way she had acted around me when we were alone made me see what kind of person she was. Affectionate was definitely a word I would use to describe the blonde. She was always feeling my stomach and speaking to the baby when she thought I wasn't listening. She was going to be such an amazing mother. I couldn't wait to see everything in person.

"I can't wait to meet you, sweetheart." Brittany whispered kissing my bump once. "You are going to be such a beautiful child. You have two beautiful mummies out here waiting to meet you. Don't come out too soon though because we want you to be healthy so we'll wait no matter how long it takes. Well, come out when your mummy hits forty weeks so we can meet you. There are so many names I can think of to call you."

It astounded me how she had thought about names, on the other hand it made me feel ecstatic. She had been thinking far ahead just as I had. Sometimes I hadn't realised just how alike we were. Yes, she was a cheerleader and I was a nerd, however, when it came down to our family she was thinking the same things I was. Our family. The phrase just sounded right and I couldn't believe that in four months Brittany and I would be a family. All three of us would be a family together no matter where in the world we were. I hoped New York, but I would never move somewhere Brittany didn't want to go. Only because of the baby. No personal feelings involved.

"You thought of names?" I brought up, looking down at her. "I didn't realise."

Smiling, Brittany moved to hover over me. "Of course I have. Why? Haven't you?"

"Of course I have." Repeating what Brittany just said moving my fingertips up her arms. "I just didn't realise you had."

Before I could say anything else, Brittany leant down kissing me softly. I cupped her cheeks stroking her skin softly with my thumbs. It was one of those short but sweet kisses. Short but made you feel so much in those few seconds.

"I have thought about names." Brittany began with a smile. "My favourite names for a boy are Nicholas, Ethan, Jonah & Isaac."

I looked at her surprised. "Isaac? I love that name too."

"Really?" Brittany asked, grinning. "What about a girl?"

"Grace. I just love how lovely the name sounds. What about you?"

Brittany bit her lip. "Well I didn't choose that name; however, I do like the names Lillian, Hailey, Madison & Adriana."

My eyes widened. Okay, how did she think of all those beautiful names? Damn, we'd be set if we were having twins with all of those names she had in mind.

"Damn. We are totally set for names because all of those are beautiful." I commented, causing Brittany to blush. "No, seriously, they all amazing. I especially love Lillian."

"Me too." She whispers before sitting beside me. "How are you feeling?"

"Still feel off but you made my headache go away."

The both of us decided to lay down together. I laid on my side whilst she spooned me from behind. It was always nice to have someone hold you to make you feel loved and safe. I couldn't get enough of Brittany's arms around me and how she made me feel do warm because of what she was doing. I let my eyes close which usually happened when she held me, however, Brittany knew that. She knew when we ended up in this position that I would end up falling asleep which was why we did this position at night too. Sometimes we altered it but it was always Brittany holding me. She was taller than me so it made sense. I would hold her if she needed it though. My eyes began to close and I just listened to Brittany's steady breathing in my ear whilst I felt myself drifting off.

xxxxxxxxxx

A loud bang startled me. I jumped up in surprise which caused Brittany to sit up too. She looked as though that had awoken her as well. I glanced in her direction noticing her sleepy look and messy hair. She looked adorable right now. Okay that was not the point. What the hell was that noise? I got up out of bed when my father came rushing into the bedroom.

"Dad?" I asked, looking at his face. "What's wrong?"

He looked at me nervously. I don't know why he would be because I was completely safe. Plus, Brittany was here with me. What could have gone wrong? Well unless it was my mother coming back to give her reaction then we were screwed but - oh shit. I looked behind my father to see my mother standing there. I hadn't seen her in weeks and now she came back for a war? How mature is that? Brittany moved in front of me in a protective manner. I bit my lip not knowing what to do. She clearly slammed open the door so it wasn't good. I knelt high with my hands-on Brittany's shoulders who took my hands in her own instantly. I saw dad glance in her direction before standing next to Brittany's left hand side.

"Maribel."

"Carlos."

"What are you doing here?" Dad asked, folding his arms. "You left."

She sighed, nodding her head. "I did, because I needed time to think."

Well, that hurt. What could she possibly need to think about? I can only imagine that she had to think about the whole pregnancy situation. I noticed her looking at mine and Brittany's hands before she shook her head looking back at me and my dad. Seriously, she was kind of making me angry. I have to say though...sleep really helps you when you are ill. I feel a lot better after the nap we both took together.

"What about?" I questioned, looking at her intensely. "I'm your daughter. You are meant to support me through difficult times."

"You are pregnant, Santana! " My mother snapped. "This isn't a difficult time."

"OF COURSE IT'S A DIFFICULT TIME!" I yelled, which made Brittany wince at the loud noise against her ear. "Sorry Brittany."

She shrugged. "No problem. Who needs to hear in life?"

I chuckle kissing her temple. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." She responds kissing my hand.

I turn back to my mother glaring in her direction. "How can you not say this isn't a difficult time for me?"

"Santana..."

"No, you need to listen! I am going through a really difficult time so the last thing I need is for you to be in and out of my life because you don't agree with my decision!"

"You're right, I don't agree with your decision." Mami tells me calmly, before walking over to me sitting down beside Brittany. "Neither of you made the decision to become pregnant. The only decision you made was to not destroy a child's life. I can't be angry at you for that."

Okay, I didn't expect this. Was she coming to apologise for running away from her problems? I was really confused right now. I looked down at Brittany who gave me an encouraging smile. How can someone be this perfect? Honestly? She didn't even say anything and she still said something I needed to hear. I turned to face my mother with my arm moving to wrap around her shoulders. I felt Brittany's hand on my arm as I did so.

"I don't understand." I stated, looking at the woman in front of me. "You left. You left your husband and child."

She pressed her lips together looking down nodding her head. "I did and I can only apologise. I grew up in a household that would never accept this kind of behaviour. But then I remembered something."

"What?" I asked out of curiosity.

She gave me a warm smile. "I got pregnant with you when I was eighteen. My parents kicked me out and I went to live with your father because of the circumstances."

"So, that's why we don't see your parents?" I asked, getting a nod in response. "They didn't agree with your decision?"

"No, and they still don't. When you turned four, the three of us went to a wedding on your father's side of the family. They all accepted us and was happy for us. I had never felt so accepted before." Mami explained. "So, I went to my parents and told them that they either come and see their grandson or I didn't want to know them. You can guess for yourself what happened."

I bit my lip processing what she told me. How could someone you love do that to you? Was it so much of a pride thing that they weren’t even able to admit they were wrong? I couldn't imagine kicking my baby out of the house if they were having a baby. More than anything I would support them until the day I die. I'm sure Brittany felt the same way. I was shocked at her honestly. I hadn't heard this story before so it was weird but comforting to hear. My mother dropped her family to keep me which she knew I would do in my situation.

"Why did you leave then?" I asked needing to know the answer. "If you knew how it felt, why did you leave?"

"Honestly? I forgot all of that happened. I haven't spoken to my family in so long that it didn't even cross my mind. I knew I could never leave you, Santana. I want to help you as much as I possibly can." She explained before turning her gaze to Brittany. "I want to thank you, Brittany. Thank you for looking after my daughter and being the responsible person."

Brittany kissed my arm once. "I would do anything for your daughter."

"I know you would." My mother said, agreeing with Brittany's comment. "Look after her. Also, be prepared to have lots of kids. Santana was an only child."

"Mami!" I gasped in shock. "Brittany doesn't need scaring off even more!"

"Pssh, as if this girl is going anywhere but your bedroom." My mother teased, causing my mouth to open in shock. I cannot believe her!

"MUM!" I cried out, covering my face before pointing to the door. "Please leave. Just go before you embarrass me even more."

My parents burst out laughing. Mum got up off of the bed to stand next to dad with a smirk on her face. I cannot believe she would embarrass me like that. What kind of parents were they? That's right. Embarrassing ones. I watched them walk out the door continuing to laugh at my timidity, getting up afterwards to close the door behind them. Even though they did embarrass me, I was glad my mother had come around. I never thought this would happen. How was I supposed to process everything so quickly? I had gotten used to the fact my mother wouldn't accept me and now she had? It was a good feeling, just confusing from my standpoint. I turned around walking back to the bed when my stomach turned queasy. It definitely wasn't a good feeling. I sat down on the bed when I picked up the bucket instantly throwing up into it. Shit, this was not attractive. Why did Brittany have to be here? Why did she have to be the ones to see me like this. I felt soft fingers bunch my hair together so I wasn't getting sick in my hair, putting it into a bun for the time being. Brittany's hand move in circles whilst I threw up. I had felt better earlier but now I felt horrible again. I thought sleeping had sorted it, but apparently not. Moving away from the bucket I paid my head down on the pillow closing my eyes.

"It's okay." Brittany assures me, getting up taking the bucket to the bathroom where, I assume, she's gone to clean the bucket out.

I lay on the edge of the bed with my hand underneath my pillow resting my eyes. They felt so heavy all of a sudden and I didn't know why. I hadn't felt tired five minutes ago, so why now? I reached over picking the flannel up from earlier pressing it against my head. I didn't have a headache but the coolness of the cloth made me feel better. The bed dipped once again before arms went around my waist. Brittany took the cloth from my hand before holding it herself against my head.

"Does that feel better?" Brittany asked, running her fingers through my hair in which I nodded in response. "Good. I want you to feel better."

I hold the hand that was wrapped around me mumbling. "Mhm. I feel better around you."

"I'm glad." Brittany whispered kissing my temple. "I want that."

"Can you put some music on?" I mumbled. "My iPod is in the docking station."

The bed went up a little bit indicating Brittany had gotten up to put some music on. My music was on the other side of the room after all, so she couldn't just lean to the side to do it. When I heard 'Don't Let Me Down' come on by 'The Chainsmokers' I knew she had sorted out what to do. I didn't move for the entire time she was up until she moved back behind me.

"Better?"

I nodded my head. Music always made me feel better. "I do. Music is soothing."

Brittany's body came away from me for a second and I wondered why until I felt her body against mine again, with our skin touching. She had taken her top off before wrapping her arms around me once again. I just wanted to lay here with her forever.

"When you get better I want to take you out."

I smiled tilting my head to look at her. "I'm completely fine with that."

"Perfect."

Brittany grinned holding my body close to hers, burying her face into the crook of my neck. I turned my head back around just allowing myself to relax. It was the only way I knew that would make me feel better. Well, at least I had a reason to get better now. Brittany was planning on taking me out when I did and that was something to be excited about.

xxxxxxxxxx

Since I had gotten back to school I had a lot of work to catch up on which was why I spent a lot of time in the library. I had seen Sam a couple of times, which was disappointing. It was as though he had a girl so I didn't matter anymore. I didn't think too much into it because I was happy for him. He finally found a girl he likes and I should be happy for him, right? I decided to focus on my work instead of thinking about Sam. I wasn't going to continue to text him when he was busy with someone. Was he feeling the same about Brittany and I? I really hoped he wasn't because I didn't want that. I tried to balance my friendship with Sam and friendship with Brittany the best I could. I know it didn't seem as though we were friends, however, we weren't dating so what else could I call it? Friends with benefits seemed a bit too vulgar to say. I didn't know what it was. All I knew was Brittany and I were going on a date at some point which meant we would then be classed as dating. Maybe that's what we were doing. Dating. Seemed a right fit to me but we hadn't made it official or anything. Honestly, I had given up labelling it. We were just kissing in our free time. That was it.

I was currently working on my history paper. Since I was off from Wednesday til Monday I had a lot of catching up to do. I didn't mind though because it gave me something to do. Yes, my life wasn't that exciting. Sorry to disappoint you all. I had already completed my work for Maths, English and Science. I just had to complete my History and Geography work. I had other subjects too but they hadn't given out any homework so I was all caught up in those areas. Running my fingers through my hair I finished the last few sentence before adding that piece of homework to the pile of completed pieces. Is it sad that I actually enjoyed myself? Maybe, but I did. I had been so bored, aside from having Brittany to talk to, when I was off. At least now I was doing something productive instead of just laying in bed all day. Well, I made out with Brittany a few times - okay, we made out more than a few times. We kissed a hell of a lot whilst I was off, but she didn't care that I was ill. She even told me how she thought I was gorgeous no matter what I was wearing. That was definitely a good confidence boost.

"Do you mind if I join you?" A voice above me asked. I looked up to see someone I definitely recognised, but I couldn't think of how I recognised her. "All the other tables are full."

I smiled nodding before moving my stuff away from the other side of the table allowing the girl to have some space to work on. I decided to put all my completed homework into a plastic wallet so I knew what I had done. So now I only had to do my Geography work. I turned a page in my notepad and began to write. My hand might be feeling achy but I ignored it. Having this done was my main priority whether it made my hand fall asleep or not.

"You've got a lot done." The girl in front of me commented on. "That pile of completed work is impressive."

I blushed in response. "Yeah I'm kind of a nerd. It's my first day back since Wednesday so I want everything done so I can be caught up."

"I understand. I like being on top of my work too." The girl whispered. "I'm Nicole."

"Santana." I said smiling. "I know you, don't I?"

She nodded her head with a smile. "We went to summer camp together. It's been a while though."

"Summer Camp?" I questioned thinking about it for a second before clocking my fingers together. "Right. Nicole Freeman. We were best friends there. We sang together all the time."

"One of our past times." Nicole responded with a laugh. "You look good."

"Thanks." I whisper, looking down at my work blushing. "I've looked better."

It was weird having Nicole sat across from me. I hadn't seen her in so long and now she was at the same school as me? Back when I was still in Primary School I went to a summer camp in Year Five. I went for the entire summer and it was the best summer. It was a camp for performing arts including acting, dancing and singing. It was amazing and I will never forget the time I spent there. It helped my singing a lot and I got into dancing too. Best. Time. Ever.

"Don't be silly, you look gorgeous!" Nicole said.

Looking up, I noticed her casual look still made her look hot. Shit, I shouldn't say that. She looks good is what I should say. Not in a sexual way or anything because I don't feel that way but – crap I can't even try to make that sound better. As you can probably guess I used to have a crush on her. She was tall, skinny, athletic with brown eyes and hair. She definitely kept herself fit through exercise.

"You look better than I do." I compliment, fiddling with my pen. "You look – wow. How long have you been here for?"

Nicole raises her eyebrow. "Really? I've been here all year. I'm even part of the Glee Club."

"Shit" I curse to myself. How can I not have noticed her? Am I that oblivious to other people in school? "I'm sorry I didn't even realise."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Your singing is phenomenal. I always knew you were good, but now you're just - fantastic."

My grin couldn't keep itself in. It made my heart flutter just thinking that she liked my music. I knew everyone in Glee Club did but I knew Nicole when I was just a beginner and the fact that she still liked the way my music sounded was unbelievable. I wanted to know so much but I didn't know what to ask. Did she have a boyfriend? Did her parents remarry? Did she still love dancing the way she used to? It was the reason I got into it. She loved dancing so I took classes with her and I never regretted it. I got better at dancing and continue to do it to this day. She was a terrific dancer.

"So - how has your life been?" I asked, continuing to fiddle with my pen. "You look great so you must have a pretty decent life."

Nicole chuckled. "Well you already said that, but o=I'll dismiss that. Yeah, life is good. My parents found different partners so they are now happy which makes my life so much easier."

"I can imagine."

Nicole glances at me before standing up. "Okay so I know you're probably stressing so how about we go to the Auditorium?"

I raise my eyebrow in question. "And do what exactly?"

"What do you usually do in an Auditorium?" Nicole asks, chuckling. "Come on. I've wanted to sing with you for a while. You're thinking too much about your homework. I want to take your mind away from that for a bit."

I look at my workload in front of me. Would it really be such a bad thing to distract myself for a while? I usually have Brittany distracting me but Nicole was offering so it wasn't as though I was doing anything wrong, right? I looked up and took one glance at Nicole's smile before standing up. I gathered my things together putting everything into my bag before walking out of the library with her. Ever since I met the girl she had only cared about one thing, making sure I was relaxed and happy. It was why I connected with her so much that summer. Plus, she wasn't exactly ghastly to look at either.

"So, what's going on between you and Brittany Pierce?" Nicole asks out of the blue. "I'm really confused on whether you're together or not."

Shrugging my shoulders, I didn't know what I could tell her. Heck, I didn't even know. "We're not together, but we kiss a lot."

"Kiss a lot? Like making out and stuff?"

I shrug again. "I guess so? I don't know what we are. She didn't even notice me until I told her I was pregnant."

"What?!" Nicole gasped, stopping on the stairs of the Auditorium to look at me. "You're pregnant?"

My eyes closed instantly before I nodded my head. How could I just blurt it out like that? That could have been anyone which would not be good for my social status here. Not that I had one, but I was already at the bottom of the social ladder. I didn't want everyone knowing about my personal life. Especially about the fact I was pregnant.

"Yeah - it's not long until my 20-week scan." I mumbled putting my hands in my pocket. "Look, you can't tell anyone. The only people who know are Sam and Brittany."

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't going to say anything." Nicole assured me, putting her hand on my arm. "Your secret is safe with me. Come on."

We made our way up to the stage with Nicole leading us both. Looking around, it looked so big and even though I had been on here before, I still got the same reaction. I loved how large the stage was and how real it looked. Out the corner of my eye I saw Nicole walk to the back of the room picking up a guitar. I smiled sitting on the edge of the stage with my legs hanging over the edge when Nicole came and joined me.

"So, what should we sing?" I asked.

Nicole looked at me for a few seconds before smiling. "I have the perfect song. Sing with me if you recognise it."

She began to strum the guitar and it didn't take me long to see what song she was playing. I bit my lip before smiling watching the girl in front of me. She had her legs crossed facing me with a bright smile on her face. Her hair was falling over her face slightly but she still looked good. When she began singing that was where she surprised me. Her voice was just – I hadn't heard a voice like it before.

_Hands, put your empty hands in mine_

_And scars, show me all the scars you hide_

_And hey, if your wings are broken_

_Please take mine so yours can open, too_

_'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

Smiling, I decided to join in. It was such a beautiful song, how could I not? For a while it was my favourite song, but you know when you play a song so much you get bored and find a new song to overplay? Yeah, that's basically what happened. I still liked it though.

_Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes_

_And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I_

_And, love, if your wings are broken_

_Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too_

_'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

_Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through_

_Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_

_Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

_Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_

_Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_

_Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

_Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed_

_And the heart—sometimes it's unclear why it's beating_

_And, love, if your wings are broken_

_We can brave through those emotions, too_

_'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

_Oh, truth—I guess truth is what you believe in_

_And faith—I think faith is having a reason_

_And I know now, love, if your wings are broken_

_Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too_

_'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

I don't know why but Brittany kept slipping into my mind whenever I was with Nicole. Was I self-consciously feeling guilty for hanging out with her right now? I don't see why I should because we both have our own sets of friends. Yes, Nicole was attractive and I knew by her Facebook that she liked women, but that didn't mean she liked me and I liked her. I found a number of girls attractive - it was just the fact that Brittany was the main girl I had a crush on. Well, I am in love with her I should say. But because we weren't together I had no reason to feel guilty about hanging out with Nicole. I was doing nothing wrong, but I would worry if Brittany walked in. She wouldn't be very happy I don't think.

_Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through_

_Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_

_Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

_Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_

_Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_

_Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

_I'll be your eyes 'til yours can shine_

_And I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite_

_And when you can't rise, well, I'll crawl with you on hands and knees_

_'Cause I... I'm gonna stand by you_

_Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through (come on)_

_Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_

_Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

_Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_

_Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_

_Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

_Love, you're not alone_

_Oh, I'm gonna stand by you_

_(even if we can't find heaven, heaven, heaven)_

_Yeah, I'm gonna stand by you_

Nicole ended her music causing us both to smile at one another. I had no clue she had such a good voice and it really did surprise me. Not in a bad way of course because I didn't think she would have a bad voice. She just – amazed me. She always had and that didn't change in all these years. I feel guilty for not noticing her sooner because we could have become closer as friends. For some reason, I felt as though there was something else about her. I didn't know what until she moved closer to me after putting the guitar down. I bit my lip not knowing how to feel about this. She couldn't like me, right? She didn't even know me.

"Okay so there's a reason I approached you today." Nicole began with her hand next to mine. "For one I wanted to sing with you because you sounded awesome the other day when you sang in front of everyone."

"Thanks." I said, grinning. "I try my best."

Nicole took my hand in her own. "Santana, sometimes when you meet someone there's a moment where you think to yourself, 'where has this person been all my life?' and when I met you when we were younger I felt like that. I hated the fact that we lost touch so when I moved here and came to this school where I saw you...something changed."

"I don't understand." I said honestly. "What are you trying to say?"

"I knew you were different when I met you, which was why I became so happy when we started hanging out more. I saw you and noticed how in awe you were over this girl, so I went out and found someone who I would really like you to meet."

I laughed nervously. "Shit, I thought you were going to say you liked me."

"Nah I wouldn't do that. I would have when I first came here at the start of the year but now, it just wasn't going to happen." Nicole admitted. "You love that cheerleader too much."

I blushed. "I can't help it. She has this pull over me."

"Maybe that's a good thing. It shows you really do like her."

I sighed nodding fiddling with my fingers. "But does she feel that way about me? A relationship goes two ways. I can't be accountable for everything, Nicole."

"That's true, but you should tell her how you feel."

I shook my head in response. "She wouldn't feel the way I do."

"How do you know unless you ask?"

Well, that definitely gave me something to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:- Stand By You By Rachel Platten


	11. Eleven

I couldn't believe Brittany and I had our scan this afternoon. Excitement had been going through me all day making each lesson drag on so much. We were going straight after school. It was surprising how quickly the first half of my pregnancy had gone, nevertheless, I'm just glad I got this far. A lot of pregnancies may not have which causes me to be even happier about it. The past week Brittany had either been staying at mine or I had been staying at hers. We sort of alternated at the moment so Brittany could be with me whilst I slept since I seemed to be struggling quite a bit. I didn't even know why I couldn't sleep without her, however, I enjoyed having someone hold me at night. She made me feel safe and I knew if anyone tried to harm me, she would be there to defend me.

Mami is picking us up at 3pm so we don't have to walk. Ever since we had that talk in my room she has been really supportive of us and the baby. She hasn't even been questioning me about Brittany coming over. To be totally honest, I was glad. I wouldn't even know what to tell her if she did since there was still no progress on mine and Brittany's relationship. Maybe there just wasn't supposed to be one - who knows? She had been amazing about looking after me though which showed she cared. I liked that she cared enough to be around me a lot and she hadn't shown any signs of getting bored either which had to be a positive sign. I was just glad that after three months of dealing with this alone I wasn't alone any longer. I had someone around to talk to, vent to and plan with. You have no idea what that means to me. Unfortunately, it was only lunch time so I still had a few more hours to go before I could go and see the baby again. Every minute gone was another minute closer to me seeing the baby. Damn, why couldn't I have the appointment now? Not only was I excited about the baby, but I had the whole situation with Brittany going on. I still hadn't told her about my feelings but at the same time she hadn't said anything either. It was as though there was something there but no one wanted to say anything. How weird is that? Shouldn't two people who like one another just be together? Well you would think so, wouldn't you? Life doesn't work like that though. Most of the time people who want to be together are never together or something stops them. God this is irritating me.

Feeling a vibration in my pocket, I got out my phone to see Joseph's name come up. Shit. I hope he is okay because I had no way to get down to London without - hang on, my car. I brought my car to school today so, actually, I do have transport if I need it. Inhaling deeply, I answered the phone to hear whimpering. Oh my god, he's hurt.

"Joseph?" I spoke out so he knew I was on the phone. "Joseph, are you okay?"

" _Sanny - daddy got angry_." Joseph whimpered. " _He - I need help_."

My heart stopped. Shit, I had to get to where he was as soon as possible. He was only seven and he had his father hurting him. I didn't want him believing that it was okay because he lives with him. This is definitely not okay and Joseph needs to be taken somewhere safe immediately. How do I do that without alerting Brittany though? I knew her well now and if I said anything about her brother being beaten she would get so angry and go after him. I hated keeping such a serious secret from her, but I know Brittany still loves her father. What would she think if she knew about this? No, I had to tell her at some point in case she went over. I wanted them both away from him.

"Okay Joseph do you know the address?" I asked, trying to get as much information as possible out of him. "I need it so I can come and get you."

I heard him start crying softly. This was breaking my heart and I wasn't there to help him. " _I - I don't know. I never see any letters anywhere so I can't even find out_."

I tried to think of a way to help him. I needed to get him. "Honey, I could ask Brittany and-"

" _NO!_ " Joseph cried out. " _No, don't tell Britty. She'll get really mad and I know she still loves daddy. It's my fault - I just - I get in his way sometimes and he gets angry at me - I need to be better_."

How can he say this is his fault? His father is the ne hurting him and Joseph thinks it's his fault? This is truly heart breaking and even though I knew I needed to get to his house, how do I get there without Brittany becoming suspicious? There is also the fact I don't have his address. Come on, I need to think logically. I'm smart. I can think of something.

"Okay Joseph, are you in your bedroom?" I asked, hearing a soft 'yes' in response. "Can you get to your window?" I added before hearing some shuffling on the other end of the phone keeping my eye out on everyone around me. I didn't want someone I knew sitting next to me whilst I'm talking to Joseph.

" _I'm at my window_." Joseph whispers. " _What now?_ "

"What do you see outside?" I asked. If I knew of something he could see that I recognised maybe that would indicate where he was. "Maybe there is something outside that you can see where I know the location so I can then come get you."

" _Um, there's a really tall apple tree opposite my house - it's the neighbours one and they live in a really big house. It has pretty lights outside and I can see the street sign_." Joseph began to describe. " _It says...Waltham Crescent_."

"Okay I know where that is so I'm going to come and get you, okay?" I questioned making sure Joseph was still there. "Joseph?"

I heard a whimper. " _Yes. Yes, that's completely okay. Hurry Sanny_."

"I'll do my best sweetheart." I say before hanging up the phone. Taking a deep breath, I stand up making my way to the car when a hand pulls me back. I turn to see Brittany smiling at me causing my stomach to flutter. Shit, this is a bad time for Brittany to be around. How do I get out of the school without her noticing? I make the decision to play along in hope that she won't suspect anything. I had to save her brother after all.

"Hey beautiful. "Brittany said kissing me softly. "I missed you."

I grin kissing her back. "I missed you too. Practice over?"

"Mhm, so I decided to spend the rest of lunch with you."

I grin before pulling back. "That is a lovely sentiment but I was on my way out. I need to be somewhere that isn't here - not that I don't want to be around you! I just - I have to be elsewhere - at this moment in time." I stammer, backing away from the blonde before turning to go to my car. I walk towards it when Brittany pulls me back again. Seriously? Now she decides she wants to be affectionate?

"Well where do you need to be at this moment in time?" Brittany questioned, raising her eyebrow. "It must be important if you're rushing out."

"It is! It is so important that I have to leave - right now. I would stop and chat but this thing I need to do means not being here so I have to go." I explain kissing Brittany's cheek before walking away to my car. I manage to get to the door to open it when Brittany closes it. God damn it!

"Then tell me where you need to go." Brittany says, looking at me in disbelief. "You sound suspicious and I don't like it."

"Okay I totally don't sound suspicious." I respond with my voice higher than normal. "You just worry too much. I'll be back in time for the scan don't worry."

"What are you? The police?" I ask, when she leans against the car folding her arms when I began laughing nervously. "You are just - the way you present yourself - you could be putting a life in danger and there's you stopping me from saving them. Now that is what you call being rude."

Brittany smirked before motioning to me. "Okay now you've finished that little play how about you tell me where you're actually going. No lies."

"London." I say immediately, letting out a breath of relief.

"Why?"

I bite my lip nervously. "I need to go get your brother immediately and you are stopping me, so if you could just move that would be fantastic."

"Why do you need to get my brother?" Brittany asked, with a look of worry on her face. "Is he okay?"

I inhale deeply before exhaling shaking my head. "He's going to kill me and probably never trust me again for this - your father has been hurting him. He's been hitting Joseph when he gets angry."

Brittany's face went from worry to angry. Well this was clearly not going to be a good conversation. Now I'm going to have Brittany mad at me as well as Joseph. How did this end up bad for me exactly?

"How could you not tell me, Santana?" Brittany asked, raising her voice at me. "That's my brother!"

"He begged me not to tell you!" I yelled back. "You think I enjoyed being the only one to know he was getting beaten by your dad? I told him today that I needed to tell you to get your father's address but he begged me not to! He opened up to me weeks ago, and I haven't been able to do a damn thing, so don't you dare stand there and yell at me because I'm not only upset but I'm pregnant meaning I can give you a lot worse than what you can give me!"

"Okay - okay, I'm sorry." Brittany said, putting her hands on my arms. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just wish you would have told me. I could have helped sooner."

"I wanted him to trust me, Brittany." I responded with a sigh. "He called me today and he sounds hurt so I need to go and get him. I know where he is."

Brittany looked at me before nodding. "Okay, but I'm coming with you without exception. I know my father's address, so it will make the journey quicker - I know a short cut there."

We both got into the car before driving out of school. I knew Joseph wasn't going to be happy to see his sister there, but how else could I have gotten away? Brittany had been insistent which was a good thing in some respect. She cared about what I was doing which brought me back to what Nicole had said. 'How do you know if you don't ask?' Should I bring up the topic about us? I mean, it's not exactly the best time to be going on about us when we are travelling to see her brother. We had to talk. I inhaled and exhaled.

"Brittany, we have to talk." I began keeping my eyes on the road.

I felt her blue eyes looking at me. "What about?"

"You and me. You know, when I first saw you back in middle school I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen."

"Really?" Brittany whispered.

I nodded gripping the steering wheel feeling gracious that I didn't have to look at her for this. I knew I wouldn't be able to say what I was about to if I was looking into her beautiful ocean, blue eyes. "When you started to get closer to Quinn and her friends, I knew that was it. We wouldn't be able to become close since she would stop you. I've cared about you for a long time - a very long time actually."

My heart was pounding against my chest since this conversation was about to become serious. I was about to admit my love for her and that was just - well, it wasn't an easy task to do. I just wanted to know how she felt and even though I knew to a certain extent, we hadn't actually talked about it completely. Love. Romance. Family. They were all contributing factors to what I wanted with this girl beside me. Everything - she was all I wanted and I couldn't deny that any longer. When I think about the future, I want her in it. I need her to be because I couldn't imagine it without her.

"I never imagined to be in this position with you, Brittany." I start to explain. "You picked on me for years and even though I knew you only did it because I fought back, it still didn't make me hurt any less. It killed me that I liked you so much just to be picked on every day and I hated you for it - when you saw me in a different light at the party, you made my first time magical. I haven't forgotten about it since, and now were acting the way we are I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Brittany whispered, with a hint of eagerness in my voice. "Tell me."

I inhaled deeply." I'm in love with you, Brittany. I have been since we slept together that night. I never realised how loving and caring you could be until that night and ever since - you've been amazing. I don't want to love you, and every single day I ask myself why I do, but I can't keep my feelings inside anymore. It hurts too much to do so."

There was an eerie silence between us - distressing to be exact. I had just opened my heart out to the girl next to me and the fact that I was driving made it so much easier to drive quietly. I had nothing more to say on the subject so it was up to the blonde in a way I wasn't expecting her to reply since we had to go and get Joseph which meant the conversation would continue tonight but, to be totally honest, my heart felt a lot better. I didn't have everything bottled up and now I could finally go about my day without them going around in my head. Brittany knew how I felt so I couldn't do anything more.

We drove for the next ten minutes in silence which, in my opinion, couldn't be more awkward. Neither of us said a word which could either be Brittany processing everything or her deciding how to let me down. I reached over to turn some music on when her hand caught my wrist to stop me. I nodded in understanding putting my hand back on the wheel. Music and talking were both thins we couldn't do then. Silence it is.

"Pull over."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. How could we stop right now when Joseph could be in trouble? "What? We can't stop now."

"Pull the car over, Santana." Brittany demanded.

"We do not have time to pull this car over, Brittany." I said, trying to reason with her, "Your brother is in trouble right now and I highly doubt us slowing down is going to help."

"Pull the damn car over, Santana!" Brittany yelled in frustration. "It's a simple request!"

I sighed in frustration pulling the car over to the side of the road, switching the engine off. "What is so god damn important that you couldn't-"

I don't remember exactly how I got here at all, but I ended up with my lips moving against Brittany's in a passionate kiss whilst I laid on my back on the back seat of my car. Our hands were moving over each other's bodies. Brittany's body was pressed against mine, hovering over me with her lips locked to mine. We should be getting Joseph instead of making out. Brittany had tried to take my shirt off multiple times - lucky for me I caught them before she succeeded. Well, she had my shirt unbuttoned so I guess I failed to some respect. She started to make a number on my neck giving me time to convince her to get off me so we could drive to her fathers to get her brother.

"Brittany, we really should - oh fuck, that feels good - no, we have to get to - shit, this isn't working." I moan aloud, putting my hands on her shoulders. "Britt, baby, we really have to get going."

"Mm - you taste so good though." Brittany responded, sucking hard on my pulse point, causing my back to arch and my mouth to open. "God, I love how I make you react."

"If you let me go so we can get your brother I'll - I'll help you out later with your - you know." I stuttered, which definitely caught Brittany's attention since she pulled back to look at me.

"What?" She questioned, a smirk forming on her face. "You'll help me out later with my what?"

I blushed moving my hands up and down her arms. "You know what I mean."

"I do but I want to hear you say it." Brittany said raising her eyebrow. "Come on. Say what you mean, Santana."

Okay I could totally do this. It's probably going to sound childish no matter how I say it since I wasn't used to it. Plus, it would be weird to say considering I'm totally gay. But if it would help us get a move on I guess I could play along.

"If you let me get up and drive to get your brother - my parents are at work all night so you could - well what I mean is -" I stutter before sighing in frustration, trying to get my words out. "You can come over later and I'll - I'll give you a blowjob. Happy?"

Brittany grinned before kissing me hard one last time getting off of me to sort out her clothing, allowing me to sit up to sort my own out. "Extremely. I hope you know I'm going to hold that against you."

"Oh, I know you will." I responded rolling my eyes buttoning my top up once more. "I never thought I would ever have to say that."

"What? Blowjob?" Brittany asked, smirking. "Why is it so hard for you?"

I blushed shrugging my shoulders. "I'm a lesbian."

"Ah, I see the problem." Brittany said before taking my hand. "I have to tell you something."

"We have to get to-"

Brittany smiled. "I know but just listen for a minute."

I nodded my head. "Okay but hurry because I don't want Joseph thinking I forgot about him."

"Santana, I'm sorry for everything I did to you in the past." Brittany began, entwining our fingers. "I remember seeing you in middle school because I thought to myself, 'damn, she's beautiful'. When I became friends with Quinn everything got complicated."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking into her eyes. "What made things so complicated?"

"She told me that I couldn't associate myself with people like you which, unfortunately, I listened to. I always knew of you and you're right - I only picked on you because you fought back. I liked seeing how strong you were and if I could push you over the edge, however, I noticed I never could. You just took everything I gave and it just - I became attracted to you more and more every single day. So, when I saw you at the party I took my chance. I knew I was over the limit but the alcohol gave me the confidence I craved when sober, so I went for it. I slept with you and it was the best night of my life."

"What are you trying to say?" I ask.

I notice Brittany bite her lip nervously. She looked as though she was gathering her emotions together before responding which, in my opinion, meant she was going to say something big. Well, maybe. Not everyone comes out and says 'I love you' to someone they're not in a relationship with.

"What I'm trying to tell you, in this very confusing and complicated way, is I'm in love with you, Santana Lopez." Brittany confesses, looking into my eyes. "I love you. I love everything about you from the look of happiness you get from singing to the fact you need me to hold you whilst you sleep or else you won't sleep at all. You're perfect and - I just love you."

Grinning, I feel my heart pound against my chest yet again whilst I lean in kissing the blonde softly but lovingly on the lips. It wasn't passionate or even long - just a small kiss to show her how I felt. Pulling away we both looked at each other with a look of adoration in our eyes. Well, this was definitely unexpected. Looking at the time I knew we had to hurry and collect Joseph in case his father found out he spoke to me. Joseph was already going to be unhappy with Brittany being there - at least he would be safe.

"You look worried." Brittany pointed out. "What's up?"

"Joseph." I responded, moving my hand to the back of my neck. "He's going to hate me for telling you."

"Don't worry I'll explain what happened." Brittany said with a smile." We better hurry - I don't want to find Joseph even more hurt than he possibly is."

We made our way back to our seats before driving off after securing ourselves with the seatbelts. Brittany began to guide me with directions whilst I drove. I really hope Joseph is okay.

xxxxxxxxxx

I slowly rolled up in front of Joseph's house. Brittany guided me the entire way which, luckily, made the journey faster. If we had gone by the sat-nav we would have gotten here an hour later. I looked around the street noticing no cars nearby which could mean his father was out. I looked at Brittany who seemed to taking in the household. Was she struggling right now? I mean, she didn't have to join me after all since all I had to do was get Joseph to come down. Maybe we would be lucky and his father wouldn't be home. I knew, no matter what happened, there would be a war between the two families. No parent would want their child taken away and since I assume he doesn't realise he's hurting Joseph, he'll take it harder.

"We should get him." I say breaking the silence before taking my seatbelt off. "Maybe he's not home."

Brittany continued to look at the house before unbuckling her own seatbelt. "We need to hurry. I think my father is sleeping so we need to get Joseph as quickly and quietly as we can. He can't know we walked into his house or else Joseph could get hurt even more."

I nodded my head before getting out of the car closing the door quietly. The street itself was quite rundown - definitely not one for a child of Joseph's stature to be living in. Brittany turned to me before walking up to the house alongside me. Slowly opening the door, we snuck into the house closing the front door behind us. The staircase was right in front of us, however, the living room and kitchen were on display around the staircase. Quite an open house to be honest. Brittany looked at me before motioning to the stairs.

"You need to get Joseph." Brittany whispered looking around. "I know my father is here, I can feel it. I'll wait here just in case and you help him gather his belongings. We need to be quick though."

I nod before walking up the stairs quietly. Seriously, I felt as though I was some sort of spy or something with how we were going about this. Once I got to the top of the stairs I walked through the house quietly before coming to a door with a plate which said 'Joseph' on it. Taking a deep breath, I walked inside looking around the room before seeing a young boy in the corner. Walking over I knelt down in front of him.

"Joseph? Hey Joseph, can you hear me?" I questioned, letting out a breath of relief when he opens his eyes. Thank the lord. "Hey buddy. Are you okay?"

The young boy looked up before hugging me tight, "Sanny, you came"

"Of course I came." I responded before lifting him up "Come on. Let's get you out of here, okay? Is your dad home?"

Joseph nodded burying his face into my neck. "Yes, he's sleeping."

"Okay let's get as much as we can into a bag and get out of here." I suggested, putting Joseph on his bed before starting to pack a few things for him. "You're going to be safe now."

"Thank you, Santana." Joseph whispered. "Thanks for looking out for me."

"I always will." I promised the young boy. "You can trust me."

I packed as much as I could into a small suitcase that Joseph owned before closing it up. I saw him clutch in his hands a small stuffed dinosaur toy which, I assumed, was something he slept with at night. I picked up the suitcase before holding out my hand for Joseph to take. We walked out of the bedroom and downstairs as quickly and quietly as possible. Once we reached the bottom of the stairs, Brittany took Joseph's suitcase whilst I led him to the door - thankfully we were able to get him out to the car without his father knowing.

"Brittany, he needs a booster seat." I told the blonde once I remembered how told Joseph was. "He can't travel without one."

"Well where am I supposed to get one?" Brittany asked, putting his case in the car. "I don't carry one in case I travel with a child."

I exhaled before looking around. "Can't you get the booster seat from your dad's car?"

"Daddy doesn't have one - he never has." Joseph said. "We don't usually go in the car."

I let out a frustrated sigh running my fingers through my hair. "He'll have to sit on his suitcase, Britt. He needs to at least look like he's sat on a booster seat."

Brittany nodded before putting the suitcase in the back. "Alright buddy jump up."

Joseph grinned getting on top of the suitcase before Brittany did the seatbelt up. "Are you okay?

"I'm okay, Britty." Joseph said, smiling. "I am now I'm with you and Sanny."

"Good." Brittany responded kissing his head. "You'll be safe with mummy and me."

I watched the sibling exchange before getting into the car starting it up. I've been an only child my entire life so I never got a sibling I could look after - I guess that's why I bonded with Joseph so much. Plus, with a baby on the way, I needed some sort of experience with kids. I never really had any cousins over growing up, it was just me. I guess that's one of the reasons I became so smart. I studied all the time since I had no one there to talk to aside from my parents, of course. It was different now - I was going to be a mother in a matter of months and I could tell, just by the way Brittany was with Joseph, she would be fantastic as a parent. Me on the other hand? Not so much.

The door opening and closing next to me made me jump. I turned my head to see Brittany getting in whilst putting her seatbelt on. Right - home it is.

"You okay, San?" Brittany asked, reaching over to stroke my arm. "You look startled."

"I just - you made me jump when you opened the door that's all." I said, blushing. "Ready?"

"Ready. Let's go and drop this one off at my house. Mum will need to know what's been going on." Brittany explained, motioning to Joseph. "She'll keep him safe."

I nodded before driving away from the house making our way back to Eastbourne. I'm glad Joseph was now safe but at the same time I was worried. Josephs father wasn't just going to accept that his son was missing - most likely the police would get involved with this. We practically kidnapped him from his home even if it was to make him safe - well, we did save him at the end of the day. We kidnapped him to make his life better. Yeah, that sounds about right. In addition, Joseph didn't want to be there. You would just tell how happy he was when we were leaving the house. His father didn't look after him - the man used the young boy as a punch bag. How is that fair for a seven-year-old?

I shook my head trying to focus on something else. The scan! That's what I can set my mind to. We got to find out the gender today too which was amazing. I think I'm going to have a boy, but that doesn't mean I'd be disappointed if I had a girl. I don't know - I guess since I've read boys are easier to handle that my hopes of having a boy have risen a little. Additionally, I've always hoped I would have a boy first. I do want a big family since I was an only child, but we didn't have to start growing our family just yet. One would be enough for the time being until our careers grow. I can imagine it now. Brittany and I with our son or daughter living in an apartment in New York together. How amazing does that sound? Just imaging it makes me all excited. Nevertheless, we had to get through high school. Now I think about it, Brittany never did tell me her grade on the test she had to take.

"Britt?"

"Mhm?"

I glanced at her for a second before looking back at the road, "You never did tell me the grade you got on the paper we studied for. Now I mention it, I don't even remember you taking a test."

"I didn't take a test." Brittany answered shrugging her shoulders. "Coach Sue had it provoked completely."

"You mean revoked?" I questioned, getting a nod in reply. "Why? You were doing really well."

Brittany sighed. "I guess she didn't think I would be smart enough to pass. She told me the morning of the test I wasn't to do it and she had it sorted. I heard she blackmailed the teacher into passing me."

"That is completely ridiculous and not to mention unfair." I said in frustration. "If you join the cheerleading squad in year seven, Sue does everything she can to make sure you guys pass whilst the rest of us have to work our asses off."

"Woah, what was that for?" Brittany asked, looking at me. "It's not my fault she provoked my test!"

"I'm sorry." I sighed, trying to calm down. I just - I'm sorry."

"What's up?" Brittany asked, putting her hand on my arm. "Talk to me."

I shook my head, taking her hand in mine kissing it. "Nothing, just hormones I guess."

Brittany nodded before leaning over kissing my temple softly. "I love you." She whispers, causing me to smile.

"You did that just for a smile, didn't you?"

Brittany let out a small chuckle. "How did you guess?"

"Joseph is in the back and I highly doubt it was for him." I said, glancing in her direction. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Brittany responded, sitting back in her seat. "You know - this is where you say it back."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "I love you too. You know I do."

"I know," Brittany grinned. "I just love to hear it."

I chuckled to myself before focusing on driving. I looked at the time and knew we had to get back to school as soon as possible. My mum was picking us up after all and I didn't want her to realise we were gone. To be totally honest, I didn't even know why she was picking us up. We could have driven there ourselves. Maybe I should just arrange for her to not come with us. I know she's trying to help but, honestly, I want it to be just Brittany and I. It's a special moment after all. God I'll just figure this all out once I get back to Eastbourne. Thinking whilst driving can be a pain. Looking in the mirror I notice Joseph sleeping - he looks pretty adorable actually, holding his toy at the same time. At least he was safe. Just by looking at him I can see bruises and that's only by looking through a mirror. How much worse can it look when he gets checked over?

We made it back to Eastbourne in good timing. I made sure to drive to Brittany's house first so she could take him inside and have a conversation with her mother beforehand. I decided to stay in the car since it was a family situation and they didn't need me getting involved too. Well, I was pretty much involved already but this part of the situation was family. I would be family one day, just not right now. Whilst I waited I decided to text my mother. Maybe I could convince her to not come with us.

**To Mami: 02:18pm - I just thought I'd text you to let you know I have my car. I drove it to school this morning so I don't need to be picked up at 3. Brittany and I can make our own way there. Thank you for offering though! xx**

I sent the message before putting the radio on. Sometimes there was good music, just not all the time. I looked at the house checking that everything was going alright in there, even though I couldn't really see much from the position I was sat. It would definitely look odd if I moved the car around just to see into the window. I heard my phone vibrate - mami must have text me. Opening up the message I saw my guess was right.

**From Mami: 02:21pm - Honey, I can still come with you if you want? xx**

**To Mami: 02:22pm - It's okay. Brittany and I want to share this experience by ourselves. She wasn't there for the first scan and we find out the gender today :) xx**

I wasn't being rude, was I? It wasn't as though I wanted to hurt her feelings I just - this was a special moment that Brittany and I wanted to share and I guess having my mother there wasn't going to make it special. It would be different if she came with us and I wanted it to be special - a moment for us both to remember. I heard my phone go off again but my attention was focused on Brittany walking out of the house. Huh - I thought she'd take longer.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, once Brittany was sat in the car. "I thought you'd take longer."

Brittany ran her fingers through her hair. " My mum was going at me about this scan then she cried about Joseph and I just had to leave. I know it's bad but I couldn't be around her after that."

"It's okay. We should get to our appointment anyway. It's at 3:30pm but we still have to get there to check in and stuff."

Brittany nodded before smiling. "Then let's get going. I'm excited already."

I grinned before starting the car and driving towards the hospital. We practically skipped school this afternoon but I would just explain to Figgins and hopefully he'll let us off. It wasn't to do with the pregnancy, but Joseph is still family. I'd skip school anytime if it meant he was safe. At least he wasn't around his dad, well that depends on if he'd even notice Joseph gone. Clearly, he hadn't noticed yet which was bad in itself since Joseph was only young. What would happen if we hadn't gone and collected him? Would he still be okay? I knew Brittany and I wouldn't let that happen to him or our own children. To be honest, if Brittany began hurting our kids, I would have them out instantly. No parent should hit a child. Well, no one should hit at all, but children especially.

Parking the car at the hospital just got me fired up. I wanted to see the baby again and, as a bonus, I wanted Brittany to see our baby. It was so exciting I couldn't contain myself. Grinning, I got out of the car locking it behind us looking at the building upon the horizon. Brittany's hands went to my shoulders whilst she looked at the hospital too. She must be even more excited than me right now and that was saying something. This was her first scan after all.

"You ready?" Brittany asked, kissing my cheek. "I'm so excited."

"Me too." I responded, nodding my head. "Come on. Let's go see our baby."

We walked towards the hospital together. For the second time, I got excited. The first time was different due to Sam being with me, I should really call him at some point, but this time I got to have Brittany by my side. I never thought this would happen in a million years. Well, that's a tad dramatic, but I'm using it. Smiling, we went to the same section Sam and I did previously, sitting down once I had checked in. I'm looking forward to seeing my obstetrician since I now had the 'father' by my side. Plus, Paige is lovely and I'm sure Brittany will like her too. Well, I didn't want her liking the doctor too much of course. She's still with me, technically. There were different kinds of couples here as a matter of fact. Some who looked so comfortable they must have been here before, to others who looked as though it was their first time. Damn, I hope I didn't look that bad.

I leant my head on my hand getting comfortable since I knew we would be here for a while. If all of these people were here before us, then we had no chance. Well our appointment wasn't until 3:30pm so I suppose we did have some chance. We just got here early but I've realised sometimes that can be a bad thing. Early might be good for appointments but when it comes to finding something to do whilst you wait - total waste of time. What are we supposed to do for forty-five minutes? I looked at Brittany who seemed to be nervous and excited at the same time. I don't think she knows how to feel now we're here.

"You'll be fine, Britt." I assured, with a smile. "It's just an appointment. I'm not going into labour."

"Right. I guess I'm nervous and excited all in one." Brittany said, with a small smile. "I don't want things going wrong."

I took Brittany's hand in my own. "Things won't go wrong, Brittany. I feel movement inside me most of the time."

"Promise?"

I kiss her cheek. "I promise."

We sat hand in hand waiting to be called in with Brittany occasionally leaning over to stroke my stomach. It was really nice to be here with her when I remembered my mother texting me. Shit, I forgot to reply. I open the message.

**From Mami: 2:24pm - Okay but let me know when your appointment is over. I want to see scans of my grandbaby! xx**

Chuckling, I roll my eyes putting my phone away. Of course my mother had begun to get excited about the prospect of having a grandchild to spoil. She didn't have any children to ask so it was only me.

"Who was that?"

"Only my mother." I responded chuckling. "She's begun to get excited about the prospect of a grandchild to spoil."

"Of course." Brittany said, laughing softly. "Always the case."

We waited for another twenty minutes when Dr. Winslow came out. She smiled before motioning us to follow her. I took Brittany's hand to calm her down a little since I think she's still worried even though there was literally nothing to worry about. We walked into the room where there was a spare chair for Brittany to sit in whilst I laid on the table. Dr. Winslow would, of course, be sat beside the monitor. I sat on the table before laying down whilst Brittany made herself comfortable in the chair next to me. I already went through all of this once so I knew the procedure of what to do. I lifted my top up when I saw the doctor's face change to a surprised one. Shit, what is she going to say?

"Is everything okay?" I asked, confused.

Dr Winslow stood up squirting the gel onto my stomach - I hissed a little since it was a tad cold. "Everything is fine, Santana, don't worry. You're just – I need to check your scan thoroughly. You seem to be bigger than what I thought you would be."

"Is that bad?" Brittany asked, taking my hand. "Sorry, I'm Brittany. I - well - I'm the father in retrospect."

Dr Winslow smiled. "Lovely to meet you. I'm your girlfriend's obstetrician throughout the pregnancy. Dr. Paige Winslow."

"Brittany Pierce." She said, before looking at me then back at the doctor. "Is she going to be okay? Is the baby okay?"

I watched Dr. Winslow use the ultrasound device around my stomach to see the baby inside. She didn't say anything for a few minutes before she smiled. Thank the lord. Everything was fine by the looks of her face. It had to be. I ate healthy, stayed fit so everything should be fine, right?

"Dr Winslow?" I questioned, getting her attention. "Is everything all good?"

She turned to the both of us with a smile on her face. It didn't seem to have moved from her face for the past couple of minutes as a matter of fact.

"Everything is completely fine, but there is an altercation to your pregnancy which I hadn't picked up on beforehand." The Doctor began to explain. "If you have a look at the screen. Here is head number one and over here is head number two."

My eyes widened in shock. What? This couldn't be happening. We were having twins?! I was getting myself ready to look after one baby, but now there would be an extra baby in the family?! Fucking hell. How was we going to cope with two babies?!

"Santana? Baby, are you okay?" Brittany asked, running her fingers through my hair. "Sweetie, it's okay. We'll make this work."

"Twins?!" I gasped, looking at the blonde. "Brittany, we're having twins!"

Brittany smiled before kissing me. "I know and I can't thank you enough for giving me two children."

I turned my head to look at the monitor holding onto Brittany's hand. There were in fact two babies in there since I could definitely see two heads. One of the babies must have been hidden behind their twin sibling which is why it looked like one when I came last time. I read that it happens more often than not. God, I always wanted a big family and starting off with twins is a lot to process. How would we afford this? Brittany seemed completely happy about it though.

"Would you like to know the gender?" Dr. Winslow asked.

I turned my head to look at Brittany. "Would you like to know?" I asked, with a smile. "If you're okay with it, I want to know the gender."

Brittany smiled before nodding her head. "I would love to know the gender too."

"Fantastic!" Dr. Winslow said, before moving the device over my stomach looking at our children through the monitor. "Well if you can both look at the screen - here you can see the placenta which they happen to be sharing. What this means is you're having identical twins which, from what I can see, will be girls. Congratulations."

I grin before looking at Brittany who seems to be just as happy as me. "Britt - twin girls - we're having twin girls."

Brittany leans over kissing me softly cupping my cheeks in the process. "Twin girls. Gosh, thank you Santana."

"Thank you for being here with me, Brittany." I whisper, before looking back at the screen with Brittany.

"Can we have around four scans?" Brittany asked. "We'll pay the excess."

"Of course. I'll just go and print them off whilst you discuss." Dr. Winslow responded before walking out of the room.

I sat up with my legs hanging over the side, reaching over for the tissue to take the gel off my stomach. Brittany stood between my legs, moving her hands up and down them softly. It actually felt really nice. I looked up at the blonde with a smile.

"You're not going to run, are you?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. "Twin girls is a lot to handle"

Brittany chuckled shaking her head. "Never. I'm with you for the long run, Santana. Twin girls may be a lot to handle, but I couldn't ask for a better gift."

Before I could say anything else, Brittany moved her arms around my neck hugging me. I smiled wrapping my arms around her waist, burying my face into her chest. How lucky was I right now? Not only did I get to have a beautiful girl as my partner, but our family was going to double with our girls joining us in 20 weeks. I knew this would be a lot to handle, but I had support from more people than I did a couple of months ago. I knew I could do this and, if I played this right, we would have the life I dreamed of. Now to just get through the next 20 weeks. How hard could it be, right?


	12. Twelve

Since Brittany and I found out we were having twins together, we've both been really excited. I mean, I know we're not having boys, but I'm super excited to have girls. As long as our babies are healthy I don't care what gender they are. Plus, they would look just like us and that was something to smile about. I really hoped they looked like Brittany, however, she said she hopes they look like me. Maybe black haired babies with blue eyes? No, blonde haired babies with brown eyes. To be totally honest, it doesn't bother me what they look like, as long as they are two healthy, happy babies. Anyway, since the gender was announced, I had been looking around shops in town - I would say I had just been window shopping, but that was a complete lie. Brittany doesn't know this yet, but I did a bit of shopping the other day. Gosh, I just got so excited and felt the need to buy something. It was after I finished school - Brittany was at cheerleading practice but I didn't feel the need to go home so I went window shopping which, as you can imagine, turned into actual shopping. Let's be honest though - it was bound to happen at some point whether it be now or later. The tops I bought are super cute though! I know Brittany has a thing for Disney, don't tell her I told you, so I found two Minnie Mouse new born outfits. They will look super cute! Yes, we will most likely be the parents to twins who wear the same outfit. I'm literally not even joking either.

Since the scan, Brittany and I had gotten closer. We weren't a couple but I think we had simultaneously made the decision to continue our relationship without a label. We hadn't properly discussed the matter, but we did see each other as girlfriend's - just without the official label. Who needed it though? I guess it made me slightly uncomfortable thinking anyone could walk up to Brittany and ask her out since she didn't go around saying she had a girlfriend. I had it slightly differently with me being the pregnant one as well as not being popular. I wasn't the one who would get asked out, nevertheless, I still got support from everyone around me. Nicole had been fantastic to talk to lately. Catching up with her and hanging out again really did make me happy. I had missed the girl and even though I hadn't noticed her all year, I would definitely say I was making up that time now. Plus, I had all the Glee Club to support me, as well as Sam. He was delighted when he found out about the twin reveal - ecstatic even. I think you can guess who came shopping with me to get the girls outfits. He actually bought the girls outfits too - I say outfits but they are more pyjamas. One is a Wonder Woman pyjama set, whereas the other is a Supergirl set. I'm not being biased or anything but they actually look adorable. I've hidden both outfits away from Brittany. I didn't want her seeing I has gone shopping without her - she'd kill me.

I had told my parents the news about the twins and, as you can probably imagine, they were so happy. My mother especially since she got all excited about having not only one grandbaby to spoil, but two. I had to prevent her going out there and then, but it was nice to have my parents support. Plus, Ms Pierce was always one for a good conversation. Since we altered staying at each other's houses, we each got to know the other's parents and let me tell you, Ms Pierce was a lovely person to talk to. She always asked me how I was doing and about the pregnancy, even when I knew Brittany hated it. She would ever admit this but I know Brittany prefers being the one to give me attention. She likes talking to our kids alone when we're not around other people.

Another thing we've began doing alone is being a bit more - you know - sexual. We spoke about it a lot and now it's actually happening. This is only between us - I did give Brittany that blowjob I promised and let me tell you - I hadn't seen anything sexier in my life. The way she moaned and called out my name were two of the hottest things I've ever seen. I'm not even joking either because I've not generally done much. She tried to repay the favour afterwards but I told her I didn't want her to since that was about her. I guess I'm also nervous about the prospect of Brittany doing something like that to me. I don't recall her giving me oral when we slept together - it's not as though I believe she'll be bad at it, I'm just worried I might not like it and the thought of Brittany not just looking at my vagina but having her mouth on me just – it makes me self-conscious. I just believe she's seen better.

"Babe, what are you thinking about?" Brittany asks, from where she's sat beside me. "You've been in your own thoughts for at least ten minutes."

Shaking my head, I glanced in her direction, flashing her a smile. "I'm good - you know I get into my head sometimes."

"It's kind of cute actually." Brittany responded, kissing my cheek. "Hey, that pram looks nice."

"It does. Ooo look at that one." I gushed, pointing to a grey coloured one. "Plus, it doubles into car seats which is convenient since I have a car."

Brittany smiles. "You want it?"

I nod my head. "Well we can look around but I think that's the best one we're going to find. I can afford it too. I have loads of money saved up."

Brittany went quiet for a second which I can only assume as her feeling guilty. I mean it didn't matter to me if she had no money since Brittany is only eighteen years old - I would never expect her to have hidden money put away. Brittany's mother was basically a single parent so how would she get money unless she had a secret job I didn't know about? I might talk to papi and see what he says.

"I want to get a job." Brittany admitted, turning to face me. "I want to provide for you and the twins."

I bite back a smile. "Britt – you honestly don't need to do that. I have money saved up that we can use."

"Really?" Brittany asked, getting a nod from me in response. "I still want to so we can both provide for our girls. I also want you to stop working when you get too pregnant."

"Is that you ordering me to?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. She shook her head with a smile.

"No of course not. It's more of a request." Brittany responded taking my hand, playing with my fingers. "Is that okay?"

I knew Brittany was trying to look out for me and I understood that. I guess I knew it would happen earlier with me having twins so I knew accepting her request would be easy - I couldn't be too stressed through the pregnancy after all. At the same time, however, singing kept me calm. Did I really want that going away? I saw Brittany's pleading look and knew I couldn't say no. I knew I had to do this for our children - I guess I would be doing this for me too.

"That's okay." I agreed, entwining our fingers. "Since we're having twins, I should take it easy. But singing makes me happy, Brittany."

"You can still sing." Brittany assures me, using her other hand to rub my arm. "Just not in front of an audience like you usually would."

She did have a point there. I didn't just sing for an audience - I genuinely did that for myself. Why shouldn't I do that in my free time? To be honest, I wanted to sing to my children when it came down to them going to bed or when they were scared. I just wanted to share that with them and I was already excited to sing them lullabies. I usually sang in the shower too, so I suppose Brittany was correct.

"I guess so." I shrug, leaning back against the headboard. "I don't get paid for that though."

Brittany chuckles. "True, but I will always enjoy hearing it."

Looking back at the laptop, I began to look at all of the other baby things that we would need. I knew we had only really hit the half ay mark but better to be prepared than doing everything at the last minute. I felt the bed lift up which surprised me.

"Sorry, just going for a shower." Brittany said with a smile. "I won't be long."

I smile back. "Okay I'll see you soon."

I watched Brittany walk into the bathroom closing the door before hearing the shower begin. I continued my browsing of baby things when I heard the shower door close causing me to bite my lip in curiosity. We were home alone without any parents around - it wouldn't take much to just slip into the shower with her. Shit, my mind was not helping me right now. Brittany hadn't even seen me naked since October and that was whilst she had been drinking. She might not even find me attractive - but what if? I looked around the room before standing up, putting my laptop in standby and making my way to the door. Upon opening it I see everything I have been missing. Brittany Pierce was the most gorgeous person on this planet. Her slim, muscular figure, her golden blonde hair plus her toned body made so many thoughts go through my head. How did one person become so perfect? Her back was turned towards me so she didn't see me but - damn was she gorgeous. I slipped my clothes off closing the door before getting into the shower behind her. She turned around when she heard the shower door open and close with a smile upon her face.

We didn't say a single word to each other - only took each other in. We hadn't gotten to this stage before but I could never regret standing here. I looked at Brittany once before, practically, launching myself at Brittany cupping her cheeks kissing her. Our bodies were pressed against each other - well, as much as possible with my baby bump in the way. This time was different was different - I didn't want her being the one to make the moves this time since Brittany usually did. My hands were on her cheeks whilst I kissed her, backing her against the wall. It made things easier since I had someone to lean against when my legs went weak. Our mouths were colliding together whilst we kissed - my heart pounded against my chest when I felt her hands rest on my lower back. My lips moved to her neck when we both heard the front door open and close causing us to pull back. Since Joseph lived with them now it was very likely he was about to run into Brittany's room. I motioned to the door when Brittany just put her hand over my mouth.

"Britty! We're back now!" Joseph called out, one we heard the door open and close. "Are you here?"

"I'm just in the shower, Joseph. I'll come and see you after, okay?"

I couldn't help the grin that formed on my face under Brittany's hand when she said that. She was so adorable with him. "Okay! I'll wait."

We heard the pattering of his feet and the door closed before Brittany remove her hand from my mouth. I chuckled instantly. "I should let you shower alone before we get caught.

Brittany pulled me against her pouting. "No, don't leave me all alone in here."

"You came in here to shower." I reminded her before stepping out of the shower. I was about to leave the bathroom but when I looked at Brittany stood in the shower by herself I knew I couldn't leave so, instead, I locked the door before getting back in kissing her. "But I guess showering with you wouldn't harm anyone."

"Exactly." Brittany said, kissing back. "No harm done."

We showed together for another half an hour before getting out. Brittany went out first whilst I dried myself off a little more. It wasn't that her mother wasn't expecting it that we had to make it a secret, but I liked that we could do stuff like that without needing to make it sexual. Kissing was normal for couples anyway so it's not like we did anything dirty whilst under their roof. I mean I kind of already did that when I gave Brittany oral the other day but nevertheless - no one would know.

Once I dried myself off I made my way into the bedroom getting some of my clothes from the drawers to put on. We decided to keep clothes at each other's houses now just tom make things easier. Anyway, it's not as though I wear anything different really. I knew people at school had begun to notice something different about me but I guess we would just have to see how far they would go to guess. Well, I was going to put my own clothes on when Brittany motioned to the clothes on the bed. I raised my eyebrow in her direction.

"What's with the clothes?" I asked. "I have my own."

"I know but you wear the same stuff all the time and you look great in whatever you wear I just thought you might want to - broaden your clothing choices."

I rolled my eyes in response. "I am completely fine with what I wear."

"You do it to hide your pregnancy bump during school hours but, as you can see, we aren't in school hours so looking different is a possibility you know." Brittany said with a smile. "Sweetie, I love the way you look, I do, but I think maybe dressing differently out of school might get you out of the habit of dressing this way all the time, that's all."

I looked at the clothes on the bed and chuckled when I saw she had laid out a Deadpool t-shirt with some jeans and a jacket. "Deadpool?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I found it in the maternity section. I thought you might like it."

"Okay I'll give into your plan of broadening my clothing choices." I chuckle dropping my towel putting my underwear and bra on. "I have something I need to show you."

"What? The view isn't enough?"

I playfully push her laughing putting on the jeans and t-shirt she got me before looking into the mirror. Well - I definitely looked pregnant that's for sure. However, it was nice to be in some different clothing instead of the regular jeans and hoodie I usually had on. With the teachers knowing I had a bun in the oven so to speak, it would help ne start to slowly go to school in normal clothing. I wanted to eventually so I could stop seeing people hit on my girlfriend and the baby bump would be the perfect excuse. Brittany went crazy over it so when people in school saw the way she treated me, they would hopefully leave her alone. She's mine. Well, not officially. God damn, I wish we would just make this thing official and be done with it.

"This is frustrating me." I said before moving to the mirror to sort my hair out.

"What's frustrating you?" Brittany asked, plugging in her hairdryer.

I turn around holding my hairbrush looking at Brittany. "Will you go out with me?"

Brittany sat up surprised with the question. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you would go out with me." I repeated. "I mean we basically act like girlfriends - not making it official might be alright for some people, and it is for me too, I just prefer to have the label in place. I guess I've never had a real girlfriend before so I just-"

Brittany starts laughing standing up with her hands in the air, as though she was surrendering or something. "Okay calm down sweetheart - you will end up straining yourself trying to make a point which isn't worth it."

I take a deep breath nodding. "Look, I love you. Fuck, I love you so much Brittany and I want that label there." I begin to explain. "You have no idea how jealous I get knowing anyone could walk up to you and ask you out."

"You don't think I get like that?" Brittany questions, walking up to me, putting her hands on my waist. "You are gorgeous, Santana. Anyone could have you."

"Like who?" I ask, raising my eyebrow. "I'm a loser, Brittany. No one would want me, but you're a cheerleader - every girl in school wants you."

Her finger ends up in front of my face with her glaring at me. "Don't ever say that again."

"What? It's true."

Brittany clenches her fist. "Shut up. I don't want to hear you talking like that about yourself."

I roll my eyes before turning back Sorry, I got nervous to the mirror. "You never answered my question which justifies itself."

"No, it doesn't justify anything." Brittany said pulling me back to look at her. "Just because I didn't answer doesn't mean-"

"I don't want to hear it." I respond, putting my hand on her chest. "Just forget I said anything."

Turning back around I start to comb through my hair so it was at least not tangled. My hair could get so knotty sometimes it was a nightmare to brush after drying it. I try and ignore the looks Brittany was giving me through the mirror so I could be mad at her. Drying my hair gave me a reason so I picked up my hairdryer turning it on which, from what I could see through the mirror, Brittany decided to do as well. Looks like we weren't going to be talking then.

It didn't take long for Joseph to rush into the bedroom and start harassing Brittany. It was really cute actually and once she dried her hair she decided to let him lead her out of the room. I liked their relationship - it was really cute and he actually took Brittany away for a while. Maybe I could do more baby shopping? Damn, I was going to end up spending loads! Once my hair was all done I picked up my laptop to do online shopping when my phone rang. Sam.

"Hey Sam. What's up?"

"DoyouwannadoubledatewithmeandMercedes?" Sam rushed out, not letting out a breath by the sounds of it. "."

I laughed. "Yeah, I noticed that myself. So how about you go slower this time?"

I decided to browse whilst he pulled himself together. "Will you go on a double date with me and Mercedes?"

"Of course! That actually sounds really fun." I said with a smile. "I'll see what Brittany thinks and get back to you."

"Awesome, thanks Santana. Mercedes asked me the other day and I forgot to bring it up. I just remembered so I thought I'd ask."

I chuckle nodding my head when I feel the bed dip next to me. I smile at the blonde before leaning back against her body letting the warmth of her body heat me up. She wraps her arm around me when I remember I'm still on the phone. Shit. I take the phone away before looking up at the blonde.

"Do you want to go on a double date?" I asked Brittany. "Sam asked to go on one with him and Mercedes but I wanted to check with you first."

Pressing her lips together, Brittany nods. "Sure, I'm down for that."

Turning back around I put the phone back against my ear. "Brittany said she'd be fine with it. Just sort it out with your girlfriend and get back to me."

I hear him cheering in the background causing me to chuckle softly. "Yes! Thank you, San. Okay I have to go tell Mercedes so I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Sure, I'll see you later. Bye."

Hanging up the phone I go back to browsing the website I was looking at previously completely forgetting Brittany was behind me until she moves her hands to my baby bump stroking it. That was literally the only indication she gave me to her being sat behind me. Damn, she was good at keeping quiet.

"Can we talk?" Brittany asked, heightening my anxiety a little. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad."

I nod putting the laptop to the side. "If you want to have a standard conversation then I wouldn't suggest starting it off with those words."

"Yeah - they were a bad choice I know." Brittany admitted with a laugh before crossing her legs. "Santana, I do want to be your girlfriend."

"Brittany, we don't have t-"

"Yes, we do." She interrupted instantly. "I know we have never made the attempt at making what we are official, but that doesn't mean I love you any less. You are the most important person in my life right now, alongside my family. You are my family and just because we don't have a label doesn't instantly mean it gives either of us the invitation to cheat."

"I would never cheat on you." I whisper, fiddling with the bottom of my jeans. "I hate infidelity."

Brittany rests her hand on top of mine. "I would never cheat on you, Santana."

"How am I meant to know that?" I asked, looking up at her. "You're popular."

I watch as Brittany's eyebrows furrow together. "What does that have to do with it? You think being a cheerleader instantly means you want to sleep with everyone?"

"Of course not, but it means you get a lot of attention from everyone. I'm nowhere near your league. You are the cup in a game and I'm the ball getting tossed around by everyone." I explain biting my lip. "Sorry - I don't have very high self-esteem."

Brittany gets up from the bed pulling me with her. "How about we do something fun?"

"Fun sounds great. But what kind of fun?" I question, putting on my shoes which Brittany threw in my direction. She gives me a warm smile in return

"You'll see."

xxxxxxxxxx

When we arrived, this was not what I expected. I mean, I enjoy arcades as much as the next person but I didn't think Brittany would. Since when would she come to a place like this anyway? When I was younger, I loved coming here and playing when my parents would let me. We only got to go on their days off which was a few and far between but, when we did come here, the days were endless. We had dinner together, walked on the beach whilst spending a few hours in here too. Being an only child meant I didn't have to share the attention too. Yes, it can be lonely but when there isn't anyone to take your parents attention it's great. Right now, I felt like a kid in a candy store. Yes, I'm aware we don't call them candy stores in England but everyone knows the saying so why not use it?

"I hope you realise what you've done." I warn the blonde beside me. "I love arcades."

Brittany chuckled kissing my temple. "I used to come here a lot as a child too. We used to take walks on the beach afterwards with ice cream."

"Me too." I whispered before pulling the blonde through the crowd. "Think you can keep up with me?"

"Oh, I'm certain I can."

I laughed and before we knew it, Brittany and I had gone into a silent competition on who could beat the other. We went on different games and even went as far as going on the 2p machines. Well, as you can guess, it went on for a long time. Brittany was competitive, there was no denying it - however, she was the best at the dancing game they had in there. I struggled to keep up due to getting exhausted quicker and, to be totally honest with you, Brittany even told me to stop. I didn't enjoy jumping around on it too much in case it caused any unnecessary complications. I was better at stuff like basketball so I allowed her to have that one game. I'm a decent person at the end of the day.

It was nice to get away from the house actually. It was the reason why I enjoyed being here. Plus, since Eastbourne was a coastal area, we knew there were plenty of places where we could go and eat, I think that's what we silently agreed to do. Well, that's where we were currently making our way to I think. It was nice just holding hands down the street. No one around here cared that much about gay couples since everyone had their own stuff to do. I had actually seen a few gay couples whilst walking around the arcade and they looked super adorable! I don't even know why I got so happy when I saw two men or two women together - it just made me so happy.

"I don't think going up to every gay couple and telling them how adorable they looked was necessary, honey." Brittany said with a smile, once we sat down in one of the many restaurants. "You could have just thought about how adorable they looked from afar."

"Well I'm sorry if I thought they needed to know." I apologised in a sarcastic manner before looking at the menu. "I would love someone coming up to us to say we looked adorable together."

Brittany put my menu on the table so we were still able to look at one another, taking my hand into her own. "I know you would, but some people wouldn't see it that way. Others might be exasperated having that happen to them."

My fingertips trace over the blonde's arm before I finally give in and nod. "I know, I just got excited."

"I would be the same, you know." Brittany said, causing me to raise my head. "I get excited about stuff and I want to tell everyone but my mother told me that not everyone appreciates what I do - I try to tone it down as much as possible."

"You don't seem like that type." Brittany honestly just seems so calm I'm surprised she admitted to getting excited about stuff like me. "You are always so calm."

She brought my hand up to her lips kissing it softly. "I try and be calm around you mostly - It helps keep you calm if I am."

I smile in appreciation before the waiter comes to our table. Brittany took her hand away to look at the menu whilst I made my order. I always loved having fish and chips when I came down here so that's what I would do. Plus, it was kind of healthy with a side of peas on the side with a glass of water. Okay, I lied. I got a pot of tea instead. I just loved tea, even though Brittany requested I had decaf, they didn't have it. This made me happy because I love tea. Brittany made me have decaf at home so it wasn't as bad for the children. I cannot wait for them both to be out so I can actually enjoy proper tea again. Brittany made the decision to have the same as me - exactly the same as a matter of fact. She was so adorable and sexy in one I couldn't keep up.

Lately I have had a lot of stuff going on inside my head - the baby, Brittany, school and, obviously, sex. We had started to get more comfortable around one another such as getting changed in front of each other and, as of today, showering together. I guess I always wanted this type of relationship but I only imagined it inside my head and now it was coming to life. I thought I would be freaking out and being insecure all the time - hey, the insecurity only comes up in reference to what I look like and whether I'm good enough for Brittany - any other time I am all for being sexy and what not.

"I can't believe you got tea." Brittany mumbled. "Couldn't you have just got water?"

My face changed to one with a look of disgust. "Are you serious? You already make me drink decaf tea at home! What more do you want?"

"You are pregnant, Santana."

I gasped in fake shock. "Really? That's amazing because I thought I was just getting fat."

I know she didn't want to smile but I saw a small Pierce smile there. She totally wants to laugh or smile but she is trying to be mad at me. Yeah, it's not really working that well.

"Santana, be serious here."

I chuckle softly. “Come on - a cup of tea isn't going to harm the children. I eat and drink healthy all the time at home. I think I deserve a bit of a treat, don't you?"

Brittany bit her lip for a few seconds before nodding - running her fingers through her hair. "Okay, fine. I'll let this one go."

"Great! I have something to show you which I completely forgot about earlier." I state excitedly flicking through my phone. I came up to the picture of the clothes I bought for the kids, showing them to the blonde in front of me. "Here. Look at these!"

Taking my phone, Brittany looked at the picture before smiling. “You bought the kids, clothes already?"

"I did. I would have waited for you but I got too excited." I laughed, shaking my head. "I also have an idea on our girl’s names."

"What are they?" Brittany asked, raising her head.

I smiled taking her hand. "Lillian and Adriana. As soon as I heard you say those names I fell in love with them and now we're having two girls I think they would be perfect for ours."

"I love them both." Brittany whispered, thanking the waiter when he puts our drinks down on the table. "I have a question."

"Go ahead." I urge, pouring my tea into the cup I received. "What's on your mind?"

"Last names. What last name will they have?" Brittany questioned, pouring her own tea. "I mean, I assume you want to keep your name because you're an only child. It would die out without you."

"I have cousins, so I would be fine." I said, chuckling. "But thank you for thinking of me."

Brittany winks in my direction. "Anytime babe."

"Honestly? I thought we should just hyphenate their names. Lopez-Pierce. If we do it that way, then they both have our names - we can decide later on what we want to do."

"Sounds perfect." Brittany agrees, nodding her head. "Middle names?"

"You go this time. I already made the decision on the first names."

Brittany cocked her head to the side for a second. "What about Lillian Rose and Adriana Jade? I think they both complement each other well."

"You are just amazing at picking names, Britt." I admit, grinning. "They are perfect."

Brittany bit her lip. "You're not paying for this by the way."

I raised my eyebrow in questioning. "Why's that?"

"I said I would take you out."

I chuckled kissing her hand. "I am totally fine with you paying for this date."

"Fabulous." Brittany said with a smile. "You didn't have a choice anyway."

"I didn't think I did."

"I love you, Santana." Brittany said with a loving smile which I returned instantly. What? When she smiles, I can't help but smile back. It's as though she has this power over me. I can't help it.

"I love you too, Britt."


	13. Thirteen

I shot up in bed panting. Looking around the room, I noticed the room was pitch black - to the side Brittany was fast asleep. The past few nights I had been waking up in the night sweating and panting without any reason. I wasn't able to speak to anyone about it because what would I say? There was no logical explanation I could think of. I leant over turning my bedside lamp on noticing the pile of university letters. Columbia. Cambridge. Oxford. St. Andrews in Scotland. Princeton. Harvard. Those were only a number of letters I had received. Whilst applying, I wanted to keep my options open so I kind of applied to a number of different universities so, when the time came, I could decide then. I never expected to be pregnant when trying to make a decision. Well, I will have given birth before going to University but I would still have two babies to look after. It wasn't only university I had to think about either - would these areas be good enough to raise a family in? Could Brittany and I go to college whilst also being full time parents? Would there be childcare available? My head had so much going through it I had to get up to clear my head. I turned the lamp off once again walking out of the room as quietly as possible to avoid waking Brittany up.

Music would help - well, that's what usually did. I had no idea what was causing me to wake up during the night, nor did I want to in some respect. What if it was something to do with the kids? I didn't want anything happening to them and, as their mother, my job was to protect them. I would be heartbroken if waking up was due to something in the pregnancy. After getting a glass of water I walked to the piano sitting down. Ever since I could remember this piano had stood in the living room which was how I easily learnt how to play. Whenever I got lessons I was able to come home and practice. Luckily, my parents weren't home right now. They do a lot of the same shifts so they can have the same days off. The reason behind it was so they could spend time together - they had done it for years which I thought was kind of sweet to do. Maybe Brittany and I would be like them in the future - making sure our days off were the same. How cute would that be?

Looking at the piano keys a song came to mind from my song book. Yes, some songs did stick in my head without meaning to. Lucky for me I knew Brittany was a deep sleeper, so it was unlikely she would wake up. I pressed a key to test the piano before starting to play a tune I knew would go perfectly with the lyrics. Maybe after singing I would be able to get some sleep. God knows I needed it.

_Rows of houses_

_Sound asleep_

_Only street lights_

_Notice me_

_I am desperate_

_If nothing else_

_In a holding pattern_

_To find myself_

_I talk in circles_

_I talk in circles_

_I watch for signals_

_For a clue_

_How to feel different_

_How to feel new_

_Like science fiction_

_Bending truth_

Singing made me feel calm - it was one of the reasons I enjoyed singing so much. Plus, being pregnant and everything, I needed to be calm. I usually am pretty good at being calm since I had no one around to heighten my stress levels. Brittany and Sam tend to keep my stress levels to a minimum but life gets in the way and since most of the Cheerios at school annoy and stress me out, I needed the both of them to keep me grounded as weird as it sounds. Brittany helped most of all - I always thought of her when I sang anything. She's the first person who came to mind.

_No one can unring this bell_

_Unsound this alarm, unbreak my heart new_

_God knows, I am dissonance_

_Waiting to be swiftly pulled into tune_

_I'll go anywhere you want_

_Anywhere you want_

_Anywhere you want me_

_I'll go anywhere you want_

_Anywhere you want_

_Anywhere you want me_

_I'll go anywhere you want_

_Anywhere you want_

_Anywhere you want me_

_I'll go anywhere you want_

_Anywhere you want me_

_I know the further I go_

_The harder I try, only keeps my eyes closed_

_And somehow I've fallen in love_

_With this middle ground at the cost of my soul_

_Yet I know, if I stepped aside_

_Released the controls, you would open my eyes_

_That somehow, all of this mess_

_Is just my attempt to know the worth of my life…_

I know it's odd that I'm singing in the middle of the night but I already felt myself getting sleepier. Well, at least I knew this was helping me to get to sleep. I looked down at my stomach not being able to stop smiling. I couldn't wait to meet Adriana and Lillian and every passing day was one closer to meeting them. I didn't know if Brittany's condition was genetic but, if it happens to be, we had to prepare ourselves for one of our little girls having a penis. I knew it was definitely a possibility but I would be proud if one ended up being like Brittany. I love Brittany and I would love our little girl too. Just thinking of my future family with Brittany caused butterflies in my stomach.

_Made of precious metals_

_Precious metals_

_Precious metals inside_

_Made of precious metals_

_Precious metals_

_Precious metals inside_

_Made of precious metals_

_Precious metals_

_Precious metals_

_I'll go anywhere you want_

_Anywhere you want_

_Anywhere you want me_

_I'll go anywhere you want_

_Anywhere you want me_

I let the tune linger off when a body came up behind me - arms moving around my neck. I smiled turning around on the seat to be faced with my blonde girlfriend. Okay I knew we weren't officially together, but I felt like we were so I'm going with it. She moved forward straddling my lap whilst her arms went around my neck.

"Hey you." Brittany greeted with a loving smile. "What are you doing up at this time? I mean, I'm not complaining since I love hearing you sing, but it's two in the morning. You need to sleep."

I looked down for a few seconds before looking up. "I know I need to sleep. I've been waking up frequently in the night."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brittany asked, running her fingers through my hair.

"Because I don't know the reason." I sighed, shaking my head, moving my hands up and down her thighs. "I wish I could give you some reason to put your mind at ease, but I can't."

I know Brittany wanted an actual reason so we could discuss my problems and go to bed, but that wasn't going to happen. I didn't know the reason why I kept waking up which made wanting to go to bed harder. I knew I would probably sleep because of the singing but I couldn't keep getting up to sing just so I could fall asleep again. That even sounded tiring. Maybe taking a trip to Dr. Winslow would help.

I felt a jolt in my stomach which I hadn't felt before. Wait. Did the babies just-? I looked up at the blonde when the jolt happened again.

"What is it?" Brittany asked, concerned. "Is something wrong?

I grinned shaking my head. "No, nothing is wrong at all. Actually, it's totally the opposite."

"The opposite?" Brittany questioned. "Okay, you've confused me now. "

I shook my head taking Brittany's hands placing them on my stomach. I hadn't been able to share much with Brittany so far and this was the first experience I could actually share with the blonde. We were sat there for a few minutes before I felt two of the jolts again – well - kicks I will call them now. I looked up at Brittany who had a genuine look of joy on her face. I'm glad we could share this moment together - it's actually what I've been looking forward to for a long time. I've been waiting for Brittany to be able to become closer with the twins since we began seeing each other. Now maybe she could.

"Santana - this is - our twins are kicking?"

I nodded my head with a smile. "Yeah - they're happy to see their mama."

"Mama?" Brittany whispered, letting out a small gasp of breath. "That sounds perfect."

"I thought so." I agreed, kissing Brittany's shoulder softly. "Brittany - I -"

"Yes?"

I looked up into her ocean blue eyes, feeling my heart race instantly, shaking my head with a smile.

"I'm glad to be sharing this experience with you, that's all." I said, moving my hands up her sides and body before resting them on her neck. "I can't think of anyone better."

Brittany moved her hands up and over my shoulders, pressing a lingering kiss onto my shoulder blade. "How about we go to sleep? You look as though you need it."

I nodded in agreement allowing Brittany to lead me towards the bedroom. I walked to my side of the bed getting inside - it didn't take long for Brittany to come up behind me. I smiled when her arms wrapped around my body, pulling me against her. I sighed happily closing my eyes - hoping for sleep to overcome quickly.

"San?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

I couldn't help but smile in response. "I love you too, Brittany."

xxxxxxxxxx

Human beings perceive their life differently. Whether it comes to their friends, family or even their job - everyone is different. When I looked ahead at my life when I was a young girl, I didn't think this would be my life. Being pregnant with twins on the way at eighteen years old definitely wasn't on my to-do' list. On the other hand, when I think about where I am, things aren't all that bad. I'm doing fantastic in school along with a beautiful girlfriend and I also have letters from different universities who have offered an unconditional place. I mean that's pretty good considering most students only got offered the conditional offer meaning they got in if their grades were good enough. I had to sit down and talk to Brittany about our options after school was over at some point. I had no idea what she wanted to do and since we were going to have kids to look after, I needed to know what our situation would be. Wherever we went, we had to move together - whether it was staying in the country or moving abroad to study. I personally wanted to move to New York but if Brittany had other plans, I might have to reconsider. University is considered to be important but, honestly, as long as I was healthy and my kids were, I would be happy. I know a lot of people go for the school to university route but I also know a few people in Eastbourne enjoyed going through their lives working. Is going straight into work truly a bad thing to do? Did it suddenly mean I wasn't smart enough if I chose that path of life? I didn't believe so, but who am I to have an opinion on it? My future would be the same as everyone else's.

I had all the letters from different universities surrounding me. Whilst Brittany was out I decided to try and cut down my options, so when I talk to Brittany she would know my top universities. It would make the conversation easier when deciding where to go after school. I ran my fingers through my hair. Brittany and I had to talk about this. I couldn't make a decision alone. If only she was here right now - we could talk but I remember her telling me about a job interview. Since Brittany wanted to help support me, she made the decision to get a job herself. I told her it wasn't necessary but, of course, that didn't matter. She went anyway so I wished her luck before going. I honestly hope she gets the job so we could both start to put money aside. It would help us both greatly. Brittany didn't mention much about the job she applied for so I could only assume it was some sort of restaurant or retail work.

I had so much to think about that I didn't realise I was home alone until I heard the door open and close downstairs. Sometimes I got so caught up in my own thoughts I couldn't help but ignore the rest of the world. I swear sometimes I do it on purpose. I didn't hear any shuffling of the mail which my parents often did when they came home so it must be Brittany. Her job interview can't have gone that bad since she didn't slam the door closed. I looked over my university letters whilst waiting for the blonde to come upstairs. I knew she would join me when she had sorted herself out - it would be pointless going downstairs just to come back up again. Okay, so Columbia was going to be my first choice. Well, for now that is. I would make an official decision when I sat down with Brittany and made a decision on where we were going after school. I jumped in surprise when the door swung open hitting the wall. Seriously? Couldn't she be any quieter? It's lucky no one else is in the house - my parents hate doors banging against the wall.

"I got the job" Brittany cheered happily, which caused me to grin.

"That's amazing Brittany! Congratulations!" I responded, kneeling on the bed hugging the blonde, who kissed me in greeting. "They must have loved you."

Brittany grinned, nodding. "They did. They want me to start instantly. I start this weekend. We didn't have plans, right? I'm going to feel awful if I forgot."

"I'm so proud of you." I said honestly, shaking my head. "No, we didn't have any plans. I usually work at weekends, remember? This weekend I was going to go shopping for some things for the girls. Depending on your hours, did you want to join me?"

Brittany kissed me softly, resting her hands on my waist. "I would love to join you. I have work from 6am until 2pm so joining you afterwards would be no problem."

Brittany kissed me once before walking to her wardrobe to change out of her smart clothing. I watched her for a few seconds before looking back to the bed at the letters. I decided to sit back down looking through each letter I had received. Okay, so Columbia is going at the top of the pile. Cambridge is definitely a close second since it's one of the best schools in the United Kingdom. Why wouldn't I want to go there? I mean, what did I really want to do? With my predicted grades, I could do whatever I wanted but with two kids - what was I going to do? Doctor? It would be a good career path but it could destroy my relationship with Brittany and the kids with how much I would be studying and being at the hospital. My parents met at the hospital so it was different for them so maybe a different career would be better. Still, being a doctor would mean I could look after my family properly. Back to my choices. Columbia as a first choice then Cambridge. Now, all I have to do is choose a third option. St Andrews wouldn't be bad since Scotland is beautiful. They have the loveliest beaches - you won't be able to find better beaches in the United Kingdom. I would love to go on a holiday there sometime soon.

"I'm not sure I enjoy your attention being compromised by something other than me." Brittany teased, sitting on the bed with her arm leant on the bed, looking over my shoulder. "What is all this anyway?"

"My university letters. I'm trying to figure out where to go after school is over." I said, reaching back to run my fingers through her blonde locks. "Where were you planning on going before I came into the picture?"

"I didn't think about it all that much, to be honest." Brittany admitted, leaning her head against mine. "I was going to go with studying dance but after finding out what my father did to Joseph, it kind of encouraged me to change my future career path."

I turned my head to look at Brittany. "Yeah? What are you thinking?"

"Police Officer. What do you think?" Brittany asked, with a shy smile on her face. "Do you - in your opinion - would I be good at that job?"

I turned my body to face my girlfriend's, taking her hand. "Sweetheart, it doesn't matter what I believe you should do in the future. What matters, to me at least, is whatever you do makes you happy. You could work in a grocery store for the rest of your life and I would be proud of you - nevertheless, if you weren’t happy it wouldn't matter whether I was proud of you or not. Just think about yourself, okay? That's all I could ask."

"You really mean that?" Brittany asked, before pressing our lips together smiling into the kiss. " You are amazing."

"All I want is for you to be happy." I said, entwining our fingers together on the bed. "If you are happy dancing then go ahead but if you want to join the police force then I will support you.

Brittany looked at me for a few seconds before pushing me onto my back, kissing me softly. I groaned running my fingers through my hair enjoying the feeling of our lips moving against one another. Brittany's kisses were amazing and made the butterflies in my stomach go crazy every time. I felt so much in such a small amount of time and I wanted more. Whether this was because of the pregnancy or my own personal feelings, I knew I wanted Brittany. She had helped so much the past few months and I think we both knew the sexual side of the relationship was going to happen sooner or later. My parents were working right now and, I won't lie to you, being in a house alone with the blonde put ideas in my head.

Okay so Brittany got me horny a lot. I had the occasional sex dream about her, thought about her all the time and, on top of everything, I love her. Pulling back, I looked into her eyes before pulling her down for a passionate kiss. Our mouths were pressed against one another - moving at a rushed pace. My hands were moving over her body wanting to feel any part of her. My fingers were running through her hair, gripping onto it when she sucked on my bottom lip. I moaned pulling her against me, pushing all the letters off the bed. I needed to feel her body against mine - feel her skin against my own. Groaning I slipped my tongue into her mouth, moving it with hers before she moved down to my neck. I bit my lip trying to keep quiet when she began to attack my neck with kisses.

"Shit, Brittany." I panted, dragging her top up with my fingers when I moved them up her back, closing my eyes.

I feel her smirk before she began nipping and biting my neck - my core reacting to every kiss. If I could say one thing about this woman - aside from how beautiful she was - she knew exactly which spots to kiss to turn me on. She never failed no matter how much I might want her to. I tried to stay quiet so no one hears me next door. I couldn't imagine walking out of the house knowing they heard what I did the night before. How embarrassing would that be? Gripping the sheets, I bit my lip harder trying to hold the sounds I wanted to let out inside until she pulled back. I looked up at the blonde-haired beauty when she lifted her top over her head, throwing it behind her proceeding to unhook her bra. My eyes widened when I saw her breasts in view - damn, they are perfect. My breath hitched before I leant up taking a nipple into my mouth. Her soft moans turned louder whilst I focused on the nipple in my mouth whilst massaging her other breast - rolling her nipple between my fingers feeling it harden. When the position became too much for me, I moved my hands to her waist for support. Her breaths were becoming shallow - it turned me on how I was the one causing her to feel this way. I switched between nipples enjoying the moans from above me when I felt her cock. I pulled my mouth away from her breasts before pressing kisses down her body - Brittany's fingers ran through my hair gripping gently.

"Santana..." Brittany moaned, bucking her hips up. "Fuck, baby."

I was about to work on her shorts when she flipped us both over so I was the one laying on my back whilst she hovered over me. She smiled lovingly at me before kissing me softly. Her hands went to my top, pushing it up my body before lifting it completely from my body. I blushed feeling exposed but I didn't feel completely exposed until she pushed my bra up, releasing my breasts. How could I feel this way because of one person? My breath picked up when she made the decision to remove my bra completely. Since the pregnancy my breasts had grown but I don't think the blonde had noticed - well, until now. I watched her lick her lips before cupping my breasts instantly. My breath hitched just as Brittany's did previously. I bucked my hips up when she moved her hands in circles causing my nipples to harden. I gasped gripping the bed sheets. Okay, maybe my nipples are a lot more sensitive than I originally realised. It's not as though Brittany had touched them so how was I supposed to know before now? I moved my hands to grip her arms softly - looking up into her eyes, flashing a smile. I couldn't help but smile around her - she made me extremely happy and I wanted to share this experience with her. The best thing about this? We didn't need to ask. The whole situation began with a kiss and just happened to progress into, well, this. I wanted this and I didn't want to stop.

"What is it, baby?" Brittany whispered, pinching my nipples to get a reaction - which she got when my back arched. Shaking my head, I pushed Brittany onto her back working on her shorts. I unbuttoned them before pulling them down her legs slowly, feeling the softness of her legs

"I see you don't like being on your back." Brittany observed with a chuckle.

"Oh, I do." I respond with a smirk. "Very much actually, but you've been amazing to me and I guess I want to do something for you."

Brittany lifts her hips whilst I begin to pull her woman's boxers off, looking at me with an amused look. "By giving me oral?

"No silly." I respond laughing, hitting her leg playfully before throwing her shorts and underwear behind me. "I want to make you feel good. I can do that in different ways and, making you feel good sexually, is just one."

"You don't have to if you-"

I kiss Brittany instantly - taking her cock into my hand, stroking it slowly with a little grip. "Shut up. I came onto you."

"You did." Brittany agreed, bucking her hips up. "I'm just saying-"

I nod my head smiling in gratitude. "I know, baby."

With those words being said I began to move my hand up and down her cock faster - twisting and gripping my hand when I felt the need to. It didn't take long to have her moaning aloud which caused my core to react instantly. My lips were on her neck wanting to taste any part of her before I kissed down her body stopping at her hard member. I bit my lip once before ignoring any thoughts in my head, moving my tongue and lips up the sides and over the tip. I didn't want this to be about just sex - I want her to know how much I love her. She deserves to know and feel that from me. When she runs her fingers through my hair letting me know silently how good she felt, I knew I wasn't going to stop. I began to move my lips up the side of her cock whilst playing with her ball sack which had a fantastic reaction from the blonde. She loved it. I smiled continuing my movements - teasing her a little with my lips and tongue. Apparently, it makes the orgasm better so I decided to try it this time. Her moans were enough to know she was enjoying this immensely. Grinning I decided to slide my lips down her cock, taking her into my mouth before beginning to bob my head. Okay, so I am still new at the whole pleasuring thing. Honestly, my heart was pounding at how nervous I had become, but the way she reacted kept me going. The way she felt was my main priority right now. The more I pleasured her, the loader her moans got.

"Santana!" Brittany moaned, which went straight to my core. I felt soaked right now. "Oh my god baby, don't stop."

I didn't intend to stop. I wanted Brittany to come from what I was doing to her. The thought of Brittany's orgasm had me work harder. Well, it would have if Brittany didn't push me away. Shit, was I not doing a good job? I felt like I was doing alright. Brittany panted before pushing me onto my back once again, kissing me passionately. I moaned into the kiss wrapping my arms around her before she pushed my trousers and panties down in one go. Shit, how did Brittany become hotter in a matter of seconds? I looked up at her once she pulled away when she pushed my legs apart. Her hands stayed on my knees before she looked down at my pussy. Shit. I was soaked and Brittany could see me practically dripping. How embarrassing. I was about to say something when she kissed me again before thrusting two fingers inside me. I moaned aloud into her mouth, gripping onto her for support when she began to thrust in and out of my pussy. Well, she didn't wait, did she? Wrapping my arms around her I began to meet her thrust for thrust - I didn't realise how horny I was until now. Our lips were smashed together, tongues dancing in each other's mouths whilst we were horny beyond belief. I had never wanted someone so bad - not even the night we were both drunk at the party. At least this time we would remember and, for the love of god, I knew tonight would be one to remember. Brittany's thumb was on my clit causing me to bury my face into her neck. I needed more - I couldn't just - I needed her. I needed all of Brittany.

"Britt - baby - I - I just -" I stuttered pulling back enough to look into her eyes. "I need you."

Brittany looked at me in understanding. “You sure? It's been a while since we - well, since I was inside you."

I cupped her cheeks before giving her a hard kiss mumbling. "Please, baby. I'm ready for you."

Pulling back, Brittany moved between my legs settling there. She gripped her member running it up and down my pussy lubricating it with my juices. She moved the tip towards my entrance, stopping just as she was about to enter. I looked at her confused to why she did stop when she pressed her body against mine, our foreheads touching with her arms beside my head. I smiled cupping her neck when she slowly pushed inside. I hissed a little at the pain but it was nothing compared to what I was going to go through in a few months. Yes, I read all about it. I wrapped my legs around her waist and my arms around her neck pulling her against me completely. Brittany continued slowly pushing into me until her hips met mine, causing me to gasp when she was completely inside. God damn, she felt good. Closing my eyes, I kissed her temple, gripping her ass to let her know it was okay to continue. Brittany understood the silent request and began to thrust at a slow pace. This girl was driving me crazy already and I could only lay here and take it. I knew she was being careful which I'm glad she respected. It had been a while for the both of us so I knew this wasn't just a big deal for me - it was a big deal for Brittany too. I felt her head bury into my neck whilst I closed my eyes when she began to speed up her movements. My breath got quicker whilst her moans became louder. I couldn't help but listen to her moans in my ears - huge turn on by the way. She moaned, groaned and made any sound to let me know how good she felt and my god it made me wetter and wetter. Brittany began panting in my ear which caused me to moan her name. I couldn't help it - she did things to me. The deeper she thrust, the louder I got. I tried to be quiet but I just - I couldn't.

"Baby - faster." I panted, scratching down her back without any thought. "God, I love you so much. Don't stop."

"Never." Brittany whispered, pulling back a little to kiss me. "I love you too, San. Fuck you're still as tight as I remember."

I laughed a little keeping her close. "Only you have been inside me."

She spread my legs wider before thrusting deeper into me. I moaned louder wanting more. It felt like Brittany and I were one right now. I hadn't ever felt this exposed before, but I enjoyed it. Brittany got to see a part of me no one else did and that - it's a special moment. Sweat was dripping off of us both as we got closer and closer to our releases. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I pulled Brittany into a kiss panting against her lips before looking into her eyes - the faster she thrust into me, the wetter my pussy became. I felt so close now I knew I couldn't hold back. I locked eyes with Brittany entwining our hands which she pinned beside my head. We both smiled at one another not wanting to look away. Brittany gave one last deep thrust before I came screaming her name. I arched my back coming over her cock gripping her hands tightly. She continued thrusting, chasing her release which only took a few more thrusts, coming inside me. She leaned down kissing me passionately whilst she eased us both down from our orgasms. Fucking hell, did that really just happen? With a few final thrusts, Brittany laid herself down on me, exhausted. Well, she laid a little to the side to avoid laying on my baby bump. My hand went to my hair, shocked at what had just happened. We slept together? Holy shit.

"How do you feel?" Brittany asked, kissing my shoulder. "I know we didn't exactly plan on sleeping together this soon."

I smiled running my fingers through her hair. "Amazing. I guess unplanned sex is the best way to go sometimes."

"You wouldn't have said that months ago," Brittany said, chuckling. "Honestly, I just hope you enjoyed it."

"Well if my moans were any consolation..."

Brittany burst out laughing which caused me to smile instantly. To be honest, I had the same thoughts running through my hand. Did she enjoy it? Was I any good? Did she regret it? I really hope the answer to the last question is no. The difference this time, however, is I love Brittany and she loves me. We made love and, I have to admit, the way it felt made this time ten times better. I had no clue what to do, but it only came with practice.

"I don't regret it." Brittany stated, rubbing my stomach. "Any of this."

"I guess we are just lucky enough to find each other as teenagers." I said, moving my fingers over her back. "I'm glad we did though."

"Me too, San. How about I make us a snack?" Brittany suggested, kissing my shoulder one last time before sitting up. "You'll need it for energy for the twins."

I tried to hide my smile, but I couldn't. She's just something else entirely. "You do realise we're in my parents' house, right?"

"I know" Brittany said, nodding her head before getting up and pulling a hoodie on. "I know where your kitchen is. So, what would you like?"

I pressed my lips together in thought for a few seconds. "Apple and grapes."

"Good choice." Brittany praised, kissing my forehead. "I'll be right back beautiful."

I blushed, wrapping the sheets around me whilst she walked out of the bedroom. God, how lucky am I to have a girlfriend like Brittany? I knew we had to talk about other stuff but all I could think of right now was the moment Brittany and I just shared. Sighing happily, I laid back on the bed looking up at the ceiling with a huge Cheshire cat grin on my face. I couldn't stop smiling and, to be honest, I didn't want to. Looking at the door I waited for Brittany to come back. If I got to experience everything with her for the rest of my life I knew I would be happy.

Brittany walked back into the room sitting beside me on the bed. Smiling, I sit up taking the offered bowl from the blonde. I decided to get under the covers opening up the cover for Brittany to join me, which she accepted getting in beside me. I put the bowl in my lap nibbling on the grapes and apple in there allowing Brittany to share with me. I have to say cuddling and a movie sound super good right now so I turned the TV on taking Brittany's hand in my own. My parents paid for Sky+ which included a ton of movies, so instead of picking a DVD I browsed through the movies they had to offer. I looked through the romance section of the movies when Brittany took the remote from my hands.

"You could ask, you know." I said, laughing watching Brittany go straight to the Disney section. "You want to watch a Disney movie?"

Brittany grinned nodding her head. "Everyone loves Disney - it's practically everyone's guilty pleasure."

"So, what are we going to watch?" I asked, looking through the possible options on the TV screen. "Any preferences?"

Brittany started to make a face indicating she was thinking. "Well I love all the classics but the new ones are okay too. Let's see here - oh my god we should watch The Good Dinosaur!"

"Yeah?" I asked, giving her a look of adoration. " Okay."

"Okay?" Brittany turned her head to give me a questionable look. "You're going to let me decide? You wanted to watch a movie, honey."

"But I can't say no to you I've realised." I laughed, kissing her hand.

Brittany squeezed my hand with a smile before turning The Good Dinosaur on. I was getting comfortable when Brittany moved. God sake she would move her position the minute I got comfortable. I turned to look at her when she sat behind me - pulling my body against her front before moving her hands to my stomach. I smiled resting my hands-on top of hers looking at the screen, leaning back against her. This is actually a really comfortable position.

"I can't wait to do this with kids." I sigh happily, moving my hands over her bent legs. "A movie day with kids sounds amazing, don't you agree?"

Brittany kissed my temple gently. "Yes. That sounds amazing actually."

With that image in our heads, the film began to start so our focus turned to that. I couldn't wait to be a mother - especially since I got to have the blonde help me through every step. Damn, everything really felt like it was falling into place. It may be weird to think so already but with every passing day I felt closer to Brittany and I know it technically hadn't been that long since we began seeing one another, however, she made me extremely happy. There isn't a time when you're allowed to fall in love with someone even though I swear a lot of people think there is.

We were both comfortable watching the movie when I heard a knock at the front door. I looked at Brittany who looked back before standing up, looking out of the window. It was possible to find out who was at the door from my window luckily so it saved going downstairs to tell someone to piss off. I could just ignore them instead.

"Who is it, babe?" I questioned, sitting up holding the covers to keep my chest covered. "Anyone I know?"

"It's Sam." She responded, turning to look at me. "Are you expecting him?"

I shook my head. "No, we've not spoken that much to be honest."

Brittany took another look before turning back to help me up from the bed. We both got dressed walking down to the front door opening it before gasping in shock. Shit, Sam was covered in blue slush, I thought the attacks had stopped.

"It's happening - again." Sam stuttered, probably from being covered in cold slush. "We also have a problem."

I looked at him raising my eyebrow. "What's the problem?"

"Your pregnancy, Santana." Sam said, looking at me with a sad look. "People know at school."

I ran my fingers through my hair. Shit. How is this possible? How did he even find this out? My school life was officially over. I didn't say a word just focusing on Brittany's hands on my shoulders to calm me down. Well, now I had another thing to worry about. Will I ever get an easy school life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:- Mercury By Sleeping At Last


	14. Fourteen

When Sam told me last night that everyone at school knew about the pregnancy, I didn't realise just how many people did. The minute I walked into the building, a lot more people looked in my direction as well as turning to whisper into their friend’s ears. I have to be honest - it isn't a nice feeling knowing everyone is talking about you when you're not around. I was lucky to have Brittany since she didn't leave my side the entire time - well, until the Cheerios called her over. I am happy she is supporting me through this. The night previous we talked about how we were going to handle the situation with everyone knowing and even though I'm used to people bullying me, I don't want everyone knowing Brittany is the one who got me pregnant. If the only thing I could do for her is save the reputation she had built, then I would. She deserved that at least.

Getting to my locker felt like it had taken an eternity but I was glad when I could open it and get my books out since it allows me to ignore all the looks everyone is giving me. I wonder who had let it slip to everyone that I am pregnant - obviously, it must have been someone who dislikes me. It was either that or people had noticed the size of my stomach, put that with the way I have been dressing the past few months and put it all together. I didn't expect to have to explain myself but I suppose things change.

"I heard the rumour that you're knocked up, Lopez." Puckerman teased, leaning against the locker. "Who the fuck got you pregnant? Damn. I wouldn't even sleep with you."

I looked up with a glare slamming my locker closed. "Good because you repulse me. I wouldn't touch you with a five-foot pole. Believe it or not, who I sleep with isn't any of your business so fuck off and leave me alone."

"Bet it was that big lipped loser, Sam Evans. You're the only one who hangs around with him." Puckerman went on, ignoring my request to leave me alone. "Too bad he's got a girlfriend now. At least Mercedes is somewhat hot - he's done much better than you."

I shrugged not caring what he thinks anymore. It's only Noah Puckerman - he's pretty stupid as it is. "Think what you want but everyone knows you and Megan are sleeping together and with the number of guys she has slept with - well, she's probably got a ton of STD's. Sucks to be you."

I left a stunned Noah Puckerman in the corridor whilst I made my way to class. It wasn't long before Britt joined me once again, taking my hand into her own. I am determined not to let everyone get to me because I didn't need the excess stress with the pregnancy. Early labour isn't exactly on my to-do list.

"Sorry about that - the Cheerios wanted to talk about practice and I didn't realise you walked off until I saw you at your locker." Brittany explained. "What the hell was Puckerman talking to you about? I'm not scared to kick his ass."

"I'm a big girl - I can handle myself." I answered shrugging. "It was only Noah Puckerman. No big deal."

"What the fuck did he want then?"

"Britt, it's fine. He was just being his usual self - an ass. There is no need to go all mama bear on hi m." I assure my girlfriend, leaning up to brush my lips against hers, with my hand resting on her chest.

"Maybe I wanna go all mama bear on him." She mumbles against my lips. "Everyone would get the message that way."

"I'm pretty sure they already do, baby. I sorted it, however, if anyone says anything else then you can go ahead and kick their ass within reason."

Brittany chuckles stroking my side. "It's cute how you think I need your permission."

I roll my eyes. Of course she wouldn't listen to me - I swear I may as well be talking to a wall at times.

"It's cute how you think I won't be pissed at you for not listening." I say, folding my arms looking up at her, getting no response. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Hey, I do listen!"

I move my hands over my stomach. "If your children weren't kicking me right now, I would have a response for that comment. And in addition to that, I also have to pee really bad. I swear one of the twins is pressing down on my bladder on purpose."

Brittany chuckles putting her hands on my stomach, smiling when she feels the double kicks. "Now I see why you are complaining."

"I'm not complaining!"

"Yes, you are. It's okay though because our babies are kicking up a storm in there. Also, I'd like to point out how nice it is that they are only my children when they are causing you discomfort." Brittany teases, causing me to blush. "Come on, I'll take you to the toilets before you pee yourself."

"Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?"

"You have but that won't save you now." Brittany answered, slapping my ass lightly when I turn to make my way to the toilets. "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

I hit her arm playfully before taking her hand walking down the corridor. When Brittany is with me it makes it so much easier to ignore all the looks and whispering. I've not let anyone in this school get to me yet and I'm not about to let anyone get to me now either. Brittany and I might be expecting twins, but that didn't mean I am any less strong than I was before I got pregnant. If anything, I know I need to be stronger - for myself and for the twins. I am happy I have Brittany; she's excellent, but I don't want everyone thinking I need her to fight my battles for me because I don't. I can stand up for myself whether people think I can or not.

Walking into the girls toilets, I rushed into a cubical sighing in relief when the pressure from my bladder disappears. I bet its Lillian pushing down on my bladder - I can imagine her being the mischievous child. I'm not even sure why but what I do hope is the twins have a mixture of both Brittany and myself in them. I know my genes would likely counteract Brittany's but that doesn't mean our children were definitely going to have tanned skin, dark hair and brown eyes. They might have tanned skin like me and Brittany's distinctive blue eyes and blonde hair. We wouldn't know until the birth.

"Are you okay in there?" Brittany asks. "You've been in there a while and you're being rather quiet too. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, Britt." I respond standing up to sort myself out again. "Just thinking about what our kids will look like."

"I do that too." Brittany whispers through the door. “I think about it all the time."

"Really?"

"Of course, I wonder who they will look like. I'm sure they will have tanned skin like you but maybe they will have my eyes. I wonder - well - if they will be like me - you know - the same parts."

I open the door looking at the blonde who seemed to be showing a hint of shame which definitely isn't like her since she always perceives herself as confident - not even a hint of insecurity ever showed. I'm not used to Brittany looking this way. Afraid. Anxious. Worried. Clearly, she had insecurities we haven't discussed yet. Maybe now is the right time to talk about them.

"How about we go to the Auditorium to talk?" I suggested, putting my hand on her arm. "We can talk with no disruptions that way."

"That sounds like a great idea but you have class now, don't you?"

I take her hand in my own. "You're more important."

We make our way to the Auditorium - the corridors are now clear since everyone is currently in their lessons. No one is about to judge us and even though I gave up caring years ago, Brittany wasn't used to being judged by others. Saying that, no one knew she was the reason behind my pregnancy so it's not as though she is even getting judged now - I still had to look after her though. She still had the Joseph situation in her mind and now she had everyone knowing about my pregnancy too - I would consider her a fool if she didn't have any of that getting to her at all. Yes, that was a small reference to Harry Potter. I love the series.

Taking her hand, we walk into the Auditorium taking a seat in the middle of the room. Since I know all of Glee Club, mainly Rachel and Kurt, are in lesson there is less chance of us getting interrupted. We sit down looking at the stage whilst I wait for Brittany to say something. There is no point in rushing her since that would make a smaller chance at discussing what the problems were. I wanted her to open up on her own terms too.

"I'm worried, Santana..."

"I know. To be honest I'm surprised we are only having this conversation now." I admit, resting my hand on her leg for a second before removing it. "Take your time. We don't have anywhere to rush off to."

The blonde nodded before biting her lip looking down at her lap. "I'm worried our girls will end up having male genitalia like I do. No one else in my family that I know of has it, so I couldn't even tell you if it is genetic."

"So, what if they do? I'll still love them the same and I know you will too. You'll be there to help them through accepting themselves just as you did. You are perfect the way you are and they will be too whether they have a vagina or penis." I explain, tracing my fingers over Brittany's arm to try and comfort her a little. "I don't see a problem, sweetie."

"You have only seen one side to me, S." Brittany admits; the nickname is definitely a nice touch. "I wasn't always this confident. To be totally honest with you, I was a mess in middle school - no one understood why I had male parts even though I'm a girl. my parents didn't even understand the whole concept of it either."

"No? Did your doctor not explain?"

"Apparently not. My parents took me to a doctor when they noticed male parts growing when I was around a year old, but no one has a clue how it all happened since no one in the family, as I said before, has this condition. I have no clue if I'll pass it onto my children so I might have to talk to someone about it." Brittany explained, moving her hand to my leg resting it there. "I struggled with it for ages until I made the decision to embrace it instead."

"Embrace it?" I question, raising my eyebrow slightly. "What do you mean by that?"

"I slept around a lot." Brittany admits, stroking my thigh. "From the age of fifteen, I was no longer a virgin. More people found out about my condition and when they realised I wasn't ashamed of it, they didn't even try to pick on me."

How is it Brittany manages to surprise me like this? This girl isn't only confident, but the confidence developed after she had been struggling growing up. She always manages to impress me without even trying half of the time. How the hell does she manage it?

"How is it you still manage to surprise me, even now?" I ask giving her a loving smile. "Whenever you tell me something I didn't know, it never ceases to amaze me. You never cease to amaze me. I think it's one of the reasons why I like you so much."

"Like? I thought we were on love now. Have I been demoted?" Brittany asks, teasing me a little.

I shake my head in response, entwining our fingers bringing our hands up before pressing a soft kiss onto the back of her hand.

"You couldn't be demoted even if you tried."

Brittany smiles pulling me onto her lap, moving her arms around me locking her fingers on my hip. "Thank you for listening. I'm not usually one to act this way."

"I know. It's why I brought us here so no one could overhear." I say, kissing her cheek softly. "No one needs to see you like that when they expect you to be your usual self. They will ask questions."

"Thank you, I - I just - thank you for being here when I needed someone."

I cup her cheek stroking it with my thumb whilst looking down at her slightly. I feel Brittany lean into my touch - she is so adorable at times. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'll always be here when you need someone."

Brittany nods resting her forehead against my shoulder pulling me as close as possible. "Can we stay here for a while?"

I kiss her head wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "We'll stay here until you're ready to leave."

Brittany and I spent the remainder of the period in the auditorium We exchanged a few kisses here and there otherwise we just cuddled. That was all Brittany needed and I was happy to sit there with her and let her get her thoughts together. Once the bell rang, we left the auditorium since we didn't want Rachel or Kurt finding us. We exchanged kisses with a promise to meet in Glee Club before going our separate ways. With how our schedules were, we wouldn't see each other until the end of the school day. I could go and find Sam or Nicole to hang around with but studying seemed like the better option out of all of them. With that in mind, I made my way to the library - well, until one of the stupid football jocks slushied me. Sighing, I made my way to the toilets. This day is going to be a long day - I could feel it.

xxxxxxxxxx

Currently I'm sat in Glee club with Mr Schue going on about something I didn't know. I wasn't exactly listening since my thoughts were preoccupied with my own thoughts. Today just hadn't been a good day from the slushy facial I had this morning to the multiple people asking me if the pregnancy rumour is true. Of course they all judged me when I said it is true, but I didn't care. The way I live my life is my choice and I am not about to let one person get to me when my girlfriend need me more. I see Sam looking at me questionably so I look around the room to see everyone else looking at me too. Well this is just perfect.

"Are you even listening, Santana?" Mr Schue asks.

I shake my head. "Not really no. I've had a rough day but it's not as though anyone in this room aside from Brittany and Sam care."

"I'm sure that's not true."

Finn looks at me. "Is it true you're pregnant?"

"Finn that isn't an appropriate question to ask." Rachel snaps, glaring at Finn which surprises me. Why is she defending me? It isn't as though we are friends or anything. I was about to say something when Brittany and Quinn walk through the door.

"Thank you for joining us girls." Mr Schue says whilst they both take a seat. "Now let's get back to what I was telling you all before. Sectionals."

I roll my eyes leaning against my chair. I feel Brittany behind me when she moves her hands to my shoulders starting to massage them. She must sense that I'm getting stressed since she usually only massages me when I do which is actually really sweet. I know a lot of people around school say she's a bitch, and I used to agree with them, but the way she acts towards me makes what everyone says a complete lie. In addition, since we got together she hasn't really given anyone any hassle. She's been the perfect girlfriend and she will be the perfect mother too - she makes me incredibly happy.

"Sorry about being late. Coach Sue wanted to talk to the whole team." Brittany whispered in my ear, continuing to knead my shoulders with my fingers. "I hope no one gave you any hassle."

I tilted my head back a little enjoying how Brittany's hands made me feel relaxed. "Finn said something, but Rachel snapped at him for asking."

"Really? That's surprising." Brittany says, kissing my temple. "Anything bad?"

"He just asked if it's true about the pregnancy. I didn't even have a chance to reply before Rachel jumped down his throat." I explain, chuckling a little. "Damn, you really know how to give a good massage."

I heard Brittany hum in agreement before she pulled her hands away kissing my temple beginning to listen to Mr Schue. I'm not sure where Brittany and I are staying tonight since we usually discussed it. Our parents are now used to the idea of us staying over each other's places a lot with the babies on the way now. It's a nice feeling going to bed with someone every night. You get kisses and cuddles all the time and it's just - well, amazing. When I decided to zone back in I heard Rachel asking if she could sing a song so I decided to cut in.

"Um, do you mind if I sing instead?"

Rachel looked at me in surprise. "You want to sing?"

I nod. "Yeah. I have some emotions to get out after today."

"Okay, sure. Go ahead." Rachel says, motioning to the floor.

I smile before standing up walking to the piano. Even though today had stated off pretty shitty, with Brittany's help I am a lot more relaxed. The massage she gave me helped a great deal. Brad stood up when he sees me walking towards the piano since he has gotten used to the fact that I always play my own music when I sing. I have always done it so I guess I don't like to change that - plus it helps me keep the pace.

I sit down at the piano moving my fingers over the keys before starting to play the song I'm going to sing. It felt nice to be sat at the piano once again since it always felt like a lifetime between not playing and playing it again. I glance at the Glee Club once before starting to sing.

_I'll tell the world, I'll sing a song_

_It's a better place since you came along_

_Since you came along_

_Your touch is sunlight through the trees_

_Your kisses are the ocean breeze_

_Everything's alright when you're with me_

_And ah ah ah ah ah, you're my favourite thing_

_Ah ah ah ah ah, all the love that you bring_

_But it feels like I've opened my eyes again_

_And the colors are golden and bright again_

_There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong_

_It's a better place since you came along_

_It's a better place since you came along_

I know it's a little cheesy but I did write this during my free period today. I carry my notebook around with me everywhere and whenever I get inspiration, I write it down. When I have time, I go through my notes and start to write a song if I can and, usually, I am able to which is pretty good. Of course that doesn't always happen, but it can do. Everyone knows just by looking at me who the song is about and I know I didn't technically write it specifically for Brittany, she's definitely my inspiration behind it. I tend to write songs about my life and the people who are included in it such as Brittany, the twins I'm carrying, friends, family or maybe even something I've experienced. Inspiration comes from different things but when my song comes together when it's done, I'm grateful for all the notes I did take. I couldn't have written everything without them.

_I see the whole world in your eyes_

_It's like I've known you all my life_

_We just feel so right_

_So I pour my heart into your hands_

_It's like you really understand_

_You love the way I am_

_And ah ah ah ah ah, you're my favourite thing_

_Ah ah ah ah ah, all the happiness you bring_

_But it feels like I've opened my eyes again_

_And the colors are golden and bright again_

_And the sun paints the skies and the wind sings her song_

_It's a better place since you came along_

_It's a better place since you came along_

_Ah ah ah ah ah_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ah ah ah ah ah_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Now I'm alright, now I'm alright_

_Everything's alright_

_Cause it feels like I've opened my eyes again_

_And the colors are golden and bright again_

_There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong_

_It's a better place since you came along_

_It's a better place since you came along_

I let the song slowly come to an end before the Glee Club starts clapping. I smile before making my way back to my seat when Rachel stands up to start talking to the whole club since she's apparently the 'so-captain' alongside Finn Hudson. I roll my eyes when I feel a body sit next to me. Looking to the side Brittany is beaming in my direction which I can't help but give back.

"You wrote that for me?"

I blush looking down. "You were the inspiration for it - it wasn't specifically for you as such but you are the reason behind why I did write it."

"You said about me surprising you earlier, but you know something? You always surprise me too."

"How do I surprise you?" I ask, lowering my voice when Rachel looks in our direction.

Brittany moves her fingers over my arm softly. "Well you always know how to make me smile and when you say things like that it reminds me exactly why I fell in love with you."

Without thinking about anyone else in the room I lean over pressing my lips to the blondes - feeling her smile against my mouth. I never thought I would feel butterflies every time we kiss, but I do. I can't help it. She's everything to me and even though I know we can be completely different at times, she's my girlfriend and I love her. I don't think I could love anyone else as much as I do her. I don't want to either. The way her hand moves to rest on my cheek just makes me feel everything. She is so special to me and I need her around.

"Brittany and Santana that's enough now."

I roll my eyes pulling away. "That was nothing compared to what Rachel and Finn are usually like!"

"No kissing during practice."

Turning to sit in my chair properly, I fold my arms over my chest. "Fine."

"Okay, so as I was saying," Rachel continued, causing me to roll my eyes once again.

Home could not come soon enough

xxxxxxxxxx

Dinner is quiet tonight. Brittany didn't say anything, I didn't say anything and my parents weren't really sure what to say. The relationship between my mother and I is still on the rocks so that cancelled out one conversation. My dad and I talked but with him working a lot he is mostly tired which then cancels out another conversation. Literally it might as well just be me and Brittany. Jonah isn't feeling too good so he's asleep in his room. I might go check on him in a second.

"Um, I'll go check on Jonah." I say, standing up which Brittany does too.

"I'll come with you."

We leave the table to go upstairs away from the table of silence. Walking past Jonah's room, I open the door slightly and peak in. He's actually fast asleep right now which means he must be feeling better since he usually wakes up a lot when he's ill. Smiling I close the door leading Brittany to my room closing and locking the door behind us.

"Awkward much?"

I laugh nodding my head. "Sorry the relationship with my mother is kind of rocky still and my dad is just tired."

"It's fine no need to explain." Brittany says, shrugging before making her way to the bed, "I'm sorry that you had everyone staring at you today."

"It's not as though it's your fault, Britt. You don't need to apologise for those assholes." I state, walking to my chest of drawers to change into a pair of pyjama bottoms and a top. "I want to know who let everyone know."

"Don't stress yourself out over it, baby. It was probably Puckerman or someone."

I sigh nodding my head before walking to the bed laying down moving my hands over my face resting them on my forehead. "I cannot believe the school knows."

"You've done pretty well dealing with it." Brittany gets onto the bed beside me, running her finger tips up and down my arm. "Wanna talk about it?"

I shrug my shoulders. "There's not really anything to say."

"You sure about that? You don't look all that happy."

"I'm used to going to school and not being noticed but now all I have is people looking and staring at me." I explain with a sigh. "I like being unnoticed because it makes life a lot easier for me. It's been a tough day I guess."

Brittany leans in kissing my cheek softly. "How about we just lay down and nap?"

I nod in agreement before laying down on my side feeling Brittany lay behind me, holding me from behind. Closing my eyes, I allow myself to drift off away from the thoughts of today. I hope everyone talking about me won't continue for too much longer. I'm not so bad now but I don't want to turn into someone who is unhappy all the time. With Brittany whispering sweet nothings into my ear, I allowed myself to drift off into a deep sleep. Hopefully tomorrow would be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:- Better Place By Rachel Platten


	15. Fifteen

It has been a month since my pregnancy became the talk of the school and it has done nothing to me at all. I still go to class, see my friends and live my life in the midst of all that has been going on – I have been keeping to my word at not letting them get to me. Everyone eventually found out about the fact Brittany is the father so to speak but, at the same time, no one gave her any hassle. Well, someone tried, however, she put them in their place. No one dared say anything after that. On the plus side, we've been closer than ever recently. Since I'm twenty-five weeks pregnant, I've become more excited about the twins. Brittany and I have been shopping for clothes, bibs, cots, toys and a bunch of other things. Since neither of us lives alone, we've decided against buying the bigger things such as a lot until we move after graduation. We've discussed where the both of us would prefer to go but have yet to come to a decision. I think we are both thinking New York is a good option since there is something for the both of us, however, Scotland is at the top of our lists too. New York is big and a city I've wanted to live for a few years, nevertheless, Scotland is so beautiful and we'll be in the same country as our families. We still have so much to talk about as you can see.

Since I am twenty-five weeks pregnant, Brittany and I only have fifteen weeks to get everything we need for the twins – there is a chance I could give prematurely too. I've actually read that there is more chance for me to go into early labour than to carry them both to full term. Brittany has even suggested that we take birth classes together so we know how to get through the labour when it happens. I want to carry them to full term – I don't want a birth too early in case the twins have health problems and that, of course, is the last thing I want. Of course, Brittany and I would be there for them no matter what happens but we want what every parent wants – a healthy set of twins. Here's hoping they will be alright.

Looking at apartments is my latest hobby. I've been trying to look at apartments so I can try and figure out how much it's going to cost Brittany and I. Papi has offered to help us out as I've said, but I'd rather not take his money if I can help it – yes, it's certainly a pride thing. My father raised me and spent a lot of money growing up so the last thing I want to do is take even more money from his pocket. That's just my personal opinion - I'm not sure what Brittany's opinion on it is, but I don't exactly tell her about it. Wow, some of these Scottish apartments are beautiful and, most importantly, affordable. Maybe Scotland is a good choice – I always thought New York was going to be my choice but now maybe living up in the highlands will be a good idea. Another conversation Brittany and I have yet to have.

I hear the door open And I'm surprised to see Brittany's mother walking in with a sleeping Joseph in her arms. I close my laptop lid not wanting to seem rude since I assume she's wanting to talk to me. Whitney lays Joseph down on the bed shaking her arms.

"Good afternoon, Ms Pierce." I greeted, stroking Joseph's head who is now curled up at the end of Brittany's bed. "What can I do for you?"

"No need for formalities. As I've said before, call me Whitney." Whitney says, chuckling lightly. "You are family now after all."

"Thank you. It's nice how you see me as part of the family even though I'm only Brittany's girlfriend."

"Honey, the minute Brittany became interested in you, you became part of the family," Whitney says, with a comforting smile on her face. "The pregnancy just made it official since you're carrying my grandchildren. You should have heard the way Brittany spoke of you before you both started talking."

"I am indeed but I do hope you don't think negatively towards me due to me being pregnant at eighteen. It definitely was not intentional I can assure you. When I found out I just couldn't abort because they deserved a life and even though one baby is a blessing, having two is just a miracle. I love them both very much already and I know Brittany feels the same way."

Whitney reaches over taking my hand on her own. "Thank you for giving them a chance. I know it must have been a hard decision for you because I had Brittany young myself."

"You understand the way I feel then?" I question raising my head a little.

"I do understand – it was a hard decision for me too. I don't regret keeping her because I now have a beautiful daughter and I couldn't be happier."

"I'm glad I have her in my life so thank you for keeping her. I can't imagine my life without her." I say, blushing. "I know that's cheesy but she's not only important to me but the twins lives too. I can feel them kicking when she's in the room talking. It's amazing."

"Brittany used to do that when she heard her father's voice," Whitney says quietly. "She used to be a real daddy's girl but now I don't think she even likes her father. He drinks a lot and when he started to become abusive towards me, Brittany defended me."

I'm shocked to hear this. Brittany's not even told me this before. Should I mention this to her or should I just leave it? Whitney is the one who told me after all. Maybe I could talk to my girlfriend about it and see what she says. It wouldn't feel right not mentioning it.

"She's a good person."

"Brittany adores you, Santana. She's always talking about you to me in conversation. She loves you, I can tell."

I can't help but smile. "I feel the same way. I love her very much."

It's nice to know Brittany's mother can see how much Brittany loves me just by the way she acts and talks about me. Knowing that the both of us have the same feelings towards one another definitely makes me smile. What more could I ask for really?

"Well, I better put this one down in his bed. Call me if you need me."

I nod whilst she makes her way out of the room. I was about to make my way to the bathroom for a bath when I get a reminder pop up on my phone about going to speak to David from my workplace. Shit – I completely forgot that I needed to go into work and explain the situation behind not working. He knows I'm pregnant. It what he doesn't know is how far along I am. I better go in to see him so I make my way out to the car getting in. Brittany is currently working so I have a while until she's back. What else am I going to do? Starting the car, I make my way to work which is a good distance away so I have a while to drive yet.

It's nice to be able to drive again since I haven't done it in a while. I used to love the drive to work since I got to relax and just think about what is going to sing. Well usually I already knew but I could go through the lyrics in my head. I could even try to figure out a sound to go with it. Today I don't need to do that since I won't be singing anything. Hopefully, the manager is actually in today or else it would be a wasted journey. Especially since he's the one I need to speak to.

It took around an hour to get to the restaurant today alongside the traffic that I got caught up in, but it had been a lovely drive up here. The last time I was here had to be a few weeks ago, now which is why I'm here. I had been calling into work to say I couldn't so now I thought it's time to do the responsible thing and explain what has been going on. I promised Brittany I wouldn't work as much to reduce stress and I have been listening. To be honest I've never felt as relaxed as I have been lately and it's been fantastic. To be walking up to the restaurant again feels pretty good. I open the door to see David – he walks up to me when he sees me entering with a grin upon his face.

"Santana!" David cheers hugging me straight away before pulling back with his hands on my biceps. "You look fantastic, honey. How have you been? It's been a while since I saw you."

"I've been great thank you - I'm sorry it's been a while. I've had family stuff going on."

"Oh no, I understand. It's okay," David assures me. "Your baby bump has certainly grown. How far along are you now?"

"I'm six months now. I'm having twin girls." I announce pulling back slightly. "I'm super excited and so is my girlfriend, Brittany"

"You're in a relationship now? That's great to hear! I hope she's treating you right."

"She always does," I respond moving my hands into my jean pockets. "There's a reason why I'm here actually so I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah? What's on your mind?"

"I spoke to Brittany and even though she has asked me to only cut back on my hours I think it's best if I stop working altogether," I explain. "She wants me to take it easy and I agree with her. I love singing but I need to be thinking of the twins and myself."

"I understand and I agree that you need to take it easy as much as I love having you work here. I also know that after you've given birth you'll be going off to university so I don't think I'll see you after today. Good luck with everything Santana."

"Thank you so much, David, for giving me this opportunity," I say in gratitude before hugging him. "I'll miss you and everyone who works here."

"Don't forget to come and visit us."

I chuckle nodding my head. "I won't forget, don't worry."

I couldn't believe I wouldn't be working here any longer. I mean, I know I could have worked here but it's better if I just leave altogether because I can get down to my studying and relax at home – plus there's the fact I won't be able to drive soon. After I pulled back I gazed at the clock realising I had to make my way back so I say one final goodbye to everyone before leaving. God I am seriously going to miss this place.

xxxxxxxxxx

Relaxing in a bubble bath was exactly what I needed. My whole body just felt relaxed and with the additional bubbles added. It all felt even better. The bubbles made the bath perfect – plus the entire room smelt amazing now. I'm not sure what bubble bath stuff Brittany has, but it is definitely heightening my relaxation. I let out a pleasurable sigh closing my eyes enjoying the relaxing atmosphere. I'm not one for baths usually but I couldn't help but enjoy the whole prospect.

I felt a hand on my stomach causing me to open my eyes. To see Brittany sitting there certainly did surprise me but it is a very nice surprise. She is sat on the edge of the bathtub with her fingers on my stomach tracing them over it gently. She looks gorgeous with her hair flowing over her shoulders and her shirt sleeves rolled up. I can't believe she's in my life.

"Hey you. Mum said you were in here which surprise me since I don't recall you ever taking a bath" Brittany says, with a small chuckle. "How has your day been anyway?"

"I know I surprised myself, to be honest, but I needed a bit of chill time. Today, though, I basically went into work and told my manager I want to stop working altogether. I know you said to just cut down but I want to stop completely so I can take it easy." I explain moving my hands over the bubbles. "My stomach is growing bigger and bigger every day after all."

"That's completely fine - I'll support you no matter what you choose."

"I know you will, Britt. All I want to do is relax and seeing as I'm six months pregnant, I think it's a good time to do that."

Brittany smiles kissing my head. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Join me?" I question, looking at her a little shocked. "As in - get in with me?"

"That's generally the definition of join, babe," Brittany states with a chuckle. "I've imagined having a bath with you before so I thought we could make it a reality. I've been too scared to ask, that's all."

"So, we would be - well, we would be naked in the bath - this bath - at the same time?" I ask, biting my lip.

Why am I making a fool out of myself? I know what she means but, for some reason, I'm totally nervous. It's a new step in the relationship I suppose. Maybe that's why I'm making myself sound like an idiot in front of her. I must be nervous about the prospect of being in the same bath with her. I've never really taken baths, to begin with, but to have someone else with me? Damn, I'm even babbling to all of you.

"Are you okay? You seem totally nervous about it all."

I nod my head in response to her question before shaking it to clear my thoughts. If they went away, I wouldn't be as nervous - well. that is my thought process right now. Changing it isn't an option.

"Y-Yeah. I mean, yes. Yes, you can join me." I say with confidence. I hope I didn't sound too confident there. I wouldn't want her to think I'm trying to get her naked! She does have a nice body though I will admit. "Okay let me start again. Yes, you can join me in the bath. I don't mind you joining me."

Brittany laughs softly before starting to undress in front of me causing me to watch her since I had nowhere else to look. Okay, that sounded super creepy but if I close my eyes she might think I don't want to look at all, but then again, if I continue to watch her then I'm seen as some kind of pervert. If you think about it, I can't win either way. I make the decision to look away to stare at the wall to give her some privacy when Brittany taps my shoulder. I turn my head to see a naked Brittany Pierce standing in front of me. Holy shit. She looks so fucking beautiful. I smile before scooting forward to allow her to sit behind me, which she does before pulling me back to lean against her. I lean back to get comfortable feeling her breasts against my back which, strangely enough, is very comfortable. They're like cushions it's amazing. She begins to trace her fingertips up and down my arms causing my body to feel relaxed. Why have I never done this before? The whole situation is just romantic and I love it. Intimate is definitely a word which comes to mind.

"You know, you are allowed to watch me. It's totally fine by me." Brittany says, kissing my temple. "You don't need to me embarrassed or anything. I'm not ashamed of my body and, to be honest, it's nice knowing you want to look."

"Oh, I want to, trust me." I begin, moving my fingertips over her legs. "I don't know I - I just - I feel as though I'm perving on you if I just sit and watch you undress. I get it - you're my girlfriend and I should be fine with watching you get changed but - for some reason - it's an intimate thing for me. I don't want you to feel as though you're on display or something."

"I can assure you, and I will assure you, I certainly don't mind you watching me," Brittany says chuckling. "We're together, so don't worry - you're allowed to look."

"So, I get to see you naked pretty much whenever I want?" I question in which she responds with a nod of her head. "I assume you hope you get to see me naked whenever you want, too?"

"Well, I would like to think you'd be nice enough to give me that privilege." Brittany says with a soft laugh wrapping her arms around me. "I mean - that would be pretty unfair if you get to see me but I don't get to see you."

"I might just take it away for that assumption," I respond with a smirk, noticing her look of discouragement. I smile cupping her cheek before kissing the other one softly. "You know you can see me whenever you like. I was only messing with you."

"That was not nice." Brittany groans before kissing my shoulder. "Tease."

I chuckle turning back around to face the wall once again. My fingertips go back to moving up and down Brittany's legs once again. I can definitely see the appeal to having a bath with your partner now because it is definitely a nice thing to do. It's relaxing and you can spend time together talking as well as having your arms around each other - it's amazing. I don't think I would feel as comfortable as I do right now if it were anyone but Brittany behind me. Being around her has caused me to bond with her and be able to trust her. I haven't allowed anyone else to get close to me the way Brittany has which is why I know she is different to anyone else. I swear I would have been single for years if it wasn't for her. It does scare me a little since she's my first real relationship but I'm getting there. We've taken the biggest step already so now it hopefully should be easy-going for here on out.

"I'm actually really enjoying this. I've never done this before but it's really nice." Brittany admits.

"Me either, but I'm enjoying it. You're actually quite comfortable."

"You're welcome to lean against me whenever you like. You're not exactly heavy."

I turn my head to look at her with a raised eyebrow before shaking my head turning back around to get comfortable again. "How am I not heavy? I'm six months pregnant. I'm sure you're just saying that so you don't upset me."

"Exactly," Brittany says, winking when I look at her in disbelief. "Seriously - you are so beautiful, Santana. Every single say I feel lucky to wake up and fall asleep beside you. Sometimes when I wake up in the night I turn to look at you sleeping soundly. I know that sounds creepy but I don't mean it that way. I look at you and, to be totally honest, I feel as though I'm in a dream."

Brittany can be such a romantic at times and I love that about her. In the past, I imagined what my girlfriend in the future would be like and Brittany meets all my expectations and more. She's perfect and when I look in her direction I feel so much all at once. Love. Admiration. Happiness. These are only a few things and I would say more but I would be sat here all day. I move my head so I can lean my head on her shoulder getting comfortable. I can tell you something else too - it feels so nice to be held by her.

"You always know how to make me smile and I love that about you" I begin, kissing her cheek softly." You should know that I think you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You know how I've liked you since we met because I told you that myself. Whenever I look at you, butterflies go crazy in my stomach and even though the feeling is there most of the time, I wouldn't trade it for anything. You've become such a big part of my life since I told you about the pregnancy and I couldn't be more thankful to you if I tried."

"There's no need to thank me, honey." Brittany rests her hands on my stomach moving them around a little feeling their kicks. It really is amazing sometimes that I have two humans growing inside me right now. "I love our twins so much already and they aren't even here yet. I love you too, of course."

"I'm glad it's not just me because I love them both so much," I whisper, resting my hands-on top of Brittany's, leaning my head against hers looking down at my stomach. "I love them as much as I love you. Maybe even more."

"I feel the same way." Brittany states, kissing my head.

We spend the next half an hour or so in the bath until the water starts to cool. Brittany gets out first before helping me out and wrapping a towel around my body. She really does know how to take care of me - I love it. I secure the towel around me before walking into Brittany's bedroom. Since I keep some clothes here now, with the fact of Brittany and I staying at each other's houses, I don't need to borrow Brittany's clothes anymore. I have my own drawer actually - yes, we are that serious now. She has some at mine too so it's not as though I'm being an oddball and keeping clothes at her house for no reason. I'm not that weird guys - come on. Brittany doesn't take long to follow me and, Brittany being who she is, she comes out in her boxers and bra. She's hot as fuck right now - just saying.

"I know we spoke in the bath about you leaving work but I have to ask - are you sure you're okay with leaving your job completely?" Brittany asked, causing me to look at her in surprise.

"You're the one who suggested I cut down my hours in the first place and now you're second-guessing yourself?" I question trying to get my head around the situation. "Don't you think I should anymore because I've kind of already quit my job."

"I know, I know." She says, running her fingers through her hair.

"Then what is the issue?" I ask, sitting on the bed. "I'm going to relax more just like you want me to. I agreed to it as well so I really don't understand why you are questioning the situation."

Brittany walks towards me before kneeling down in front of me, taking my hands in her own. “I don't want you to resent me, baby. I love you and I don't want you to turn around one day and say; 'well you wanted me to quit my job so that's what I did.' I want to make sure it's what you want because it will seriously break me to hear you blame me for the whole thing."

To be totally honest with you all - I'm shocked at what Brittany is saying. She can't seriously think I'm going to blame her for quitting my job, can she? I'm the one who decided to quit altogether so I could never resent her decision to ask me. I think I would have quit anyway even without Brittany prompting me since it started to become exhausting going to and from Brighton every Friday and Saturday. I never knew why it was tiring but now I know why. The doctor didn't realise I'm having twins instead of one baby. I'm glad she spoke to me about taking it easy because it proves she feels as though she can talk to me about anything which is definitely a good thing. I want that. I want us both to talk about things that are bothering us. We are a couple after all.

"Okay first off - I could never resent you, Brittany. The reason you asked me to cut down my hours was because you want me to take it easy during the pregnancy which I have to do. You were only thinking of my well-being and I totally agree with you. I'm having twins and I have to take it easy - I can't go around singing every weekend because it would just become too tiring for me. You asked me for the health of our children and myself. I am thrilled that you felt confident enough to come to me about it."

"I'm never too scared to ask you anything," Brittany confesses, causing my heart to swell a little. "I like how we can in our relationship."

"Me too. How about since we both need to distract ourselves we go on a double date with Mercedes and Sam?" I suggest, moving my hands to trace her forearms. "I think it will help our minds rest a little."

Brittany nods kissing me softly. "I think that sounds like a lovely idea. Also, thank you for agreeing to take it easy. I want our children to come into this world on their own accord and not because you've gotten yourself worked up."

"Thank you for thinking of me. I will take it easy I promise and if I don't I know you'll be there to make me." I laugh standing up to get ready. "I'll message Sam to meet us at Breadstix in an hour. Sound good?"

"Perfect. It gives me time to do this."

I go to ask what she is going to do when I'm pulled into a passionate kiss. Well, maybe getting dressed can wait a few more minutes.

xxxxxxxxxx

Brittany and I walk into Breadstix fifteen minutes late. Okay so we were on time but passionate kissing got us horny so we ended up having sex before we came which, by the way, happened to be pretty hot. If I can say one thing it's if our sex is good whilst pregnant then it is going to be pretty awesome when this bump isn't in the way. I'll be able to feel her press against me among other things. I would go into details but I don't want to put that in your heads. Let's just say it will be pretty fucking hot. We walk up to the table smiling when we see Sam and Mercedes sitting there already. Sam has a smirk on his face meaning he knows what we were doing. Shit.

"Hey, guys," I say whilst sitting down. "Sorry, this has been delayed so much."

"Not a problem, Santana. We happened to be a little late ourselves so it's totally fine." Mercedes say. "How are you and the baby?"

I can't help but smile. "Actually, I'm having twins. The doctor didn't realise until the last scan that I am. We're super stoked about it."

"Oh my god - as if you didn't tell me! That's amazing, San!" Sam cheered before sitting beside me and hugging me. I always knew I would have Sam's support no matter what. It's what's so great about our friendship - we have each other's backs. He moves back to his seat afterwards putting his arm on the back of the seat behind Mercedes. They look adorable together. "What are you naming them?"

"Lillian and Adriana," Brittany responds, entwining our fingers together. "We talked through different names but those two we just both loved."

"Are you still going to New York after school is over?" Sam asked.

I looked from Sam to Brittany and back again before shrugging my shoulders. "I'm not sure. It's between New York and Scotland now. Brittany and I haven't really spoken about it properly."

"Scotland is beautiful. My Nan lives up there and I go there a lot." Mercedes says, taking a sip of her drink. "Girl, you will love it if you decide to study there."

"I want to," I state with a smile. "I think it would be good for us all to be in the same country as our family. But, as I said before, we've not had a real discussion so we'll just have to see what happens."

"I agree." Brittany agrees, smiling in my direction. "I think Scotland sounds like a good idea."

Well, I think we now have a place to go when we finish school. I know we both talked about where we wanted to go but now everything seems to be falling into place. There are no 'ifs' or 'buts' any longer. We would be raising our children up in the beautiful country of Scotland and I tell you something - I cannot wait. Living with Brittany really has been a blessing and to live with her whilst studying at university will be even better. No parents to walk in on us and we will be raising a family in the process. What can be better than that?

"What do you want, babe?" Brittany asks, bringing her arm around me whilst looking at the menu in front of us.

"Um - I'm thinking jacket potato with breadsticks on the side."

Brittany chuckles. "You really do like the breadstick, don't you?"

"I do! It's like an orgasm but in your mouth." I say, earning a chuckle from the table. "What? It's true."

"We never said it wasn't," Sam says before looking at his menu. "Have we all decided what we want? The waitress is literally on her way."

I looked around to see everyone nod their heads when the waitress stops at our table taking everyone's orders. I couldn't help but notice she seemed to be staring at me and it definitely made me feel somewhat uncomfortable. Flattering? A little but as long as Brittany didn't notice we were fine. Well, the waitress would be fine. She turns to look at me the minute she was about to walk away. Well, this definitely isn't going to go unnoticed now.

"You look gorgeous. How far along are you?"

I look down before looking back up with a friendly smile. "Twenty-five weeks."

"Wow - you look amazing for someone who is twenty-five weeks pregnant. You must be super excited. Boy or girl?"

"Twin girls," I answer. Okay, why is she questioning me? I suppose it's nice that she's taking an interest.

"That's amazing. Congratulations! Sorry, I'll go and get your drinks."

She gazes in my direction once more before walking away. I shrug my shoulders before putting the menu back where it was just to see everyone looking at me. Okay, what the hell is going on? It's not as though I flirted with the girl or anything.

"What?" I question, looking at them all in confusion.

Sam raised his eyebrow. "She seemed pretty interested in you."

"Pretty interested is an understatement." Brittany mumbles, taking a breadstick and snapping it in half - offering one half to me, which I take. "You interested in her?"

"What? No. What kind of question is that?" I ask, looking at Brittany in surprise. "I gave her no indication that I liked her."

Brittany shook her head keeping her head down which must mean she doesn't want to talk. I have no clue what is going on right now. Am I sleeping? Is that why this situation is messed up? Brittany is pissed at me and another girl is talking to me. This doesn't happen in real life. Maybe if I just pinch myself everything will go back to normal. Shit. That fucking hurts!

"San, I don't think this is a dream," Sam says, giving me a look of apology. "Sorry."

I take Brittany's hand before kissing Brittany's shoulder showing her that I'm there. I know that she knows I am but I want her to know I love her. I don't want anyone else and even though it might be nice to be looked at by someone else occasionally, it's nothing compared to how it feels when Brittany looks at me. I lean forward to try and make eye contact with Brittany which, thankfully, she accepts.

"I love you," I say honestly. "I hope you know that."

Brittany gives me a gentle smile. "I know."

Before anyone can say anything else, the waitress comes back with the drinks causing Brittany to go back to looking down in despair. I put our linked hands on the table whilst thanking the waitress hoping to make her feel better. To be totally honest I expected her to yell at the other girl or something, but she didn't. I can tell you this much - this double date is going to be a long one.


	16. Sixteen

I hadn't witnessed this type of behaviour from Brittany before. Since we've been talking she's always, well, most of the time at least, been bubbly and happy. That's just who she is as a person. Tonight, though she's acting a lot out of character. I understand her reasoning, nevertheless, I don't agree with it. I've shown her nothing but loyalty so she has no reason to be jealous. The waitress hit on me, not the other way around. I mean, I would understand why she would be pissed at her, but why me? That is something I don't understand. I'm not going to react though because, honestly? I get where she is coming from. I've felt the exact same emotions as Brittany in the past and it can be hard. Hell, I spent basically all of high school feeling that way when I saw her with other girls. It's definitely not easy nor enjoyable. I got very jealous when I saw other girls all over her - it was definitely very hard to walk away standing tall when all I felt was my heart breaking. I have loved her for a long time and, yes, it has been a long road but we are together now and that's all that matters. Plus, I can't stress out since I have twins growing inside me - it's actually become easier to relax with Brittany's help, I find time.

It's strange how I've not been getting stressed the past few weeks since I've been doing a lot of stuff. School work. Choosing our top three apartments. Finances. Baby clothes and furniture. The list just keeps on growing. I've bought a few pieces of clothing already and even though Brittany hasn't mentioned anything, I know she has too. The further along I get, the more excited I become. It is pretty real too since I feel them both inside me every day. God, I can't hold in how excited I am getting! It's definitely something I want to talk to Brittany more about. I do talk to Sam a lot when Brittany isn't around even though it probably doesn't seem like it - I guess we have just been working around both our relationships. It's going to be even harder to meet and talk with him when Brittany and I move away after school is over. I know it won't affect our friendship or anything since we've been friends for years - Sam knows we'll be going in different directions from what I'm aware. We won't lose contact because I know our friendship is too strong to just crumble before our eyes. Damn, I think I would get bored if I was sat talking to myself.

After the situation, I decide to go up to the bedroom to relax. I film whilst laying in bed really does sound perfect right now. Kneeling down I look through my DVD collection trying to decide. There are so many choices that I can choose from it's hard to make an informed decision. How do I choose just one film? I look through the cabinet before I feel soft hands on my shoulders. Well, I definitely know who these belong to. Either that or I have a stranger touching me which, in itself, is creepy. I feel her place a kiss on the back of my neck.

"Hey, beautiful. What are you doing all the way down here?" Brittany asks, rubbing my shoulders.

"Trying to decide on a film but I'm unsure on what to go for," I respond, kneeling back on my feet putting my hands on my legs. "I'm looking for something I can relax to."

"Depends on what you fancy watching," Brittany says, sitting beside me leaning on her hand. "Wow, you have a lot of films."

I press my lips together nodding. "Well, my film collection grew as I grew older since I didn't have that many friends to hang out with. I bought a lot of films to stop myself from getting bored when I didn't have school work to do."

"That's really upsetting to hear, babe," Brittany says with sympathy, rubbing my back in the process. "I keep forgetting about our past relationship to one another."

"That's good because I don't want to remember that part of us - I don't want either of us to bring it up."

Brittany nods her head before kissing my temple. "I don't want that to happen either. I just want us both to forget about that part of our lives. I'm not that person anymore and I don't want to remember her. I changed. I changed for the chance to be with you."

I glance at the blonde surprised. "You never told me that."

"I never really saw it as an important topic of conversation. I love you and that, to me at least, is more important than telling you I changed to be with you. I've never had a connection to someone like I do to you. I have other friends but they aren't you."

"Not in any past relationships?" I question, tilting my head a little. "I saw you with different girls in high school."

"I know, but most of the time they were just girls I slept with."

"How many girls have you slept with exactly?" I ask, raising my eyebrow. "Sounds like a lot."

Brittany looks into space for a few seconds before looking back at me. "I would say a fair few."

"A fair few?" I repeat, questioning my girlfriend. "Meaning?"

"Sweetheart, I really don't think it matters that much."

I glance at my girlfriend for a few seconds before nodding. She does have a logical point - it really doesn't matter how many girls she has been sexually involved with in the past. All that matters to me is how she treats me now and that I'm the only one she's involved with - that's all I care about. Smiling, I pick up a DVD getting up from the floor. Brittany follows suit whilst I sort out the DVD player and since I don't watch a lot of films with her, I've decided to put my favourite film on. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. It's just got everything included within the one film. Romance. Humour. Magic. Plot. Sadness. Plus, it's one I can watch again and again - it's not that I can't watch them all but everyone has a favourite. I've read all the books so, clearly, I prefer them but I still love all the films. It's great that J.K. Rowling kept all the actors British too.

I get on the bed with the remote in hand, leaning against the headboard with pillows against my back. Brittany sits beside me resting her hand on my leg whilst I press play on the remote. I'm surprised she's not said anything but I suppose she's just enjoying the company as I am. With my parents working it's just me and Brittany tonight so a film night was definitely in order - a night that has definitely been an overdue one. It's nice though because we can both just relax without having to worry about anything. I'll tell you something - it's fantastic. She makes me feel so calm and I love that. Calm and collected - it's perfect. With my focus on the TV, it allows me to move into my head a little which, clearly, is not a good idea. Why? Because Brittany has the ability to make me jump when I'm not paying attention. Yeah - that literally just happened.

"Sorry." Brittany whispers, stroking her thumb across my skin. "I forget you get in your own head sometimes."

"Not all the time," I mumble, kissing Brittany's shoulder. "But I guess it can happen."

"It can you're right."

I smile nodding. "I hope this film is alright. I know we don't watch a lot of films together since we usually talk or make out."

"We can still make out."

I shake my head. "I actually want to watch this. It's my favourite film."

"Really? Is that altogether or just within the Harry Potter series?"

I press my lips together thinking for a second. "Harry Potter series. I have an all-time favourite film."

"What is it?" Brittany questions, wrapping her arm around me.

I pat her thigh. "I'll tell you another time."

I put my focus on the TV enjoying the fact that I'm sat in my room with my gorgeous girlfriend. I should probably enjoy this before I endorse myself into the Harry Potter universe. I can get quite into it sometimes and, surprisingly, I've been able to hide it from her. I save all my geekiness for when I'm around Sam. I guess I'm worried it will be something Brittany won't like about me. I don't show her because our relationship is going really well - I don't want to jeopardise it. She's important to me and I definitely don't want to lose her. I can't have the one girl I fell in love with to see me as geeky. Okay, that was kind of stupid of me to say - she knows what kind of person I am. I'm going to clear my head and enjoy the film we are watching together - at least we're alone.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Can you believe they sprung this on us?!"

I'm currently stood outside the sports hall waiting to go inside. The teachers have decided that all students need to undertake mock exams so they know where we are when it comes to the real thing in a few weeks. I cannot believe exam time has crawled up on us so fast. Saying that my head has been occupied with other things but that isn't the point. My head is not in the right mindset to do an exam. I'll pass it, don't get me wrong, but still. In the past I am always prepared but this time? Not at all. I have no idea how I am coping since even Sam is freaking out. Mercedes is trying to calm him down whilst I'm trying to get my head together. Brittany and I are in different ability groups so we aren't standing in the same line. Shit. What am I going to do? My parents won't be happy if I do badly on my mock tests. Damn it this is totally Brittany's fault. If she didn't come along and impregnate me then I would be prepared, but no. She had to decide that she wanted to have sex with me at the party and now I'm carrying around a part of her with me at all times. Damn her good looks and perfect body.

"Santana, are you even listening to me?"

I turn my head to see Sam staring at me with an anxiety-ridden look on his face. Mercedes is beside him stroking his back trying to keep him calm but it doesn't seem to be working. He has always hated exams due to his dyslexia so I can understand why he is worried. I would be too.

"Uh, yeah, I'm listening." I lie, looking around at all the students. "Totally. You're worried about the exam and you don't want to fail and be a failure to your family. I get it."

"Lucky guess." Sam mumbles. "Why aren't you stood there worrying about this?"

I turn my head back, giving him a look of disbelief. He cannot be serious. "Sam, I can't worry because I'm fucking pregnant. If I could worry right now, then I would."

"Right. Sorry. Sometimes I forget you're pregnant when we're not hanging out."

"Lucky you because I have to carry this weight around with me 24/7," I say, shaking my head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's fine, I understand. You're right - you shouldn't worry since it could be bad for the pregnancy."

I smile and nod my head allowing him to get back into a conversation with his girlfriend. They are doing pretty well from what I can see. They have a lot of dates and from what he has text me in the past, they have definitely gone past second base. You didn't hear that from me, though. I have told him I will talk to him about the whole sex scenario since I know he hasn't slept with anyone before. I won't want him to over think and have the night ruined. I'll find a time where we aren't both stressing about exams.

I'm currently trying to remember everything I can for the first exam we are taking today. It's rare that I do panic before the exam but I guess with my mind being occupied I haven't been studying a lot. I knew the no studying would come back to bite me in the ass. I try and remember everything I can when the teachers come by to let us all into the sports hall. That's it. I'm totally screwed. I should have studied last night instead of watching films with Brittany. Damn it I should have thought that the teachers would surprise us eventually.

"Alright, everyone. Once you get into the hall there will be no talking otherwise you will be sent out immediately." Mr Schue explains standing near the first row of students. "This will let us all have an idea of how well you will do in your final exams. Do the best you can and good luck to all of you."

Once the teachers finished their speeches, they were very boring I can tell you, then we walked inside to be seated. We usually used this hall for sports or group assemblies so it's weird to see it all so bare. It's weird but everyone knew the protocol when it came to exams - mock or real. The sports hall wasn't able to be used during sports lessons when there were exams on but, from what I can see, that's not a bad thing. The sports hall is always cold so, technically, we are all at a loss right now.

"The exam is an hour long. No talking."

Right – because no one knew that. Shaking my head, I look down at the paper picking up my pen and reading through the paper when I hear the okay to begin. I bite my lip reading through the question before beginning the paper. It can't be that hard and I'm pretty smart so I can totally do this. Maybe. Hopefully. Okay, I just need to focus and then I can totally do this.

The hour went quicker than I thought it would and before I knew it, I'm standing outside the hall after finishing the exam. Once I put my mind to it I was able to focus on the exam and I think I did pretty well. I don't want to think negatively just yet - maybe closer to the time. Turning around I see Sam coming out of the hall looking like I just saw a ghost. Damn, it must not have gone very well.

"How could they do that to us?" Sam asked, stopping in front of me. "I totally spaced out during that. I think I failed."

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter as it wasn't even the real exam."

"That means the real exam will be harder! Oh my god, I am screwed, Santana! What am I going to do?" Sam rambles, with the same anxiety-ridden look on his face as earlier. "I am going to fail and never get to college and just stay in this town forever."

"Okay, you need to calm down. You will be fine and even if you are stuck in this town, you'll be around family." I state, smiling. "That's better than nothing, Sam."

"You're not really helping."

Chuckling, I nod my head resting my hand on my bump. "I'm not really trying to I guess. I'm just being honest."

"I don't think being honest is helping him right now," Brittany says, wrapping her arm around me. Damn, she really does pop out of nowhere sometimes. "You definitely chose the wrong choice of words."

I can't help but smile before turning around wrapping my arms around her neck, kissing her. I could never get tired of her or the softness of her lips. Pulling away I put my feet flat on the ground keeping my hands on her arms whilst her hands rest on my waist. How did I get a hot blonde girlfriend? One thing is bothering me, though - where did she turn up from? I don't recall her even taking the exam.

"Where did you appear from?"

Brittany bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders. "I kind of waited for you to finish. How did it go?"

"It went okay guess. My mind kind of blanked when I sat down but it all came back." I explained shrugging my shoulders before hitting her on the arm. "It's all your fault."

"Me? What did I do?" Brittany asks, chuckling whilst rubbing her arm. "You have quite a strong hand there."

"You hit on me at the party, impregnated me and caused me fall in love with you. I can't concentrate because of you." I state, giving her a look of endearment. "But I love you."

Brittany smiles kissing me softly. "I love you too. I'm sorry for making you fall in love with me. I don't regret it."

"Hey, I don't regret it either. I love being loved by you."

I feel a tap on my shoulder causing me to turn around. Shit, I forgot Sam was there.

"You were supposed to be making me feel better."

"Sorry Sam. Are you still feeling bad about the whole exam? You shouldn't because I know you will do better in the real thing." I assure the blonde putting my hand on his arm. "Don't over think this. You haven't even got the results back yet. You could do better than you think."

He smiles nodding before Mercedes walks up to us drawing him into a conversation. He is doing pretty good if I do say so but that's just from looking from the outside. He could be having trouble without mentioning it but if I'm going to be totally honest I think those two will last. He loves her a lot and I can see that just by the way he looks at her. I know he feels the way about Mercedes the way I feel about Brittany. It might be a little different since I've loved Brittany for years but it's still around the same.

"Thanks Santana. Mercedes and I are going for some food. Do you want to come along?" Sam asks, turning to include me into the conversation.

I think for a second before shaking my head. "I'm okay. I think I'm just going to go to the Auditorium for a bit."

"Okay well you're welcome to join us if you change your mind."

Smiling I nod my head whilst the both of them walk away before taking Brittany's hand walking towards the building.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asks, allowing me to lead her into the school and down the corridor. "I'm not used to being led somewhere. I'm usually the one doing the leading."

"We're going to hook up in one of the cupboards." I state, pulling her into one near my locker before locking the door. "I'm horny, you're hot, so basically we're doing it in here."

Chuckling Brittany nods kissing me. "I'm totally fine with that."

"I thought you might be." I respond wrapping my arms around her neck. "I love you."

Brittany looks at me with a look of adoration on her face. "I love you too."


	17. Seventeen

“I hate being pregnant!”

I’m sat on the sofa trying to get comfy and it just isn’t happening. Sam has come over so we can catch up and so I can help him with his schoolwork and revision. He’s done well so far and I know he has Mercedes to help him too which will do him a world of good. He needs support since he has a learning difficulty but that doesn’t mean he gives up - no, he keeps on trying every day. Ever since he has been dating Mercedes, however, he has been a lot more focused – something I could never get him to do. It’s unbelievable how much he has changed being with her and that’s not in a bad way either. I’m so happy for him and even though we don’t see each other as much with us both having girlfriends, we still enjoy each other’s company. It’s why moments like these are important to me – friendship is important to me and no matter how involved I get with Brittany, I will never forget Sam. He was there when she wasn’t and that isn’t something a person just forgets. 

“Well being pregnant isn’t supposed to be easy.” Sam reminds me with a chuckle looking up from his work. “I’ve been told childbirth is a beautiful thing though so just keep that in mind.”

“Really? Well, I have a cousin who gave birth and she told me it feels as though razor blades are slicing through your vagina.” I responded before laughing at Sam’s face. “Yes, that was the face I made too. Brittany couldn’t stop laughing.”

“How are you both doing? You know – with the whole pregnancy in high school thing? Plus, you are going to university too which will be even more pressure on top of raising twins.”

I sigh moving my hands over my baby bump. “We’re doing good. I’ve left my job now because, after a discussion with Britt, she thought it might be too much for me to do and wanted me to cut down on the hours I was doing. It made sense and I agreed but when I got there I realised it really had become too much to handle so I quit. The manager understood though and he knew by the time I gave birth I would be going to college so I left on a good note.”

“That’s great, San,” Sam says with a smile fiddling with his pen. “Damn, I really hope I pass these final exams. I don’t want to be stuck here whilst my best friend and girlfriend leave to explore the world.”

I shake my head taking a sip of my tea. “As if Mercedes would allow you to fail. Where does she want to go after school is over and done with?”

“She wants to do something with singing and make it into a career, which I agree with since she has a fantastic voice.” Sam praised, beaming a little. “I can’t wait to see her on the main stage. Well, a concert stage since I know everyone will love her. She’s applied for the University of California in Los Angeles. She’s doing the same as you and wants to move to America to study.”

“That’s pretty far away from here. But I guess Scotland and New York are too so I can’t talk.” 

Sam let out a chuckle nodding his head. “Exactly and even though we’re about to graduate in a few months I have no idea what I want to do. I’m pretty sure most of the qualifications I’m going to receive will do nothing for me.”

“A lot of people are in the same boat as you - don’t feel bad about not knowing. What are you good at?” I ask, putting my drink on the table sitting up properly. “What skills do you think you have?”

I watch Sam think for a few seconds tapping his pen on the table in the process. “I can play the guitar.”

“There we go. Did you apply to any university?” I ask and when he doesn’t say anything I know the answer. “Okay, don’t worry. We can put in a late application somewhere.”

“There’s no point, Santana. Everywhere will have already filled up.”

“How do you know if you don’t try?” I question raising my eyebrow. “Don’t give up on yourself, Samuel.”

I watch as he cringes. “You used my full name.”

“I did and we are going to do this because if you think for a second I’m going to allow you to sit on your arse and do nothing then you have another thing coming.”

I see a smile form on his lips and I know I got through to him. Okay, I can be very persuasive at times but I’m doing it for him because I’ll be damned if I allow my best friend to rot in this town whilst I’m away living my life with Brittany and our family. He’s family to me and family has each other’s backs no matter what. 

“Okay, let’s do this.”

I get out my laptop placing it on the table allowing him to research which University accepted late applications. A lot of them did which would accept Sam on his grades so I didn’t worry too much about it. He has skills such as playing sports, singing and playing the guitar. He’s actually not too bad at some subjects he does but it's if he would be able to cope doing them at a higher level. I lean back into the sofa again allowing him to focus. 

“So where is Brittany?” Sam asks after a few moments of silence. “She’s usually attached to your side.”

He does have a point. It’s very rare nowadays we are apart but we do appreciate the space even if neither of us says it. “She’s at work right now. With the new job, she needs to work as much as possible to make them like her. She’s been working a lot the past week especially after school. I don’t blame her though because we do need the money for the move we’re making. I do miss her though.”

“I bet you do. When does she finish?”

I look up at the time realising how late it actually is. “Damn, it’s 4 o’clock already? She finishes in a couple of hours so it’s not that bad – she has been there since 9 am though.” 

I look up when Sam whistles. “Damn, that’s a long day.”

“Tell me about it. But she’s happy to do it so what can I do? It is Sunday too so the last couple of hours is just cleaning up and stuff. She’ll be back soon.” I explain with a sigh. I really do hope she is home soon because as bad as it may sound with Sam here, I’m horny but I do actually miss my girlfriend. Soon I won’t even be able to with the whole ‘pregnancy and having twins’ thing. “How is the searching going?”

“It’s going okay. I’m going to have a look at home too and looking at the time I better head off,” Sam says before standing up and stretching.“I’ll see you at school tomorrow?”

“Of course,” I say standing up and hugging him. “See you tomorrow.”

I watch him leave the house before walking up the stairs to my room, laying down and letting out a loud sigh. God, why is it so boring around here? Television is shit at the weekend so there won’t be anything on that I like to watch. What the fuck am I supposed to do aside from sleep? Now I think about it, sleep does sound pretty good. I start to close my eyes when my phone rings. Reaching over I see it’s Brittany calling causing me to answer immediately. 

“Hey baby,” I say with a smile. “I thought you were working until six.”

“I was supposed to but they let me leave early due to all the work I’ve put in all week. I’m heading to the store before it closes and I wondered if you wanted anything.”

How sweet is this woman? I am super lucky, I swear. “Baby, that’s so sweet. I think I’m alright actually but thanks for checking.”

“Always, babe. I love you and I’ll see you soon.”

Sitting up I look at the time once again. “Britt?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t take too long. Your pregnant girlfriend is really horny in a house that is empty if you catch my drift.”

The line goes quiet which always means my words got to her. Yes, our relationship isn’t all about sex and I enjoy my Britt-Britt cuddles and kisses but when I want her, I really want her. It’ll probably die down after I’ve given birth or I’m too fat to feel sexy. I hear her take a deep breath which I can only assume is to calm down and not get hard. God, it’s turning me on just thinking about it. 

“I’ll be as quick as I can.”

“You better do because I’ll be getting ready for you.” 

“Fuck Santana,” She whispers into the phone, which I can only assume is because she’s in public. “You always know how to get to me. Wait until I get home and don’t you dare touch yourself. That’s my job.”

“I love you,” I say with sincerity. “I really do and I missed you today.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. I won’t be long.” 

I hang up putting my phone on the bed with a smirk plastered on my face. This is going to be so much fun. 

Xxxxxxxxxx

It takes ten minutes for Brittany to get back and I have already stripped down to my underwear. I know she doesn’t like it when I’m fully naked when she comes home to me because she enjoys taking off something from my body whether it’s a top or just some underwear like now. My parents are away at a conference in London so we are completely alone which, of course, means we can be loud. It’s been a lot harder for me to be quiet due to the extra sensitivity I feel when anything touches my pussy. Brittany loves it though and I guess it’s a lot easier to orgasm which I know sounds bad but sometimes sex can be tiring. You can’t tell me you don’t feel the same sometimes. 

I hear footsteps and I know those are hers instantly – it’s one of those things you figure out when you live with the person. I know, it’s totally weird but it makes it easier to figure out who is coming up the stairs during the day. Leaning back, I lean on my arms looking at the door and the intense look Brittany has when she opens the door just turns me on. Hell, anything she does lately turns me on so I guess it’s not much when you’re pregnant. She looks over my body before closing the door behind her stripping off her clothes on the way. I bite my lip watching her – she is so hot I can’t believe it. I bite my lip when she comes towards me stopping at the edge of my bed. 

“You look – fuck, you’re sexy.” Brittany breathes out before smiling. “God, I love you so much. I’m so lucky to come home to this and that bump is just – wow.”

I smile scooting to the edge of the bed with my legs dangling off the bed. “I love you too, baby.”

Leaning down, Brittany kisses me softly then deeply before finally kissing me passionately cupping my neck. I rest my hands on her waist toying with the waistband of her special shorts before sliding my hands into them cupping her ass. She groans pulling back allowing me to get in a few squeezes before pulling them down her legs. I don’t want to seem as though I don’t care about kissing but when you’re pregnant and horny it’s a lot harder to ignore, trust me. I smile up at her before taking her cock into my mouth instantly. I groan over her member moving my hands back to her ass to hold her in place – the last thing I need is for her to move. Bobbing my head, I take her in deeper enjoying the feel of her cock hardening in my mouth so I pull back to pump her cock a few times sliding my mouth along the sides. She slides her fingers through my hair watching me – not pushing me back on, not gripping my hair, just enjoying the show. I smile up at her before taking her member back into my mouth sliding my tongue along the underside which causes a gasp to escape her mouth. I want her to feel good as much as I do. She definitely deserves it after putting up with me. 

Moving a hand away from her ass, I use it to pump the bottom of her cock where my lips are currently not covering. Hearing the moans come from her mouth lets me know just how much she is enjoying it. That’s what I want – for her to enjoy herself as much as me. I continue to bob my head along with my hand for a minute or two when I feel her grip my hair which, I know by now, means she is close. Pulling back a little I suck on the tip allowing my hand to move up and down her length at a faster pace than it was before when I hear her moan out my name and she cums in my mouth.Damn, she must have been closer than I thought. I moan drinking up the liquid that comes from her before pulling back licking over the tip to make sure I got it all. I stand up afterwards kissing her softly. 

“Do you need a minute, Britt?” I ask, running my fingers down her sides before been pushes back onto the bed on my back. I gasp looking up at her. “Fuck, I guess that’s a no?”

“Fuck, I had such a stressful day and that is exactly what I needed,” She explains with a smile, panting slightly, before spreading my legs wide. “So, I want to return the favour.” 

I look up at her excited when she kneels down at the end of the bed. Oh my god – this is fucking amazing. Oral sex from Brittany is magic. She knows exactly what she’s doing and can always sense when I’m close to cumming before I realise. I gasp when she blows air onto my clit causing my hips to buck up. Shit, I didn’t realise how horny I was until now. The breeze on my pussy is making me crazy and I swear she is literally just kneeling between my legs just staring at it. It does make me feel sexy but right now is a terrible time. 

“Babe, I love you, I really do, but if you don’t do something I will literally touch myself right in front of you.” I threaten which causes her head to come up from between my legs with a smirk. Oh yeah? She thinks I’m joking? “Oh, you think I’m joking?”

“I think it would be super-hot to see you fuck yourself – but not today because this pussy is mine.” 

Before I can get another word in she goes back between my legs, slides her tongue as far as it will go inside me and stops for a few seconds before pulling back out. Oh my god, she has never done that before – what the fuck was that? I buck my lips up wanting more when she does it again. I moan out loud gripping her hair lightly to hold onto something whilst my other hand grips the bed sheets tightly. I groan when she pulls back before taking a long lick from the top of my pussy to the bottom – holy shit where did she learn this? Her tongue is doing things to me that I just – I want more. I want it all. 

“Don’t stop, B. God that feels so good.” I moan out, closing my eyes trying to keep my legs open so I don’t end up squashing my head between her thighs. “Shit. Shit. Shit.”

I feel Brittany smile against my pussy before beginning to suck and nibble wherever she can.She had done this many times before, as much as I didn’t want to admit it, she learnt a lot by doing. Yes, I mean by having sex with different women and even though I hated that, I love what she is doing to me and that I’m the one she loves. I’m the one she wants to be with. I’m the one she chose to fall in love with. I will always be better than any of those other girls because I’m the one she is making love to. I’m not a fan of call it sex anymore because making love sounds much better when you love the person you are sexually involved with. Groaning I buck my hips up which, apparently, Brittany didn’t want since she instantly put her arm under my bump holding my hips in place. I gasp and moan feeling her skilled tongue making my pussy feel good – making me feel good. I can’t help but groan when she thrust her tongue back inside me, moving her thumb to my clit, making small circles. Fuck, she is good. I feel my orgasm building and I know I won’t have the ability to prevent it either. My hand goes up to grip on my hair as I arch my back when she starts rubbing my clit faster and her tongue gives a deep thrust inside me when my walls tighten around her and I cum hard. My body shakes whilst I’m panting before I moan out her name. Now I think about it whilst I come down from my orgasm getting comfortable on the bed once again, Brittany and I won’t be able to have sex for a while when the twins are born. It is very doubtful that both babies will go to sleep and stay that way all night. It would be nice but knowing our luck they won’t sleep ad when they do we will be catching up on our sleep. It will definitely be fun and exhausting all in one when the twins finally come along. I feel the bed dip beside me – Brittany leans on her arm with a proud look on her face. I smile moving my hand up to run my fingers through her blonde locks. She gives me a loving smile before leaning down and brushing her lips against mine. 

“You look beautiful,” Brittany whispers against my lips, kissing them once again moving her hand down to stroke my baby bump. “How are my babies?”

I smile resting my hand on top of hers. “They missed their mama just like I did. We had to deal with Sam instead, but it could have been worse.”

“You love Sam really.” Brittany teased with a small smirk before poking my cheek. “You love his company.”

I laugh nodding my head. “I do – he’s one of my best friends. I got him to fill out an application for university today.”

“Didn’t he get the application in on time?” 

I sigh shaking my head. “He doesn’t think he will get into university, which upsets me because he has so much to offer – you know? Mercedes has applied to study in America, so if we end up going there as well as Mercedes and he’s stuck here alone I don’t think it will do him any good at all.”

“Babe, he will be just fine, okay? He has you to give him a kick up the backside.”

I can’t help but laugh with a nod of my head. “You’re right. He does have me to do that.”

“And I know you are going to be there for him whether you are in America after you graduate or Scotland. Now we are mentioning this, we really do need to pick a place at some point.”

I nod my head sitting up to put my top back on. “We do but I mean we have to study for our exams, buy things for the girls, find a place to live…”

“And a house to live in which means choosing a place to live. Where do you see yourself living, honey?”

I actually don’t have a clue. I mean, New York is so big but I don’t want to move miles away from our families - Joseph especially, since Brittany loves that boy to pieces. It would be a lot easier to just get on a train or drive to Eastbourne from Scotland than it would to get back from New York. Plus, as Mercedes mentioned in the past, Scotland is beautiful. Where I would go to University is St Andrews and the area looks stunning too. I think it would be a fantastic place to raise the children and we would still be in Britain too. Okay – I think I’ve made my decision.

“I think I want to move to Scotland, Brittany,” I confess, looking at the blonde.“It is such a beautiful place and we wouldn’t be too far away from home so we could visit Joseph easily. I just think, in more ways than one, Scotland would be the perfect place to raise our children. But obviously, that is just one of the Universities I have been given a place at - this isn’t just about me.”

Brittany takes my hand with a smile. “I know but I agree with you. I think it would be the perfect place to go and there is actually a University up there that I applied for too.”

What? Well, that’s news to me since I am pretty sure she wasn’t even interested in University. “Yeah? Where is it?”

“Well, it’s about half an hour away from St Andrews. It’s a relatively new establishment, but it has a fantastic dance programme.”

“I thought you changed your mind about dance after what happened to Joseph?”

She sighs nodding her head. “Yes, but at least it's somewhere I can go. I’m good at dancing and I do intend on joining the Police Academy if I don’t enjoy University. I want our kids to be proud of me. I want you to be proud of me too.”

I move on the bed kneeling next to her wrapping my arms around her neck with a smile. “Baby, I’m always proud of you. Whether you become a dancer or become a policewoman I’ll be proud.”

Brittany’s arms move around me. “Yeah? You promise?”

“I promise from the bottom of my heart.” 

She smiles up at me before leaning down kissing my stomach. “Can we cuddle? I really want to be close to you.”

Moving I lean against the headboard and I expect her to move either behind me or to pull me against her but she doesn’t. Instead, she reaches down to put her boy shorts back on, along with a t-shirt, before laying her head down on my chest. Since my boobs have grown due to getting ready for the babies, they’ve grown a lot bigger and I know Brittany loves that.I smile running my fingers through her hair as her hand goes onto my bump enjoying the fact that our children are in there growing. I am so lucky to have Brittany and it will only get better as we live our lives together. It might sound weird coming from an eighteen-year old’s mouth, but it’s true. No matter where life takes us, these children will connect us both and I think that is a beautiful thing. I feel one of the twins kick which Brittany feels too with her hand resting there. 

“Who do you think that is?” Brittany asks, moving her hand around the perimeter of my stomach. 

“Lillian. She seems to want to make herself known more and the kick came from the right too. Adriana is the quiet one, but she does kick every now and again.”

Brittany chuckles. “Lillian is definitely my child. I like to make myself known too.”

“I’m very aware,” I say in agreement with a small laugh. “You definitely do make yourself known.”

“I wish we could stay like this forever. It’s so nice to just lay with you.”

I smile moving my hand to stroke the skin of her arm. “I know sweetheart. I would love to stay here with you forever, too. But if you think I am having two babies stuck in there forever then you have another thing coming.”

Brittany laughs before leaning down and kissing both sides of my stomach as though kissing both children and I find that super adorable. Just watching her interact with my stomach is amazing and I cannot wait to see how she interacts with the twins in person. It will definitely be something amazing I can tell.

“I love you so much,” Brittany sighs looking up at me before kissing me softly. “You’ve made me better and I cannot thank you enough for coming into my life and carrying these two miracles inside you.”

I smile cupping her cheek. “I love you too. You did help make these two, you know. It wasn’t a solo effort.”

She laughs nodding her head. “I’m aware, but you kept them. You found out when you were seventeen about the pregnancy and you could have easily aborted them so your life would be easier, but you didn’t. You kept them and I cannot thank you enough for keeping them. I can’t imagine my life without them already as stupid as it sounds.”

“It’s not stupid at all. I think about it every day – what would it be like if I aborted them? I wouldn’t have you in my life for starters, I wold have felt guilty about the abortion and I wouldn’t be focussed on my school work because of it. Frankly, these two helped me as much as they did you.”

“Our two miracles.” Brittany whispers kissing me once again.

I wrap my arms around her neck kissing back. 

“Our little miracles.”

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sitting in the library in my free period to get some extra studying in has not been one of my best ideas. I thought it would be nice and quiet but apparently, a lot of people decided to do the same thing and not only that but I can’t even find my revision notes.Shit, I bet I left them at home this morning when Brittany and I were leaving the house. We both ended up sleeping in after ignoring both of our alarms so we literally had to get dressed as fast as we could before grabbing our bags and leaving. I mean, why? We’re also at Brittany’s tonight so it’s going to be harder to revise since neither of us ends up doing that when we’re together. Shaking my head, I flick through one of my notebooks trying to get any information to stick in my brain. The noise is also annoying the hell out of me. Turning around I see the footballers crowded around a table not even studying. God, why can’t they just go elsewhere?

“You are probably in the worst studying spot, right now.”

Turning around, I see Berry stood at the end of the desk. I laugh nodding my head motioning for her to sit down which she takes. After she defended me against her boyfriend I have noticed she’s not actually that bad when she wants to be.

“Tell me about it. I thought it would be quiet with the fact that it’s a free period but apparently, everyone had the same idea.” I explained laughing whilst fiddling with my pen. “Listen I just wanna say thank you for defending me against your boyfriend every time he mentions my pregnancy. I know everyone knows about it now but when no one did, you still defended me.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Santana,” Rachel explains with a smile. “Us gleeks need to stick together. I’m glad I can help you in some way to make school easier on you. You don’t deserve all the judgemental looks from people who probably don’t even have their lives together.”

It’s nice for someone else to see things from my point of view other than Brittany. I have been a bit harsh about Rachel in the past because I thought she was annoying but to see how she’s one of the few people who doesn’t judge me for the decisions I’ve made. 

“Thank you, Rachel. I mean it.” I say with a smile. “It’s nice to have some people on my side.”

“You’ll always have us in the Glee Club,” Rachel assures me, glancing at the footballers behind us. “You don’t need people like that giving you judgemental looks when they look like a bunch of complete idiots anyway.”

I let out a laugh nodding my head. “That is very true.”

For the past few years, Sam has been my only friend and even though I wouldn’t call Rachel and I friends – I can tell we probably will be in the future. I want friends who don’t judge me and maybe that’s what the Glee Club can be. Friends who I can trust. I hear another chair be pulled out which I realise is Kurt Hummel. What, is this the Glee Club table now? 

“Hey, guys. Trying to cram in some last-minute studying too?”

I shake my head. “We were trying but the footballers are being way too loud over there. We aren’t doing a lot of studying with this noise.”

“Well, I guess when you realise just how many people have the same free periods as you, it turns out there aren’t a lot of places in school to study,” Kurt explains with a laugh. “How are you doing, Santana?”

“Not bad. I forgot half my notes so it’s not like I can do much studying.”

Kurt smiles putting his hand on my arm. “Studying out the way, I mean. How are you doing with the pregnancy and living with your girlfriend?”

“How do you know Brittany and I live together?” I question, raising my eyebrow. 

Kurt gives me a look which pretty much says ‘really?’ I guess he has a point. With how close Brittany I are it wouldn’t take much to guess. I chuckle shrugging my shoulders. “I guess you have a point. But we are good thank you. We’ve finally figured out where we are going after school is over so now we just need to figure out a place to live which is between our two colleges.” 

“It must be so nice to have someone,” Kurt sighs, leaning his head on his hand. “I mean, I have Blaine sure, but he’s got another year before he graduates. It’s definitely going to be hard to spend time together after I’m at University.”

“Where have you applied?” Rachel questions, looking in Kurt’s direction. “You’re a fantastic singer so I guess you’re doing something with that?”

The man grins nodding his head. “I am. There’s a Performing Arts University in London where I’ve applied. It’s my first choice.” 

“Are you joking? I think we applied to the same place!” Rachel exclaimed, grinning before shaking his shoulder. “Are you talking about QV Performing Arts University?”

Kurt looks at her before grinning. “Yes! You applied there too?”

“Of course I did! It’s the best university for Performing Arts in the United Kingdom! My second choice is NYADA in New York.”

“Yes! That’s the same as me!” 

Watching these two fan girl over the universities they have applied to is pretty funny. They really have a passion for performing arts and I have seen it for myself in Glee Club. They are mostly singers but the fact is they are fantastic and their voices are magical. I’m not surprised they want to do something with music in the future – I’m looking forward to seeing what they do with it.

“What course have you applied to, Santana?”

I focus on the two of them when I realise their conversation is over. “Same thing actually – it’s all I’ve wanted to do for years. I had a job as a singer in a restaurant in Brighton and it was literally the best job in the world. I even write my own music.”

“Yeah you played and sang one for us in Glee Club and we all thought you sounded amazing!” Kurt says with a smile. “Brittany loved it too.”

“She does love my music. I tend to sing at home when I can’t sleep.” I admit shrugging. “She is always there to help me feel better though so I appreciate her company.”

“I hope Blaine and I turn into you and Brittany. You are both so adorable!”

“Don’t let her hear you say that,” I comment putting my pen down to stop myself from fiddling with it.“She enjoys us being different and so do I.”

I hear a scoffing sound beside us and I see someone I’ve never met before glaring at me. I glance at Kurt and Rachel who have the same expression – who the fuck is this girl? I raise my eyebrow at the girl. 

“Is there a problem?”

She folds her arms turning to face the table. “Yes, there is a problem. You and Brittany? Yeah, that won’t last.”

“No one asked you,” Rachel snapped, glaring at the girl. 

She makes the decision to ignore Rachel and keeps her eyes on me. “Your girlfriend? Yeah, she’s a total freak. I mean, a girl with a penis? Women are definitely not made that way. Frankly, I’m surprised she has slept with as many women as she has.”

Without thinking logically, I stand up instantly and my hand goes straight across her face hard. Her face bloody hurts though and I had to pull my hand back with how much pain it was in. It looks a lot more dramatic in films, trust me. I wouldn’t suggest slapping someone ever. I keep my glare on her though as she gasps holding her cheek. What did she expect? No one insults my girlfriend and gets away with it. 

“You’ll regret that. Headmaster Figgins will have something to say about this little incident.”

I laugh looking at Kurt and Rachel. “Did you guys see anything?”

“I didn’t realise anything happened,” Kurt responds, looking up at the both us shocked. “Shit, what happened to your face?”

“She slapped me!”

Rachel shook her head. “Well there were no witnesses to this event so, in my opinion, you should probably keep it to yourself. Who will they believe? You or a pregnant woman?”

She looks at all of us before huffing and storming out of the library. I shake my head picking up my bag when I hear the bell signalling the end of the lesson. I really want to hit that girl over and over about what she said to Brittany – how fucking dare she! 

“Who the fuck was that girl?” I ask, looking at the other two. “I’ve never seen her before in my life which makes me think she is new. No one else has a problem with Brittany’s condition.”

“I think she is new. She was brought into my morning Science class by a teacher and assigned a seat. Plus, she seems like a complete bitch too and has the ability to find out information about people.”

We walk out to the corridor where I’m greeted by a kiss and an arm around my waist. Grinning I lean up kissing back. I notice Kurt and Rachel giving us kissy faces causing my eyes to roll with a smile on my lips. 

“Okay guys, pack it in.”

Brittany looks at all of us with a conflicted look in her eye. “Okay, since when do you guys hang out?”

“We all had free periods so we just sat together trying to study,” Kurt responds with a smile putting his bag on his shoulder. “I should probably go and find my boyfriend though. I’ll see you guys later?” 

“Of course,” I say before he walks away pulling Rachel with him. I shake my head turning to Brittany who seems to have her head in the clouds. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, babe. Just had a tough morning, that’s all. Ready for lunch?”

I shake my head putting my arms on her biceps. “If it’s to do with that fucking girl who has been calling you a freak then I sorted it.”

“What? How the hell did you – oh my god what did you do?” Brittany asks with an exasperated sigh. “You should have let me handle it.”

“You defend me all the time, Britt. It was my turn and trust me, she won’t be telling anyone what I did either - especially since she is dealing with a 5”5 pregnant woman.” I state with a smirk before noticing my girlfriend’s pointed look. “Oh, come on, I only slapped her - she’s still alive.”

Before I can say anything else, Brittany cups my cheeks kissing me deeply, catching me off guard. I gasp resting my hands on her waist as our lips move together and we only pull away when we hear a wolf whistle from afar causing us to laugh. She smiles stroking my cheek.

“Thank you for defending me. I’m glad I have someone who is always going to be there to defend my honour when I’m not around to be able to defend it myself.” Brittany says flashing me one of her signature smiles. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Now, about lunch…”

With a laugh, Brittany nods leading me towards the cafeteria. “Let’s get our babies fed.”

“And me!”

She shakes her head in amusement kissing my cheek. “And you.” 


	18. Eighteen

I'm not going to lie – being able to relax in a bath for as long as I want without interruption has been the best thing about being pregnant. My parents only knock to see if I'm okay, but they never get me to hurry up. There is an extra toilet downstairs for them to use and I'm pretty sure they have their own secret en-suite which they have failed to mention to me – meaning I have seen it but they haven't said anything. When I first discovered it, I began taking baths in there when my parents were out or at work – they never questioned why the bathroom was wet, however, since they wanted to keep it a 'secret'. The one perk I have with being an only child is there is literally no one around to rat me out if I do something wrong and I love that. Brittany has Joseph but I don't think she tends to do anything against the rules as it is and even if she did, Joseph would be on her side. She's pretty lucky that way.

After studying for a while I really just needed some relaxing time so when my parents came home and heard I was in here they left me to it. Mami knows how it is when you're pregnant so she dragged my papi away from the door. It's been pretty nice having some time to myself and even though I know I will be getting more than I've bargained for within the next ten weeks, I can still enjoy it. The twins making it extremely hard to get comfy, but the water seems to help. Maybe I could have a water birth instead of a natural lying-on-an-uncomfortable-hospital-bed birth. That sounds awful just thinking about it. I've read a lot about different ways to give birth – yes, I spend a lot of time reading, okay? – and I'm either going to have a water birth, medicated or the natural way. Obviously if I'm told I have to have a C-Section I will have to listen, but I want to avoid it if I can. Brittany, of course, knows all of this because I've told her. I don't keep anything from my girlfriend – especially since all of this is to do with her children too.

My baby bump has actually gotten pretty big now. Who knew twins took up so much room? I hope you are noting the sarcasm down. We've got an appointment in a couple of days just to see how things are getting along. Since I am young and pregnant with twins they just want to be certain that everything is going smoothly and they aren't causing any harm to me or themselves and, fingers crossed, they are healthy. Brittany is still concerned one of the girls will be born with the same condition as herself but the doctor hasn't seen anything yet so, by the looks of it, we are having two girls with their natural parts. It may turn out that none of our children will have her condition since, from what she has told me, it seems to skip generations. Her mother, of course, doesn't have it so I'm guessing the next time we see it, if not with our future children, will be when our kids have their own kids.

Hearing my phone ring is what brought me out of my relaxed state. Why couldn't people just leave me alone to bathe? Reaching down, I pick up the phone answering without looking who it is. Why should I? They interrupted my bubble of happiness.

"What is it?"

I hear Sam laugh on the other end of the phone. Damn, that must have certainly seemed like my pregnancy hormones took over. Well it's not my fault he rang whilst I'm clearly busy.

" _Is now a bad time?_ "

Well of course now is a bad time – obviously, he doesn't know that. "No – no, of course not. I'm just relaxing in the bath at the moment. What's up, Sam?"

" _Okay, so you know I put in some late applications? Well it turns out before that I actually did apply to a university!_ " He claims whilst cheering a little. " _Can you believe it?!_ "

"Sam, that's fantastic! Wait, how could you forget you applied to university?" I question, not quite understanding the concept he is explaining. "I mean, you must have remembered doing the application, surely."

" _You know I forget things sometimes_."

I shake my head in amusement. "Yeah, I get that. So where did you apply?"

" _That college in New York I told you about a while back_." He explains. " _You know – the one with the art course I wanted to take_."

"Oh yeah – like a few in New York," I respond laughing a little. "I'm happy for you, Sam. It's not even that far away from Mercedes, right?"

" _Nah only around two hours on a plane. Speaking of respective partners – where's Brittany? She's usually by your side_."

"Exams. We are in May, Sam."

He groans and I can't help but smile. It doesn't seem like five minutes since we met and he still made the same noise when it came to talking about exams. I find it hilarious – even now. " _Ugh, don't remind me. I swear I'm going to fail every exam_."

"Well aren't you just Mr. Positivity? You'll honestly be fine, Sam. The only thing you can do is try your best and hope that is enough."

I've taken a few exams already and I'm quite grateful I studied as hard as I have since I knew everything on the paper. There were a few questions I had to guess but the majority of it I got. Brittany has been pretty nervous about them since she has been focusing on me a lot recently and making sure me and the babies are okay so she hasn't studied as much. I have been helping her the past few weeks since I didn't want her to start panicking. I want us both to be able to leave this place and start our new lives up in Scotland – I literally can't wait already.

" _I hope it's enough. I want it to be so I can leave Eastbourne and go to New York_." Sam says, which I can completely relate to. " _New York is scary to take on alone, though_."

Well I can definitely relate to that. "I can understand that – but I suppose at least I have Brittany when I move. You'll be doing all of it alone."

" _Thanks for reminding me, San_." Sam grumbled. " _I'm already nervous enough_."

"Hey, I'm just being honest."

I hear a door open and close on the other side of the phone meaning his parents must be back. It's weird thinking school will actually be over soon. I spent so many nights at Sam's place and he did at mine so it's weird to think that not too far into the future we won't even be living in the same country anymore. I'm going to miss him a lot and we will definitely have to video chat or call each other every week. I know he'll want to keep up with how the family will be doing. Plus, let's be honest, he's going to be the twins' godfather. He's been there for me through so much that no one else is even an option. I don't have a brother so there are no siblings to compete with. Yeah, it is kind of sad to think about actually but I'm used to being an only child. It's what I'm used to but I'm glad I'm having twins since they will always have someone to play with. Neither of them will be alone for the rest of their lives.

" _Sorry, Santana, I have to get going. I'll talk to you later_."

"Alright, Sam. Talk later."

I hang up the phone sighing as I relax into the bath once again when I notice the water has, in fact, turned cold. How did I not notice? I drain the tub getting put wrapping a towel around me which is now a bit of a struggle with my bump in the way. Gosh, I miss my slim, toned stomach. Towel drying my hair I walk into my bedroom with a towel around my bump and lower body whilst I have another towel covering my breasts and shoulders. You have to get inventive with a stomach as big as mine. Digging through my drawer I get some underwear out slipping my bra on. I have to tell you I really don't enjoy maternity clothing. I mean it's comfy, sure, but there is nothing hot about it. I used to wear clothing with superheroes on it and I know that might not be seen as hot to some people, but I liked them. I had skinny jeans that I used to love wearing and all of those clothes have gone to the back of my wardrobe.

Taking a look in the mirror, I move my hands over the bump I have. It's actually beautiful thinking I have half of me and half of Brittany in there. It's special and even though I'm terrified of actually giving birth to them, it will be special once they are out of there and in my arms. Let's be honest – something as big as a baby should not be coming out a small hole. It's just not natural. Yes, I'm aware childbirth is natural before any of you start contradicting my statement. Also, let's not forget that I'm going to be pushing out _two_ babies out of that same small hole. God, I am not looking forward to having to do that twice in one night.

Hearing a knock on my bedroom door, I throw on one of Brittany's hoodies and a pair of pyjama shorts before shouting for the person to come in. I smile when my mother walks in with a cup of tea.

"I hope that's decaf as Brittany would kill me if I drank caffeine." I joke before taking the cup from her. "I've been having withdrawal symptoms my entire pregnancy. I can't wait for these two to get out so I can drink caffeine again."

My mother laughs shaking her head. "Well what Brittany doesn't know, won't hurt her. Your father was the same as me and it killed me. One drink won't hurt you – it's only if you drink excessive amounts where you start to harm the baby inside you. Well, _babies_ in your case."

I take a sip and sigh happily. Damn, I have really missed drinking the real stuff. I do love how Brittany cares but my caffeine fix is long overdue. "Gosh that is so nice! Thank you, Mami."

"You're welcome sweetheart. How are my grandbabies?" She asks looking at my stomach where one of my hands had been resting beforehand. "Are they still healthy?"

I smile moving a hand over the swell of my stomach nodding my head. "Yeah – yeah, they are healthy."

"Are you excited? You're in your third trimester now."

Am I excited? Yes. Am I terrified? Definitely. Of course, I am excited about finally meeting my daughters, but at the same time, it's going to be scary having that huge responsibility of raising them both at the same time. We aren't having just one baby – we're having two. That is even more terrifying since it's going to be even more work than if we were just having one.

"I am excited, but I'm also terrified." I admit taking a sip of my tea. "We aren't just having one baby, we're having two. Our finances are doubled for everything they need, and on top of that, there is what Brittany and I need. I've saved a bit of money and Brittany is in the process of doing that - it's definitely going to be a struggle."

"I'm afraid that is what it's like to have children, Mija." Mami, says chuckling a little. "All my money went towards you after I gave birth and you will have to do the same for them. That's what parents have to do."

I know she has a point but I really did not want a long discussion about what options I can take. "Mami, I love you, but I really do not want a discussion about this. Everything you are probably wanting to tell me, I already know."

"I know – I just want you to be prepared for anything, that's all." She says putting a hand on my arm. "I love you."

I hear my phone go off which I assume is Brittany saying she's finished with her exam. Picking up my phone from the bedside table, I notice it is Brittany has indeed texted me.

**Britt – Hey, baby. I've just finished the exam so I'm on my way over. You at your house? Xx**

**To: Britt – Yeah I'm at mine. How'd the exam go? Xx**

"Brittany?" Mami questioned which made me blush. How did she know? I bite my lip nodding.

"Yeah, it's Britt. She's just finished her exam." I respond when my phone goes off again.

**Britt – It went alright. Maths has never been my strong suit. I'll see you soon xx**

**To: Britt – Okay, see you soon xx**

Putting my phone down I notice Mami giving me a look which, I can tell, is her trying not to smirk. She knows what I'm like with Brittany but I don't think she's actually seen me when I'm texting her. I always end up smiling at my phone which, in public, can be pretty embarrassing if someone notices. I can't help it – she has a hold on me I can't explain. I'm in love with her.

"I know – I realise I was smiling at my phone." I say rolling my eyes. "No need to point it out."

Mami laughs shaking her head. "It's cute."

"Stop it – I know what you're going to say." I respond grumbling quietly. "She's coming over."

"Of course she is. How about I make a start on dinner?" Mami offers in which I nod my head in response. She kisses my cheek walking towards the door. "Try not to be too loud."

"Okay, you need to leave right now."

She laughs leaving the room closing my door behind her. I run fingers through my hair shaking my head with a small smile on my face. I should probably actually get dressed since Mami has left. Taking off the hoodie and shorts I look through my wardrobe for some clothes to wear before Brittany gets here. I don't live that far away from school so it won't take her very long to get here – she's got long legs as well, meaning she can get here even quicker. Reaching up I get one of my baggy hoodies to put on when the door opens behind me.

"Damn, is this what I get after finishing an exam? Can this be a regular thing?"

I turn around smiling when I see Brittany walking into the room closing the door behind her. Walking over with the hoodie in my hand, I lean up cupping the back of her neck kissing her in greeting. I haven't seen her all day due to the exam she had to take so kissing her is the least I can do. Brittany wraps her arms around me kissing back brushing my hair from the frame of my face stroking my cheek. I shiver at her touch pulling back.

"Hey," I utter breathlessly. "I missed you a lot today."

She smiles moving her hands from my back to the swell of my stomach. "I missed you too. Fuck, can you just stay like this, all night? You look so beautiful."

I laugh shaking my head. "If I stay like this you'll end up deciding you want me naked."

"And what's wrong with that?" She questions rubbing my baby bump in circles. "You look hot naked. If it makes you feel better I'll get naked too."

I hit her arm pulling back shaking my head in amusement. "Pack it in. Mami is making dinner and the last thing I need is for her to see me naked in bed with my girlfriend when she comes up to tell me dinner is ready."

Brittany laughs before kissing me again. "I get that. Need a hand with your hoodie?"

I blush nodding. I know I don't need a hand but the fact that Brittany wants to help just makes my heart flutter and I can't say no to that. She smiles helping me into the hoodie before wrapping her arms around me pulling my body against her own. It feels really nice actually – just being held by someone. Her lips press against my temple and I fall even more into her embrace.

"I love you," She whispers before kneeling down kissing my stomach with both hands on each side whispering the same thing she did to me. My hand moves to her head before I run my fingers through her blonde locks and I can't help but think of one thing – she's going to be great with the twins.

"You're going to be an amazing mother,"

Brittany looks up giving me a radiant expression. "You really think so, San?"

With a bit of effort on my part, I kneel down cupping her cheeks stroking the skin on her face looking deep into her bright, blue eyes. "I do. I honestly believe you will be the best mother to our kids. I can't wait for you to hold them and feel them in your arms. You'll understand the closeness I feel and, trust me, you won't want to let go."

"I feel close to them already. I can't wait to meet them."

I chuckle nodding my head in agreement before smiling when Brittany moves the hoodie I'm wearing up so my bump is exposed before tracing her fingers around the swell of my stomach. I shiver as she does – her touch just does things to me. The blonde glances at me before standing up holding her arms out which I can only assume is to help me up. I grip onto her arms starting to pull myself, with Brittany's help, to my feet. Going up and down really does a number on a pregnant woman. Brittany covers up my baby bump with the hoodie again. How did I end up getting someone who is perfect in so many ways?

" _Santana! Brittany! Dinner!_ "

Brittany bites het lip motioning to the door. "We've been summoned."

"We have. We better get ourselves downstairs – she doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Oh yeah?" Brittany questions raising her eyebrow. "Sounds familiar."

I hit her on the arm hard. "Fuck off."

"Hey! No swearing in front of the innocent."

"Oh? You calling yourself innocent?"

She points to my stomach. "No swearing in front of our babies."

I roll my eyes before making my way to the door. "Sorry, _honey_."

"No problem, s _weetheart_."

We make our way downstairs to the kitchen where Mami has our dinner all prepared. Damn, I'm going to miss this when I move out. She really does know how to cook a good meal. I sit down in my regular spot whilst Brittany sits beside me. The door opens and closes behind us meaning my father has just walked through the door. Wow, it really is going to be a family dinner after all.

"Don't worry about waiting for your father. Just tuck in – that means you too, Brittany."

I don't hesitate before getting started on my food. I seem to have such a bigger appetite now I'm pregnant and, I'll be totally honest, it's worrying me a little. What if after I give birth I'm suddenly this fat lump of flesh on the bed? That is hardly attractive and I do want Britt to still be attracted to me after the babies are born. At the moment, it's making sure Lilian and Adriana get enough nutrients but once they are out of me I'm going on a diet and working out. Hey, I want my abs back.

"Have you guys gone to any birthing classes?" Mami asks.

I shake my head. "No, not really. I mean, I guess we should probably look into it seeing as I'm at the 30-week stage."

"Is it a mandatory thing?" Brittany questions. "I'm not usually one for doing work outside school."

My mother chuckles shaking her head in response. "It's not a requirement, honey. It just helps you prepare for when the baby is born so you know what to do when Santana's water breaks. It will stop you from panicking so much."

The blonde scoffs. "I won't panic. I'm totally calm."

I let out a loud laugh at that. Is she being serious right now? "You're not being serious, right? You wouldn't have a clue what to do."

"I read, babe. I know what to expect."

"You read. That's the best you've got?" I ask, with a look of disbelief on my face. "Brittany, I would like to be prepared for when the baby comes. I'm the one pushing these two out my vagina, not you."

Brittany's hand goes to my thigh squeezing it lightly. "I know, babe. I'm sorry – if you want to go then we'll go. You definitely need to be prepared for this so I'm willing to go."

"Thank you, Brittany." I say kissing her arm. "That means a lot to me."

She beams before going back to her food. "I just don't want you going alone because I know you'll have a stranger as a partner and I do not trust someone else holding you. That's my job."

"Now that makes more sense!"

Papi walks in kissing my mother's head before sitting down at the table. "This looks delicious."

"It tastes good too." I say. "How was work?"

"Tiring as per usual. How is my favourite daughter?" He asks starting to dig into his food.

I roll my eyes playfully. "I'm you only daughter, papi."

"Exactly so there is no room for competition. However, I'm sure your lovely girlfriend will become my daughter at some point, in which case, she will triumph over you." He teases with a wink.

I grumble shaking my head. "Now that's just rude."

"Don't worry baby, I'm pretty sure you are probably already my mum's favourite." Brittany states kissing my cheek. "Plus, you will always be my favourite."

When did Brittany Pierce become so sweet and adorable?

"What are you planning on doing with the girls' last names?" Papi questioned, raising his head after having it down as he ate. "Pierce or Lopez?"

"We were going to hyphenate for the time being, however, I have kind of changed my mind about it." I admit, biting my lip.

I haven't told Brittany but I think I would love the children to have her last name just because, and I'm going to be totally honest, I see myself marrying her. When I get married, even though it wouldn't matter if I never did since it's literally two names on a piece of paper, I really want to have her name. It's not that I don't love my family name – I guess it's just something I've been thinking about. I feel Brittany's eyes on me but I don't turn my head to look at her – I can't.

"You never told me that." Brittany states, putting a hand on my leg, causing my entire body to tingle a little. I slowly nod my head keeping my eyes on my plate.

"I have."

"What do you want to do, darling?" Mami asks.

I take a breath trying to calm my nerves a little but it wasn't really doing anything. "I want – well – I want them to have Brittany's."

I hear the blonde stifle a gasp beside me. I know it is probably a little shocking since I was sure I would probably be raising a baby alone when this year started but now I have a girlfriend – not only a girlfriend but the person who gave me our children. She has made me so happy that I couldn't imagine her not being around – I don't think I could have actually got through all of this without her support.

"Babe – that's just – are you sure?" Brittany asks, taking my hand in hers. "I don't want you to feel as though you have to do this."

I smile taking my hand back to cup her cheek not paying attention to anything or anyone but the blonde goddess next to me. "It's why I didn't talk it through with you. I wanted to really think about this and it would be an honour for them to have your name. You gave me these two beautiful miracles that night at the party and I'm not saying that's the reason why I have made the decision. Brittany, you may have grown up making my life a living hell as I went through most of high school but, if I'm being totally honest, I wouldn't be where I am today _without_ you. You've been there for me, supported me and defended me from anyone who tried to tease me when we started this. I am so in love with you that it hurts sometimes. Not having you around affects me in more ways than one so, yes – yes, I am sure about this."

I don't know why I felt as though admitting all this now in front of my parents was a necessity, but it did feel right. I guess I kind of said it aloud and that was it. No takebacks. I wouldn't want to though. I made my mind up a while ago over the past few weeks. I knew it would mean a lot to Brittany and I have my reasons for wanting this. I feel her fingers slide through mine and my entire body tingles once again. I don't know how she does it. Brittany brings our linked hands up to her lips and kisses my hand.

"Gosh Santana – you really do know how to make my heart flutter without even trying. _Of course_ I want that. I want everything with you and what you said about me? I would do all of that again – no, I will _continue_ to do all of them. You are everything to me, Santana Lopez and let me point out – I am saying this in front of your parents. That's how much I love you."

I can't help but laugh at her statement with a nod of my head. She did have a point. She was saying everything in front of my parents which, I have to be honest, must be extremely daunting to do. She gets along with them though and I can't ask for more than that.

"Then it's settled. The girls will have your name."

My parents didn't say a word about our public display of affection. I'm very appreciative of the fact that we didn't get teased and my father brought the subject onto school. My mother might not have liked this whole situation to begin with but she was trying and that is more than enough for me – with Brittany's mother on our side too I know we will be just fine.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sat in the hospital waiting to see Dr. Winslow is pretty depressing. Yes, we're here to see how the twins are doing, but hospitals are just awful places. Somewhere in this hospital someone is possibly dying and a family has found out a loved one has passed away and they won't ever be able to hear their voice again. It's a possibility that someone is getting surgery to fix a broken bone or someone is just coming into the world – hospitals are just not nice places. What is terrible, in my opinion, is you come into the world in a hospital and a lot of the time you leave this world in a hospital. It just makes me feel uneasy. Brittany's hand goes onto my leg when she notices my leg bouncing.

"Hey, you okay?"

I nod my head giving her a soft smile. "Of course – I'm just not a fan of hospitals."

"I didn't know that – oh how I love that I learn something new about you every day Miss Lopez."

She does have a point. I do tell her a lot of things which I most likely did at the start of our relationship, however, I do keep certain things to myself. I don't want to share everything since it would mean other people would know things about my life. I don't want that – who would? If I told Brittany every little thing about me when we first started dating it would have overwhelmed her and she would most likely have nothing to find out. I like how she finds new things about me daily and she always loves what she finds out.

"You always give me the best reactions when you find out these things."

"Well I can't help it. You fascinate me, Lopez." Brittany stated before winking in my direction. "You've never showed any indication that you don't like them."

She does have a point but I guess I never really felt the need to state the issue. I shrug my shoulders in response moving my hands to my stomach looking down at it. I can't believe how big I have gotten. I knew when we found out about having twins I would get big but I swear I am bigger than I should be. Maybe it's just because I'm looking down at it instead of from the front. I don't hate my body because I am growing two tiny human girls in there, but I know I won't exactly be skinny once they are out of me. Working out will definitely be needed. Brittany hasn't seen me without the baby bump in the way and I actually can't wait for her to see me that way. I know I'll have stretchmarks but I'm determined to get my old body back – well, get a new body back I should say. My old body hadn't had a baby.

"I guess I just…I didn't want to seem pathetic I suppose."

Brittany's lips meet my temple in a soft kiss which causes my lips to curl up into a soft smile. "You aren't pathetic. I don't think many people like hospitals unless they work here – even then it's a push since they have to spend long hours cooped up in the same building."

"Could you ever imagine having that kind of responsibility? I mean, if you were a doctor yourself."

She presses her lips together in thought for a few seconds before shaking her head. "No. I don't know – having that kind of responsibility for whether someone lives or dies is a huge thing. Obviously, that's not the only reason as there are different doctors in the world. I would be terrified, personally."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm. Everyone has things they are good at and the stuff I imagine doctors doing I just couldn't. Imagine a child dying on your watch – ugh no. I hate thinking about that kind of thing."

I take her hand stroking it with my thumb. I couldn't think of any words to say so just touching her was enough. We sat there for a few more moments before we were called into the room by Dr Winslow. I can't wait to see my babies once again! We slowly follow behind her, mostly due to the fact that I couldn't walk very fast, before walking into the familiar room. Brittany helped me lay down on the bed before taking my hand lacing our fingers together kissing my forehead whilst the doctor gets herself sorted. I knew our babies were going to be just fine and this was more for the doctors to see that they are developing the way they should be. I have no worries and I'm sure Brittany doesn't either – she's just excited to see them again like I am.

"How are you feeling, Miss Lopez?"

"I have no complaints." I respond before hissing when she puts the gel on my stomach. "I never prepare myself for that."

Brittany runs her fingers through my hair soothing me whilst Dr Winslow sorts out the equipment. It's not that I need soothing particularly but it is nice to have Brittany touching me. I do need that from her because even though we both know everything is fine, it doesn't mean something cannot be wrong at all. We don't have this device at either of our houses so it's not as though we can just check. Dr Winslow moves the probe around my stomach spreading the gel around keeping an eye on the screen which, unfortunately, we can't see just yet. I don't see any negative facial looks, however, so it can't be that bad. I keep my eye on the doctor feeling anxious the longer she looks at the screen.

"Is everything okay?" Brittany asks, taking the words from my mouth in which she gets a nod of confirmation before a smile. She tilts the screen towards us and we see our girls. Brittany presses her lips against my forehead once again. "There they are, baby."

I grin nodding my head. Gosh – how do they look perfect already? I wonder whether they will look like Brittany or myself more – I hope they have Brittany's blue eyes. I would love to look into their baby blue eyes everyday knowing Brittany gave them. I swear I am falling more in love with the prospect of being a mother to them every single day.

"Gosh, they look…perfect." I breathe out clinging to my girlfriend's hand. "I want to meet them already."

Brittany stays quiet for a few moments which causes me to look up at her and instead of her looking at the screen, she's giving me a look of adoration. It makes my stomach do somersaults, but I love that feeling. I cup her cheek stroking it with my thumb maintaining eye contact.

"I love you, Brittany."

"I love you too, Santana – more than I can put into words."

We look at each other for a few moments keeping in our own little bubble when we both seem to remember about Doctor Winslow so we pull out of it and face her once again. She explains to us that our girls are perfectly healthy and fine and if they come when they are supposed to then the next time we will see her will be at the birth. It's crazy how in the next couple of months we will have our girls in our arms. We have so much stuff to do but I'm excited. Everything happening makes me super excited and I'm glad we are doing this.

Brittany helps me down off of the table kissing me softly when I'm finally standing again. I turn my head to look at Dr Winslow who is smiling at the both of us as Brittany wraps her arm around my waist. I raise my eyebrow at the doctor in question.

"What is it?"

She hands us a copy of our scan which Brittany puts into her pocket instantly.

"There's no doubt in my mind that you two are going to make fantastic parents."


End file.
